The Arctic Swordsman - Watchman of the Stars
by Marcus Cersy. AKA Ion Gree
Summary: Another story of another person getting trapped in Aincrad alongside Kirito and his friends! You've heard it before. What will this player add to the story? Who will have a bigger role this time? And who is that guy running around in red?
1. Chapter 1: Into SAO

**Welcome to 'The Arctic Swordsman - Watchman of the Stars'! This was an idea that popped up while reading another fiction, what would it be like if I was in Sword Art Online? The answer is right here! Before you question, no. My name is not Marcus, this is purely my dream lifestyle, if I ended up like Marcus... without all the SAO stuff. Those spotting this story from the Star Wars Catagory may wonder when it will show up, it will... eventually.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Star Wars or Sword Art Online, both belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's Marcus and Emma Cersy.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **Chapter 1: Link START!** "Hey big bro, welcome home!" Said a chirpy female voice as he stepped through the door and into their small apartment, "Did you get it?" She asked.

"You bet," He grinned at her.

"How long was the queue Marcus? And how many copies were left?" the younger girl asked.

"Very long, I think I got the very last physical copy," Marcus Cersy said, he yawned, he had been up since around 12:00 midnight, in line at the gaming store in town, and the game he had gotten? Only one of the 10,000 solid copies of the brand new game, Sword Art Online, and the hardware to go with it.

Marcus looked around their front room, "did you get to bed ok last night Emma?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I did, although it was strangely quiet with no big brother helping me," She said, Marcus was referring to the disability that Emma has had for a long time, she couldn't put any solid pressure on her legs, so she had to move around in a wheelchair all the time.

* * *

Their apartment was a simple one on ground level, with three rooms, the front room held all the cookware and the like, a stove, fridge, dishwasher and a microwave, there was also a small table and a single chair that was understandable.

The back room was home to their single double bed, now, a lot of siblings would be embarrassed of being under the same sheets, but the two had been through a lot together, and Marcus just wanted to keep his sister safe, there was also a chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room, containing their clothes, Marcus' on the left, Emma's on the right, next to that was a small desk, with Marcus' laptop, and underneath said desk were two boxes, of which were filled with the remainder of the siblings' things.

A small bathroom connected to the front room, and contained all you would expect, a disabled assisted loo, a small bath, and a sink, a single cupboard was beneath it, containing their shampoo and other shower gel, things here were the same as the chest of drawers in the back room.

* * *

Marcus prepared some lunch while Sword Art Online installed, "Have you any idea of what weapon you'll use?" Emma asked, she was reading the small book of instructions that came with the game.

"Probably a speed type avatar, you know my fighting style, strike fast and before they know what hit them," Marcus said.

"In that case, it says here if you prefer fast and speedy gameplay, a dagger, rapier or curved blades might be your choice," Emma pointed out, Marcus brought a plate to the small table, after lunch, Marcus checked the SAO installation, and the time.

"It's coming up to 1:00pm…" He said, an alert suddenly sounded from the nervegear, "… and I'm now ready to play," He said.

The last thing he did before logging on, was wire up a cable from the nervegear power supply to the TV, this would allow Emma to watch from the real world, Marcus laid down on the bed, "Alright, here we go," he said, putting on the helmet, watching the inner clock, he saw it tick onto 13:00, "Link… START!"

Marcus made his avatar the same height as he was IRL, and made himself as close to his real appearance, he selected curved swords as his starting weapon, and then entered the name Ion, "Welcome to Sword Art Online!" a voice said, and he found himself spawning in a large open plaza, where other players of all sizes spawned too.

"So, this is the virtual world…" Ion said, and smirked, he first examined his menu, but noticed something odd, there wasn't a log out button, "Day one and there are already some bugs, who would have guessed?" He asked himself, deciding that he might as well get some training done, he headed out into the fields.

* * *

Around 5:00 he found himself on a ledge overlooking the town of beginnings, deciding to check again, the log out button was still blank, "crap, don't keep me here all night!" Ion muttered, suddenly a loud bell rang, and Ion found himself teleported back to the plaza. Everyone was confused, what was going on? Ion heard a small noise, and looked up to see a blinking red… thing.

"I do believe it's called a _hexagon_ , not sure if I'm saying that right…" a player muttered nearby, then, more hexagons popped up, and filled the entire sky.

"The sky is… bleeding?" Ion muttered, the strange goo kept coming until a large hooded figure towered over the players.

"Is this an event? Or part of the open ceremony?" Ion heard someone ask.

"Attention players!" The hooded… thing boomed with a deep monotone voice, "I welcome you to my world," it said, players started muttering questions, _what does he mean by that_? Ion asked himself. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, _I_ am in control of this world." _That didn't sound ominous at all,_ Ion thought, while rolling his eyes.

"As some of you may have noticed, there is an item missing from your menus," Ion opened his menu, checking, _it's still not there_ , he noted, "The logout button," The hooded figure opened a giant menu, demonstrating the claim he just made. "I assure you all that this is not a defect," a pause, "I repeat, _this is not a defect_. This is how Sword Art Online was meant to be. You cannot log out of SAO; and no one on the outside can remove the nervegear from your head. If this does happen, the Nervegear will discharge a powerful microwave signal into your brain, and ending your life."

Ion dropped to his knees, Emma was all alone outside, and he was stuck in here, he felt uncontrollable rage attempting to surface, _not yet, you'll get play time soon enough,_ He thought to himself, the hooded figure claiming to be Akihiko Kayaba explained how 213 players had gone offline… permanently, Ion glanced at several of some screens that popped up, showing some of the dead players, some showing mourning families, Ion gasped when he saw his own apartment on one screen, Emma crying, while the situation here in Aincrad was being shown on their TV.

"It is important to know that from now on… if a player's HP drops to 0, then they cannot be revived, that player's avatar will be deleted from the system, and the Nervegear will simultaneously destroy your brain!" the words echoed into Ion's digital skull, and he realised, _one mistake now… and I could_ _die_! Kayaba explained how the only way to leave Aincrad was to make it to floor 100 of the floating castle, and defeat the boss there, he explained the way of the floors and their bosses, how clearing the boss will unlock the next floor.

The crowd was getting mad, "Why should we believe anything you say?!" Asked one player

"All one hundred floors… Even the _beta testers_ never made it that high!" Yelled another.

Kayaba ignored them all, "Lastly, I have placed a little present inside the inventory of every player. Please… take a look." The way he said that sounded like he was enjoying this, Ion opened his menu, and pulled out the first thing that he saw. A mirror flashed into his hands.

"And this is for what exactly?" Asked a nearby player.

"I don't know," Ion muttered to her, suddenly, the entire courtyard was filled with a bright blue flash, Ion glanced down at the mirror, and saw not the face of the avatar he had made, but the real life face of Marcus Cersy.

"Right now, you're probably wondering… why? 'Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and Nervegear do such a deed?'" Kayaba asked, Ion didn't care anymore, _It's because he wants to play to role of a God, well let me tell you Kayaba… only one God commands my world!_ Ion glared sharply at the hooded form of Kayaba, which suddenly started looking like he was lagging, and vanished in crimson red smoke.

* * *

Ion stood on the top of a tower in the Town of Beginnings, looking out at floor 1, "Emma, don't give up, I _will not die in this world_! Be strong sister, I will be home before you know it," He said, gripping the handle of a new rapier he had bought with his earnings in the fields, and drawing it to thrust at the sky.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter done! Please, I'm still rather new at all this writing shindig, so any constructive critism would be appreciated!**

 **Emma: Big brother? What is this?**

 **Ion: It's just a small omake, you know, so we can 'speak' to the readers.**

 **Emma: Oh right! Man, what a first day huh?**

 **Ion: Tell me about it, ugh, who does Kayaba think he is?**

 **?: A selfish moron who thinks he is a mighty God! Lets see how mighty he is on the end of my sword!**

 **Ion: Who are you? I didn't invite you!**

 **?: But you did... see you next chapter everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Illfang the Kobold Lord

**The author Mataras, a fellow author of mine has given me a review, and it is very kind and appreciated. This chapter will go through the first boss fight of Aincrad, introduce a certain chestnut haired girl, and create a group of inseperable friends. This chapter also introduces a character that does not belong to me or Sword Art Online:**

 ** _Mataras is a character from an original book series known as the Omega Chronicles, the first book of which is called Dragon Roar. The author of this series, as well as the owner of the character is Mataras, and he has a profile on fanfiction, so go talk to him if you want to learn more about the character or his story. This character has appeared as the main character in two different stories:_**

 _The Red Swordsman: Toa of Aincrad_

 _The Red Swordsman: Slayer of Aincrad_

 **I do not own Sword Art Online or Star Wars, the Old Republic, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my characters Marcus/Ion and Emma Cersy. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author.**

* * *

He felt eyes watching him while they all assembled at the boss meeting.

It had been two months since the death started, since the day Kayaba locked them all in, on top of the 213 people that died on day one, another 2000 players had joined their names on the Black Iron Name wall in the palace on floor 1.

Sat at the back of the theatre they had met in, he wasn't surprised when the three other loners like him ended up in a party, one looked like they were about to leave, he sighed, "If you would please miss, stay, and try to cheer up," he said, and walked down to slide in next to one of the two with a cloak on. Judging from their build, they must be male, a single sword was strapped to his back.

The boy in the middle wore blue clothes under a light chestplate, he also wore brownish pants and gloves, Ion also recognised his sword, the Anneal Blade, reward for completing a quest somewhere, not that it mattered, the weight was not his preference.

The third person had the tell-tale figure of a young woman, Ion didn't even see her weapon, because of the cloak.

"Hey, you want to join us?" Asked the boy in the middle.

"Might as well, this might actually be fun," Ion shrugged, leaning back, a message appeared in his vision, 'Kirito would like you to join his party. Do you accept?' Ion tapped yes, and three health bars joined his, appearing underneath, Kirito, Mataras and Asuna.

"Ion eh? American or European?" Asked Mataras.

"I'm from the states, but I live in Japan," Ion stated.

"Like me then," the cloaked male said.

"Mataras… Spanish word for 'You kill', interesting name in a game like this," Ion remarked.

"Hey, not bad, where'd you learn that?" Asked the player.

"My sister is a quick learner, she tells me all kinds of words she learns from class or from the library," Ion smirked.

"I'm not a player killer, don't worry about that," Mataras said, Ion turned his gaze to his other companions.

"Kirito and Asuna, Japanese then," Ion said, Kirito looked surprised while the girl visually tensed, Ion sighed and circled around to join her on the end.

"Please, would you both remove your cloaks?" He asked politely, Mataras did so, revealing a pale face that looked around the age of sixteen, his black hair was straight and long, partially covering his left eye, of which were a dark brown, closer towards black.

Asuna did not remove her hood, but suddenly stood and left, Ion sighed and glanced at the other two guys, they shrugged together.

* * *

The three males found working together in the field to be extremely effective.

Ion was quick, using speedy swipes and stabs to defeat his opponents.

Kirito used fast but heavier strikes, using momentum assisted swings to handle his enemies.

Mataras was a mix between the two, he had Ion's speed, and Kirito's strength.

They also spent as much time as they could analysing each other too. Kirito was seen as warm and friendly, but tended to stay away from other people that were lower level than himself. This wasn't due to superiority, because he was anti-social. But of a sense of isolation, it was well known that Beta Testers were increasingly becoming dis-trusted by others due to their natural advantages over those who weren't Beta Testers. Kirito seemed to want to try and avoid making a scene involving his status.

Mataras on the other hand, was kind enough towards his party members, but any other players they met in the fields and in town, he treated them with a cold and disrespectable stare or comment.

Ion was seen as a kind and respectable person, helpful, brave and cautious, these three traits made him an instant ally in Mataras' opinion, and he saved Kirito's life in the fields, so he wasn't fussed about him either.

* * *

It had gotten late when the three found Asuna hiding away from the main crowds of raid members, in the dark alleyways.

Ion sighed, "She stole my spot," Mataras chuckled.

"What? You gonna kick her off it?" Kirito asked him, grinning.

"Give me a second to talk to her, I'll give you the all clear if she at least smiles once," Ion said, and walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hi Asuna," He said, spotting Diavel and Kibaou laughing together in the main crowds, "You know, you don't have to hide from everyone," He stated carefully.

"I'm not hiding," She said stiffly, "I'm staying true to myself. I didn't want to lock myself away in the Town of Beginnings and rot away. I want to stay me until the end of this game. Even if that means death. That way, I'll beat this Death Game before it begins," Asuna sighed.

"Asuna, not all of this game is that bad." Mataras said, coming to join them, Kirito next to him, the two pulled out a loaf of bread each, Mataras even tossed one to Ion, who nodded at the gesture.

"What are you talking about, everything about this world is evil- how could you suggest that any good might come out of it?" She asked him, a sharp tone in her voice.

"Because look at us," Ion stated, "Four complete strangers are suddenly trying to bond, even just for one time, yes this game is practically Death incarnate, yes people will die," he looked at her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "But everyone still lives as normal as they can, we just… have a sudden new job; beat this game," He said.

Asuna seemed to ponder their words, "So… what you are trying to say is… we try to live on, fight for those who don't have the will to… and make friends?" She asked, she reached up, and removed her hood, revealing she had long chestnut hair.

"Right, try not to think to negatively about this Game of Death," Kirito said, finally speaking, he opened his inventory, and brought out another roll of bread, and handed it to Asuna, she cocked her head at the action, "Go on, just take it, it's not like I poisoned it or anything," He chuckled.

The four ate together, sharing two pots of cream between them, the boys were slightly surprised when Asuna wolfed down her meal quickly. They then decided to turn in, finding the closest inn and booking four rooms.

* * *

Ion laid on his bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "Emma… I'm not even sure if you hear this, I hope so… the first boss fight is happening tomorrow, and it will be the hardest enemy to fight yet, please have faith that me and my newfound allies will have the strength to beat the boss," He sighed, tucked under the sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, the raid party set off, cheers given by the players who were not going, Ion's party were at the back of the group. They had found out Asuna had no idea how to work in a party, Ion and Kirito took it in turns to walk her through the tactics and commands given in a party based fight.

The massive party soon arrived at a pair of massive doors that must contain the boss room. Sounds of players checking themselves over in their menus were heard everywhere, Ion put away his old sword, the rapier he had from the Town of Beginnings, and brought out a Curved Blade, which looked like a cutlass, when his party members questioned the weapon change, Ion said he had been testing out different weapons and tactics for speed based fighting.

The party of four were assigned as part of the rear vanguard, their job being to keep the boss' adds from being trouble, and to act as back up if the front group got beat up by the boss. Diavel opened the doors, the blue haired leader charged in, followed by every other player, "Spread out, stay alert!" Ion called out.

"There!" A player called, the boss stood from a throne at the far end of the room, and sprung far and into the middle of the room. He was big, fat, and looked like some sort of ugly red kangaroo, armed with an axe and buckler, and Ion saw the hilt of a weapon on his back. This was Illfang the Kobold Lord, and his minions spawned the moment he hit the ground, The Kobold Sentinels. The room seemed to light up as well, signifying the fight was on.

"Let's do this!" Diavel called, Ion was charged by the first mob, and the two were caught in a lock, he broke back, then spun and slammed the sentinel's sword aside, "Switch Kirito!" He called, Kirito took over, slamming his sword through the mob, taking it out.

Asuna meanwhile sprinted out to engage the second, her speed was really high, her strikes barely capable of being seen by the naked eye, _she must be even faster than me,_ Ion thought. Asuna stabbed the last of the second minion's HP away, clearing the path for Mataras on the third.

When his attack came, it was the strangest way ever, he slid under the sentinel's blow, and then sprung upwards. Slashing at the mob's head, he landed a critical hit, killing the monster instantly, this shocked the others in his party, but there was no time for questions of his fighting style.

Approximately twenty minutes of cutting down the boss, and his always respawning soldiers, Illfang's HP finally entered the red zone, and he roared angrily. Like the guidebook predicted, Illfang cast aside the axe and shield. What wasn't seen coming was Illfang's new toy, it was a Nodachi, _not_ a Talwar. Diavel stepped up, preparing a sword skill, Ion was already in motion, even as Kirito started warning him, Illfang jumped into the air, leaping straight at Diavel. Ion jumped too, and tackled the blue haired tactician aside, just as the sword slammed into the ground behind him. The two were sent slamming into the wall, and their HP was now in the yellow, Ion more so than Diavel.

Kirito joined them, "What were you doing!?" He muttered, handing them both health potions, Ion gulped his down, and jumped to his feet, "You were after the last attack bonus weren't you?" Kirito asked behind him, Ion parried a swipe from one of the minions, and then cut the mob in two with the sword skill 'Reaver'.

"Kirito!" A player called out, Ion gulped when he saw Illfang was targeting them, the three players prepared for the end, but it never came, Ion looked up, Agil was blocking the Nodachi! "You can't get distracted guys, on your feet y'all," He said.

Ion nodded, Kirito stood up next to him. "Like the minions!" He called out, Mataras joined the two in a final charge.

"Who blocks?" Asked Ion, just before they reached the boss.

"Me!" Kirito blocked the Nodachi, getting inside the range of the longer weapon. Ion took over, using his speed to slash multiple times at Illfang's big belly, while Mataras slashed heavily across his upper chest.

The two ducked under the counter attack, and dropped back, Kirito leaped, and activated the sword skill 'Vorpal Strike', which stabbed straight through the boss, dropping the last of his HP and it vanished in an explosion of pixels and polygons.

Everyone cheered as a massive alert of Congratulations appeared above them, Kirito noticed he got the last attack bonus, "Stop cheering!" A voice called out, everyone turned to the voice, Kibaou, the man who seemed to have a massive grudge against the beta testers, and saw the entire SAO incident their fault, "Why'd you let them die?" Asked the spikey haired man.

"Let them die?" Kirito asked.

"What are you talking about you fool?" Mataras questioned in a low voice that carried around the quiet chamber.

"Them! He knew about the attack patterns! About that different weapon! Why didn't he tell us?" Kibaou said, pointing at Ion and Kirito.

"I wasn't even in the beta!" Ion told him.

"I was," Kirito said, he stood, and turned to walk towards Kibaou, he ignored the stares he got from the players in the room, "In the beta, he used the weapons in the guidebook, I should have seen this coming, they must have changed up the bosses," He said. Ion raised both eyebrows and his eyes widened as he saw Kirito was grinning… evilly, he explained that he had gotten to higher floors than any other, because he studied attack patterns, weapons and skills that enemies used, he was bragging how he knew other things too, more than an info-broker.

"Then… you're a goddamn cheater!" Kibaou snarled. Others joined his call out, saying things like cheater and hacker, then…

"He's a Beta Tester and a cheater… he's a Beater!" someone called out.

An evil chuckle came from Kirito as he turned, and accessed his menus, "A beater," He said, testing out the title, "I like it," He smirked. "Call me what you want, just don't confuse me with those other Beta tester noobs," Kirito then equipped his new item, Ion had to whistle at the coat, "Not bad at all…" He whispered.

"So you think you're better than us huh? You son of a-" The whiny man found his voice stopped by the appearance of a sword at his throat, which shut him up.

Mataras gave Kibaou a very valuable lesson in the way of the Law of the Sword, and Ion's respect for the boy in red skyrocketed.

Everyone heard a sound of clapping, Ion was clapping, "Well said Mataras, come on, let's go catch him up," Ion said, and walked after Kirito, Diavel stood alone, unsure of what to do, "You too Diavel, you can come too," Ion said, the three climbed after Kirito, Asuna was right behind them.

"Asuna, I'm sorry, but this is where we must part ways for now," Kirito said, he turned to the men, "Are you guys sure you want this?" He asked them.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"If you join me, you'll all be classed as beaters like me, Asuna, you should go join a guild, claim innocence, that way, you'll still gain respect," Kirito said.

"Kirito, you won't take all the heat by yourself," Diavel said.

"He's right, they'll hate me because of my actions, and Ion approved of them of all things," Mataras said.

"Alright, thanks guys, it'll be great to have you watching my back," Kirito smiled.

Nothing more was said as the group of four entered the second floor of Aincrad.

* * *

 **Emma: And a group of four people, all different in their own ways, Kirito, Diavel, Mataras and Big brother!  
**

 **Kirito: We are the four swordsmen who stand out from the rest.**

 **Diavel: I feel honoured that you saved my life.**

 **Mataras: Thank you for letting me into this story**

 **Ion: no problem guys, and next chapter, we meet a certain little guild.**

 **All four guys: Next time: The Moonlit Black Cats!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Moonlit Black Cats

Welcome to chapter 3, this chapter introduces the brave little guild that Kirito first joined, and how our four swordmen of Aincrad fit into their ranks.

 **Please enjoy! reviews are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Moonlit Black Cats

"Here's to us; The Moonlit Black Cats! And to the four kind men that saved our lives!" a player called out, with yellow hair, he lifted his cup, "Kirito, Mataras, Ion and Diavel!" His teammates, consisting of three boys and one girl, all took up the toast, Ion smiled at their enthusiasm, while Kirito and Mataras shifted uncomfortably. They didn't like this sudden attention.

But who could blame them, the four swordsmen saved the small guild of five from being slaughtered after coming back from a long day of rigorous grinding. The five brought them back to an inn in Taft, a small town on floor 11. The leader of the guild, a young man going by the name of Keita, decided to thank the four by buying dinner for them. Which lead them all to where they were now, at a table, in an inn, being praised by a bunch of strangers.

"Thanks guys," Diavel smiled, he seemed fine with the attention, but Ion knew he was probably acting similar to the other two.

"The way you all rushed in to save us… I thought we were gonna die out there…" The only girl of the guild, a shy looking young lady with the name of Sachi, she turned away to wipe a tear, and Keita leaned in to ask something.

"Um… I don't know if this is right to ask or not, but what level are you at?" He asked. Ion was about to speak the truth, that they were level 40, miles higher than the Cats.

"Level 20…" Kirito muttered, shocking him, Mataras almost spat out his drink, and Diavel showed a rare sign of surprise as well.

Keita didn't seem to notice them, "Wow, you're that level? Around the same as us then! And it's just the four of you?" He asked them.

"Keita, levels don't matter at the moment, we're all just human beings meeting and talking, games with levels are difficult because you never really communicate with anyone unless they are a similar level to you, I know, I've experienced it all the time back in my old MMO," Ion told him.

Keita rubbed his head, "I was wondering… see, Tetsuo here is the only guy we have on the front lines of our guild right now, I was thinking about Sachi switching over to the sword and shield, so she can join him," He said, his hand patting her head.

"Well, that would be a mistake," Mataras spoke up, everyone glanced at him, while Sachi gave him a look that showed he had hurt her pride, "I mean her with a shield, they slow you down a lot, and can get in the way, look at me and Kirito," He said, he then opened his inventory, and manifested a sword he had gotten as a drop earlier that day, he slid it down the table to her.

"We'd love it if you four would join our guild," Keita concluded.

Ion looked at Kirito, who they had elected the leader of their group of four, he seemed to be weighing his options, glancing at Mataras, he too was trying to decide.

"I'll do it, if I can partner up with Sachi," Mataras said, needless to say, this was a shock to Kirito, who so far had figured out that the swordsman in red was not the type of guy to hang around with lower level players for the long term, so hearing he was up for joining a guild of them was a surprise.

"I'll join too, I think we will be great teammates," Diavel said. This wasn't a surprise, Ion knew he liked helping out lower level players, just like Ion did himself.

* * *

The next morning, Ion saw an alert on his HUD as he opened his eyes, equipping his current outfit, a white coat over a blue shirt, and black pants, his weapon now was a simple, long, thin sword with a cross guard called an Estoc, and he had it strapped horizontally across his back, the sword was light, Ion's perfect weight range in fact.

The message was from Mataras, saying he was down on floor 7 training with Sachi, who was already willing to learn the art of the sword. Ion had to smile at the girl's bravery, Kirito, Diavel and himself then met the boys of the cats, and they all went out into the fields.

Sachi surprised everyone with how quickly she grasped using a sword instead of her old spear, the guild of nine gradually grew in levels, and the original five were soon in reach of being only ten levels beneath Ion, who was the lowest of the beaters, at level 39.

The four snuck off now and then to catch in their own grinding, even getting in on floor 27's boss raid without tipping off the cats to their status.

Occasionally, the four bumped into Asuna, who treated them with a smile, but a frosty attitude.

They also ran into a friend of Kirito's from day one, Klein, who was leader of his own small guild of six, who went by the name Furinkazin.

* * *

One evening, Ion was coming back from the market, having stocked up the guild's items, and taking their weapons for restoration from a player blacksmith, who seemed to have much better luck and skill than NPCs, suddenly a message alert popped up.

'Ion, Sachi has run off, and we can't seem to find her, please help us,' it was from Ducker, another message popped up, 'Ion, I got this, you go back to the inn,' this was from Mataras, _fair enough_ , Ion thought, they were getting rather close.

* * *

Ion sat at the window of his room that evening, looking up at the stars, "Emma, it's been a while since I made one of these, I hope you're listening in," He sighed, "Ion's log, entry no. 22, We've joined a small guild of players that call themselves the Moonlit Black Cats. They're led by a brave young guy we know as Keita, he's ambitious, I'll give him that, he has a dream that the guild will be there at the very end, when the last boss is beaten, and this death game comes to an end."

Ion paused, "Sasamaru, Tetsuo, Ducker and Sachi are the other guild member's names, they're all awesome, Keita and Sachi remind me of me and you, he's the braver, outer going one, while Sachi follows his lead, more timidly than the others," he grinned, "I hope that they make it, they're cool guys, please pray that we all make it back some day."

* * *

The next morning, the guild all squeezed into one room for some private conference, "Listen up everyone, after all our hard grinding, we now have 200'000 col in the guild reserves," Keita said. Everyone cheered at the statement.

"Hey! We can afford a house with those figures," Ducker said.

"Or upgrade Sachi's equipment," Sasamaru spoke up.

Keita weighed the two options, "What do you think Sachi?" He asked.

Sachi shook her head, "I'm good with what I have," She said.

"And you four?" Asked Tetsuo, turning to face Ion, who was leaning against the wall.

"I'm game for a house, having our own pad may be better than paying rent every week," He said.

"Me too, but anywhere _but_ floor one, I'm not staying on the same level as those army chumps," Mataras said.

"Alright, in that case, I'll set out in a bit to go browsing," Keita said, grinning at the agreement.

* * *

The guild went out to the plaza, and Keita stepped onto the warp gate, "I'm off then!" He said to his guildmates, then spoke up, "Teleport! Yoza!" and he vanished in a blue glow.

"I can't believe we're getting our own house!" Sasamaru grinned.

Ducker smirked at him, "Careful, you're starting to sound like an old man already!" he chuckled.

"Hey, while Keita is house searching, why don't we go save up more col?" Tetsuo suggested.

Sachi seemed to love the idea, "Then we could buy furniture!" She smiled.

"Let's go up to floor 27, sound good?" Asked Ducker, grinning enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute guys, don't you think we should stick to our usual grounds?" Ion asked, nervous at the bold claim made by the young boy.

Kirito seemed to agree, "The papers are saying that those floors are quite dangerous, are you sure about this?" he said.

Diavel nodded, "From what I've read, floor 27 has all sorts of booby traps, and the assault team just started deeming it safe for players to hunt there," He said with worry.

"Nah, we'll be fine!" Sasamaru smirked, he stepped up to the warp gate, "We've been working our butts off to get stronger, just so we can join the front lines, besides, we'll earn more col, and collect it faster!" he said.

The four swordsmen shared glances, floor 27 was nothing to laugh at, even at their level, Diavel sighed, and gave in, "Fine, but we'll divide into pairs, stay together, don't separate from your pair," He said.

"Sure mom, whatever you say," Ducker rolled his eyes, and they warped away.

* * *

To the surprise of the beaters, the Black cats did very well against floor 27's monsters. They wandered deeper into the dungeon, Mataras and Diavel at the back, Ion and Kirito at the front.

Around 4:00 PM, Kirito called to a halt, "I think that'll do for today, let's backtrack to the exit," He said.

Ducker however surprised the guild with his treasure hunting skill, which had picked up a hidden room behind a false wall. A single treasure chest was sat in the middle.

"Big red flag, this just reeks of ' _Trap_ ', right guys?" Ion muttered, however, to the horror of the estoc user, Ducker rushed up and opened the chest.

"You IDIOT!" Mataras roared, and charged in. The words seemed to make things worse, with the door sealing shut, the chest vanished, an alarm blared and monsters flashed up around the room, Dwarf-like monsters and tall golems.

"Crystals!" Kirito ordered, waking the petrified guild.

Ducker grabbed his first, "Teleport! Taft!" He commanded the blue gem. And he didn't go anywhere.

"It's a trap!" Ion cried out, as the caped boy tried again.

"Why didn't you listen to Ion?" Mataras growled at Ducker, as they all drew their weapons, "You do realise you just sent us to our deaths at _record speed!_ "

"Nah, these guys don't look that tough!" Tetsuo swung his mace with confidence at a golem, which didn't die, and struck back. The blow knocked him down, and he was then stabbed again and again by the dwarves and their pickaxes. His dying scream would never leave Ion's soul at peace again.

Ducker moved to avenge his friend, even as Diavel called out to him, "Don't separate! Stay together!" Too late, Ducker was hit in the back and clobbered in the front by a golem. Sasamaru was the last boy dead as a golem destroyed the remainder of his health bar.

Mataras and Kirito burst out, the last death turning on their rage, and they slashed and ripped through any monster in their way.

Diavel and Ion moved to stand with Sachi, watching from three directions, Sachi was shaking though, who would blame her? After seeing her real life computer club torn to shreds, her resolve was cracking. This caused her to completely fail to notice a golem reaching out to smash her.

" _Sachi!_ " Kirito yelled, he was too far away, he'd never reach her in time, and golems and dwarves kept getting in the way.

However, he was not the only member of the party there that day, Mataras noticed the golem too, and threw his sword, the blade spun like a thin pinwheel, slicing through the arm and hitting the wall behind it, Diavel then whirled around and slashed it in two. The four then started carving their way towards Kirito, who had been cut off by the flood of monsters.

* * *

When the doors finally opened again, Kirito, Mataras, Diavel, Ion and Sachi were all slumped down either against a wall or each other, "I'll tell Keita," Mataras said, as they stepped outside the dungeon.

"I'll go with you," Diavel said, Sachi was resting on his side, exhausted from battle fatigue.

The walk back to the warp gate was silent. Until Sachi broke the tension. "I know how strong you all are," She said quietly.

"Wait, how?" Asked Ion, puzzled.

"I kinda snuck a peek at Mataras' menus the other night, sorry, I know it's frowned at," she explained, embarrassed at her actions, "I know you probably had your reasons to hiding your true levels, but it's alright," she smiled.

Mataras smiled at her, "I'm sure you've heard of the term, 'Beater'?" He asked.

At her nod, Kirito spoke up, "I was the first official beater, and these three kind of got wrapped up in it," He said.

"We didn't tell the truth about our levels because we knew you would want to cast us out," Diavel admitted.

A message popped up on Kirito's HUD, it was from Keita, asking where they were, and for them to meet him on floor 2, and he was also concerned as the boys weren't responding to his messages. The five sword users all stepped onto the gate, "Teleport, Yoza," Ion said.

* * *

"You're beaters?" Keita asked, he looked ready to skewer them all.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell the truth, we were worried you wouldn't want us to stick around," Ion told him.

" _You_ killed them, the moment you joined this guild, you sealed their fates!" Keita yelled.

He rushed up to the railing, overlooking the sea of clouds around Aincrad, and climbed up. "Wait! No!" Kirito cried out. Sachi reached out to grab his foot, but she just missed him, as he fell of the side of the world, and vanished into the clouds. A moment later, the witnesses saw some blue polygons floating away. Mataras hugged the girl, as she broke down, the four swordsmen held a mournful look on their faces, they did kill them.

* * *

They all sat in one room of Taft's inn that night, "Sachi, I'm so sorry," Ion said to the girl.

She smiled weakly, "It's not your fault, got it, the only person at fault is the man who trapped us in here," Sachi told them.

"Agreed, and I promise, when I cut that bastard down, it will be for all the men and women who died so far, and for those still going to die," Mataras gripped her hand closely.

"We all want a piece of him Mat," Kirito nodded, a glum look on his face.

"And we won't stop fighting until he pays for his crimes," Diavel finished, looking out the window.

* * *

 **Emma: Hey bro? When you get to Kayaba, beat him up for me too!**

 **Ion: Sure thing sis.**

 **Kirito: Now the Moonlit Black Cats are down to a mere five people again.**

 **Sachi: We should rebuild the guild, but selective choices only, not open recruitment.**

 **Kirito: Yeah, I don't want complete strangers joining the guild, that would feel weird!**

 **Emma: Well you looked uncomfortable around Sachi and the guys at the start of this chapter...**

 **Mataras: Enough out of you short stuff!**

 **Ion: OI!**

 **All: Next time: Brothers-and-Sisters-in-Arms!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers-and-Sisters-in-Arms

**Welcome to Chapter 4! This chapter introduces probably my favourite of the vanila SAO girls from the show. One of the Moonlit Black Cats will have a familiar, those who know of the story the Red Swordsman may already know this, but for those who don't, get ready, as things are about to heat up.**

 **Like always, please read, review and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter four: Brothers-and-sisters-in-arms

* * *

Ion scratched his head, the Moonlit Black Cats had received a tip-off about an orange guild operating out in these areas, leading them to the field dungeon of floor 35.

The group of five then split up into three, Ion and Diavel, Mataras and Sachi, and Kirito went off on his own.

The three teams then spent most of the day carefully walked through the Silent Forest, monsters here were rather annoying, one of them being a large ape that carried a big bottle of booze, with it they could restore their health.

It was getting dark when Ion and Diavel heard the shrieks. Without another word, the two raced in the direction of the noise.

"Pina!" A cry was heard, Ion sped up, thanking his increased speed stat. He was the first person to reach the scene, and he analysed the situation with a speedy glance.

A young girl was on her knees, a dagger lay in the dirt off to the left, the girl was surrounded by three of the giant Drunken Apes that Ion hated on this floor. Within seconds, all three were cut to shreds.

Kirito barreled out of the trees from the north of the clearing, and Mataras and Sachi emerged from the west, the latter of the two retrieving the girl's weapon.

The young girl looked up from the floor to gaze upon her rescuers, just as one more emerged from the treeline.

The first of them was a girl with dark hair, not much older than herself. She wielded a single silver blade, she was equipped in dark blue armor with some silver themes here and there. Her eyes were blue and filled with sadness.

The second was a blue eyed, blue haired boy, with a long cavalry sword and shield, he also wore blue and silver themed armor, but a lighter shade than the girl. His face showed a radiance of kindness.

The third was a grey eyed boy with black hair, dressed in a black trench coat over a yellow shirt and blue shoulder pads. His sword was silver, with a blue cross guard and a moon symbol across the middle. His face was blank, completely devoid of emotion.

The third boy of the group was different from the second. His stance, his every movement seemed to be fueled by some kind of… anger. His eyes were dark brown, but in the gloomy forest, they almost looked like black holes of rage. His shirt, pants and hair were jet black like the second male companion, but his fell past his ears and covered his left eye slightly, and his coat was red and black. His sword was similar to the second boy's, but there was a symbol of the sun instead. He didn't exactly scream hero to the girl.

The fourth boy seemed to be the friendliest of the group, with black hair like the previous two, but it was lightly brushed and taken care of. His eyes shone brightly like obsidian gemstones. He was wearing a white version of the second boy's coat, with a black shirt and light blue shoulder pads. His sword was a thin silver blade, with a cross guard in the shape of an icicle.

The player in white sheathed his sword, whirling the blade around with a flourish before sliding it into the scabbard, which was horizontal across his lower back. "Are you ok?" He asked her, walking over to kneel down by her.

She nodded, mutely, still in shock of the sudden events. "Here, drink this," The girl said, holding a red vial, and her dagger.

She drank the potion, feeling the aches of battle wash away, _health_. The girl then started to sob, as the reason she was in this situation came back to the front. She let her gaze wander back to the feather, all that remained of her best friend.

The boy with the red coat walked over and knelt down too, "That feather… are you a beast tamer?" He asked.

The girl nodded, "Pina, she was my best friend, a healing dragon," She said shakily, she wiped her tears, "I'm being a bit rude. My name's Silica, who are you guys?" She asked them.

"I'm Kirito," The boy in black said.

"Call me Diavel," Said the boy in blue.

"Sachi," The girl said quietly.

"I am Mataras," the boy in red gave her a casual salute.

"And I'm Ion… sorry I didn't get here sooner, I could have saved her," The boy in white finished, lowering his head in frustration.

"That item is important, do not let go of it, not unless you wish to let Pina go," Mataras said. Ion and Kirito frowned at his words.

"Let us handle this one buddy," Ion said. He turned to the girl, "On the south side of floor 47, there is a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories, we've been told there is an item there that can revive familiars."

Kirito nodded, "All you'd have to do is pay for us to go and get it for you, but the item won't spawn unless the owner of the familiar is there," He said, sighing.

"Really?!" Silica cried, feeling a spark of hope, but it flickered out when she registered the whole sentence, "Floor 47 huh?" She sighed, "Maybe one day I'll get that far," She said.

"Sorry to dampen your hopes, but the item can only spawn within three days," Sachi said with a sorrowful look on her face.

Silica's little spark of hope died there and then. Her head drooped back down, and she held Pina's feather close. It was at that moment she heard the sound of menu interaction, she glanced up to see Ion, Kirito and Mataras all with an open trade window.

"Here, this stuff should get you up at least four or five levels, and if we all tag along, it'll be a snap," Ion told her. Silica read the stats of the items they were giving her, they would do enough to push her stats to a safe-ish stage that would keep her alive on the next ten floors!

She looked up at them, and then interacted with her trade menus, "Um… I know this is nowhere near enough col to pay you back but…" she was cut off by a hand from Ion.

"Chill, we don't need col," He told her.

Silica gazed at their faces, "But… why are you guys doing this?" the younger girl asked.

Ion looked at her gaze, she had that 'Is he gonna rob me' look, "Well, Mataras here really, _really_ , likes dragons, and so do I, but my real reason to helping you, is… you're almost identical to my little sister," he told her.

"You remind me of mine too," Kirito sighed.

Silica paused for a moment, as if she had heard that right, then she giggled, "I'm sorry…" She smiled, finally taking the dagger from Sachi, and standing up.

* * *

The group of six went back to floor 35's main town, and towards the inn, on the way, Silica discovered Mataras had his own dragon familiar, a fire dragon called Litrosh, he seemed to really take a shining to the young girl, and made her all the more determined to get back Pina.

"Hey, if it isn't Silica!" a voice called out, grabbing the attention of the Moonlit Black Cats, "You made it through the forest in one piece, what happened to your little friend? That blue lizard?" A woman spoke out, she had fiery red hair, and wore an outfit that let imaginations wonder a bit, she was carrying a long spear with a black handle.

"Pina died…" Silica said, sadly, "but… I'm gonna get her back!" She added, with a confident look on her face.

Ion stepped up, "Pardon me for asking, but do you know each other?" He asked.

"Silica and I were in a party with a few others, all until this morning, but she ran off and left us," The woman said, Ion had to admit, her acting was good, almost fooled an amateur, fortunately, the MBC are absolutely _not_ amateurs. "I was so worried about her."

"If that's the case, why were we the first ones to find her? Alone, and in danger?" Asked Mataras, "Are you afraid of the forest more than you are a little girl?" He asked her.

"More like she's afraid of the dark," Ion smirked, and the boy in white received a high five from the swordsman in red.

The woman seemed to notice the insults, "Listen here you little punks…" She was tapped on the shoulder by one of her lackeys.

"Can we go Roselia?" he asked, noticing hands reaching for blades from Diavel and Kirito.

The woman gave up, and walked away in a strop, Ion chuckled as the group continued on their original course.

* * *

Ion stood at the window, watching the virtual night sky, "Emma, Silica does remind me of you, a very large amount, I feel like I need to help her in place of helping you, because I can't help you while stuck in here," He said, "I hope you're doing alright without me, life must be difficult," He sighed.

He stepped out of his room, and decided to go along and talk to Silica, knocking on her door, he spoke, "Silica? There's somethings I thought you might want to know, before we head up to floor 47 tomorrow," He said.

"Oh sure, let me get the door," he heard her say, he waited patiently, as he heard her light footfalls on the wooden floor.

Kirito walked up, "Don't suppose you could keep watch out here?" Ion asked, he nodded silently, and walked downstairs to act conspicuous.

He heard the door handle begin to turn, so he applied a small force against the door, "WAIT!" Silica's sudden shriek made Ion almost reach for his sword, he heard the sound of a menu opening, and taps on the interface, either Silica had taken something off, or she put something on.

His answer came a second later, when Silica opened the door with a very red face. _Definitely the latter_ , he thought with a small smirk. He stepped inside, Silica sat on the bed, "That was so close…!" He heard her mutter.

"You alright Silica?" He asked her, pushing a table up to the bed, then he sat next to her, placing his mirage sphere on to it.

"No! Nothing!" she said, almost too quickly. Ion knew something bothered her, but he hated to pry where he didn't need to.

"What is that item Ion?" Asked the girl, suddenly hypnotized by the glow it produced.

"It's a mirage sphere, handy for mapping out routes on training regimes," Ion explained, then gestured to the hologram produced. "This is the town area on floor 47, and this is the Hill of Memories," He pointed at each location. He then pointed out the planned route along towards the drop zone for the item.

He was about to say more, when he heard a scuffle outside, "WHO'S THERE?!" He demanded, barging open the door, sword drawn. Mataras and Diavel had cut off a shady looking player's exit, Ion turned to the boy in red.

"Caught this moron snooping around, ear up against the door," He said. Ion growled at the accused.

"Talk. _Now_!" He barked.

"I was told by the boss to eavesdrop on your plans, and report them back to them," The lackey said.

"Well, your plan will stay the same, but I'm going to send you back to your 'Boss' with a message," Ion growled.

* * *

Next morning, Ion told the guild to meet him and Silica on floor 47, and went to go fetch Silica. "Silica! We need to get going," Ion called into her room.

He heard a sudden yelp and a thud, making him wonder what was going on in there, suddenly, the door flew open and Silica appeared in the doorway, in the new gear that they had given her, she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and skirt, with a bright red overcoat and breastplate.

Ion glanced into the room behind her, "What was with that crash in there?" He asked her.

"Oh, you just made me jump, that's all," Silica smiled, a light rosy blush on her face.

Ion shook his head, "no need to be so nervous you know, just act normal," He said, chuckling at her actions.

The two players went down to the teleport gate, "Teleport, Flora!" Ion called out.

* * *

As soon as they flashed up onto floor 47, Silica looked like she had entered paradise, "Wow!" she called out.

"I know right? The whole floor is literally covered in flowers, even the monsters are some sort of shrub or plant, that's why we've started calling this place the flower garden," Ion explained. Silica ran over to kneel down and take a closer look at the flowers, watching a ladybug take off from one.

Ion noticed the girl gaze around the rest of the plaza, and spotted the couples that dotted around the place, he couldn't blame them really, Ion knew if he found someone special in here, he would bring them here for a date for certain, or down on floor 22. He walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Silica?" He asked the distracted girl, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh! Nothing!" The girl yelped, shooting to her feet, and dusting herself off.

* * *

They met the rest of the guild, and made a plan. Ion and Kirito would escort Silica to the drop area, while the others stayed behind on reserve.

Kirito gave the girl a teleport crystal as they crossed the bridge out of town, "If things get hairy, take this and get out," He ordered, with no room for argument. Silica nodded, and stowed the blue object in her pouch.

The three walked along Ion's pre-planned route, with Ion and Kirito stunning monsters, and Silica getting the majority of the XP.

"Hey, guys? I know its rude…" Silica began, but was interrupted when a pair of vines snaked up and snatched her into the air. The girl quickly held her skirt tightly, and flinched when she saw what was trying to kill her.

She began flailing her black dagger around in a state of panic, "Ion, Kirito! Save me! Don't look but save me!" She cried out. Ion and Kirito were trying to watch without upsetting the young girl.

"That'll be… difficult," Kirito muttered. Ion rolled his eyes at the boy in black, drawing his sword, he jumped up, slashing at the two vines holding her up.

"Get ready Silica!" He called up, she nodded, and was released, then, making a quick flurry with her dagger, she shot down into the large monster's weak point like a comet, and stabbed down, the monster burst into fragments.

Silica dropped down to the ground, "Did you see anything?" She asked, now extremely timid.

Ion shook his head, "I live in a three room apartment with a disabled young sister, I'm used to not looking in certain areas," he said.

"Not really," Kirito mumbled, shutting his viewpoint between his fingers.

Silica tried her question again, "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are your sisters like?" she asked.

Kirito went first, explaining how his sister was actually his cousin, and that she now took kendo in name of both of them. Silica helped him, by assuring that his sister tried extra hard because she cared for Kirito.

Silica turned to Ion, "And you?" She asked.

Ion stopped, and sighed, "Maybe you might want somewhere to sit down, this requires some explaining…" He said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Marcus and his sister Emma are descendants of an extremely wealthy family, they grew up together on a huge estate that stretched for miles and miles over in Mississippi, America. Their father owned a huge rail company, and their mother worked away from home nearly all the time.

When their mother died, their father didn't pay any attention to the two children at all, and as soon as Emma turned ten, suitors were already coming every other week, Marcus always stayed near her whenever one came to visit.

But one month, when Emma was still ten, one of Emma's suitors was not as he seemed to be. Marcus caught him poisoning a drink and about to give it to Emma, but Marcus stopped the assassin, by making him drink his entire bottle of poison.

Marcus had called that the last straw, he'd been considering leaving anyway beforehand, but now he was going, and Emma was going with him. Marcus used every US dollar that their mother left for them to pay for a one-way ticket away from America, they travelled around the world, and got a small apartment in Japan.

* * *

When Marcus turned 16, he got a job working at a local newsagent, and got a small but steady stream of income. It was around a month after they arrived in Japan, Marcus and Emma were walking home from the bus stop after a long day at school when a car spun out of control and slammed into the pair of them.

Marcus got off easy, with a broken arm and cracked ribs, but Emma had taken the brunt of the impact, her legs were broken into four pieces and the muscles were torn to shreds. She was lucky to walk away from that incident with her life.

Despite that which happened, Emma continued to be cheerful, never getting let down more than a minute, she was always smiling no matter what.

* * *

 **End flashback**

* * *

Kirito and Silica were silent when Ion finished his story, Kirito was looking at the floor, gripping his palms, Silica had her hands to her mouth in shock, tears threatening to spill.

Ion gave her a careful hug, and checked on Kirito, "That must have been rough to bring up, I feel really bad for your sister," He said.

Ion nodded at the swordsman's words, "Right, as we are, we're losing daylight, come on," he said, getting to his feet.

Ion looked over the hill, they were really close now, "I guess it really is the Hill of Memories," He muttered. The two others glanced at him, "I'm good, let's go!" Ion nodded, and started continuing towards their goal.

Silica ran ahead as they started approaching a pedestal, a shining white flower bloomed there and then, she looked to her escort, "go ahead, pick it up," Kirito smiled, Silica eagerly plucked the flower, and it was added to her inventory.

"There's a lot of strong monsters between here and town, let's wait until we get back to the inn before we revive Pina," Kirito advised her.

"Good idea, we wouldn't want her to die again would we?" Asked Ion.

* * *

The three players were laughing lightly when they approached the bridge back to town. Kirito made a sudden motion to stop. Ion had his menu open, "Whoever's hiding, come out right now," Kirito demanded.

A second passed, and dangerous red hair flowed out, and Roselia followed. "If you saw through my hiding skill, then your detection skill must be really high, swordsman," She said with a smile.

Ion pushed a button, then hid away his menu, "Ah, the lovely woman from yesterday, move out of the way, before someone gets hurt," He said, not in the mood.

"I could say the same thing, hand over that flower and you get to walk away," Roselia licked her lips, hungry for money, she then snapped her fingers once.

At least eight people came out from behind trees and shrubs, all of them had orange cursors, "Roselia, leader of 'Titan's Hand', a criminal guild," Ion spoke up, "Remember a few days ago, you attacked a guild called 'Silver Fangs', their leader was the only one to escape that day," He went on.

"He went from the starting town to the front lines, practically begging for someone to avenge his guild, which leads us to where we are," Kirito finished.

"So what, those losers had no money, besides, you should be more focused on your own welfare. You're outnumbered and outmatched, now, hand over that lovely flower!" Roselia snapped.

Silica looked afraid, "There are too many! We should get out of here!" She said, and backed up, Ion put a hand on her head.

"Relax, just sit back and watch the show," He said, smirking.

Kirito nodded. The two swordsmen stepped forward, Kirito reaching for the sword hilt on his right shoulder, Ion grabbing the grip of the estoc at his waist. "Ion! Kirito!" Silica called.

"We got this, right guys?" Ion spoke up, in answer to his question, three figures walked out of the safety zone of the town.

"What kept you? Wanted to grab all the glory again?" Mataras grinned as he walked out, sword already in hand. Sachi and Diavel both had their swords out too.

"Wait a minute…" Ion grinned at them, and one lackey seemed to put the pieces together in his small brain, "Four men, one girl, one handed swords, one with a shield, holy crap!" He cried out.

"Roselia! It's the Moonlit Black Cats! The Black Swordsman, The Red Swordsman, The Silver Swordmaiden, The Blue Shield, and The Arctic Swordsman!" Sounds like their nicknames hade made their way down to this floor at last.

"Well, since you know who we are, that saves the need for introductions!" Ion called out.

"Kill them already! And take all they own!" Roselia called out, apparently beauty overpowered brains, as the eight lackeys rushed divided into four of two, aiming for the men of the Moonlit Black Cats.

Silica cried out their names, but Ion and Kirito stood their grounds, the members of titan's hand homed in, slashing away with dozens of small sword skills, they were armed with swords, axes, daggers and maces, Ion paid attention to two things during this, his HP gauge and Roselia.

282, 297, 315, 342, 369, 382, 403. Then a nice pleasant green number appeared under his health bar, +600. Ion grinned, and explained to the confused audience, both friend and foe. "Around 400 within 10 seconds, that's the average numbers you can deal us," Ion smirked.

"We're all either level 77, 78 or 79, with Sachi back there at level 75, we have 14, 500 HP, give or take a thousand or so," Kirito added.

"We've all gained the battle regen skill, which gives us a soothing 600 HP boost every ten seconds, we'd stand here all day and we'd still be standing," Mataras burst out laughing.

"Is that even possible?" Asked a lackey.

" _It is_ ," The men of the Black Cats all said in unison.

"Games that use a leveling system like such as this one are unfair like that," Kirito said.

"Don't feel too bad about it though, I've personally experienced what you just did there in another game with a leveling system, our party was twenty strong, but one player with a higher level than ours walked in and slaughtered the lot of us," Ion added.

Mataras cleared his throat, "Listen up you maggots, I'm going to say this once, ever heard of the 'Pecking Order'?" at their shakes, he grinned, "It goes: you, then the dirt, then the worms inside of the dirt, the front lines, beating SAO, then US!" He roared.

"Mataras' theatrics aside, this corridor crystal was given to us by the leader of the guild you slaughtered, it's set with the coordinates to the prison," Kirito snapped.

"Well I'm green and if you hurt me you'll go orange!" Roselia said, raising her spear for battle, three blurs identified the sudden presence of three blades in a vice around Roselia, she suddenly realized that if she moved in any direction now, she would die.

"I'm the red swordsman for a reason you retch," Mataras growled.

"All we would need to do is lay low for a while, until the red cursor wore off," Ion said.

"So just try us," Kirito finished.

And with that, he opened the gate, and Diavel and Sachi stepped up, "Go on, hop on through," Diavel said.

"And don't try running, my speed is only matched by one other person on equal terms," Ion said with a smirk.

The goons gave up, dropping their weapons and heading through the gate, Mataras grabbed Roselia and tossed her in after them.

* * *

The guild of five, plus Silica all went up to one room in the inn back down on floor 35, "I guess we should apologize for leading you around," Sachi said.

Silica shook her head, "I wasn't worried, because Ion and Kirito were there, and then the way you all stood against Roselia, I wish I could be strong like that," She said.

"There you go again, cheering us all up, you'd do great as some kind of morale provider you know, your optimism knows no bounds," Ion smiled at the girl.

"Hey, how about when we all get out of here, we meet up again in the real world," Silica asked.

"That sounds awesome, thanks Silica," Kirito nodded.

"How about we revive Pina now?" Mataras asked. Silica nodded, and opened her inventory, she manifested Pina's feather, the item called Pina's Heart, she then brought out the revival flower. Holding the flower over the feather, they waited until a single drop of dew fell from the core of the plant onto it. The glow that followed was warm and bright.

Silica gave her first genuine grin since before losing Pina, _when you get back Pina, you'll get to hear the wonderful story I have for you, about the day… I got to have four brothers and a sister!_ She smiled.

"Hey, Silica… I was wondering…" Ion spoke up.

Silica looked away from the glow, and gazed upon Ion's eyes, "Yeah? What is it?" She asked.

"Would… you like to… join us?" He asked. The room was silent with this question in the air.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kirito grinned, "Why didn't I think of that?" He added.

"Join you?" Silica wondered what he meant, then it clicked. "You mean… join the Moonlit Black Cats?" She asked with surprise.

Ion nodded, Silica paused, then leaped at the boy in white, "I'd love to!" She laughed.

* * *

 **Emma: Does she really remind you of me? Or is there something else going on here?**

 **Ion: Silica is too young for my tastes! She was a young girl in distress, I did what anyone would have done!**

 **Mataras: Come on squirt, lay off the guy.**

 **Kirito: Now we have six members in our guild, and another dragon familiar who can use a healing breath to boot!**

 **Silica: Stop! You're making me blush!**

 **Asuna: When am I coming back to the story?**

 **All: Next time: Murder Mystery!**


	5. Chapter 5: Safe Zone Murders!

**And now we get to see how Asuna is these days, of course though, she's still the scariest girl in the show, after Sinon.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Safe Zone Murders!  
**

The mood was extremely grim, every player attending the meeting was not happy with their options. "Lure it to the village!" Asuna's hand slammed onto the middle rock, being used as a table. "That's how we'll beat it, we lure it to the village, and while it's distracted with the NPCs, that's when _we_ strike."

Two pairs of eyes glared at the chestnut haired girl, "Wait a second," Kirito protested. "We can't go around offing NPCs, that's…"

"What? You think they're alive?" Asuna coldly interrupted the black swordsman, "Unlike us, who only have one life, they can respawn. They're no different than rocks and trees," She told him.

"Sorry, but we will not follow you if this is the plan," Ion scowled at the girl, he was extremely disappointed with the attitude she had going on.

"I'm in charge of this operation," Asuna pointed out, turning to return a glare, "So you shall do as _I_ say, got it?"

Before the three could shoot in anymore barbs, a loud snort, followed by a burst of laugher carried around the cavern, "Excuse me Miss _'Lightning Flash'_ , but you are 'in charge' of the Knights of the Blood-Oath, Kirito is in charge of the Moonlit Black Cats. Besides, your plan has at least two flaws." Mataras' voice announced, his voice dripping with mock respect.

"One, Bosses can't leave the areas they guard. Even if this is a field boss, they can't leave a certain parameter that keeps them from roaming freely," He said.

"Two, safe zones have their name for a reason you know," Ion finished, having the same thoughts.

He could practically feel like Asuna was about to blow, she knew they were right, but that didn't stop her from glaring lightning bolts at Mataras, Ion could literally see the sparks.

"Alright, I think we need to do another week of grinding then, so we can be ready to take this bastard head on," Klein announced, Ion nodded at his words, the leader of the small six-man guild Furinkazan was well respected on the front lines, however, the Holy Dragon Alliance had some sort of grudge against the Samurai and his team. "Let's meet back here in a week to compare notes. Any arguments?" He shot a look at the Cats and Asuna while he spoke up.

The raid group filtered out of the cave. As they were leaving, the three members of the beater group were approached by Agil, who didn't look pleased with their behavior. "What's up with you guys?" he folded his arms.

"What? With Asuna?" Ion asked.

Agil nodded, "You used to be in the same party, now you can't go a single meeting without having some kinda argument," the big man said.

Mataras grunted, his usual response to this sort of thing.

"We just have rough chemistry I guess," Kirito shrugged, "I remember us telling her she'd be better off in a guild, but who knew she'd join the top guild? _And_ become a floor clearing badass."

"Doesn't matter really," Ion muttered, "We have our own badass girls, and the tactician behind the floor 1 boss raid. All three of which are extremely competent now. Silica could definitely put at least three of Furinkazan to shame, and Sachi would easily beat the HDA with her skills," Ion pointed out.

"Speaking of… where'd those three go? I saw them head off about half an hour ago with Litrosh," Agil questioned.

"She's getting our grub together probably, we're having a little lunch on floor 59, so we should get going now. See you later Agil. Have fun in your shop today." Mataras said, the three began to head back to the warp gate.

"Yeah," The big man nodded with a small wave, "Take care, y'all."

* * *

The Moonlit Black Cats sat down in the fields outside of town, enjoying some handmade sandwiches made by Sachi and Silica. Ion's had beef and lettuce leaves, Kirito's had sausages in his and Mataras ate a peanut butter-and-jelly one. Silica was eating a cheese and ham sandwich, and Diavel had a variety of salad foods in his. Litrosh and Pina were gulping down some raw duck meat that they had gotten with their masters' aid, lastly, Sachi was munching away on a turkey sandwich.

The food made them feel tired and sleepy, so they took turns in a tag team watching over the others. They weren't in a safe zone, so they were able to be killed by other players out here.

Mataras and Diavel had just handed over the duty to Ion and Silica, who was still a little groggy. Ion stood with his back leaning against the tree while Silica was lying on one of the thick branches above. Ion had his eyes closed, and he was simply relaxing, but this was just a front.

A single player started approaching them, he prepared himself to move, when they passed him. When they stopped, Ion sprung, grabbing his sword, which was stood up in the ground, he whipped around to point it at their back.

He heard a familiar gasp, followed by the figure turning around. "What do you want?" Ion asked, now looking at the white-and-red clad figure of Asuna.

"Everyone else is working their butts off to clear this floor, and where do I find you lot? Out here, taking a nap," She frowned.

"Not everyone," Ion said, pointing up, hoping to see Silica poking her head down, he was disappointed however when he saw her fast asleep in the tree. "Traitor…" He muttered.

"Besides, point A: like Mataras said, we don't work for you, and point B: Silica is still not 100% used to the front lines, so we've been working her up slowly," Ion said, carefully climbing up the tree and checking on said girl.

Asuna sighed at Ion's reasons, both were good points, "If you had taken in anything that we said back before Illfang, you'd understand," Ion said, sitting on a thick branch of the tree.

"What are you talking about now?" Asked the chestnut-ette.

"Clearly you forgot how I said to try and live the best you can while in this world, look at us, we're still just normal people, we can't fight all the time," Ion said to her, Asuna noticed the simple frown on his face.

"But there's so much more we could be doing," Asuna fumed.

"Well, bet you didn't know that today is Aincrad's best optimal weather, if you sat down and took the minutes to relax, you might notice it too," Ion said, carefully lifting Silica into his arms bridal style, then hopping down next to Asuna.

"Don't you get it yet," She snapped, "Every day in here is another one lost in the real world."

"But we're not in the real world, are we? We're alive, here in Aincrad. We have all this lovely sunshine, and just look at some of the floors, floor 22, which is a whole lake district, floor 47, which is a beautiful flower garden, we have all these great places. Why not take them for granted? Look at my guildmates, all our finest players, still enjoying this world to the best of our ability." With his speech said, Ion went back to leaning against the tree, his menu now out, as he sorted some things out.

Asuna looked around, she wanted to kick something, but Ion's words, and the weather, they both seemed to neutralize her anger, the warm sun, cool breeze, clear blue skies and lush green grass all acted as one. She looked back to the Black Cats, and how they were all resting peacefully.

"Oh what the hell," She mumbled, and sat down on the grass, she thought about Ion, how he had literally become a blur as he made his surprise attack, and that triggered her to realize something, _they aren't as careless and go free as they appear,_ she thought. _Even though they are lazy and unbearable at times, they're still some of our best._

* * *

When Kirito came to from his nap, he noticed that there was a certain KOB vice commander lying next to him. _When did she get here_? He asked with a start. Ion walked up to him, "Mataras, Diavel and Sachi went grinding, Silica is still asleep, so I'm gonna take her to the inn for the evening until she wakes up."

"I'll take care of sleeping beauty then," Kirito smirked, and sat down on the wall by the road.

Pina slowly opened her eyes when Ion walked up, "Huh, you're awake but your master isn't, come on," Pina hopped onto Ion's head, he found it slightly weird, but he got used to it as he carried sleepy Silica back to the inn.

He paid for her room, and placed her on the bed, Pina seemed to have gotten comfy on Ion's head, so he let her stay there while he leaned against and looked out the window.

He stayed there for a while, again, checking his items while he did, he found a bit of raw meat that he had forgotten to sell to an NPC earlier that day, so he gave it to Pina, who took it and ate it quickly.

Ion then got a message from Kirito, saying Asuna was treating him to a meal on the 57th floor, an eyebrow rose as he re-read that, Pina chirped on his head, and he saw she was looking at the message as if she could read it too, "I know, odd scenario considering this morning we were at each other's throats with an argument," He said, then chuckled. He was turning into Mataras, who already talked to Litrosh all the time.

A sudden scream burst out in the courtyard, waking Silica instantly. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"I dunno, come on!" The two players rushed outside to find Kirito, Mataras, Diavel and Sachi along with Asuna, the seven front-liners examined the crowds, and how they were all looking in one place, "Up there!" Silica gasped with horror. Ion followed her finger, a fully armored man was hanging from the balcony by a rope at his neck- and a large red sword protruding from his chest.

"What the…" Diavel asked with disbelief.

"Pull it out! _Hurry!_ " Kirito yelled up.

"He won't die, it's a safe zone," Mataras said.

"So we should leave him dangling?" Asked Asuna, a look that would probably melt tank armor plastered on her face.

Mataras sighed, and then growled, "Get _BACK!_ " He roared, and pulled out his sword, leaping up to the man, his eyes widened when the impaled person suddenly cried out, and vanished in a flurry of polygons.

His shock wore off quickly, as he still needed to land, kicking off the wall, he flipped back off to land on his feet.

Ion rushed up, he grabbed the sword that dropped to the ground, he then stood, "Everyone! Look for the player with a winner icon!" He snapped.

Diavel scanned the crowds from the back, and Sachi walked around the plaza just in case they had ran off, "There's no winner here, and everyone's cursor is green," Diavel reported.

"Kirito! Asuna! Silica, check the tower! The guy behind this must still be inside!" Mataras called out.

The three rushed in, not a complaint between them, a moment later, Silica was on the ledge above them, "There's no one up here!" She announced, that must have meant he used a teleport crystal. Ion grit his teeth.

* * *

The men of the cats, plus Asuna examined the tower closely, "Well?" Ion asked.

"Theory one, it was a duel, the winner was made and he threw the loser out the window, sword and all," Mataras started.

"Theory two, it's an event, and that weapon is a clue or something," Diavel pointed out.

Silica and Sachi walked in, followed by a woman, she had dark, long purple hair, and big blue eyes, "This is Yolko, and that man who died out there was a player," Sachi said, a sad and grim look on her face.

Kirito sagged, "Chalk off theory two," He said with a frown.

* * *

Asuna contacted her boss, and told him she was helping solve a mystery resolving around a murder.

"Let's start with what we have learnt," Mataras said, he held his hand up, "We heard a scream, rushed outside and saw the victim being hung from the tower with a big red sword through his gut," He started.

"Yolko told us that she thought she saw a figure in a dark cloak go into the tower, so the most likely scenario is the victor of the duel teleported out before we showed up," Silica pointed out.

"But there's something we're all forgetting, even though we didn't see the winner's _icon_ , there would have been a clock and health bars of the participants of the duel, of which remain for the duration of the duel and for a while afterwards, we didn't see that anywhere did we?" Sachi said.

"Then if it wasn't a duel…" Kirito began.

"Then someone is figuring out how to use the system to kill in a safe zone, while which the target is awake," Asuna summed up, disturbing them all by the new theory. "Just like they would in the field. Great."

"Anyone want a guess who's behind this one?" Ion asked.

They all had the same answer, "Laughing Coffin, the murder guild," Diavel grit his teeth together, "If anyone could figure out such a crude technique, it's them."

"Makes sense, but LC usually only kill if there is a reward for doing the deed," Mataras pointed out, "New question… who would want this to happen?"

Asuna eyed the sword Mataras carried, "Let's take this barbaric blade to a specialist to appraise it, then we can find out who made it. It would be a start?" She said, looking around.

"You know someone Asuna?" Asked Diavel.

"I know a blacksmith who works on floor 48, but she's rather busy at the moment," The rapier user admitted.

"Well, there's always Agil, the item merchant down on floor 50," Ion pointed out, "I've had his assistance in appraisal, so he definitely has the skill," He said.

"Then we have a game plan," Mataras grinned.

* * *

They made a plan, Ion and Silica would stay behind, keep an eye on the town and keep check on Yolko. Diavel, Kirito, Mataras, Sachi and Asuna all went to talk to Agil.

"Come again my friend!" His voice boomed as they approached his little shop, a player trudged out as they did, muttering things like unfair deals. Kirito walked in first.

"I see you're still scamming players," he said.

"No way, look what the cat dragged in!. You know my motto, 'Buy cheap, sell cheap'," Agil turned away from his wares.

"Hey Agil, how's business, and nice pun?" Diavel nodded, as they filtered in.

Agil was about to reply when he saw Asuna at the back of their group. He abruptly grabbed Kirito and pulled him over the desk, "You're the Black cats! What are you doing with Asuna?!" He asked the swordsman.

* * *

"His HP dropped to 0 in a safe zone?" Agil confirmed. They just told him the short version of the story, "Let me see this murder weapon," He demanded. Mataras handed him the blade, and Agil activated his appraisal skill.

"A player made this, and it's a very fine sword, in fact, it could probably take you the whole way if you managed," He reported.

"What about who made it? What's the blade called?" Asked Sachi.

"You're gonna love the name, Guilty Thorn, kinda suits it doesn't it," Agil announced, "Made by a guy called 'Grimlock', not a name I'm familiar with, not one of the top smiths, that's for sure," He said.

Mataras took the sword from him, and examined it himself, "I might even keep this," He smirked.

"'The red swordsman, bane of red players, carrying Guilty Thorn, the sword of justice', I like it," Diavel said.

"It does suit you brother," Sachi added.

* * *

The five bid farewell to Agil and went back to floor 57, Diavel sent a message to the guard team, updating them about the info that Agil gave them.

Ion replied a moment later, saying that he and Silica were in the tavern. The five players of the front lines decided they would go and join them.

It wasn't hard to spot the two, as they approached, they started snickering, Ion turned, and was confused why. Litrosh jumped onto Mataras' head, and chirped, Ion heard a brighter reply from right above him, and then he face-palmed.

"She's been up there since we came back to town," He was of course referring to a certain blue feathered dragon, that looked quite snug on Ion's head.

"She's taken a liking to you Ion," Silica giggled, she then whistled, and Pina jumped across, taking her rightful spot on her head.

"Yeah, why?" Ion asked, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe she found you to be a good nest?" Sachi suggested.

Ion groaned as the entire group laughed.

* * *

Kirito, Diavel, Asuna and Silica invited Yolko to a mid-morning lunch the next day, in hopes of some more answers, "So… Yolko, do you know anyone by the name of Grimlock?" asked Diavel, sparking the conversation.

From her reaction to the name, it was very evident that she did indeed, "Please tell us what you know," Silica asked her.

Yolko nodded, "I'll tell you, but first, I should tell you how our guild was destroyed," She said, "It was called Golden Apple, it had eight people, myself included, the leader was a brave and courageous woman known as Griselda, she was strong, and we all respected her." She began.

"One day, we killed a monster, and it dropped a rare item, a ring that increased the holder's agility by 20," She said, "we made a vote, to keep the ring, or to sell it, the vote was 5 to 3 in favor of selling it," she paused.

"When Griselda took the ring off to be sold, she didn't come back, and we confirmed it with the wall of life, she was dead. No-one other than the guild members knew about the ring, so we started distrusting each other, and then the guild started collapsing, with Grimlock going first."

"Griselda and Grimlock were married in game, he loved her for her traits, but when he found out, he left to become a private smith, vowing he would find out who killed her," Yolko explained.

"I was one of the people who voted to keep the ring, Kains- the victim of yesterday- was another," She explained.

"And the third?" Asked Asuna.

"The other is a tank named Schmidt, last I heard, he's with the Holy Dragon Alliance now," Yolko said.

"We know him?" Silica asked, still being new to the front lines, she wasn't all acquainted with all the high-ups.

"A tank… yeah, we do, he's head of the lancer squad in the HDA, and extremely good at his job," Diavel nodded.

* * *

Kirito left to go to meet the lancer while the others took Yolko back to the inn again. While they waited, Yolko went to go and make a pot of tea for everyone, Ion, Mataras and Sachi then joined them just as Kirito returned with a man in bulky silver and blue armor.

Once Kirito and Asuna explained the situation, Schmidt started tapping his leg up and down, deep in thought, "So that's what this is all about," He said eventually, "Why though? Why did Grimlock wait so long?!" He demanded with fear rising in his voice.

"Hey, relax dude," Ion said, leaning against the left side of the room.

"Calm down," Mataras commanded. He seemed more on edge, even more than normal, Diavel thought, "Panic will get you nowhere."

"But _why?!"_ The tank repeated, he then looked up at Yolko, who so far had been rather quiet since she returned from the kitchen, "How can you be ok with this Yolko?! How can you be ok with Kains being killed over some stupid vendetta!" He demanded.

"Grimlock's wife was murdered," Mataras snorted, from where he leaned against the opposite wall to Ion, "I doubt he's thinking very clearly at all right now."

"If Grimlock really is behind all this, then he's put a lot of time and thought into it," Kirito countered, "He must have had a reason for targeting Kains. Schmidt, got any reasons why he would target him and not the pair of you? From what we've been told, you three were the only ones to vote to keep the ring, so you should all be in the same boat as suspects."

Schmidt seemed to think, but then he shook his head, "No, I have no idea why he targeted him. In fact, I find it strange how that he would target Kains before Yolko or I."

"Reason?" Asked Ion.

"Well Kains was the one to get the rare drop, but he gave it to Griselda, saying she should have it, due to her being the leader," The tank said, "He had no intention on keeping the rare drop from the start."

Yolko seemed to suddenly freeze, Asuna noticed it first, "What? Yolko, what's the matter?" She asked.

"It all adds up now…" She muttered. "It must have been Griselda's _ghost!_ She's back from the dead to kill those who turned against her! Kains was first! We'll be next!" She suddenly burst out, backing up to the window.

"Get ahold of yourself Yolko!" Mataras yelled.

"Right, even if ghosts did exist, it's impossible that they could be in the game," Ion nodded.

Schmidt didn't hear them and was trembling in his armor, "She's right though," He muttered, "A player can't kill in a safe zone, but a _ghost_ can! We're so dead, we're gonna die…" Silica consoled him while Mataras glared at Yolko.

"Look what you did!" He growled, "See what you've…" His voice died as Yolko suddenly jolted up, then sagged, she turned around, to reveal a long black dagger embedded in her back.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Ion muttered, as they all gasped at the sight, Silica's hands shot to her mouth, as did Sachi, Asuna's jaw dropped, Diavel and Schmidt just gaped. Yolko suddenly dropped out the window, hitting the ground and bursting into polygons, leaving the dagger to clatter onto the ground.

Ion, Kirito and Mataras rushed to the window when she fell, "Guys?" Asuna asked, putting a hand on Silica's shoulder and hugging the shocked girl.

"Is she…" asked Silica.

"I'm no healer…" Mataras said when Kirito didn't answer, "But I don't like her chances."

* * *

 **Asuna: Why did you make me sound like some sort of demon in the author's note? I'm not _that_ terrifying!**

 **Emma: Well you sure get scary in the games, as well as later on around Yui.**

 **Ion: She's right you know. Anywhoo, I need to thank all the kind folks that have started following this story!**

 **Kirito: Any idea why?**

 **Silica: Because I'm staying around for longer than in the show?**

 **Ion: Maybe, who knows?**

 **Sachi: While they think about that, I'll say what's next, Asuna? You want to do it with me?**

 **Asuna and Sachi: Next time: Red in the shadows!**


	6. Chapter 6: Red in the Shadows

**Chapter six is here and I now have two people who have reviewed at least once, Mataras and Mandalore the Freedom, thanks for noticing me Sempai!**

 **This chapter will give the SAO fans a different scenario to both the original and those joining us from the story The Red Swordsman: Toa of Aincrad or Slayer of Aincrad.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Red in the Shadows**

* * *

Ion was the first to spot where the knife had come from, a single cloaked figure stood across the street on a rooftop.

"Watch Schmidt!" He called, and burst out the window, with the black and red swordsmen right on his tail.

"Take point!" Mataras called to Ion, who leapt across to the hooded figure, and trailed right behind them, Kirito wasted no time throwing a trio of throwing darts, however, they were blocked by the safety zone effect, several purple hexagons.

Ion was literally about to grab the cloak of the figure, when he saw a flash of blue, _a teleport crystal?_ He asked himself, suddenly a bell rung, and the figure vanished into light.

Ion skidded to a halt, but fell off the roof in his sudden stop. He growled, and looked back up, where Kirito and Mataras looked down, "So much for our lead," He sighed, with his face twisted with anger, Ion was right with him.

"No, they just gave away more than enough," Kirito said.

"What?" Ion asked, confused by the black swordsman's words.

"I'll explain once we get back to the group," Kirito pointed out. On the way back, Ion retrieved the second murder weapon, and determined that from the way it was designed, it too was constructed by Grimlock.

* * *

When they opened the door, Ion had to duck to avoid Asuna's rapier, which was being directed at them. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded, sheathing the blade.

"Instinct," Ion stated, just as Kirito slammed his fist into the wall next to the door, resulting in a purple hexagon with 'Immortal Object' on it.

"How is this happening!? The system should protect players in the safe zones, but that's the second player we've seen die in this town," He growled.

"You said you figured something out," Mataras and Ion said in sync.

"That robe was Griselda's," The quiet mutter brought them to realize that Schmidt was still in the room, "So that had to have been her ghost! Yolko was right all along!" He rambled.

The cats realized he was close to breaking if not already, so they sent him back to his guild and away from the crime scene that was once a safe zone.

* * *

"There are two things here that don't add up," Kirito said. They were walking through the town square. Ion nodded at his words.

"One is: why would a ghost need a teleport crystal? And how would they use one? None of that makes any sense," he said.

"Right, and the other, as Kirito would hate to admit it, and so would we, the rules in SAO are all essentially fair. So nobody should be able to just kill in a safe zone, unless they were a GM. The system protects us in the safe zones as much as they try to kill us in the field." Silica said, recalling something from earlier.

These two points stopped the group, as they all thought in silence. They were right, so there had to be something else at work here. But how else could a player die in a safe zone if they weren't struck down by a being from beyond the grave.

"Well, time for lunch," Asuna suddenly said. Surprising the crew as she pulled out a picnic basket and handed out some sandwiches.

"Did… you make these?" Asked Kirito, shocked at the humanitarian act that Asuna used.

"Yeah, I can cook, surprised?" Asuna smirked. "Better eat it fast, the durability is about to run out."

"Aye sir!" Ion grinned, as he took a bite of his. He was surprised at the explosion of flavoring that happened in his mouth.

"Whoa, this is really good!" Kirito exclaimed between mouthfuls, "For a Vice Commander, you rock!" Asuna ignored the compliment and focused on eating. The rest of the group were eating silently.

"Asuna? Would you mind us getting together for a cooking skill session?" Sachi asked, Silica nodding eagerly at the idea.

"Alright, sounds good," Asuna smiled.

Kirito seemed to be drooling at the idea of more food, but he then got a glare from all three girls, making him drop his sandwich, he yelped at both things. Said food object fell onto the ground and shattered.

"Aw…" Kirito moaned, dropping down onto the floor where the sandwich had been. When he didn't move for a moment, some of the cats wondered what he was doing.

"Are you crying?" Asuna asked.

"SHHH!" Kirito hissed. He looked up and Ion and Mataras. "I was right!" He called out, "I… no, we didn't see a thing! We just thought we did!"

"Alright then Sherlock, fill us in," Ion pressed, then took another bite.

"The system doesn't allow HP to decrease in a safe zone, however, there isn't a rule against the _durability of an object_ being depleted." Kirito said.

A lightbulb appeared above Ion's head, startling Pina, who again was nestled on his head, she growled at it with sudden anger.

"When an object breaks, it looks just like a player breaking," He said.

"And as usual, you need to explain," Diavel pointed out.

"Kains, back in the square, when Guilty Thorn was through his chest, his armor's durability was probably plummeting like crazy, and when it broke, all he had to do was teleport out of his armor, making it look like he died." Mataras said.

"And what about Yolko?" Asked Silica.

"I bet she had the knife rigged the whole time, remember, she didn't turn her back to us once did she," Kirito spoke up, when the girls stayed silent, he nodded, "she was probably focusing herself on her armor's durability, and when it hit single figures, all she had to do was act like she'd been hit by it."

"And why would they go to all this trouble?" Asuna asked.

"Schmidt." Ion answered instantly, "Yolko recounted the vote, and Schmidt was one of the people who voted to keep the ring. And once they convinced him that Griselda was back from the grave for vengeance, he would be likely to slip up and make a mistake admitting his role."

"His role?" Silica repeated.

"I doubt he was stong enough to kill her himself, so he probably had back up, or a third party was involved." Ion said.

"I'll give you three guesses…" Kirito sighed.

"Laughing Coffin?" Silica asked.

"Probably," Nodded Kirito.

"I think Schmidt must have had a role in there, maybe leading the murderers straight to her." Mataras said, "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Asked Asuna.

"Nothing, I feel like I'm forgetting something here, doesn't matter anymore, we solved the case, mystery solved and all that." He shrugged.

Ion was deep in thought though, "When players marry, what happens to their storage?" He asked.

"They get shared inventory," Kirito remembered. "Wait… that means…!"

"It doesn't matter who killed Griselda! The ring would instantly go to Grimlock," Ion nodded.

"You are serious about this aren't you?" Asked Asuna.

"Dead serious," Nodded the three boys.

Mataras fixed his stare at Silica, "check your friends list, if our theory is right, Yolko should be up there," He said.

Silica nodded, and did so, she was surprised to find something out, "It looks like she's down on floor 19, on a small hill outside of town," She announced.

"Schmidt is there too," Kirito added, scanning his own friends list.

"Kains will probably be there too," Ion nodded, "looks like they're about to get a 'confession' from the wrong guy."

"Let's get down there ASAP, we need to tell them the truth," Silica said.

* * *

Not half an hour later, Kirito, Ion, Mataras and Diavel arrived on scene, jumping off their horses and making them go.

Three players in grimy hoods and skull-like masks stood, one with an estoc pointed at Kains and Yolko, another crouched next to Schmidt, and a third with a butcher's knife raised high.

"Laughing Coffin! Stand DOWN!" Ion roared. His eyes carrying a rare sign of rage, "You have one chance to come quietly! If not, then you'll be facing a nice total of around thirty players all from the assault team!" He growled.

All four drew their blades, ready for combat, and settled into each of their stances.

The three murderers paused. Ion took the chance to press home, "And don't act so surprised, PoH! I almost feel honored to be in your presence!" He said, sword pointed at the middle LC member.

"What! You're PoH?!" Mataras questioned.

Ion growled, and lunged, the estoc user slid in to block his sword, "Nice choice of blade, maybe I'll keep it once I kill you!" he said, his red eyes narrowing under his mask.

Ion then smirked, "Silica! Now!" In the trees behind them, a large blue crystal flew at Ion, he grabbed it without looking, grabbed the arm of his opponent, and yelled out four words.

" _TELEPORT! TOWN OF BEGINNINGS!"_

Ion vanished, pulling one of the caped murderers with him. Everyone remaining gasped at this revelation. It wasn't the Estoc user who was taken.

The butcher knife holder was missing.

The two remaining Laughing Coffins almost froze solid, "You'll pay for that!" Growled the other knife user.

"I wouldn't!" Asuna and Sachi stood behind the two, Silica joined them a moment later, the three girls held a look of venom.

"Surrender!" Kirito yelled. Mataras snarled beside him.

The two growled back. But dropped their weapons.

Mataras rushed them at that moment, sword sheathed, he grabbed the two by their necks and smashed their skulls together, the impact knocked them out cold.

"I don't believe that actually worked!" Diavel smirked, the Moonlit Black Cats had just captured the leading three figures of Laughing Coffin!

"Party, our place, Asuna, you can come too," Mataras pulled out a corridor crystal, they had now earned enough Col to afford another.

He opened it, and tossed the two members of the murder guild into it, and followed them.

* * *

Ion used the momentary shock of his opponent to bash the hilt of his sword on his face, and knocked him out. Three men in dark grey-green armor rushed over.

"Aincrad Liberation Force! What's going on here?" Asked one.

"My name's Ion, I'm here to turn in a member of Laughing Coffin, meet the legend himself, PoH!" Ion said, he decided to check something, and grabbed the gloved grimy hand of his captive, and swiped it down. He grinned when he saw the menu pop up, showing three letters.

"The leader of the red guild?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Oh yeah, I'd appreciate it if you took him and locked him up inside the prison, my friend will be along shortly, with two more arrests." Ion said.

Two of the liberation army soldiers grabbed PoH by his arms, while the third had his sword out in case he tried anything.

Ion watched them go, and then looked around, players that were around the square were looking at him, then suddenly they burst into cheer.

"He just arrested Laughing Coffin's leader!" One player called.

"Isn't that Ion? The Arctic Swordsman?" Another asked.

"From the Black Cats?" Asked a third.

Ion gulped, grabbed a teleport crystal and vanished quickly.

* * *

That evening, the guild regrouped back at their house on floor 2, and celebrated their victory.

"Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!" Kirito grinned, when someone voiced a complaint, he quickly added, "And Asuna."

The group all raised a glass to the toast and cheered. Why wouldn't they, taking down the top three leaders of Laughing Coffin allowed for a bit of joy.

"We wouldn't have been able to pull this off if it wasn't for the idea of Ion and Silica," Diavel said, he smiled at the two, "Good job you guys," He nodded.

Asuna, Sachi and Silica made a large amount of food to share around, but then they got a knock at the door.

Ion walked out to open it, revealing a man with grey/white hair and in a red jacket and dark grey trousers.

"Heathcliff?" He asked, this was a surprise, he rarely left the walls of the KOB palace on floor 55, and when he did, it was usually for a good reason.

"Ion, good to see you after what has been heard." Nodded the older player.

"What? Arresting the leading clowns of Laughing Coffin?" Asked Ion, he realized a simple error, "Are you staying long? Do you wish to come in?" He asked.

"No, I won't be staying long, I thought I should come and congratulate you for the accomplishment you made today," Heathcliff said, holding out a hand.

Ion took it, and shook, "Thanks, the idea was actually Silica's, she had gotten the forced teleport crystal from a rare drop," He said.

"Really? She's the young beast tamer isn't she?" Heathcliff asked.

"Yeah, and before you ask, no. You can't have her," Ion glared.

"That is fine, in the end, it's really up to her though isn't it?" Heathcliff told him. He turned to be about to leave, but paused, "I would appreciate it if Asuna and Kirito could debrief me in person tomorrow, but for now, please, return to your celebrations," He said, "Goodnight Ion."

Ion watched him go, "Good night… Commander," He replied.

* * *

 **Silica: Your brother is rather scary when he can be Emma.**

 **Emma: He got that trait from our mother, who was just as scary.**

 **Ion: What are you two kids mumbling about?**

 **Silica and Emma: Nothing!**

 **Kirito: Still, I find it very much better to see PoH himself behind bars.**

 **Mataras: Can we execute him?**

 **Asuna: The commander won't allow it, besides, we can still try and root out any information about their base.**

 **Emma: Still, bro was extremely brave here! Isn't he so awesome!**

 **All: Next time: Dragonborn!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragonborn

**Chapter 7 is here, adding the pink haired blacksmith that we all know about.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dragonborn**

* * *

The sound of iron against iron was heard from a pleasant looking cottage with a waterwheel spinning outside, in the back, a girl wearing a red apron-like coat and white pants, her hair however was a bright pink, the girl was a blacksmith, and a damn good one too, she had a reputation as a key smith for the mid-floor players.

She heard the bell that signified that the door to her shop opened, "A customer," She said, and took off her gloves and straightened her outfit out. Stepping through the main room, she saw two boys and a girl standing there, browsing the selection.

"Welcome to Lizbeth's blacksmith shop!" She said, the two looked to her.

One wore a white coat, black shirt and pants, with a thin estoc type sword across his waist.

The other wore a red jacket and black pants; a long, jagged red sword was on his back. A small fire dragon familiar was clung to his shoulder.

The girl was wearing an orange/yellow dress over a black sleeveless shirt; a yellow collar lined with fur was around her neck. The dress had sleeves that went from her elbows to her wrists. She was also wearing matching thick leggings that were the same colors, and she wore black boots. A long black dagger was tucked away on her belt. A blue feathery dragon familiar was resting on her head.

"Hello, my name's Ion, from the Moonlit Black Cats, this is Mataras and Silica from the same guild, we'd like to see if you did custom orders." The white clad boy said.

"Well yeah, but if it's a specific style of weapon you need then you'll need to be a little more specific," Lizbeth said.

"Ok," Mataras nodded, he pulled a weapon from his inventory and dropped it in Lizbeth's hands.

"An Elucidator?! This is the most badass magical sword you can get from a monster drop!" She gasped, she looked up at Mataras, "Why are you not using this?" She demanded.

"Not mine, it belongs to our guild leader, he'd be here himself, but he's occupied with the Knights of the Blood Oath," He shrugged.

"We need something similar in weight and better than this," Ion told her, "We'd also like to see about a custom Estoc order and a dagger for Silica," He listed, Lizbeth nodded and took the orders down on her notepad.

"You do realize this will cost you an arm and a leg for this stuff?" She pointed out.

"Don't worry about cash, just focus on the swords," Mataras grunted.

"Well… there's apparently a dragon that eats a rare mineral that rests on floor 55, I know where to get it," Lizbeth said, "That maybe a good place to get started on strong stuff."

"Floor 55 huh? Great, that frigid wasteland," Silica muttered, shivering already.

"Come on! It's not _that_ bad!" Ion grinned.

"Easy for you to say, you're the Arctic Swordsman," Mataras rolled his eyes.

"Right, is there any requirements for this mineral you say about," Ion asked the smith.

"Yeah, I need to go with you, as the only way to get the mineral is if you have a blacksmith with you in your party," Lizbeth told them.

* * *

A teleport later, the party of four was walking up a slope, leading to the summit of a mountain on floor 55. Ion led the way, the cold almost not affecting him at all. Silica was right behind him, shivering slightly, but glad her outfit had the insulation perk. Lizbeth was next, and was wrapped up in a warm cloak. Mataras was the rear guard, checking their flanks. Litrosh occasionally spat a torrent of flames that gave each member a warm refreshing feeling.

Silica looked ahead at Ion, truth be told, she had started to look up to him, like Sachi did to Mataras, "Um, Ion? How far?" asked Mataras.

"Don't ask me, ask Liz," Ion called back.

"we're almost there," the blacksmith reported.

The slope started to even out, showing that Liz's statement was not wrong, Silica and Liz seemed enthralled by the massive array of ice crystals, "It's beautiful," Ion muttered.

At that moment, a loud roar filled the air, "Here he comes!" Ion called.

The three members of the Moonlit Black Cats walked forwards towards a giant pit. As they got close, they must have triggered the parameters of this part of the dungeon, as a large, white and scaly dragon flew out of the dark clouds to land on the crystals between the three and their objective.

"Pina, this is your turn," Silica said.

"Litrosh, help her out," Mataras commanded.

The two familiars took flight from their masters and flew up to about halfway. Pina squalked loudly, and the small dragons took in turns to chirp at the Ice dragon.

"O, he who rides the winds, please, we request an audience," Mataras began. The dragon let out a low rumble, and nodded once.

"Mighty lord who freezes all, we seek the treasure that resides in these mountains, the same of which you use for food." Silica spoke up.

The dragon growled, "We do not wish for combat, He who makes the ground shake, we will search for the treasure and leave without violence," Mataras called out.

Silica spoke up then, "Please, Great ruler of the winds, grant us passage on your land," She called out.

The dragon snapped its jaws once, then flew down into the nest behind it, emerging a second later with a chest in its mouth. The chest was placed before its perch, and it looked at Silica.

"I think it wants you to have it," Ion whispered. Silica stepped forward, and looked up at the dragon, pointing at the chest then herself. It nodded once. She walked up to the chest, and it opened, almost at her presence.

Inside were two items, one was a scroll, the other was a beautiful dagger, almost made of pure glass, the blade was somewhere between a shortsword and a dagger length, and shone with the glow of an icy blizzard. She pulled it out first, and it was added to her inventory. Then she turned to the scroll.

She pulled it open, and read what was on the parchment. "'If you have received this scroll, consider yourself honored, I am Blizzardwing, keeper of these lands. I bring this treasure before you because you were the first of the human species to tame one of our kind, therefore, you have earned my faith and trust. If you ever find yourself in need of aid, and your allies are too far away to assist you, then please do not hesitate to call, I will ride the winds to provide you with strength to defeat any foe.'"

The scroll then vanished, and a window appeared before her, it read out the following: 'Congratulations Dragon Tamer, you have received the unique skill Dragon Cry, with this power, you can summon the Ice dragon Blizzardwing to aid you in combat, however, if her HP drops to 0, this skill will vanish, along with her.'

Ion walked up, along with Mataras and Liz, "Dragon Cry?" Asked Silica, and looked up at the dragon. 'I hope we meet again', a beautiful voice announced, and the dragon took to the winds.

"Wait, you got a unique skill?" Asked Lizbeth.

Mataras whirled around, "Tell anyone about this, and you will live to see your blacksmith burn to the ground," He warned her, she nodded mutely at the message given.

Lizbeth turned to Silica, "Can I see that dagger? I'll appraise it for you," She said.

"Let's do that back at the shop, come on, let's get what we came here for," Mataras pointed out.

Ion knelt at the edge of the dragon nest, "It's gonna be down there isn't it?" He asked the red swordsman.

"Uh huh, I got just the thing," Mataras said, he opened his inventory, "Argo gave me this Elastic-like rope, and I think know would be a good time to field test it," He said. Silica took it and wrapped it around the nearest large stack of crystals she could find.

"You know, I just thought, why not live life by its fullest," Ion said, taking the end of the rope and wrapping it tightly around his waist.

"You're insane!" Liz yelled as Ion then leapt off the edge of the pit, he screamed with excitement as he flew down the giant hole, he saw the ground fast approaching, and was relieved when it stopped just before he hit the ground, grabbing his sword, he stabbed it deep into the side of the nest, and was brought to a halt.

He untied his feet from the rope, and looked around, the entire pit was empty. From what he had been told by Mataras, and the raid members that failed this quest, Blizzardwing ate the crystals to restore her health. The stuff that she didn't need though had to go somewhere, and that was why Ion was down here now.

He dug through the ground, and quickly found what he needed, the Crystalline Ingot, he dug up a large amount, adding them all to his inventory, then looked to the rope, realizing it was gonna be a long climb back up, suddenly, he heard a squawk from above, looking up, he saw Pina and Litrosh lowering down to his level.

* * *

Above, the three observers were slightly worried for Ion, "he's insane!" Liz cried out.

"Tell us something we don't know," Silica deadpanned.

"Dragons ho!" Mataras called out, looking down the hole, what he was seeing was Litrosh and Pina both returning from their recon, "hang on…" He added.

He was in fact referring to the fact that Ion was being carried by the two familiars, one holding him up from each arm, "Hey! Ion!" He called down.

The two dragons rose out, and dropped Ion on the ground. Silica was first to reach him, and gave him a hug worth of a bear, "You reckless stupid moron!" She cried, tears starting to fall, "You scared the life out of me when you jumped," She told him.

Mataras and Ion were surprised at her outburst, Silica was not the loudest of the team at all, so hearing her raise her voice to nag at Ion was a rare thing, "I'm sorry Silica, I won't do something that reckless again, ok?" He asked her, hugging her back.

"You're like a brother to me Ion, I'd feel so broken without you," Silica sobbed.

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I? Please stop crying little one, and smile," Ion said, crouching down to her height.

Mataras however was looking down the crystal fields towards the way down the mountain, "I know you're there, come out before we make you," Ion and Silica both faced some Déjá Vu as a group of orange players emerged from their hiding points.

Unlike Titan's hand though, these players were fully armored in the Knights of the Blood Oath. Their leader, who held a large two handed sword, stepped up, "Well since you know we were here, you'll be able to guess why. Hand over the ore and you'll be able to go," He smirked.

"No can do big guy," Ion said, stepping up to join Mataras, "You're right: we did know you were there. Mataras, care to predict the future quickly?" He asked his ally.

"You're all going to fight us, in the process of which I kill your leader to demonstrate that I can, but only after wounding the lot of you without us taking a single scratch. Then, you'll use your teleport crystals to land yourselves in the prison on floor one, because we currently have no corridor crystals. Finally, we're all going to go home and make some new swords."

The way the two men of the Black Cats acted easily put Lizbeth at ease, even more so when Silica stepped up to stand on Mataras' other flank, the way the red swordsman spoke, and the way he described how this would play out put the orange group at a discomfort. Then they considered common sense, it was two boys armed with one handed long swords, a girl with a dagger and a girl with a mace. This was not a challenge for them, they were orange players that had been a part of the top guild. Then a small red dragon landed on the shoulder of the red clad boy, and a feathered blue one on the smallest girl's head, and sinking feeling fell into their guts. Only seven people in all of Aincrad had dragon familiars, two of them were in a single guild, and one of them owned a fire dragon as their pet.

The leader didn't even have time to cry out the curse word he had planned to say, before Mataras began showing that he may as well be psychic.

* * *

"The dagger is called Dragon's Fang, one of a kind," Lizbeth reported, having just appraised the glass dagger that Silica had gotten, the four were now resting up in her apartment that backed onto her shop, sitting by the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate each. Mataras had just sent a message to Asuna, reporting that the rogue KOB group had been dealt with.

"Hey, Liz, can we do business?" Ion asked.

"Why? What have you got?" Liz asked her.

Ion opened his menus, and sent her a trade request, letting her see herself.

" _50 Crystalline Ingots!_ " She screeched, then laughed, "I'll take them, but I don't think I'd have enough to keep the shop going after this," She smirked.

"It's ok, don't forget, you still have a pair of swords to make," Mataras said, a small smile on his face, "We'll consider that good enough payment for the crystals."

Liz turned to the older boy, "Um… Mataras? Why did you kill those guys' leader? Wasn't that kind of excessive?"

Ion answered, "Those guys crashed Silica's birthday party the other week, poor girl's already had too much happen this year," he said. He remembered the girl telling him about the theft of all the gifts that they had given her. It had pissed Ion off to no end, and he had felt a feeling he hadn't felt since floor 1, when Kayaba had made his speech.

When Asuna and Heathcliff approached him for a private meeting, asking them to take down a group of players that had splintered off from the KOB, Ion gladly took the job.

"You guys are so weird, but so friendly, you'll help a person at a moment's notice, but kill another a second later," Lizbeth sighed.

"Thank you," both boys replied.

"I expect that half that comment was sarcastic, but I'll take it nonetheless." Mataras added to the comment with a grin.

Once they had warmed up again, they all went through to Liz's forge, "So, to clarify, a one handed long sword, and an Estoc," Liz said to the boys, who nodded.

Liz smelted the ingots in her furnace, then moved them to the anvil, Ion and Mataras leaned against different areas of the workshop, watching the girl as she started using her hammer to build the first sword, placing one smelted ingot of the crystalline type, and another metal that she already had.

She was completely absorbed by her work, so the two didn't want to interrupt her. When the last hammer stroke fell, the ingot glowed a brilliant red, before changing shape into something special.

Ion stepped up, and took in the sight of the beautiful new sword that was now there. Carrying over the one trait, the metal of the sword was a bright aqua blue, the cross guard had a magnificent pattern that looked like a pair of dragon wings, with the base of the hilt like a dragon tail, the blade itself was thin and long, just how Ion wanted it to be.

"The Estoc is called Frozen Flash." Liz said, appraising the newly forged weapon. She put it to the side while she then got started with the second, the one handed longsword.

When it was done, she put down her hammer and appraised it, "The sword is called Dark Repulser, one of a kind, they both are." She put it next to Frozen Flash. Then, the boys took them, Ion went first, activating the sword skill Quadruple Pain. He found the sword to be a perfect weight, and loved the feel that the hilt gave.

Mataras then took some heavy swings with Dark Repulser. "Good?" Liz asked.

Ion nodded, "Mine is perfect, the weight is exactly within my preferences, it feels like you forged your soul into this blade," He nodded.

"This is a good sword too, I would go far enough to call this a real sword," Mataras added, nodding at the girl.

"Scabbards?" Asked Silica, watching from the top of the steps.

"Scabbards are free, and I have a request for the Moonlit Black Cats," Liz said, and tossed the two boys the requested items.

Ion nodded to her, while opening his menu, "Name it," He said, pinging her with a trade offer.

Liz looked at her window, and her eyes would have popped out there and then, "2 million col?! Thanks?" She asked. She shook her head, "I wish to join your guild, you can bring your weapons to me and I'll fix them up, and you can also gain a steady stream of income." She said, her face turned a bit red, "Can I talk with Ion alone?" She then added.

"Liz…" Ion said, as the others walked outside, "I'm sorry, but I cannot give what you provide," He said, sighing.

Lizbeth's head drooped, and Ion saw a tear drop. "But I can give you some advice," He added, "take it from a guy forced to be a suitor half their life," He told her, and they sat down on the stairs.

"You don't ask a person and hope that the feelings are mutual, you experience similar situations, go through adventures together, and gain affection for each other," He told her, "I'm sorry, you may not find a soulmate today, but you will one day, you're really energetic, and I will admit that you are very pretty, but I am afraid that the feelings between you and I are not mutual. I will give you the answer to the first part though," He said.

Lizbeth saw a window appear in front of her, 'Ion would like you to join the Moonlit Black Cats. Do you accept?' She smiled sadly, and accepted the invitation, and the logo for the guild appeared next to her name and health bar.

"Our base is pretty much a house on floor 2, come on, close down for a bit so you can come along and see the place so you can come whenever you want." He said.

* * *

Lizbeth was accepted with open arms to the Moonlit Black Cats, she met Kirito and Sachi, and they all got along within an hour. Asuna came by later, to thank Ion and Mataras for handling the rogue KOB group. When she saw that Lizbeth was there, she came in, albeit without invitation.

"So, did her smithing skills meet your requirements?" She asked them.

"Ask Ion and Sachi," Silica said, pointing a thumb at the other girl in the guild. Asuna was surprised to find the bright blue sword was on her back. Ion then pulled his out of storage, and showed the KOB girl.

"They're brilliant swords, although I still have to figure out why Ion's is so light," Kirito said.

"Because I fused the thing with a light/speed type metal," Lizbeth explained with her arms folded.

"I'm glad you told us about the place Asuna, now we have a blacksmith in our guild who can restore our weapons for free," Kirito said to her, "The next time we find a good ore, I can have Liz here forge a better sword for me. I'll just have to go myself next time." He said that with a smile on his face, and everyone chuckled at the Black Swordsman's words.

* * *

 **Sachi: I'm not complaining**

 **Ion: Yeah, Kirito didn't need it anyway, I saw the stats were just a tiny bit higher than his Elucidator**

 **Lizbeth: Your welcome**

 **Emma: Next chapter is gonna be fun, isn't it?**

 **Asuna: Wait... why?**

 **Emma: Oh... no reason**

 **All: Next Time: Red and Blue, Black and White.**


	8. Chapter 8: Red and Blue, Black and White

**This is chapter 8, time to teach a stuck up moron a lesson I think.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

 **Read, review and follow like always!**

 **Chapter 8: Red and Blue, Black and White**

* * *

 _Two years_ , Ion though, _it's been two long years since I saw my sister, two long years since the others saw any of their family_ , He sighed. Kirito led the way back to the town, Mataras and his 'adopted sister' Sachi flanking him. Ion and Silica were the third row of the group, and Diavel followed on in rear guard.

Liz sometimes joined them for their excursions into dungeons to clear the game, but ever since the Moonlit Black Cats recruited the blacksmith, she'd been busier than ever. Using the profit that she gave to the guild at the end of each week, the guild bought a larger house on floor 48, which was the same floor as where Liz worked.

Ion looked up at the sky through the sheet of leaves, _I wonder how Emma is doing, she's probably struggled quite a bit over the last two years_ , he thought to himself.

Silica poked him in the arm, "You alright? You've got that look of thought on your face," She asked.

"Just thinking about my sister, how she must be doing these days," Ion said. Silica nodded.

"It must be difficult for you to go on while knowing she could use help," She said, Pina lowered her head, and Silica subconsciously rubbed her head with ease. "I know I can't really understand your pain, being a single child isn't that bad though," She said.

"I said it the day we went to revive Pina, Emma never stopped smiling, but I do wonder whether that will still be the case after these years of hell," Ion told her.

"She's probably coped this long right?" Asked the younger girl, cocking her head in a confused state.

"I hope so, the landlady should have hired her an assistant by way of the rental rules," Ion sighed, hoping that said lady would be merciful about rent while he was trapped here.

Kirito suddenly held up his hand in a fist, the guild sign meaning freeze.

Kirito then reached for his belt, where his throwing picks stayed, he pulled two out and aimed, activating his throwing skill. The guild all tried to figure out what he had seen, following his intense stare.

The first dart solved that, by hitting the tree, a blob of white jumped out from a fallen tree trunk, escaping the noise. The second dart flew, and the white thing was killed in a single shot.

When Kirito opened his menu and showed the Cats his result, when they saw it, several things happened. Mataras' eyebrows rose a considerable margin, Sachi gasped, Ion and Silica seemed to drift into a dream-like state, while Diavel's jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

"No way…" Agil stuttered, "This is an S-class rare item! Holy crap, I've never even seen one before!" He said. The Moonlit Black Cats were lounging around in the shop he owned, Ion against the wall by the door, Mataras and Sachi in armchairs, Silica sat on the windowsill and Diavel was with Kirito, leaning against the counter.

"You sure about this man? I'll buy it, but wouldn't y'all rather take it home and cook it for dinner?" He asked Kirito.

Sachi spoke up, "Believe me, we would, but even with my cooking skill at Eight-fifty, I only have around a one in four chance in getting it right, to get perfection results, you would need one of at least Nine hundred, maybe Nine-fifty," She shrugged.

"Therefore we figure it'd be better off sold," Diavel finished.

Ion was the first one to spot a familiar girl in white and red walk in and poke Kirito's shoulder, calling out his name.

Kirito whirled around at the voice, and was suddenly face to face with Asuna. "I've found a chef," He muttered, grasping her hands. He let go however when the other player in the same colors as the girl in front glared at him.

"We're on your friends list," Ion spoke up, "You forget that you could find out by looking at that?" He said.

The man behind Asuna turned on him with anger displayed, "How dare you speak with the Vice Commander like that!" He snapped, advancing on the boy in white.

"What are you going to do about it grumpy?" Ion asked the stranger.

"Kuradeel, do not speak to my friends like that," Asuna ordered.

"He should be speaking to you with a proper manner Ma'am, he has no right to…" the sentence was never finished as Ion was suddenly mobile, Frozen Flash pointed at the man's throat.

"Care to repeat that?" He asked, eye twitching and a strange smile worthy to rival one of Mataras' trademark wolfish grins on his face. The cats gulped, there was one thing you do not say to Ion about, and that was questioning his rights.

"Now, here's how things are going to play out, you will walk outside and stay there until we're finished talking with our friend _Lady_ Asuna," Ion said through gritted teeth, "Insult my rights again and I will tear out your tongue, safe zone or not."

Kuradeel decided to do so, and Ion sheathed his sword again. "Good dog," he said.

Asuna turned back to Kirito, "Now that's handled, what are you all up to? What's this about a chef?" She asked.

Kirito came out of his daze. "Oh yeah that. I was wondering what level your cooking skill is at?" He asked her.

Asuna gave a confident smirk, "Totally maxed it out last week," She announced, shocking everyone present, Ion's eyes widened, Mataras opened one eye while the girls and Diavel's jaws dropped, "Cool huh?" She bragged.

Kirito smirked back, "In that case, I need a favor," He said, and opened his menu to show Asuna the holy item.

"You… You got a Ragout Rabbit?" Asuna gaped.

"All you got to do is cook it up and I'll let you have a little bite," Kirito told her.

However, Asuna made a counter offer, "I'm getting the same as you," She told him, after grabbing his collar and pulling him up close.

"Asuna, why don't the two of you have it together, the rest of us Cats just watched the catch, it's not like we can contribute," Ion said, he glanced at the others.

"Good idea, besides, if we all had it to eat, there would be such a small portion for each of us, it wouldn't be worth it," Silica nodded, the others seemed to voice their response to the offering.

"Alright!" Asuna pumped a fist and jumped in joy. Ion grinned inwardly, there was definitely something going on in that mind of hers.

Kirito turned back to Agil, "Sorry pal, you heard the lady, guess I'm keeping it," He said.

"Yeah, but what about me? I thought we were bros man," Agil whined.

"I'll write a review for you, but only two pages, promise!" Kirito laughed.

The two went out and Ion kicked off his leaning post, "Hey, Agil… I was wondering…" He said, turning to the merchant.

"What? You grab a super rare item too?" Asked the shopkeeper.

"No. You ever thought about joining a guild?" Ion asked him.

"What? You offering a place in the Cats? You know me man, my first duty is a businessman," Agil told him.

"So what? We already got Lizbeth in the guild and she's still hammering iron," Ion said, hands behind his head.

"Eh, I'll think about it, I'll let you know when I make my mind up," the big man pointed out.

"Alright, we'll wait all it takes," Ion said, giving the axe user a fist bump.

He noticed Silica waiting for him in the windowsill, and Diavel by the door, "Mataras and Sachi went out a moment ago," the latter reported.

The three went out to see a confrontation in the streets, "Are you suggesting I'm inferior to them?" Kuradeel was saying.

Mataras spoke up then, "Dude you're making a scene where there doesn't need to be one," He said, hand going for his sword, and dragon familiar growling, "Your commanding officer has given you an order, and you have disobeyed it. So, I'm going to use a rule that has worked with a number of my opponents in the past."

Ion couldn't help but grin, "Time for Black Cat Law," Silica giggled from beside him.

"I love it when he does this," Diavel nodded.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to turn around and walk away." Mataras commanded in a flat tone. "One."

"You must be joking!" Kuradeel laughed, "I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath, I will not bend to the whim of a lowly maggot like you!"

"Two," Mataras' count was not in a hurry, and his sword, now drawn, had not moved.

"I wouldn't test him Kuradeel, he was the guy who almost single handedly took out Laughing Coffin's leaders," Asuna said, this seemed to make the odd acting Knight back off, but he did hesitate.

"Three," Mataras said, his sword came up, and he flipped it around so he held the sword by its blade, then, without warning, he rushed forward and sent Kuradeel flying back into the dirt, dazed or unconscious. Ion, Silica and Diavel all burst out laughing at the treatment dealt.

"Never gets old does it?" Ion asked, as Kirito and Asuna departed for the teleport gate.

* * *

The rest of the Black cats returned home to their 'guild hall', a three story building a block or two away from Lizbeth's smithy. After dinner, Ion went up to his room, and gazed out on the balcony. He heard a knock at the door, and permitted entry, Silica walked in, wearing a light green shirt and black shorts, her hair was down too, not in the usual twin ponytails style she usually had.

"You ok?" She asked him, coming out to join him in watching the stars.

"It's Emma's birthday today," Ion told her, sitting down on a chair that he had out here.

"She's sixteen years old today right?" Silica asked him.

"Yeah, I miss her so much," Ion sighed. Silica watched him, and noticed a single tear streak down his face.

"I remember having this same discussion last year, you looked so different," Silica said, coming to sit down next to him, and give the boy in white a hug.

"I remember telling you about one of our adventures, about when we discovered an ancient temple that wasn't a tourist attraction right?" Ion smiled weakly.

"I wish I could see it too, I've never seen a temple like the one you told me about," Silica said.

"When we get out of here, I'll take the two of you to see it, I promise," Ion nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Kirito woke them early to mention Asuna was joining them in a party today. Mataras, Ion, Diavel and Silica all burst out laughing when he told them how she threatened to stab him if he didn't let her join them for dungeon-clearing.

Kirito groaned, "Come on, you wouldn't be laughing if you saw the terror in her eyes!"

"Yeah we would," Ion smirked, "because it wouldn't be directed at us."

"But hey, looks like you've already landed yourself a second date," Mataras grinned evilly.

"You work fast," Silica added, then burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Oh?" Sachi questioned, in a similar state to the other girl. "What do you call a dinner at her house, alone, with a rare piece of cuisine?"

"Dinner!" Kirito insisted. "Seriously, don't say it's a date in front of her, she'd kill me the moment we leave the safe zone!"

"I'm considering telling her anyway and seeing what happens," Lizbeth said, equipping her combat gear.

"Agreed," Diavel nodded.

"Oh yeah? What do you two call _your_ dinner last night?" Kirito asked Mataras, "Or you," He turned to Ion and Silica.

"Brother-sister time," Both boys said, within a second of him finishing.

"Hurry up, we only have five minutes before we meet her." Diavel said, prompting them to finish their breakfast.

* * *

The Moonlit Black Cats waited for fifteen minutes before Mataras and Kirito started getting impatient. "I don't think she's coming," Muttered the former.

"Probably got caught in some last-minute guild business," Ion shrugged.

The boy in white moved to get up from where he was sitting, when suddenly a flash of blue appeared behind him, followed by a girl in white and red. The two fell to the ground in a very… awkward position.

Ion made calculations in his head, starting with what might happen if he applied force in the wrong spot. _Breast + Pressure = Flying Ion._ He then grabbed her by her sides and rolled her off him carefully.

The two players in white blushed as they both sat up from the experience, "good morning Asuna," Ion said, standing up and helping up the girl.

"Morning, now hide me," Asuna replied, before the teleport gate flashed again, and a familiar face stepped through.

"Why are you acting this way Ma'am," Kuradeel said, as he stepped down, "I'm only carrying out my mission."

"Hello grumpy, here for a rematch with us?" Asked Ion, waving with a smile.

"Not you filthy beaters again," He groaned at the sight of the Cats, "Lady Asuna, let's go back to headquarters at once, you shouldn't hang around with scumbags like them. It's not your place."

Ion rolled his eyes, and stepped forward, "Maybe you didn't understand what I said yesterday, or Mataras didn't hit you hard enough. 'Freedom is the right of all sentient life' My favorite quote from Optimus Prime."

Kuradeel growled, "You got a big mouth kid," He said, "So, here's what will happen, once I thrash you, Lady Asuna will return with me to Grandzam."

Ion grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Send the challenge then, I'll enjoy showing you _your_ place," He said.

The window appeared before him, and he made the commands to accept.

Everyone stood back and Ion drew his sword, whirling it around before settling it in his stance, a reversed grip, his unarmed hand in front, the sword behind him.

The clock hit zero and Ion blurred out of existence. "Where'd he go?" asked the knight.

"Right behind you," Ion said, Kuradeel whirled around to see Ion bearing down on him with a sword skill. The quadruple pain skill connected, and his HP dropped instantly to the yellow.

"Game over, you lose, now get lost," Ion snorted, before reversing his grip again and whirling it around, before sheathing it, as was his custom.

Meanwhile, Asuna was shocked, _how fast IS he?_ She asked herself, _he must be even faster than me!_ She had barely registered Ion's movements when he began moving, he actually had gone round the duel field twice before attacking his opponent with a single attack.

The others however just blinked, as Ion walked back towards his teammates, "When did you plan on telling us you had gotten faster like that?" Kirito asked.

"I'll tell you once we're out of town," Ion said. Suddenly, he heard the sound of armored footsteps rushing towards him, he planned on countering the incoming Kuradeel, when two shields stepped between the two. Lizbeth and Diavel clobbered Kuradeel back to the floor in a heap.

"Kuradeel, as second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, I am relieving you from your duties as my bodyguard, furthermore, I will contact commander Heathcliff and have you kicked out of the guild, I don't want to see you around Grandzam or my friends, now leave," Asuna commanded him. Without another word, the Moonlit Black Cats and Asuna walked away towards the exit.

* * *

"So what was that back there Ion?" Asked Sachi, once they were headed to the dungeon.

"About a week ago, I had just maxed out my speed stat, I saw a new item in my skills window, and from what Argo told me, I'm the only one who has this, its Blink Strike, the speed I get from it is incredibly hard to manage, but I've gotten used to it by now, I even took a crash course through Tolbana on floor 1," Ion said, opening his menu and showing his party members.

"A unique skill? Not surprised you hid it, and the way you speed up is almost normal, not bad," Asuna nodded at the Arctic Swordsman.

Ion had to admit, with Lightning Flash Asuna along, the dungeon clearing went much quicker than usual, they easily wiped out the monsters and mapped out the routes ahead. It was Mataras who noticed the end of the road though.

"Lookie here," He said, ahead of them was the boss room.

"Right, you guys know standard procedure, fastest members ready to recon ahead," Ion said, and walked up front. Silica, Kirito and Asuna nodded and followed him, Mataras, Liz, Diavel and Sachi watching from the doors.

Ion and Kirito shoved the heavy doors open, and slowly trudged forward, with the girls right on their flanks. They continued in until a torch lit with blue flames, then another, and another, this continued until the entire room was lit with the eerie fire. In the middle of the room, the boss looked down at them.

They all visibly flinched at the sheer size of it, it had the head of a goat, finely toned muscles and arms that easily held up a _giant_ sword the length of a school bus, Ion then saw the snake-headed tail curve around from behind it. The thing was a minotaur. Ion then saw the name, and the HP, "The Gleam Eyes…" Kirito swallowed. The four recon members, and the fall back team, all did the most logical option.

Run like hell.

* * *

 **Emma: Wow, how scary was that boss guys?**

 **Ion: Like when the car was about to crush the two of us.**

 **Emma: ... Deadly scary then...**

 **Kirito: Tell me about it, how are we gonna beat this one?**

 **Ion: In the way that no one expected at all...**

 **All: Next time: Huh. Wasn't expecting that**


	9. Chapter 9: Wasn't expecting that!

**Time for Chapter 9 at last, and for one boss fight that was awesome.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 9: Wasn't Expecting That**

* * *

Ion and his party didn't stop running until they all reached the nearest safe zone. It was only then that they collapsed from the adrenaline rush.

"Wow, he's gonna be a tough one to beat," Diavel panted.

"You're right, I saw he only had that giant horse cleaver, and he's probably got special attacks too," Kirito nodded.

"We're going to have to put tanks up front just to wear it down," Asuna pointed out.

"And It wouldn't hurt to have around ten shield users too," Sachi sighed.

"Shield users huh?" Asuna suddenly asked, she looked at the Black Cat boys and Sachi.

"What's up?" Kirito asked, uneasy.

"I just noticed something, the biggest advantage of using a one handed sword, is that the user can also use a shield, but I don't think I've ever seen you use one before," The girl in white pointed out.

"Oh, Mataras taught me the sword without a shield, and I'm glad he did, I don't think I would have made it out of that dungeon had I been any slower than I was," Sachi explained.

"And I'm a speed type player, dash, stab and slash," Ion said to her.

"I don't use a shield since it slows down dragon blood, and reduces my options in combat," Mataras said, everyone turned to face Kirito.

"They look dumb, and they slow people down, I'm sure I've seen multiple times about shield users killed because their shields slow them down," the black swordsman said.

Asuna decided to back off, for now. "Oh well, since it's getting late, why not have lunch here?" Asuna, Sachi and Silica all handed out sandwiches, Ion tucked into the beef and lettuce that Silica handed him. Kirito was made a sauce tester by Asuna, and found that she had made both mayonnaise and soy sauce.

At that moment, the sound of players entering the safe zone was heard, the group tensed, readying for an ambush, when several men armored in red slowly dragged their feet into the area. Their leader was a familiar face with a red bandana around his head.

"Hey Klein, haven't seen you for a while," Ion waved. The group looked up, spotting the safe zone was already occupied.

"Oh hey guys, how you doing?" Their leader asked, coming across to meet them.

"Still alive I see," Kirito muttered, Ion looked over at the guy, he knew that Kirito was still feeling down for going on without him on day one.

"Geez, what kinda lame greeting is that?" Klein asked, he looked around, "You guys seriously hanging around with this loser still?" He asked, he then spotted Asuna at the back of the Black Cats, "Kirito, stop taking all the girls damnit," he growled in a friendly manner.

"Asuna kinda partied up with us," Ion said.

"Leave some girls for the rest of us though," The samurai said.

Kirito introduced Furinkazin to Asuna, and vice versa. The guys of Klein's guild apparently were big fans of hers, because they crowded around to meet her themselves.

The safe zone barrier lit up again, and everyone turned to see a large group of players in greenish-grey armor walk up, led by a man in the same outfit, who had a red sash on his shoulder.

"It's an army," Sachi whispered.

"It's the big guild that runs floor one," Klein spoke up.

"Didn't they almost get slaughtered on floor 25, ever since then they've been focused on building up their numbers, I don't think they've been on the frontlines since that disaster 49 floors down," Ion told them.

"At ease!" The man at the front called out, and his men abruptly collapsed into a pile. The leader of the group moved forward, stopping a couple of meters from the Black Cats and Furinkazin. "I'm with the Aincrad Liberation Force, Lt. Colonel Korvats," He introduced himself.

"I'm Kirito, leader of the Moonlit Black Cats, this is Klein, leader of Furinkazin, and Asuna, the Vice commander of the KOB," The Black Swordsman said.

"Sure sure, you clear the area ahead?" Korvats asked, not impressed.

"We did, we also have a map with directions to the boss room," Kirito nodded.

"Alright, then hand over the map data and we'll be on our way," Korvats demanded, much to the shock and anger of every one of the frontliners.

"What the hell? Do you know how much a pain in the ass mapping is?" Klein questioned.

"It's extremely hard work, and can be really dangerous, the worst you guys get on floor one are slimes, wolves and boars, we have to handle much harder enemies with tougher attack patterns," Ion pressed.

"We share out resources with civilian players all the time! And we don't charge a thing for it! Now hand over that map!" Korvats demanded. He suddenly had a sword pointed at his neck.

"We don't answer to a pathetically weak guild like you chumps, we're on the frontlines _every day_ , working hard to clear the game, so people like you and those civilians don't have to worry about it," Ion frowned.

"Ion, its ok, as soon as we got back to town, I was going to go public with the map anyway, it's alright," Kirito said, and sent the Lt. Colonel what he wanted.

"Dude, you should have charged him for it," Silica sighed once the soldiers were on their way.

"They won't rush the boss room without checking it out first, right?" Asuna asked, trying to assure the group, it didn't work.

"Come on, let's follow them and make sure they don't get in trouble," Kirito sighed, and walked back towards the way they came.

* * *

With the aid of Furinkazin, the way back to the boss room was cleared much quicker, but that was expected since two of the smallest guilds on the frontlines were working together.

Klein slashed through the last mob with his Katana, "that's the last of them, all that's left is the boss room, maybe those guys used some kind of teleporting thingy to go back," He said.

Everyone hoped his comment was true, but a sudden scream filled the air, "Those IDIOTS!" Mataras scowled.

Ion vanished as he sped off towards the source of the scream, Kirito, Asuna and the rest of the cats rushed after him.

The guild reached the frame of the doors to the boss room, inside, the boss itself had its back to them, and the ALF men were scattered on the far side of the room.

"Don't just stand there! Use your teleport crystals!" Ion yelled.

"Of course… why didn't we think of… _the crystals aren't working!_ " An ALF soldier shot back.

"An anti-crystal zone inside of a floor boss room?" Kirito asked.

Ion, Kirito, Diavel, Mataras and Sachi were all visibly flinching at the new fact, recalling what happened two years ago, when their old guildmates were killed.

"You need to get out of there!" Asuna called.

"Nonsense! Ready men?" Korvats cried out, " _CHARGE!_ "

" _Don't do it!"_ Ion yelled, but it was too late, Gleam Eyes spat a wave of purple energy from its mouth, then swung its sword, sending a soldier flying. That soldier landed by the doorway. It was Korvats.

"Hang on Korvats," Kirito muttered, rushing to his aid.

Korvats' helmet smashed, revealing his fearful eyes, "Its… impossible…" He muttered, before he died in an explosion of polygons.

The cats, Asuna and Klein, who had just joined them mourned for the loss of the Lt. Colonel, but it was broken when the cries of terror and pain called out.

Ion and Asuna both were ready to be stupid, as Gleam Eyes prepared to bring his horse cleaver down, it was Asuna who moved first, bursting forward with a flash of speed, leaping up to land a quadruple pain to the boss' back. It shrugged off the attack, whirled around and punched her to the floor.

The sword followed, ready to finish her off, but Kirito reversed his sword and slid it along the bigger blade, deflecting it long enough for Asuna to move aside.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cats and Furinkazin were working to get the soldiers to safety, "Gloria… is that you my darling?" Asked a soldier, clearly out of it, Klein glanced at him in disgust.

"Kiss me and I drop you," He warned the man.

Ion was leading the evacuation effort, helping Silica and Pina who were working together holding up a soldier. He assessed the situation, Kirito, Asuna and Mataras were easily struggling against the boss, "Oh what the hell!" He cried, pulling out his sword and blinking forward, slashing at Gleam Eyes' legs, then backtracking to leap and slash across his back.

Mataras and Kirito both blocked the cleaver, but it was still heavier, and being held by more physical strength, Asuna had leapt back by now, noticing she was doing almost nothing to even scratch the boss, by now, the impromptu raid party had regrouped, all the ALF forces as well as both Furinkazin and the rest of the cats watched in frozen shock as Ion, Mataras and Kirito fought Gleam Eyes.

"Kirito, you have to use it!" Ion called.

"But if I do that…!" Kirito protested.

"If you don't do that, we'll die! Sachi, give Kirito the Dark Repulser, then back off," Mataras growled. Kirito seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, therefore, he didn't see Gleam Eyes swing its sword down, ready to cleave him in two.

A sudden clang of metal however pulled everyone back to reality, Ion watched with wide eyes, as a skinny young man, around the age of Mataras and Ion, was standing before Kirito, a giant greatsword held in his hands as he blocked the bigger blade.

"Wow, you guys picked a fight with a boss by yourselves?" He asked, "Hang back for a second, let us have a shot!" With that, he gripped the handle of his sword and heaved, swinging the big weapon to swat aside Gleam Eyes' horse cleaver.

Back at the doors, Asuna facepalmed, "Not these guys…" she muttered, as two more players joined the fight, the greatsword user had black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing brown leather armor, bracers on his arms and pads on his knees, his sword looked more like a massive tombstone of sharpened iron.

The second player, also a male, had brown hair and grey eyes, he was wearing light steel armor over a white hooded jacket and maroon colored pants, he was rushing forward with a katana held in his hands.

The third member was female, with black hair dyed with aqua blue and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a turquoise-blue jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, and midnight blue pants. For some reason, she also wore cat ears on her head. A scythe was trailing behind her.

The black cats, minus Liz, thought back when they first met these people, and it was back on floor 67.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

The boss of floor 67 was _really_ stupid, Ion thought, as he ducked under a glob of acid hurled his way. The boss, called 'Sheeptar the Sheep King' was definitely the toughest yet, despite how ridiculous the entire thing was. The sheep king was a giant sheep, it had the ability to create a shockwave with its hooves, spit acid at them, and climb on walls, which didn't help the raid team when the boss area was in a canyon, with rocky cliff faces on three sides of the battlefield.

Twelve people had already fallen to the boss, whether it was by the shockwaves or the acid, and it was not letting up. "Ion! Above you!" Ion looked up to see the boss falling down to crush him.

"Crap!" He cried out, ready to die, but something else had plans with him. A giant greatsword slammed into the boss, sending it flying, the owner of said weapon dropped down, and turned to help Ion up.

"Nobody ever expects the Spanish Inquisition! Attack!" He and two players then made the raid team seem like fodder, as they somehow easily destroyed the boss.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Nobody ever expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Said the greatsword user.

"Jib? What are you doing here?" Asked Ion, recovering from the initial shock of seeing the strange group.

"What does it look like?" Asked the girl, twirling her scythe as it lit up with a skill, "We're saving you again," She said, then she leapt, spinning around to carve a decent chunk of HP from the boss.

"Orchid, switch!" The katana wielder called, and then attacked himself.

Ion saw the health, he may not have a sense for glory, but they started this fight, this kill belonged to the Cats. "Black Cats! We can't let them one up us again! Take down that boss!" He yelled.

Kirito charged forward, and surprised everyone when Dark Repulser manifested on his back. Pulling out the sword, he blocked the colossal sword with ease, then, with fury in his eyes, he muttered two words, "Starburst Stream!"

The following combo of strikes that pursued these words was one of the single greatest things Ion had ever seen, Kirito became a blur as he slashed and hacked his way through the HP of Gleam Eyes, who suddenly grabbed one sword, the group thought his moment was over, but Kirito was not, and ran the boss through with Dark Repulser.

"Is it over?" Asked Silica, suddenly, the large goat demon burst into polygons, and the cats cheered. However, they stopped when Kirito collapsed, Asuna rushed to his side first.

"Kirito! Wake up Kirito!" She begged, the black swordsman slowly sat back up.

"Drink, no complaints," Mataras ordered, handing out a health potion, Kirito took it and did so.

Klein stepped up, solemn, "Korvats and two of his men are the only ones who didn't make it," He said. Everyone gasped.

"We haven't lost a player in a boss fight since floor 67," Silica muttered quietly.

"Speaking of, Spanish Inquisition, we owe you our thanks again," Sachi said, turning to the three players of said guild.

"Meh, what can I say? Nobody ever expects us, right Flibjib?" Orchid grinned.

"Flib…jib?" Lizbeth asked.

"Oh yeah, Liz, this is the Spanish Inquisition, Flibjib, their leader, Orchid, and … ugh, Noodlypasta," Ion said, groaning at the last name.

The Katana wielder seemed offended, "It was a joke name! I was planning my real account later, but a certain _someone_ put the brakes on that plan!" He protested.

"Whatever, I'm more interested in what you did just now Kirito," Klein said, looking at the boy in black.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kirito, hoping to get away with this.

"Duh! The dual wielding!" Klein reminded him.

"Right! The dual wielding!" Kirito chuckled, "A few months ago it just appeared in my skills list, underneath single sword," He explained.

Everyone other than Ion and Mataras gasped at the revealed information. Asuna seemed to notice.

"You don't seem fazed by this," She said.

"We caught him when he first discovered it, we were all as surprised as each other," Ion admitted.

"Well it ain't in the info broker's skill list, way to go Kirito, you got a unique skill!" Orchid said, checking her menus.

"We're gonna go trigger the warp gate, you coming?" Asked Klein.

"We'll catch up," Ion nodded.

With that, Furinkazin, the remaining ALF and the Spanish Inquisition walked away, Klein paused back though, "Hey, you know how you rushed in… to save all those army guys? Well, you did good guys," He said, and headed after his guild.

"Kirito, we'll leave the two of you alone for a bit, come on guys," Diavel told them.

* * *

Ion grumbled in fury, Agil was reading the paper while Kirito slouched next to him in a chair. Mataras and Silica soon walked in, "Ugh, that's the house on floor 2 gone, now we need to find a new pad," muttered the former.

"Good thing we both went together, because you would have run out of inventory space if it weren't for me," the latter said.

"I have an idea, let's turn the HQ on floor 48 into our house, it's got enough rooms and plenty of space," Sachi said.

Liz walked in, "Well, thanks to Kirito's show of awesome, I'm working overtime at my shop," She said, setting down a box.

"So if we get spotted we're done for," Ion groaned.

"As if this day could get any worse!" Mataras said.

As if the gaming gods wanted to toy with their fortune, Asuna rushed into the room, a look of worry on her face. "Guys, I don't know what to do. We've got ourselves a huge problem!" She announced, Ion glanced at Mataras.

"You were saying." He mumbled.

* * *

"Outside of boss fights, I don't think we've properly met, Black Cats," The four leading figures of said guild were all of a sudden in a meeting with none other than the KOB version of the knights of the round table.

"We did talk a bit during that meeting on floor 67," Kirito said.

"And you personally came to thank us when we captured PoH," Ion added.

"Yes, 67 was a difficult fight, and we lost quite a number of people." The speaker at the table was none other than Commander Heathcliff, the leader of the front-lines. "We may be the top guild, but we barely get by with the troops we have," He said.

"I think I know where this is going," Ion rolled his eyes.

"Go on," The commander nodded.

"Because Asuna said she's partying up with us for a bit, you think we want to poach her and make her join the Black Cats don't you," Ion sighed.

"That is exactly what I am thinking," Heathcliff agreed.

"I can also predict the only way this will end fairly now is if we duel for her 'freedom' as you think it is," Ion went on.

"And if you lose, you must incorporate the Moonlit Black Cats into the Knights of the Blood Oath." Heathcliff finished.

"Now hold on, if this is for the Black Cat's future, this should be more than one on one," Mataras interjected.

"Agreed, as it is my former guild on the line here, I say this should be best of three in a series of duels," Sachi spoke up.

"Fair enough Miss Sachi," Heathcliff nodded.

"If there are no further objections, let the games begin!" Ion smirked.

* * *

 **Ion: Time to kick some big shot ass, let me at 'em!**

 **Mataras: I for one agree, bring on the fodder so I can break them.**

 **Asuna: Just don't overdo it!**

 **Emma: The Spanish Inquisition? When did that come up?**

 **Ion: That wasn't my idea, my friends from IRL asked to be involved in the story somehow, and that was the idea they went with.**

 **Mataras: So the three guys from that guild are _not_ yours?**

 **Ion: Nope!**

 **All: Next time: MBC vs KOB!**


	10. Chapter 10: MBC vs KOB

**Sorry this one took a while, I had it finished and ready to go, but then the External Drive I had put it on was corrupted, which deleted the original chapter 10. Therefore, I decided to drop a double update! That's right, two chapters on the same day! And another thing, before we get started, you can find that I have now made myself a profile, on which you can find all my OCs and themes that I thought would suit them the most. However, I'd wait until next chapter before having a look.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: MBC vs KOB**

* * *

"My god! How can you three be so stupid!?" Asuna pouted. The event for her freedom had been brought to Grandzam's duel arena, the capital of floor 55, Ion, Mataras and Kirito were all triple checking their gear before the first of them would be called out to fight.

"Hey, this isn't just for _your_ freedom here, if you didn't hear, he wanted the Cats to join the Knights of the Blood Oath," Ion growled.

Asuna sat down on a bench, and sighed, "The other day, when you guys unleashed your full power, I had never seen anything like it, however, The Commander has his own unique skill too," She said.

"We know, we've all seen it, The Divine Blade, it maximizes his attack and blocking capabilities, his offense is amazing, but his defense is almost unbeatable," Kirito nodded.

"No one has ever seen Heathcliff's HP drop into the yellow before," Asuna told them.

"Ah, don't be such a sourpuss, even if Kirito does lose against Heathcliff, we'll easily stomp out your number three and four guys," Ion said, waving his hand casually.

"And if he does lose, I've got you covered, I'm not going to let some second-rate nerd beat me in a swordfight," Mataras said, casually swinging Guilty Thorn.

"Can't imagine you losing to anyone or anything, red," Ion grinned, "But remind me, why are you letting Kirito fight Heathcliff?" He asked.

"Call it honor," Mataras smirked, "It should be leader vs leader, so our Black Swordsman is going up against that walking red fort." Before anyone else could retort to his statement, the horn sounded, signaling the first fighters to enter the arena. Ion stood, and drew his blade.

"This shouldn't take longer than a few minutes, I predict at most three," He said, and walked up the steps to the opening.

* * *

Ion's opponent was actually one of his friends in the KOB, Godfree, who was in charge of the KOB members of the Assault team, he was wearing the traditional white and red of his guild, and from what Ion had witnessed first-hand, he was more muscle than speed, and as Ion analyzed his foe, he saw that the silver axe on his back was all he needed to get past.

He glanced around the arena, seeing the stands packed to the brim with players, near the far top, Ion spotted a blackboard, table, and box, a betting stand, he then saw the owners of said stand, Flibjib and his two friends, "Place your bets! Arctic Swordsman or KOB frontline boss," The boy called out.

"Hey Jib! I bet I can knock this guy out in two minutes, want to time me?" Ion called up.

"If you do I may give you a cut of the profits!" The greatsword user shouted back down.

"Challenge accepted!" Ion grinned.

Godfree sent Ion the invitation to duel, and he accepted, the larger man gripped his axe and pulled it around to a ready position, "Sure you wanna do this kid, I'd feel bad for humiliating you, so you can throw in the towel now, because I won't hold it against you," He said, a grin on his face.

"Sorry big man, but you just insulted my pride as both a warrior and a gamer, so you won't see me holding back one bit now," Ion smirked back.

Nothing else was said, the two gazed intently at each other as they heard the countdown to the start of their match, Ion shifted into stance two, the one he used against bigger foes than him, like Godfree, his sword was held out to his side at the furthest reach, and he crouched down, making him harder to hit. That is, if he let him hit.

Ion glanced at the timer, _three, two, one_ … "GO!" He vanished in a blur faster than Godfree or any of the crowd could register, the young swordsman reappeared a moment later behind the axeman, who had only just started moving to where he was originally, he then gasped as he realized his HP had taken a hit, by quite a solid chunk.

"Holy… how fast ARE you?" Godfree asked, glancing at the red gashes on his stomach.

"Max speed, now, wanna continue? Or do you want to throw in the towel?" Ion smirked.

"Hey! I'm the captain of the KOB frontlines, if I gave up, that would hurt my reputation," The man swung his axe multiple times, but Ion ducked and weaved around each swing. From the audience, the Moonlit Black Cats cheered for their member.

"Ion isn't moving as fast," Sachi said, noticing that she could see the Arctic Swordsman, not just a blur.

"Of course, he's toying with him," Diavel nodded, watching as Ion jumped over Godfree, slashing twice at his arms, but not enough to remove the limb.

"Come on Ion! Take him down!" Silica cheered.

Ion grinned, he heard his friends calling for him, "Sorry pal, my friends are watching, so I need to crush you now," He said, and stepped forward, vanishing in a blur once again, a second later, Godfree's axe slammed to the floor, the crowd paused, wondering what happened, Godfree tried to recover his axe, but he couldn't.

"Axes are two handed weapons dude, wait three minutes before you try again," Ion said, pointing to his left hand, Godfree looked down, to see that his left hand was missing.

"I can last that long!" Godfree said, Ion sighed, and sped forwards again.

* * *

From the stands, they saw Ion weave back and forth, raining blows down on Godfree, it wasn't long at all until the match was called, Ion won, Silica glanced at the timer, when she heard Ion bet with Flibjib, she had made sure to watch it herself, two minutes and one second had passed.

"You're off your game," She giggled, when he joined them in the viewers' box.

"Huh? What was the time?" Ion asked, Silica showed the timer from his match, and he groaned in disappointment.

"Kirito is up next isn't he?" Liz asked from where she was leaning against the low wall.

"He is, I want us all to pay attention to Heathcliff, something smells off with him," Ion nodded, coming to join her.

* * *

Kirito stepped out onto the field, looking around, he could tell they were more hyped for his fight than Ion's. Who could blame them though, two unique skill users were about to go head-to-head, add in the fact they were the leaders of the two most known guilds in Aincrad. Still, his old beater nerves were making him wonder if they could have done this in a subtler location.

"I'm sorry about this Kirito, I wasn't expecting this to become such a bit event," Heathcliff said, looking around, "It's crazy."

"Maybe the MBC could have a cut of the tickets then," Kirito smirked.

"No," The wry smile on Heathcliff's face was gone, now, it was business, "But since your guild put up a bigger fight than I expected, I'll skip the normal initiation procedure once you've all been added to the Knights of the Blood Oath. You'll even stay together in the extended party format."

Kirito rolled his eyes, "Even if I lose, have you ever heard of Mataras losing a fight?" He asked, as the red paladin sent him a duel invite, which he accepted. "You've got a lot to learn if he's going to let your number three guy beat him, he's the Red Swordsman remember? Targets red players specifically."

"I am well aware of that Kirito," Heathcliff said, drawing his long straight sword out of his large crucifix shield and gripped both tightly. His red armor sparkled in the afternoon sun, Ion often wondered if he had it polished up before he put it on. "Honestly, I was expecting Ion to lose his fight to Godfree, which is why I insisted us going second. I wanted to have this whole thing over by the end of this fight, but it seems we're moving to round three after this for the tie breaker. We may as well put on a show, right? Although, I do doubt that Mataras will last long against Raphael, despite his obvious skills."

Kirito's eyes narrowed, his teeth became bared as he gritted them together. "That is crossing the line Heathcliff!" He growled as the counter hit five.

"Huh?" The knight was honestly confused.

"Don't _ever_ mock my friends, my guild!" Kirito roared, bursting forward at top speed the moment the counter hit zero. " _Starburst Stream!_ " The sixteen-hit combo was quickly deployed, and Heathcliff was surprised at the ferocity behind the blows that rained his way.

In the stands, the Moonlit Black Cats were surprised at his tactics, "He just used his best move!" Sachi exclaimed, "Isn't that risky?"

Ion gave off a very Mataras-like grin, "Starburst Stream is a very good and powerful combo, but, it's not Kirito's ace, the dual-wielding skill has one more, even more unbelievable trick to give. Trust him, our leader knows what he's doing."

Starburst Stream ended, and Heathcliff emerged from behind his shield, Kirito made to attack at his exposed ribs. The man parried, then counterattacked with a brutal shield bash to the chin, which sent him reeling.

Ion couldn't help but flinch at the bash, "That would have hurt," He said, checking his current party status, which included him, Mataras and Kirito, he saw that Kirito's health had taken a blow from that one hit.

Kirito didn't let up, catching his feet, then lunging forward with both swords glowing yellow, unleashing more combo hits against Heathcliff's unbelievable defense, landing hits, but taking them from the opponent's heavier attacks.

The two broke away, for a moment of respite, Heathcliff nodded approvingly at Kirito, "Your reaction times are very impressive," He said with a smile.

As Kirito shot back in, Ion grinned, "Not a shock, Kirito probably has the best awareness out of everyone here, maybe even in the whole of Aincrad," He grunted.

Kirito dropped another Starburst into the mix, determined more than ever to land a decisive blow and end this, as he could see that his older foe was nearing yellow, the time was now.

His left sword bashed the shield too far away to Heathcliff's left side, and the black blade in his right hand was already swinging down to end it. Then, in a much different manner to what he had planned, it _was_ over.

Ion actually recoiled in shock at the development, and his memory rewound back to that moment, in the second just before- no, the time _between_ the seconds- Heathcliff's shield was coming back up to catch Kirito's attack, the Paladin then thrust out instantly, stabbing the Black Swordsman in the arm, and bringing his health down to the yellow.

* * *

And it was over, the round was Heathcliff's, Ion whirled around to his guild, " _please_ tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that," He muttered.

"I did too, how could that of happened?" Diavel nodded.

"His shield was still in the recoil effect from Starburst," Silica agreed.

Ion glanced down at the Red Paladin, "Who are you really?" He asked quietly.

"Ion? You're making that scary face again," Silica said, tugging on his arm.

"Sorry, deep in thought is all," The Arctic estoc user replied.

Kirito joined them a moment later, "We all saw it, and we don't believe it, it's utter bull," Ion said, before the boy in black got a word in.

"We are going to have to pay close attention to Mataras' match, just in case," Diavel nodded.

* * *

Mataras walked until he was twenty paces from his opponent, another sword/shield user, called Raphael, he was the third of the KOB, answering only to Heathcliff and Asuna. According to said girl however, they were about equally skilled, maybe Raphael being just better than her in level of skill. The Black Cats often wondered if the only two reasons Asuna was above Raphael, one, because of her unmatched skill with a rapier, but because of her natural drop dead beauty.

 _The Poster Girl of the guild_ , Mataras mused, a small grin on his face, _Maybe more people will be eager to join our guild, too bad the acceptance rate is one in a thousand._

"What are you smirking about Red Swordsman?" The young man facing him asked, a trace of hostility in his voice.

"The thought of your imminent defeat," Mataras chuckled, his smile changing from thoughtful to smug. "You may be skilled, but not even Asuna could best me. Do not get cocky on me- it makes my foes too easy to beat."

Ion was looking forward to this one the most, he didn't often get to see Mataras get challenged by a random punk, even if they were a high-up of a big guild. Mataras did not draw his sword though, which confused Raphael. "Do you plan on fighting me with your bare hands?"

Mataras' grin grew, making him look more like the Cheshire cat than a black cat. "The thought is tempting, but, no."

"You dare address me like that, bastard?!" Raphael shouted, his eye twitching not unlike that of Kuradeel, but this man was clearly not as mental as him.

"Yes, I dare address you like that, I'll address anyone anyway I choose," Mataras said, settling into a fighting stance, with his sword still on his back. "I am a free man, and I'll be blasted before I let any man tell me how to speak my words," The timer went off, and Raphael charged, shield in front and sword glowing behind it.

From the crowd, Ion gasped, "That guy is actually falling for it?" Silica asked from his side.

"Apparently so, we're about to witness a really good show," Ion laughed.

Mataras darted forward, grabbing his shield with both hands, and with a mighty good tug, threw him across the field.

He wasn't done yet, now rushing forward with Guilty Thorn finally drawn, Raphael was still under the interrupted skill effect, paralysis for five seconds, this gave Mataras more than enough time to deliver a thorough stab to Raphael's leg. The attack drained his HP by about a sixth, which shocked the young knight.

He got back in to the fight though, sword lighting up an icy blue, launching a rapid flurry of thrusts, which was not unlike Asuna's favorite attack. It hit the boy in red a few times, forcing him back, and allowing Raphael to stand once more.

They clashed again, Raphael was swift, accurate, Mataras was speedy and unpredictable. Of the two, Mataras was clearly the better fighter, but the member of the KOB was no slouch either, using the auto-assist function to make a chain of attacks.

However, it wasn't long before Mataras could see a pattern emerging after a few minutes, their duel being the longest so far. Mataras would not be denied victory.

His eyes shifting into stars of merciless pits, he renewed his attacks with vigor, letting out a wordless battle cry, just as Raphael let out his flurry of strikes again. Pushing his free will to the limit, he deflected the longer blade with his thicker one, then, he whirled around to separate his foe's shield arm at the elbow, this made his now loose arm shatter, leaving his shield useless on the ground.

Even worse for the white armored duelist, Mataras still had three seconds left before Raphael could move again. His eyes gazed into Mataras' usually darker orbs, looking for any chance of mercy.

There wasn't any.

* * *

Ion nodded in satisfaction as Mataras finished his opponent off with brutal efficiency. As the HUD above the duelists declared the winner, the Black Cats rushed down and onto the field, to congratulate their friend on his victory. Asuna joined them from the pits, where she had watched alone with Litrosh.

Ion was first to reach him, and gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder, "Great fight man, one of the best I think I've ever seen!" He grinned.

Kirito nodded, "Damn straight, nice job out there," He said.

"Are you serious?" Mataras said, with some sincerity in his voice, "Kirito had the much better fight than I did."

"Stop being modest brother, it doesn't suit you," Sachi laughed, gently pushing aside Ion to hug her adopted sibling.

Asuna walked up, having let the guild have their moment, "Thank you Mataras," She said, hand extended for a handshake.

"You are welcome Asuna," Mataras nodded, accepting the girl's handshake.

"So then Asuna, now that you seem to be out of a job, how about joining the Moonlit Black Cats? I think you'll find us much more tolerable than the Knights," Kirito said.

"How about we do this stuff back at base," Liz pointed out, looking nervously at the crowds, some of which were whispering, some of which were glaring.

 _Yep, definitely poster girl_ , Mataras nodded, as they made a run for it.

* * *

 **Ion: Perhaps I should explain the stance two thing, since coming to Aincrad, I developed three fighting styles, Stance two is used to fight larger foes with heavy weapons.**

 **Kirito: Either way, still can't believe that Heathcliff beat me like that.**

 **Mataras: Yeah, something is fishy about that one.**

 **Silica: Oh well, for now, let's go back to base and celebrate!**

 **All: Next time: Angel May Fall**


	11. Chapter 11: Angel May Fall

**Like I said last chapter, double whammy this time, so not much left to say, however, I can proudly say that my final OC will make an appearance this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras the author. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Angel may fall**

* * *

The guild arrived back at their base in high spirits, Asuna, Sachi and Silica went to the kitchens, and made a feast worthy of kings.

Ion sighed in relief, when he watched the guild mingle, Liz and Diavel were muttering together, Kirito and Asuna spoke quietly, and Mataras and Sachi had gone off to bed, tired from the long day.

In silence, he went up to his balcony, he casually leaned against the railing again, watching the Aincrad day/night routine begin to shift. A knock came from the door, and Silica walked in.

"You ok?" She asked, coming out to stand with him.

"Yeah, just… thinking," Ion sighed.

They both sat down on their designated chairs, enjoying the quiet that came from this spot.

"You addressed me as big brother earlier," Ion said, eyes closed.

"Oh my god, did I?" Silica said, putting a hand on her mouth, "I'm sorry, I mean, you're so amazing to look up to, and I've never had a sibling before…" She said. Ion put a hand on hers.

"It's ok, call me what you like, if it makes you feel better," He said, smiling at her.

"I guess, hearing me say those two words brought back a lot of memories," Silica figured.

"Yeah," Ion nodded.

* * *

A bit later, Asuna came up to the sleeping quarters, she was walking past Ion's room, when she remembered he looked glum at dinner, and then took off. Knocking gently, she was surprised to find the door open, she could hear the sounds of light breathing, coming from an open retracting door. Peeking out, she found an adorable sight.

Silica was sleeping on Ion's shoulder, while the latter had his head slumped against hers, they both had one hand grasped tightly to each other, and their faces carried peaceful traits, not wanting to disturb them, Asuna left quickly.

* * *

The next morning came, Ion walked into the sitting room, having gone for his morning run, Silica, Kirito and Diavel were milling around, preparing for another hard day in the fields.

A lot of the members had new outfits. Silica was now wearing a black sleeved, ice blue coat, with white trims on the cuffs and collar, a white sash was wrapped around her waistline, white leggings went up to her thighs, and she was wearing black and ice blue boots, lastly, two ribbons held her brown hair tied up in two short pig tails. Her dagger, Dragon Talon, was strapped to her waist.

Diavel was wearing a really dark shade of blue, in the form of a jacket, over a grey shirt, he was also wearing black combats and boots, grey fingerless gloves were on his hands. His sword, called Liberty Star, was at his belt, hanging ready, and his cavalry shield was on his left arm.

Ion too was sporting a new look, a new, white long jacket was worn over a black polo-shirt, and he, like Diavel, was wearing black combats, gloves and boots. The sword he had gotten from Liz, Crystalline Razor, was horizontal across his belt-line.

Kirito was sticking with his Blackwyrm Coat and boots, Elucidator and Dark Repulser sat in an X across his back.

Soon enough, the other members came in, loaded to go.

Asuna was wearing a red coat over a white blouse. Black leggings went all the way up, and out of sight, black boots finished the look, a simple outfit. Lambent Light, her rapier, was at her left hip.

Lizbeth was wearing similar gear, a black undershirt was covered by a red combat skirt, which had golden lines sewn neatly, her sleeves were separate, consisting of the same colors from her upper arm to her wrists. Her mace, called Miracle Worker, was clipped to her belt, and her small buckler was on her left wrist.

Sachi was wearing a light blue blouse with short sleeves, dark blue trims were on the collar, base and ends of the sleeves. She was also wearing white gloves with dark blue cuffs. A silver jacket was over the upper half of her blouse. Her sword, Crescent Moon, was on her back.

Mataras was wearing an updated Red trenchcoat, black shirt and pants, he wore black fingerless gloves and black boots. Guilty Thorn was spun in a reverse circle, before being sheathed on his back.

"Even though our party is full of hotness, we're still a bunch of geared up meatheads," Ion smirked.

* * *

Halfway through their grinding route on floor seventy, they stopped to take a break, Asuna distributed the sandwiches, and they ate in peace. They were just setting up to continue their trek, when Ion felt something hit his shoulder, making him collapse. Checking his HP gauge, he saw that he had been paralyzed. In quick succession, the entire guild soon dropped, all equally frozen.

"Eight down! Man am I good!" A crazed voice laughed.

Knives, "Is that… Johnny Black?" Asked Lizbeth.

"No… I'm not Jon Jon, he was my _brother!_ And you're the guild that caused him to get thrown behind bars," A man, wearing the trademark, grimy outfit of the worst guild walked up, "Call me Knifeman Nick."

Another laugh sounded from the treeline, and out came a familiar face, "So, you threw in yourself with this maniac?" Ion grunted, as Kuradeel stepped into the light.

Kuradeel laughed again, he wore similar gear to his KOB uniform, but the color scheme was that of the murder guild… "Laughing Coffin," Silica whimpered, spotting the insignia.

"Good job immobilizing them, now men, let's do this," Kuradeel said, five more cloaked figures walked out of the shadows. All were carrying an assortment of weapons ranging from swords, spears, daggers and axes.

Ion glared at the former KoB member, as did Asuna, the seven members of the dark guild moved to stand over different members of his guild. A figure holding an axe was standing over me, poised to kill.

"Ready?" Asked Kuradeel, his sword raised to impale Silica.

As he was about to make the command, a cry was heard, "You won't escape this time Kuradeel!"

A whistle was heard through the trees, and suddenly, a projectile shot from the bushes, straight at one of the Laughing Coffin grunts. Unable to react in time, the weapon went straight through him, and stabbed a tree behind him.

At that moment, Sachi kicked the legs out from under her would-have-been killer, and jumped to her feet, she then fished as many antidote crystals from her pockets, and tossed them carefully at her comrades.

With those people able to grab the crystals, they felt the paralysis vanish, rendering them able to stand too.

Silica stood, just as a grunt of the red guild recovered, and narrowly avoided getting stabbed, using her natural height and her high agility stat, she ducked and weaved around each swipe and stab her opponent tried. A sudden long blade burst through his chest, shocking both combatants, Ion was standing behind them, a pissed off look on his face.

"Usually, I'd take you on fairly, but you had to try and kill my sister!" He yelled, and ripped out his blade.

Mataras was fired up, after almost no activity from the red guild for nearly a year, he was looking forward to crack open a few skulls. Kirito stood, with his face displaying no emotion as he prepared for the next fight, Asuna stood back to him, equally stone-faced.

The owner of the long spear finally emerged from the trees, recovering her weapon and standing among Ion, Silica and DIavel.

"We're the Moonlit Black Cats, the name's Ion," Said the Arctic Swordsman, settling into his third stance.

"Solo player, they call me 'Daughter of Darkness' Angel," The owner said, Ion glanced at them, a female player, she was wearing a black jacket over a purple blouse, black boots and gloves covered her feet and hands. She had long blonde hair, and had a black cowl over her eyes.

"Save the introductions until _after_ we remove our enemy from this plane of existence," Mataras growled, and rushed forward.

Needing no further invitation, Ion ran in himself, and attacked an enemy estoc user, thrusting forward with three stabs, two on his left, one on his right, the opponent surprisingly managed to deflect them all, and launched a sword skill, his blade an icy blue. Ion weaved between the thrusts of the Quadruple Pain, then finally landing a decent hit on the enemy's left flank.

To his right, Silica was facing off against a user of the claws, however, thanks to the help of Argo the Rat, Silica was able to keep with her foe. Her dagger blocked the woman's swipe from the left, then quickly it spun around, almost on its own accord to parry off the other, she then ducked under a double swipe from both directions, and slashed across her opponent's leg.

Angel was more of a demon, her spear was spinning around so fast that her opponent, a single sword user, was having trouble keeping up. She bashed him in the head with the blunt end, then casually blocked the blade with the metal handle of her weapon, spinning while in the lock, his sword flew out of his hands. She then twirled around on the spot, forcing her spear through his chest with vigor.

Diavel was not faring as well, his opponent was using a mace, and was bashing heavily against his shield, he slashed back, but the member of LC ducked back, then started the motion for a skill. When it hit his shield, both combatants were startled when it suddenly shattered. Diavel steeled himself, he preferred a shield, but could fight with just his sword, barely catching a heavy swing from the mace.

However, this was not a good idea, the recoil from blocking such a strike cost him, as the blade was forced back across his chest, caught off guard from the shock of his own sword against his digital flesh, he dropped his blade.

Ion whirled around too late, as the mace came hammering home.

* * *

The sudden sound, they all knew it, the sound of a piece of glass smashing to tiny pieces.

Everyone paused, the Black Cats with looks of horror, the Laughing Coffins with looks of utter joy.

" _DIAVEL!_ " Ion yelled, watching the polygons float into the sky.

The murderers laughed, none more than Kuradeel and Nick, "Yes! About time one of you kicked the bucket!" Kuradeel grinned sadistically.

Some of the Black Cats lost the will to fight, seeing one of their own finally fall. Others began trembling, these were Ion, Kirito, Mataras, Asuna and surprisingly, Silica.

"Aww… what's the matter? Are you afraid you'll join him?" Asked a member of LC.

"Oh… we're afraid alright," Kirito started.

"We're afraid of what we're going to do to you!" Ion added.

"Who wants first honors of meeting the business end of my blade here?" Mataras asked. The three men all had shadows covering their eyes.

"Ion…" Silica asked quietly.

"Go ahead," Ion nodded. Silica understood, and clasped her hands together.

"O mighty one who rules the winds, she who makes the ground freeze over with a single breath, heed my beckoning call, I ask that you come… and cleanse these creatures of sin!" She said, finishing her chant with a yell.

For a second, nothing happened, which caused the laughing coffin members to laugh, then, a distant roar filled the air.

"Why is it getting cold?" Asked Asuna, shivering.

The roar was heard again, and it was closer, louder.

"What's that sound?" Asked an LC member.

"It's getting closer!" Noticed another.

"It's nothing… carry on," Kuradeel said.

"Pina/Litrosh!" Silica and Mataras both said respectively. The two dragon tamers leapt up, Ion quickly followed.

"Code D!" Ion yelled, Pina gripped her claws tightly on Silica's clothing, Litrosh doing the same for Mataras, at that moment, something big, white and scaly soared over, and Ion promptly vanished.

The white thing circled around, and some of Laughing Coffin started recognizing the shape.

"What's Code D?" Asked Asuna.

The white thing came to a halt, hovering above the ground with two massive wings made of pure ice. A massive icicle was protruding from it's tail. A blue gemstone shone on it's head as it reared it back to roar again.

"It means Code Dragon!" Kirito answered her question.

Blizzardwing had arrived.

* * *

 **Kirito: No...**

 **Silica: He's... gone.**

 **Ion: I know, I'm sorry, but I had planned this from the start, to make it so our guild wasn't invincible, one of us had to go.**

 **Mataras: And you chose Diavel?!**

 **Ion: Again, I am sorry, but focus Mataras, there are still seven members of the most dangerous red guild in Aincrad in front of us.**

 **Angel: Next time: Devil May Cry**


	12. Chapter 12: Devil May Cry

**Chapter 12, we're gonna see the fury of the black cats, followed by the aftermath of this battle.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman is owned by Mataras the author. I only own my OCs, please support the offical release!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Devil May Cry**

* * *

The members of Laughing Coffin backed up in fear as they feasted their eyes on the Ice Dragon before them.

"Laughing Coffin, normally, we'd give you the chance to drop your weapons and surrender peacefully, but to avenge our fallen comrade, you will find no mercy from any of us!" Ion's voice announced.

"Up there!" Nick was the one who saw Ion, he was standing on the head of Blizzardwing, sword drawn, and eyes filled with rage.

"Blizzardwing, give them an ice warm welcome to _hell!"_ He commanded, pointing to the dark guild.

 _As you wish_ , her voice rang into his mind. Taking a long moment to inhale, the dragon reared her head back, then flung it forward as a massive, icy breath attack expelled from her jaws.

Laughing Coffin scattered, but one player was frozen on the spot, Mataras quickly swooped down and slashed him in two.

The Moonlit Black Cats re-entered battle with unnerving speed and fury, Ion and Silica tag teamed against the mace wielder that killed their friend, both slashing across his sides, then, with Silica in front, and Ion behind, they ran him through, and he exploded into pixels.

Kirito charged at Kuradeel, and they quickly were caught in a lock. However, Kuradeel had forgotten about Kirito's other sword, which now removed his hand before he could react. With that development, Kirito brought both swords up, and cut him down with no mercy.

Ion turned his head to see Mataras slashing across Nick's chest, "Rot in hellfire," He growled.

The two members remaining were almost smart, with one of them dropping his weapons and dropping to his knees. One however bolted, running as fast as his agility stat allowed. Ion sighed, ready to pursue, when he heard the sound of a skill charging up.

Glancing to his left, he saw Angel holding her spear like a javelin, with a mighty good throw, the spear shot away like a rocket, and with a satisfying thud, the last goon fell to the floor, the spear sticking out of his back, finally, he shattered into thousands of shards.

Ion gazed at her, with a look of shock, her accuracy was outstanding. When she returned, she twirled her weapon once, then strapped it to her back.

"Thank you for your help, you saved our necks back there," Kirito said.

"No, I cannot accept your thanks, not when one of you will never return to the land of the living," Angel said, her head low, "I am sorry for your loss."

The fire in each member's eyes died, and they remembered that their victory had come with a price.

Diavel was dead.

The girls started tearing up slightly, not as much as Silica, this was the first friend she had lost since Pina died, two years ago, Ion pulled her in for a hug, and faced Angel.

"I had been tracking that group for about three days, ever since the scene you made on floor seventy-four," She said, "One of them was there when Kuradeel was beaten."

"We'll talk more about this later, would you care to join us back at our base?" He asked.

She thought about the offer, "I will only come if it is alright with all of you," She said.

One by one, the members of the Black Cats nodded, even Mataras.

"Then come I shall," Angel smiled.

* * *

Kirito and Ion went to see Heathcliff, and told them about the ambush, and what followed.

Meanwhile, Angel accompanied the rest of the guild to their guild hall on floor forty-eight.

"Welcome to our hall," Sachi said. The whole guild broke out, heading to different places, some to the sitting room, some to the bedrooms, and Asuna went to the kitchen.

Angel went after Silica, the little girl was holding Pina tightly, as she trudged up the stairs. She looked like she could do with a friend.

She watched her head into one room, and close the door, Angel knocked a moment later. Silica appeared again, "Oh, it's you…" She whimpered. She pushed open the door, permitting Angel access.

"I know loss is hard to work around, are you going to be ok?" Angel asked, as Silica moved out onto a balcony.

"I think so, this happened once before, my familiar, Pina, she was killed in action back on floor thirty-five two years ago," Silica said, wiping away tears.

"But a familiar could be revived, but a player…" Angel figured out.

Silica nodded, "I quickly recovered because I met Ion, Kirito and everyone else, they invited me to join both the guild, and the frontlines, ever since then, Pina and I have been an asset in raids, as we can provide instant health to our allies."

"I bet it felt good to be useful," Angel guessed.

"You bet! Even though I was at the most dangerous place in the game, I found myself having so much fun!" Silica grinned.

Angel figured it out, Diavel dying brought the stone cold truth to the front, reminding them that none of them were invincible.

"And Diavel has been the first casualty this guild had?" She asked.

"No, back before I joined, the original founders, friends of Sachi, had died in combat, all except the former leader, who commit suicide," Silica muttered.

The older spear-user looked out at the floor, she had lost the occasional party member from grouping up to grind in dungeons, but that was nothing, these people hadn't just lost a party member, they had lost a brother.

Angel decided to change to more simple clothes, going with a purple tank top and black pants, as she did, Silica asked her a question, "What will you do now? I mean, Kirito told us about solo players, and how they have hard times working on the seventieth floor or higher, are you going to go back on your own?"

The question surprised Angel, she was a solo player, parties more than often slowed her down, but these guys, they carried that competent air to them. They _knew_ what they were doing. Of course, Angel was no damsel in distress, her spear, the Raevelt, had gotten her from floor thirty to where she was now, through the use of carefully done upgrades, and keeping it well maintained.

A knock came to the door, and Liz stepped in, "Want me to take your weapons? I'll go restore them to their full readiness," She asked, Angel nodded, manifesting her spear, Liz took the weapon, and put it on a cart she had next to her, Silica's dagger was put in a second later.

"Ion messaged Mataras, a funeral will happen for Diavel, the gravestone is going to be placed in the arena in Tolbana on floor one," Liz told them.

Angel heard that was where it all began, where the assault team was born, she still wasn't ready to leave the town of beginnings at that point, but she was there when they set off.

"When?" Asked Angel, she may not have known Diavel personally, but she did know who he was, who he had been.

"7pm this evening," Liz said, she glanced to Silica, "You ok?" She asked her comrade.

"Yeah, I'm gonna manage," Silica said, then sniffled again.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, hard to believe that we've had a casualty after so long," Liz said, with that, she took the cart and left the room.

* * *

The 'funeral' was attended by maybe a hundred players, half of them were from the frontlines, some of those representing different guilds, the others were those who heard the stories about Diavel, how he was the one who began the climb up Aincrad. Ion saw Klein, Agil, Kibaou, Heathcliff and his elite members as part of the crowd.

Everyone was wearing smart/casual black outfits, even the Knights of the Blood Oath and Holy Dragon Alliance. One by one, they passed by the gravestone, giving their final goodbye to him, when Ion stepped up, he paused.

Diavel's gravestone was the standard slab of stone, at the top, was his name, followed by the name of his guild and their emblem. Underneath that were the words, 'The man who brought us to unity'.

Ion felt a droplet forming at the corner of his eye, so he said his part, "Diavel, you don't know how much we're gonna miss you buddy… I'm sorry you will never return home to the real world, but I'm glad that you will finally be at peace, up high. Watch over us, with Keita, Ducker, Sasamaru and Tetsuo. Goodbye, and thank you."

He retreated to the shadows, Silica went after him, said her part, and joined him, her eyes glowing with tears. "You ever wonder if this is all worth it?" She asked.

"Every day," Ion nodded, pulling her close to him, "Every day, I wonder why we're here."

Silica sighed at him, but giggled, despite where they were, "Are you quoting that stupid webseries again?" She asked.

"Yes, but it is one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Because a mortal being wants to play god? And reign over 10,000 people? Or is it something else? We could all be getting bad karma for something that happened in a previous life?" Ion shook his head. He saw Heathcliff solemnly step up, in a black jacket and pants.

"We're allowing the Moonlit Black Cats to have a break from the frontlines, I know smaller guilds are tightly knit families, so the loss of one of their own can break them if they don't take time to recover," He said.

"Thank you sir, we'll try and make it back before floor 75's boss raid," Ion nodded.

* * *

The guild went off into smaller groups while recovering, Ion and Silica were offered Asuna's old apartment, which they happily took, Selmburg was a very quiet floor, not many people had a reason to stay here for too long, so it was a welcome change of pace. Kirito and Asuna moved down to a log cabin on floor twenty-two, it was an adorable little house, and really cozy too. Mataras, Sachi and Liz stayed on floor forty-eight, Liz, because she decided to go back to her blacksmith duties for a while, and the other two because they suspected it wasn't a good idea to leave the base unattended for too long.

Silica watched Ion, as he decided to have a wrestle at his cooking skill, this was his fifth attempt to make a simple sandwich, but the Arctic Swordsman's eye twitched as a message reported this attempt was a failure too. Silica giggled endlessly, "This is a load of horse crap," Ion muttered, he had given up for now, but still grumbled to no end at the unfairness of the cooking skill.

"I guess some things are never meant to be," She remarked between fits, the two sat down in the sitting room, Ion had the weekly swordsman, a sheet of information given out by the info brokers every week, one headline caught his eye, 'Dual Wielder Kirito missing from frontlines!'

"Looks like Argo isn't telling anyone about Kirito's location, for once," He said.

"She is creepy the way she somehow knows where everyone is in the game," Silica agreed.

Pina chirped from her lap. The two adopted siblings decided to turn in early, despite it still being only 7pm.

* * *

That night, Ion could say one thing, it was uncomfortable, respecting Silica's personal space, he tried to sleep on the chair, but this was easier said than done. Silica clearly noticed his discomfort, "Ion… are you ok?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine, honest," Ion lied, unfortunately for him, he wasn't a very good one.

"Um… I suppose it's ok… if you… sleep in the bed," Silica said, going red as a rose.

"I couldn't, it wouldn't be right one bit," Ion protested. Silica wasn't having any of it though, climbing out of bed, in her green nightie, and stepped over to him, with surprising strength, she pulled him up out of the chair, and over to the bed.

"Please Ion, you know I'm a heavy sleeper, and I'm going to be haunted with at least one nightmare tonight," Silica begged.

"Oh… with Diavel… ok, let me know if it's uncomforting you, ok?" Ion gave in, and the two climbed into bed.

Ion stared up at the ceiling, _why do I get the feeling that something big is going to happen soon? Emma, I promise to be careful for you_.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry this one was a little short, I had to experience the wonders of writers block, plus, I kinda had to think about how to do the funeral part, if anyone has advice on how to make that part better, please do not hesitate, I welcome the feedback.  
**

* * *

 **Silica: Goodbye Diavel...**

 **Kirito: Looks like we've split up for a bit.**

 **Ion: Nah, I decided to do it like this so you and Asuna can make progress, for Mataras and Sachi, take a look at Mataras' ... of Aincrad series, and my, Silica and Angel's will be next chapter.**

 **Asuna: What do you mean 'Make progress?' and what about Liz?**

 **Ion: I might make a small scene concerning her next chapter, I dunno.**

 **Liz: Oh you insufferable little...!**

 **Emma: And while they're pre-occupied...**

 **Sachi: Next Time: Dungeons and Dragons  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Dungeons and Dragons

**Hey guys, man, am I on a roll? Three chapters in two weeks! Anywhoo, time for a trip down memory lane for one of our guild members.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara, Mataras the Red Swordsman is owned by Mataras the Author. Blue Eyes White Dragon and Stardust Dragon are owned by Seto Kaiba and Yusei Fudo respectively, and all are owned by Konami. I only own my OCs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Dungeons and Dragons  
**

* * *

It had been three days now since the death of Diavel, Silica woke as usual, changing into a set of casual day clothes, including an ice blue sleeveless shirt, and a black skirt. She turned, expecting Ion to have finished readying himself, but the Arctic Swordsman was still in bed.

"Ion, we may be having a break but that doesn't mean have a lie in," she pouted, then she paused, Ion was breathing rather irregularly, Silica thought about what might be up. Coming up with nothing, she contacted Argo.

Her replying message said, 'He might have caught a cold IRL, some players have had that happen now and then,' Silica frowned, it looked like Ion was going to have a sick day.

* * *

Silica sent a message to her guild mates, telling about Ion, and how she would have to play nurse on his virtual self while he got better back home.

Calling Pina, she instructed the familiar to keep a close eye on Ion, and keep him in bed if at all possible, she then went downstairs, and decided to make some soup for when the swordsman woke up.

She had just set the timer for her own breakfast, when she heard a knock at the door, sighing, she hoped it would be a friend and not an info-broker. Opening the door, she was relieved to see it was Angel.

"Good morning Angel, what brings you here?" She asked politely.

"Silica? I thought Asuna lived here?" Asked the spear user.

"Oh, Asuna moved out, and gave her place to us to use as a sort of safehouse, come in, please," She beckoned, and Angel stepped inside.

"Is Ion with you?" Asked the older girl.

"He is… but he's got some kind of cold IRL and its affecting his mind, therefore his body here," Silica explained.

"Oh, that's possible? Man, that must suck," Angel remarked.

"Not really, I've always felt like I have a support role in this game, but now I can do what I prefer, helping out my friends," Silica said, a squalk came from upstairs, "What's the matter Pina?" She called up.

She went up the stairs to the bedroom, Angel curiously trailing behind her, Pina was heard flapping around, "Leave me alone!" Came Ion's voice.

Walking in, she saw Ion sitting on the side of his bed, trying to shoo away Pina, "Ion!" Silica snapped, and the boy turned his head, and shrunk back, Silica had a scary face after all, she giggled at that thought, "What are you doing up? You need to rest," She said.

Angel blinked at the sudden change Silica made, from adorable little sister to mother hen, she found it quite amusing though to see the smaller girl chew Ion out, giving him a nagging rundown on what she had found out, "Stay in bed until you feel one hundred percent."

"Silica, I feel fine, right as rain! Really!" Ion made to stand, but yelped as he suddenly fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ion!" Silica gasped, rushing to help him to his feet, "See! Your avatar is being physically effected by your body back IRL," She told him.

"Strange, where did all my strength go?" Asked Ion, as he was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Stay in bed until you feel all your strength come back, I'll go get you some food," Silica commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Ion gulped, and reluctantly slid back under the sheets. Silica went out of the room, suddenly back to cute mode. Angel watched her leave with Pina.

"She can be really scary can't she?" Ion voiced, Angel turned to face him.

"I heard that!" Silica shot back.

"Sorry!" Ion gulped again, Angel laughed at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"I dunno, I feel fine, but my avatar clearly doesn't," Ion sighed, looking down at his virtual body.

Angel helped him prop up his pillows, "Even warriors get sick once in a while, guess you are no exception," She smiled.

The clatter of dishes in the halls outside announced the return of Silica, who was carrying a tray of three bowls, as well as three cups, stacked neatly, Pina followed, somehow, but carefully bringing up a large pot of tea.

She put the tray on the bed, and handed Ion one of the bowls, which was filled with steaming warm soup. She then handed one to Angel, before settling in a chair herself with her own.

Pina landed on the bed after placing the pot on the tray. Angel laughed at the dragon as it cooed at her. "Hey Silica? Where did you meet Pina? She's a healing dragon isn't she?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, I wanna know this too," Ion nodded.

Silica grinned at the memory, and started to think back to it.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

Two years ago, on floor thirty, Silica was part of a small party of players, who teamed up to hunt together for a quest in town, it was to destroy the nest of a large white dragon that was 'terrorizing the village'. Silica led the way through the dungeon, her map out to make sure they didn't fall off track.

Behind her were her teammates, Mars, a red haired girl who wore a white dress with grey sleeves, she was also wearing grey leggings and white boots, a Scimitar was strapped to her back.

Then there was Jupiter, a woman with purple hair, she was wearing a white and grey body suit and white boots, a Warhammer was slung loosely over her shoulder.

Saturn, the third of the three, was a blue haired boy wearing a white shirt with a grey overcoat, he also was wearing grey pants and white boots. A set of claws were attached to his wrists.

Then there was the leader of the group, Cyrus, a lighter blue haired man. He, unlike the others, wore a grey sleeveless jacket over a black shirt, and wore black pants and silver boots, a longsword was sheathed at his waist.

All four members were in a guild, which went by the name 'Team Galactic', Silica had to roll her eyes at them, she had played Pokémon Platinum, it was one of her favorites in the franchise, still, this was just ridiculous. Their guild emblem even was the big yellow capital G, and was on their outfits for all to see.

She was glad to see they were nothing like their namesakes were, Mars was a gentle and kind person, Jupiter was a little bit crazy for loot, Saturn was the type of guy who put his own safety at risk for his friends, and Cyrus carried the mind of a tactical genius, but still was warm and accepting of his underlings.

* * *

The five middle level players carefully traversed the winding paths of the dungeon, from news given in the Weekly Swordsman, this floor was almost as trap heavy as floor twenty-seven, Silica was leading them around a corner on a narrow ledge, when their first trap triggered, the small section she stood on crumbled, and she cried out as she slid down to a far much lower path.

When she finally came to a halt, she panted as she got to her feet and rubbed her behind. "Ouch! I might feel that one IRL," She muttered half-heartedly, she then pulled out a health potion and downed it quickly, her HP rising from where it had dropped into the deeper yellow.

Four message alerts popped up almost instantaneously, opening one, she read it out loud, 'Are you ok? We watched your health dip for quite a while?' Mars sent, Silica quickly composed a reply, 'I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll find a way back to town, finish the quest without me,' she sent.

With that done, she opened her map and began to cautiously creep her way down the dark tunnel. She opened her inventory, and pulled out a timed consumable, 'Torch', a bright orange flame on a thick chunk of wood appeared in her left hand.

It was about half an hour of careful mapping and occasional mob killing before she found an opening. Several large rocks were dotted around the cavern, some larger than others, a bright light shone down from above, so Silica dropped her spent torch, which shattered. Another tunnel went into the rock on the other side, _must be the way out_ , she thought.

As she stepped into the center of the cave, she heard a roar from behind her, turning slowly, she saw a blue pair of massive claws step into the opening she had just come from. She gulped nervously, drawing her Ebon Dagger, _I'm so dead_ , she whined. The dragon wasn't as big as she thought, only being three meters tall, her body was a bright set of shiny white scales, reflecting blue off the cavern walls. Her eyes were a glistening blue pair of gemstones.

The name of the dragon popped up, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Silica rolled her eyes, _really Kayaba?_ She thought dryly, then steeled herself for the fight.

It began when Blue Eyes spat a white beam of energy at her, she cartwheeled left, then ran at the monster, her dagger glowing a crimson red with a skill. Cutting into the dragon, she leapt back far before a white clawed hand reached out to either grab her or crush her.

She glanced at the damage caused. A small, but still decent chunk had vanished, she might be able to win this after all. Rushing back in, she jumped as another laser flew towards her, then shot down at Blue Eyes' neck, managing to get in a clean and critical hit.

However, this time, the dragon responded by whirling around, swatting her to the floor with its tail. She recovered from the blow midair and skidded harshly across the rocky ground.

She took a moment to recover, as the dragon charged up a heavy breath attack again. Her HP was still in the green, albeit only just, Blue Eyes was at similar health. The dragon then launched the massive attack, Silica dived to the right to avoid it, but was tossed further than expected by the shockwave.

Recovering again, she got to her feet, "Ok, time to win this," She muttered, and ran in and slashed at Blue Eyes' wings, causing it to cry out in pain. Silica wasn't done yet, grabbing ahold of one of the dragon's scales, and twisted her body around to land on it's back. With that done, she activated a downwards stabbing motion, and struck in between the armor-like scales.

Blue Eyes roared with fury, and reared onto it's back, throwing Silica into the air, she saw the dragon preparing one last breath attack, planning to finish her here and now. _Not today_ , she thought, and twisted her body midair so her feet would hit the wall first, as she moved, she planned her next move quickly, spotting a ledge above them, big enough for even the dragon to fit on. Silica nodded, it would have to do.

Bending her knees as she hit the cavern wall, she angled her body so it was pointing just above the ledge, then sprang up, like she had been shot from a cannon. Coming to a steady speed, she flipped once before hitting the ground, rolling once to absorb momentum.

Looking around, she saw a single rock, like the ones below, however, this one looked smaller than the others, then, as she looked closer, she spotted a small crack forming on it, then another, then another. That was when Silica realized an obvious, but startling discovery, _they're eggs! And this one is about to hatch!_

A small snout started to peak through the shell, then the egg started glowing, and a cry was heard from inside. Silica felt herself being urged forward, pushing her to go help the small creature. As she did, albeit, very hesitantly, another cry came from the cracks, and the glow intensified. When she put her hand on it, the glow was blinding, and she had to shield her eyes with her other arm.

She heard a loud crack, then a chirp, opening her eyes, she saw a tiny feathered blue dragon staring up at her. It had two little wings and feet, and two stubby little arms. It staggered up to her feet, and sniffed her once. Then, it lifted itself off the ground and flew around her in rapid circles. Silica giggled at it's behavior, then a roar from below brought her back to reality, she was still in a fight.

The little hatchling stopped in front of her, and nuzzled her face, making a sort of… was that purring? Silica tried to make heads or tails of it, however, a window appearing in her vision answered her stream of questions. 'This Dragon Familiar wants to become your pet, will you tame it and be it's friend?'

Silica gasped, she had heard from an info broker that there was a secret to a quest on this floor, but she never thought it would be this, without much thought, she tapped yes, then it gave her a keyboard to enter a name.

Silica thought this one over, then rolled her eyes, duh! Why not name it after her cat? She typed in four letters. A smaller HP gauge appeared under her own. Pina.

She was given a quick window of Pina's abilities, even as another roar came from below, followed by a laser, _that dragon is really angry, I think you were her treasure_ , Silica thought. Having read what she needed, she nodded to her new friend, and looked over the edge. Blue Eyes White Dragon was growling up at her, a look of pure fury was visible in it's eyes. Silica leapt down, while another laser came her way. Diving down like a missile, she shot straight over the beam of light, and landed a single strike thrust between the eyes of the larger dragon. This showed to be a critical weak point for the monster, and Silica flipped onto it's head, and landed the same attack in exactly the same spot.

The dragon howled in agony, Silica held on for dear life, and watched the HP hurtle down into the red. _One more attack, I can't miss this chance!_ She thought, back flipping up, she launched a slashing skill, and fell past the dragon's head, slicing deep into the neck. Looking back, she gasped in joy as she saw the mighty dragon flicker, then burst into a magnificent lightshow of pixels and polygons.

Collapsing from the strain put on her, she called her new dragon friend over, Pina exhaled a breath of warmth and soothing energy. She watched as her health rose a considerable margin. Healing powers? She could become a lot stronger with this kind of ability.

* * *

"Silica!" her eyes squinted as she walked out of the dungeon. Her party members were all waiting for her, menus open and friend trackers in use.

"What? You guys? Where were you?" She asked.

"We did the quest, the dragon wasn't that tough, considering it's name," Mars said.

"What dragon?" Silica asked.

"It was called Stardust Dragon, yeah, I know, who knew Kayaba played a dumb card game as a kid?" Jupiter giggled.

"Huh!? I found a completely different quest then! Because I fought a different dragon, which was much more tough," And she explained what happened when she got separated from her party, needless to say, they were all shocked.

"And now, I have my own little familiar tagging along," She finished, pointing to said dragon, which was sitting on her head.

"This little thing? She's so cute!" Mars grinned.

"Silica?" Cyrus said, "You did very well for being on your own against such a tough opponent, and you became the first player to tame a familiar to boot, you should be proud of yourself, especially for someone who never played an MMO before," He smiled.

* * *

 **-Flashback end-**

* * *

Ion's eyes bugged out of his skull, "You fought a Blue Eyes White Dragon? So not fair! I play that game all the time, how come I never got to fight one of my favorite monsters?" And he went on, rambling about how he crushed an opponent in his card game with both dragons mentioned in Silica's story.

Silica and Angel both laughed at his rant, knowing that he would get better in no time.

* * *

 **Kirito and Mataras: REALLY!?**

 **Ion: So sue me, me and my friends play it all the time.**

 **Angel: I personally find it a pretty awesome idea.**

 **Silica: Same here.**

 **Kirito: You would though...**

 **Angel: What was that?**

 **Kirito: Never mind!**

 **All: Next time: The Girl of the Forest!**


	14. Chapter 14: The girl in the Forest

**A quick author's note before we get underway with this chapter, we're gonna go on an emotional rollercoaster today, with some smiles, some action, some feels, and then something to fear.**

 **Another thing, Mataras the author is actively following my story, voicing his opinions of each chapter, however, I would like to hear more opinions from more people, so please, read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman is owned by Mataras the author. I only own my OCs. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The girl of the forest**

Ion stretched his arms as he got out of bed, he felt much better this morning, and was glad to be back in action, Silica yawned peacefully from the mess of sheets, "Are you feeling better?" She asked, rubbing sleepiness away from her eyes.

"Aye aye, back on my feet and staying sharp, ma'am!" Ion grinned, giving her a crisp salute.

The two got dressed in casual clothes, Ion wore a white polo shirt and black pants, while Silica wore the same ice blue sleeveless top and black skirt. Eating some breakfast, which was Silica's best attempt at a full English breakfast, with everything except baked beans, which was ok.

After they cleaned up, they sat on the sofa in the sitting room. Ion again had the Weekly Swordsman in his hand, while drinking some tea, Silica was playing a lute, upping her musical instrument skill.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go visit Kirito and Asuna?" Ion asked.

"Sounds great! What do you think Pina?" Silica asked her familiar, she chirped with a bob of her head.

"Alright, we have a game plan then!" Ion nodded.

"Let's invite Angel too, if she has time," Silica suggested

They went to their individual storage containers, and pulled their combat gear to standby in their inventory, as well as their weapons.

With them both ready, they set off to the warp gate, making a detour to floor fifty.

* * *

"So where do we start? She's a blank slate, no memories," Kirito asked. While making a trip to the lake, he and Asuna had found a girl probably no older than nine wondering through the forest.

"It's almost like she's reverted to a baby," Asuna agreed, the two looked at her, she said her name was Yui, and wore a simple white dress, when Asuna said to her to call the frontliners what she wanted, the two were shocked and embarrassed to no end when she called them Mama and Papa.

A knock at the door returned them from their thoughts, Kirito opened it to see Mataras and Sachi standing there, "Hey! How are you doing?" The black swordsman asked.

"We've been getting there, we brought you a couple little housewarming gifts," Mataras grinned, coming into the cabin.

Kirito was about to close the door when he heard a shout from up the path, "Oi! Don't you dare close that on us!" Ion's voice called out, Kirito glanced out to see his white counterpart, Angel and Silica waving.

"Good to see you guys, come in, Mataras and Sachi just got here," Kirito said, as they approached the small cabin.

Ion gave Kirito a handshake as he walked past, "How've you been man?" Ion asked.

"It's been rough, Diavel was one of us from the very beginning," Kirito shrugged, he let them in, then closed the door.

Glancing around, Kirito watched them as they spotted Yui, who had woken at the sound of new voices, Angel turned to Asuna, "Who's the kid? Don't tell me its possible you…?" She asked, but Asuna quickly made it clear, her face red with the thought.

"N…No! Nothing so, we found her in the forest yesterday and brought her here until she woke up this morning," She said, a worried frown on her face.

"Isn't there an orphanage on floor one? It's possible she may have gotten curious and teleported up here for an adventure but got lost in the woods," Silica suggested.

"Why don't we all go and investigate there then, maybe we can find her parents," Ion added.

Kirito nodded at his words, they made sense, the only way kids below the age of thirteen could play SAO was if they dived with a parent or guardian, Silica was now approaching her fourteenth birthday, but her dad helped her get ahold of her copy, as she had explained to the group before.

The large party travelled to the warp gate, as one, they called out their destination, "Teleport, Town of Beginnings!"

* * *

Ion stepped off the gate, looking around, subconsciously, he, as well as all the others, looked up, and remembered their first day in this world.

Kirito remembered rushing ahead of the others, for a short time, he became a solo player.

Asuna remembered crying herself to sleep in an inn.

Sachi remembered being comforted by her computer club.

Silica remembered that it was her scream which sparked the massive uproar of chaos.

Mataras remembered when he made his dark and still existing promise.

Ion remembered the pledge he made for his sister, and that he wouldn't ever stop fighting in her name.

Yui was riding on Kirito's back, looking around with curious young eyes.

"Well Yui, what do you think, any of this looking familiar?" Asuna asked.

The little girl took a good long moment to stare in every direction, eventually shaking her head, "No," She said.

"Eh, the town of beginnings is really large, we're bound to find something," Ion shrugged.

The guild decided to split into two groups, Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Silica went off in one direction, while Ion, Angel, Mataras and Sachi went in another.

Sachi looked around, "Ok, I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees a problem here," She said.

Angel nodded, "I know, where is everyone?"

"I'm sure I can guess, they're hiding from the ALF," Mataras muttered.

"Which is wrong, by my maths, which are never wrong, there should be around 3000 players living here, but not one man, woman or child is out here," Ion sighed.

The four continued looking, passing through the once bustling market, which they all smiled at the tiny prices compared to the shops on floor seventy or higher.

* * *

Soon enough, a message appeared on Ion's vision from Asuna, apparently, they'd rescued the keeper of the orphanage and three kids from being 'taxed' by a squad of army guys, they also told them to meet at the church, which was where they were now.

Ion knocked at the door, and a brown haired woman in a blue dress answered, a small shortsword was on her left hip. She knew her stuff.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Sasha? Our friend Kirito might be here?" He said.

"Yes, come in, please," Sasha nodded, and opened the door wider to let the four in. Their eyes all changed at the sight of all the children, Mataras seemed rather weary of their location, while Ion, Angel and Sachi lit up at the sight of such youthful life.

Kirito, Asuna and Silica waved from a table in the back, and the guild members joined around it and conferred notes.

"Nothing from the north end, literally, it's a freaking ghost town," Ion sighed. He then looked over at the kids, all of which seemed to be enjoying a basic bread and milk meal. "There are so many…" He muttered.

"Most of them had parents who died either in the fields, or occasionally on the frontlines," Sasha explained, "I used to fight on them myself, a long time ago, but around floor twenty-three, I saw a bunch of kids who seemed to be huddling together in a small cave, they looked exhausted, their health was low and their spirits were shattered."

"So you brought them back to floor one, then eventually opened this orphanage, a truly noble cause," Sachi nodded with a smile.

Ion spotted two kids squabbling in the corner, and decided to deal with the issue, making a slow but steady pace, he strode over and crouched down to be at their height. They looked the same age, around ten, one was a boy, the other a girl, both had a very light green/blue hair color, with the boy having his in a single ponytail while the girl had two. They wore almost the exact same gear, but the boy had a blue vest, while the girl wore a red one. "Excuse me kids, why are you fighting?" He asked, there was no hostility in his words, just pure welcoming calm.

"Leo took my bread and put it in his inventory!" The girl said, Ion just smiled, this sounded normal, he turned to the boy, Leo.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No, Luna always overreacts to this sort of thing!" He said. Ion read his expression, and smiled, _liar_.

He raised an eyebrow, and gave him a warmer smile, "Let's try again, did you take Luna's bread?" Ion asked.

Leo seemed to squirm, sighing, "Yes," He mumbled, sagging in defeat.

Ion nodded, "Now. What are you going to do with the bread?" He asked.

Leo opened his inventory, and manifested a piece of bread. He then gave it to Luna, "Here, Luna, sorry for taking it," He said. Ion smirked, _my work here is done,_ he thought.

"Good lad, you did the right thing, you should know that stealing is what naughty boys and girls do, are you a naughty boy?" He asked.

"No sir," Leo grinned up at him.

"Good, now continue to love your sister with care, protect her, understand?" Ion said, standing up.

"How'd you know we're brother and sister?" Luna asked.

"You carry the same faces of a pair of twins I know in the real world, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you are those twins," Ion smiled, and left them to themselves.

Sasha watched him with a slack jaw, "How'd you do that? Leo is the biggest troublemaker I have here," She asked.

"When my sister was critically injured, I quit my job and started working at her school, and those two go to the school she went to," Ion said, "That, and I have the most disarming face in the world, kids just cannot lie under it's gaze."

"Ion is very good with kids," Sachi nodded, then turned to frown at a certain red clad swordsman, "Unlike a certain brother I know."

"Guilty as charged, I just don't mix with the younger generation," Mataras grunted.

A sudden knock sounded at the door, and Ion reached it first to answer, with Kirito right on his six, a woman stood there, clad in the similar greyish green color of the ALF. "Hello, my name is Yulier," She said, bowing.

"Are you here to cause trouble because of your men?" Kirito asked.

"Perish the thought, no. In fact I wanted to thank you for handling those men the way you did," Yulier said, "I have come here because I need your help."

Ion growled, as Yulier explained her problem, once she mentioned the name Kibaou, his growl turned into a snarl. When she finished explaining, the guild thought it over, but, somehow, it was Yui who believed the woman the most. Kirito sighed, "Well, I'd rather regret it believing her, than regret it not," He said with a shrug.

* * *

Teams were decided, Kirito, Asuna, Ion and Silica went with Yulier on her mission to rescue Thinker, Angel, Mataras and Sachi stayed to both A. watch over the orphanage, and B. put Kibaou out of his false office. When Ion assigned the red swordsman to this team, he was more than too happy.

"Who knew there was a dungeon like this _below_ floor one?" Ion asked, as they descended the stairs into the dungeon.

"There certainly wasn't anything like this in the beta," Kirito announced.

"My guess is it started opening up the further players got up the floors, the monsters we've seen down here look like they belong on floor sixty or higher," Yulier theorized.

"And Kibaou clearly wanted it all for himself," Asuna said.

"Monopolizing key parts of a dungeon is a good way to get yourself killed in my opinion," Silica frowned, Pina chirped from Yui's head.

Ion and Kirito led the way through a small army of strange frogs. Ion found it exhilarating to be fighting something again. As he finished, he walked back to the girls, sheathing his sword.

"Woo! We fought our butts off!" Kirito grinned.

"I haven't been able to shred enemies like that since we partied up with Silica back on floor forty-seven," Ion nodded.

"Anything good pop out?" Asuna asked.

Ion and Silica burst out laughing as Kirito and Asuna fought over scavenged toad meat, Ion removing all his from his inventory.

* * *

A short while later, Ion started to frown, "Ok, I'm calling this dungeon the never-ending basement of Aincrad," He said.

Yulier checked her map, and Thinker's location, "He hasn't moved from this one spot," She said.

"Probably found a safe zone," Ion said.

Silica nodded from next to Yui, "That makes sense, if he doesn't have any weapons or crystals," She said.

Turning a corner, they were presented with an uber-long hallway, with a small white door at the end.

"Safe zone ahead!" Ion confirmed.

Kirito's eyes lit up as he activated his detection skill, "There's a player inside," He said.

Yulier needed no invitation and burst ahead, hoping to get to Thinker who waved from the door, "No! Stay back! The corridor is rigged!"

Ion gasped, as he sprinted after her. Glancing to the right, he saw an alert, something sharp and large dropped from the wall, with no second thought, he activated blink strike, and burst into Yulier, tackling her ahead.

Something big followed the scythe that almost claimed Yulier's life, and Ion gulped as he took in it's appearance. A ragged cloak, crazed face, it was the Grim Reaper! A name appeared at the very top, The Fatal Scythe. Fitting.

He turned to Yulier, giving her a teleport crystal, "Grab Yui and Silica and get them out of here!" He ordered.

Kirito and Asuna drew their weapons, and the three stood between the safe room and their foe. "I fight or die by your side brother, I won't abandon you," Silica said.

Ion sighed, "Alright, we make our stand!" He shouted, "Charge!" the four rushed forward, blades humming with energy. The Fatal Scythe observed them, then without missing a beat, it slashed the weapon it was named after sideways, sending all four flying back.

Ion hit the wall by the safe room, Silica slammed into it above him, falling unconscious from the attack, Pina wailed for her master. Ion looked at their health, and paled, Kirito had bulked it the most, still only just in the yellow, Asuna had gone into the red, as had he and Silica, who only had maybe a hundred points left, "Pina, heal your master immediately," He commanded.

Pina exhaled a healing breath, restoring Silica's HP a small amount, but enough to consider her safe. Ion made to stand, but found himself stumble, then he noticed an icon next to his own HP, a missing limb icon. Ion realized then his right leg was a stump, and he went as white as a ghost, he was out of this one.

"Kirito! Asuna! Me and Silica are down! Pull back!" Ion yelled.

"Come back!" they all heard Thinker cry, Ion glanced to his right, Yui was running out, and stopped in front of her temporary parents.

"Yui! Get back, it's dangerous here!" Kirito ordered.

"Don't worry Mama, Papa," She said. The Fatal Scythe seemed unfazed by the tiny girl, and raised the weapon to strike her down.

" _YUI!_ " Cried all three of the conscious cats, Ion slammed his eyes shut.

But nothing came, no thud, no shattering sound, nothing. Ion dared open his eyes, where he saw something that made him blink. A purple hexagon, reading 'Immortal Object'.

"Yui…?" Asked Asuna.

Suddenly, flames burst from Yui, burning the clothes given by Asuna, and leaving her in the white dress she had on in the cabin. A giant flaming sword appeared in her hands, and she swung it down at the enemy. It erupted into flames, then vanished in a fireball.

"Yui…?" Asked Ion, again.

"Papa, Mama, Ion, Silica, don't worry, I've remembered everything," Yui said, finally turning back to face them.

* * *

Ion was helped to the safe room by Kirito, and sat down on an obsidian slab, Silica groggily got to her feet, and followed them in.

"Alright Yui, if you remember, then give us what you know," Ion said.

"Mental HealthCare program, 001, codename: Yui. That is who I am," Yui began, shocking them all. "Everything in Sword Art Online is run by a single system, called Cardinal, from the official launch day, I was forbidden from interacting with the players who were suffering from all the terrible emotions that were generated. I should have been able to go to them and support them, make them feel better, but I was forced to watch, until I fell apart."

She paused. "Then one day, I spotted two players who were acting differently from all the others, Kirito, Asuna, those players were you," Yui said, Kirito and Asuna gasped, until now, she had never said their names correctly. "I wandered out into the playing fields, which caused my memory to vanish, and then you found me."

"Nothing about me is real, my feelings, not even my tears are real, but… I want to be with you. Mama. Papa." Streaks of tears were vanishing off her face now.

Kirito hugged the girl, "But you're not just a program, the system can't contain you anymore, so stay with us," He said, Asuna joined in the family hug. Ion just watched numbly.

"This is a system administrator console, I used it to give me the ability to delete that monster, right now, Cardinal is probably running a scan on my programming, I'll probably be deleted right away. But before I go, here, a gift for my friend," She accessed a complicated menu, and touched Pina. She vanished, then a moment later, a loud chirp came from the hallway.

Everyone gasped as a very large version of Pina poked her nose through the doorway.

"And something for Ion as well," Ion heard an alert on his vision, and opened a message, attached to it was a beautiful, sleek, white estoc, with a snowflake shape as the hand guard, and another snowflake was on the hilt. Ion tapped the flavor text, it was called 'The Arctic Heart' with the description, 'A one of a kind blade entrusted to the player who has the biggest heart in Aincrad.'

Ion instantly re-equipped his new sword. Yui started fading, and glowing. "Yui, don't go!" Asuna cried.

"I'll always remember you, Mama, and Papa." Ion watched the girl as she vanished into nothingness. Asuna and Silica broke down, and therefore didn't see what Ion did, the last of Yui's tears fell from her smiling face, and hit his hand.

Kirito growled, and started fiddling with the keyboard Yui had sat next to, "Damn you Cardinal…! No! _Kayaba!_ " He yelled. Again, Ion watched as the black swordsman turned into a keyboard ninja, his fingers flying over the keys at lightning speed.

A sudden shockwave pulsed from the GM console, sending Kirito flying to the floor, Ion, who was still sitting on it was also sent to the ground in a heap.

Asuna went to help her friend up, Kirito held up his fist. Getting the mute message, Asuna opened her palm to allow something small to be placed in it. Ion nodded to Silica, who was holding him up.

"The system was about to reject Yui's admin credentials, using the power it had left, I was able to convert her data and turn her remains into a game object," Kirito said. Asuna looked down, the item was the shape of a teardrop, and was radiating a warm blue glow.

"So this is…?" She asked, tearing up.

"You're holding Yui's heart," Kirito finished.

"Silica, let's go get Pina and head back to the surface, leave these two to have some alone time," Ion suggested.

* * *

Ion's leg regrew when they entered the safe zone, and the two rode on Pina's soft back, back to the orphanage.

Sasha let them in, and they went to the back room. Angel and Sachi were there, Ion turned to the keeper of the foster home, "Are the kids likely to hear us in here?" He asked.

"Um, no, they're usually out in the courtyard playing," Sasha replied, "Why?"

Ion slammed his fist onto the table, blowing it to splinters, " _God damn it Kayaba! Why do you keep making our lives a living nightmare!?"_ He yelled.

The table vanished, the girls were shocked at his outburst, "Ion? What happened?" Angel asked, as Sachi held his shoulder.

Ion told them what happened in the dungeon. Including the part at the end. Sachi embraced him in a much needed hug. Ion sat down on a chair, and out his head in his arms.

"When I saw her final tear, she was never more alive… it was real, _she_ was real," he said.

A knock came to the door, and Sachi answered it first, Ion looking over her shoulder. Mataras was standing with a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. To his immediate right was Kibaou, who was tussled up in some rope, behind them both was Thinker and Yulier.

"One super selfish moron ready for the public beating, Ion, want a crack at him?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Ion shook his head.

"Where's our brother in black?" Mataras asked, "Or the little one?"

"Kirito's fine, Yui's gone," Ion said.

Mataras, for once had nothing to say, Kibaou on the other hand… "Was she some beater trash like…." His sentence was never finished, as a foot slammed into his face.

Ion stood over him, " _You will keep your dirty mouth shut you selfish pig! You have no right to even talk about her!_ " He shouted.

Mataras wisely had let go of the rope, and even he now looked visibly scared of Ion's hidden rage. For the next minute, Kibaou was knocked around the front of the church. Ion wrapped up the situation by slamming his foot this time in the cactus head's nether regions.

The official ALF commander left, a permanently scarred Kibaou quickly trailing him.

Ion turned back to his friends, looking extremely dizzy, he fell over from this development, "What happened? One minute I heard Kibaou about to insult Yui… oh no…!" Ion was shaking.

Silica hid behind Angel, while Sachi hid behind Mataras, who had both eyebrows sky-high, "Remind me to never, _ever,_ piss you off, ever," He said, after a minute of silence.

"I… was hoping you would never have to see… him," Ion mumbled.

"What do… you mean?" Sachi asked, slowly coming out from behind her brother.

"All we saw was you," Angel nodded.

Ion looked back at them, tears were streaking down his face, "My alter ego, Marcus Black, you just met him for the first time. The first sighting of him in four years," He whimpered, then passed out.

* * *

The Moonlit Black Cats returned to Kirito and Asuna's log cabin. Ion slept in a chair, a blanket was over him, and a steaming bowl of soup was on the table to his right.

He heard Kirito and Mataras speaking quietly, "Dude, Kibaou will never bother us again after that," The latter said.

"How scary?" Asked Kirito.

"One thousand out of ten," Mataras admitted.

Ion opened his eyes, slowly, "He's awake," Angel said, Ion sat up, and saw where they were.

"How are you feeling man?" Kirito asked.

"Like I just barely survived an encounter with the slenderman, alien from isolation and the Predator all at once," Ion joked weakly.

"Mataras told us that you… defended Yui's name," Asuna muttered.

Ion gasped, then started shaking, "oh… right," He whispered.

Sachi looked at Mataras, "He's acting like you did when someone mentioned your sister," She noticed.

"I know," Nodded the boy in red.

"So. You met my alter ego, Marcus Black. What do you think?" Ion asked, "Did he leave a good first impression before he left?"

"Kibaou was almost speaking jiberish when you finished him, at the end, you muttered something, I barely heard it, 'Next time will be with the _real_ you'," Mataras reported.

"Oh great, I didn't go too far this time…" Ion muttered, before paling, _what did I just say?_

"'This time'? What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Well, the cat's outta the bag now, I might as well tell you about it," Ion closed his eyes.

* * *

 **-Flashback - Four years ago-**

* * *

Marcus rode home from working a long day at the checkout, locking his bike to the rack, he stepped up to the front door.

He was about to key in the code, when he felt something was… off. The lights were off. Emma was usually home by now. Marcus heard a scream from an alley across the road, a very familiar scream.

Sprinting across the road, he rounded the corner to find a man with a black mask holding a knife against a girl's neck, who wearing a school uniform.

"Hey Marc, it's been a while," Marcus paled, as he heard the rasping voice before him, it was much different, not as snobbish as he once remembered.

"It can't be… Caleb? Caleb Foster?" Marcus gasped.

The masked figure removed his mask, making the older sibling almost retch. "This is what I became when you gave me your 'justice', luckily, I was rushed to my father's hospital, and was administered a large dose of the antidote." Foster's face had no hair, at all. Where his eyebrows once was, now was a line of bulbous blisters. His cheeks had gone from a normal color to a dark shade of purple. And his eyes… instead of being on white, his eyes were now pure black voids, with white circles in the middle.

This was the assassin who had tried to poison Emma, the final straw back home.

Marcus' initial shock aside, he now held a face of fury, "Let my sister go."

"Ok, I was done playing with her anyway, my target, ever since you gave me this face, has been you, Marcus Cersy. Now DIE!" He threw Emma aside, and charged at Marcus, knife drawn for the kill.

Marcus glanced around at his options, he could duck under the blade, grab Emma and run, or, he could finish this, here and now.

He hesitated one second too long, Foster's knife slashed across his left hip, Marcus gasped at the pain, but did not falter, rolling to the side, he grabbed the lid from a nearby trashcan, and swung the blunt weapon around.

Foster was surprised by the move, and was treated with a heavy bruise on his chin, as he got to his feet. Marcus glanced down at the makeshift shield. Nodding, he threw it like a Frisbee, it clanged off Foster's head again, bashed off the wall, and came right back.

"Alright Captain America, let's dance to the death!" Foster roared.

Marcus slid the handle around his wrist, and charged forward, bashing aside his knife, however, the assassin used the momentum to twirl around and slash his wrist, hurting Marcus and making him drop the shield. Foster kicked the boy to the floor, "For four years, I trained, hoping I would get the chance to kill you," He said, "Four years, I went travelling around the world, looking for a lead where I could find you," He kicked again.

"Four years! I've experienced this pain, and now, as my father kept saying, 'Savor each day, it will only make you stronger'. And you know what? He was right! Now DIE!" The knife fell.

"NO!" A young girl screamed. A second later, Foster yelled in agony. Marcus looked up, his vision blurry, but he saw Emma clenching down hard on their assailant's knife hand with her teeth.

"AGH you little BRAT! Wait your turn!" Foster yelled, and back handed her across the face. Then, as she fell back, he gave her a matching wound to Marcus, on her left hip.

Marcus' blood ran cold as he heard her scream. A moment later, Foster was eating dirt, courtesy of a punch from the brother. When foster rose, he saw a difference in Marcus' expression, his face was nonchalant, not moving, but, his eyes spoke entire chapters of pain and suffering.

"You shouldn't have done that," His voice seemed deeper, _darker_ , "Because, now."

Marcus shot forward, faster than possible, he held Foster's throat. "Who are you?" He choked out.

Marcus looked into the assassin's eyes, "I'm going to kill you," He said darkly.

With a slight tug, Marcus threw Foster into the wall, then rapidly punched him with one hand. Foster felt his nose break, then his jaw, maybe a lung, he lost count, all he felt was pain.

Marcus dropped the man, then walked away a meter, bending over. Foster made to stand, and sprinted forward, hoping to get Marcus while his back was turned.

It didn't happen. Marcus whirled around, Foster's knife in his hand. The assassin tried to stop, but there was no escaping it. Marcus shoved the knife into Foster's chest, straight into his heart.

Foster was dead before he hit the floor. Marcus stared at his corpse, "I'm Marcus Black, the warden of my master's family," He said, then he blacked out.

* * *

When Marcus woke up, he was in a hospital bed, however, when he tried to move his hand, he felt a cold metal.

Sitting up, he saw that his hands were chained to the sides of his bed, in handcuffs.

"You're up, about time," He heard, turning his head, he saw Emma was sat in a chair.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"You don't remember?" Emma asked, "When I got cut by Caleb, you… changed."

She handed him a tablet, it showed his fight with Foster, including the second part, when Marcus didn't remember. He gasped when he saw what he did, "I… killed someone?" He asked.

* * *

 **-Flashback End – Present day-**

* * *

"Four years ago, my alter ego appeared for the first time, and since then, I felt like there was a second soul inside me, feeding off my hate, anger, and my care for family," Ion said. "If you wish to stay away, then don't hesitate to remove me from the guild."

He was surprised to see everyone present place their hand on his.

"Since arriving in this world, we've all killed someone, well, except for Sachi," Kirito said.

"I know your pain, brother, however, be fortunate you got there in time, my sister didn't make it away from her wounds," Mataras nodded.

"Don't think we're going to cast you aside because of this," Silica smiled.

"Black just fights his own way," Angel muttered.

Ion looked up at the faces of his friends, "Thank you guys, I promise I will never let that monster out again, not until we beat Kayaba into the ground."

* * *

 **A/N: A quick note, the alter ego thing is a real thing for me, when I get pissed, I black out and lose control, so don't ever talk trash about my friends or family, or you'll end up like Kibaou.**

* * *

 **Mataras and Kirito: Holy crap...**

 **Emma: Big Bro is recovering from writing this, when he wrote about Black, he started feeling the effects.**

 **Asuna: Lesson learned here, never piss off Ion.**

 **All: Agreed!**

 **Kirito: Next time: Gone Fishing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Gone Fishing

**Ok, if people don't get the reference around halfway through the chapter, I will be shocked.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based fiction. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. Mataras the Red Swordsman is owned by Mataras the author. I only own my OCs, please support the official release.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Gone Fishing**

* * *

It had been a week since the sighting of Marcus Black, Ion's dark alter ego.

He was back to normal, but winced every time someone brought up Yui, or his backstory, even by accident.

He was currently working in perfect sync with Silica, both leveling up their musical instrument skills, Ion had a lute, while Silica was playing a flute, Ion timed his notes to the screen appearing before him, and smiled as he got a notification, saying it was now at eight hundred and fifty out of one thousand. A sudden mistiming from Silica suddenly caused their song to end.

"Aww, sorry Ion, I missed a note, then it screwed me up," She smiled.

Ion glared at her, looking at his stats, his music stat had reset, back to the same level as Silica.

"You are not sorry," He muttered, and put his lute in his inventory. Ever since Ion started working hard on his non-combat skills, he seemed to start getting competitive with Silica. His skills included one handed swords, rapiers, martial arts, light armor, then there was his music skill, his tiny excuse for a cooking skill, and surprisingly, Blacksmithing.

Ion sighed, and fell back into his chair, he thought about taking a nap, when a message from Kirito appeared on his vision. 'Fishing event going on down on floor twenty-two, you in?'

Ion flicked the message over at Silica, who seemed to shine at the idea, "Come on, it might be fun!" She said.

Ion looked at her, a flat look on his face, "Have you _been_ fishing before?" He asked.

* * *

"How did I get dragged here?" Ion muttered, still with an emotionless face. He was standing next to Mataras, Sachi, Liz, Angel and Silica. Asuna was also present, wearing a pink gown, with a blue scarf modified to look like a hood. Clearly, she was trying to act like a normal civilian player on floor twenty-two.

Speaking of civilians, the Black Cats found themselves as part of the crowd of players who had come to watch an elder player called Nishada, a five-foot fishing pole was in his right hand, slung over his shoulder. Kirito stood awkwardly to the fisherman's left. Ion couldn't help but snort at his black counterpart's embarrassment. He pulled out a camera crystal, a single use item to take pictures, and caught a perfect shot of his face.

Nishada hooked a small lizard to the end of his pole, and went out to the end of the jetty. Kirito reluctantly followed. Nishada activated the skill required, and cast his line with perfect, practiced form. All Ion could think of however, while they waited, was all the times he went chain fishing for shinies in Pokémon.

"Now!" Nishada called out, he handed the pole to his partner, and stepped back to let Kirito have all the room to pull.

"Did they just try to make a switch with a fishing pole?" Ion asked Mataras.

"Seems like it," Nodded the red swordsman.

"You can do it Kirito!" Called the cheerleading force of girls, led by Asuna.

Kirito put his back into it, slowly backing up the jetty. Silica was the first one to spot a dark shape swimming below the water surface. Ion's eyes widened at the size of it, but made no further reaction, as did Mataras.

They watched as Nishada and Asuna rushed back from the jetty, leaving Kirito alone. He looked back, wondering why they were running. The fish took the chance to pull, and the line snapped.

Ion gasped, that wasn't the shape of a fish! "What is that thing?" He asked.

Kirito ran back down to the edge, yelling at the lake. "Kirito! Look out!" Asuna cried.

He looked back, "For what…?!" The water exploded upwards behind him, demolishing the jetty.

The 'Big One' as it was called was worthy of it's name, it was definitely bigger than any fish Ion had ever seen. It was coloured all orange-red, with two goldfish bowl sized eyes, and probably the strangest thing was the four, webbed feet it had.

Kirito shot away, running back to throw complaints at Asuna, who giggled at his reaction.

Ion nodded to Mataras, who nodded back, and without a word, the two rushed forward, even as the big, strange fish started lumbering towards them at a decent speed.

In perfect synchronization, as the fish leapt to devour them, they jumped up, delivering a mighty ax kick that sent it flying to the ground, followed by a triple backwards somersault, to land on the ground at a crouch.

Angel shot past them, her spear extended and glowing. She flipped into the air, span horizontally, then skewered the large fish, she stayed there, as the 'Big One' exploded in a bright flash of shards and pixels.

Ion and Mataras grinned from their crouched positions, and gave the other swordsman a fist bump. Then the two stood, as Angel flipped off her spear. Then, without a second thought, they all took a bow.

"Wow…" A player said.

"That was badass!" Another cheered.

"You're with the Moonlit Black Cats, and isn't that the Daughter of Darkness?" A third asked.

Ion shook some hands, as did Angel, Mataras gave his signature grunt, but gave his wolfish grin.

"Alright, break it up, let the heroes breathe," Liz's voice burst through the crowd.

The crowd broke into two groups, all of them wanting to say hello to the three saviors of the day.

"Nice work brother," Silica and Sachi both grinned, each to their adopted sibling.

"We still got it," Ion nodded.

"Eh, was the somersault necessary?" Angel asked.

"Yes, if you're going to use your feet, you may as well make the most use of them," Mataras told her.

Asuna invited the guild up to the cabin for some refreshments, Ion was about to follow, when two things happened, he felt a sort of pressure on his nose, which he usually did when he felt a tough battle approaching. The other thing was he got a message icon, tapping it, he saw it was from Klein. 'Boss room found finally, we're gonna need you for this one,' it said.

* * *

"The entire recon party was wiped out!?" Kirito asked with shock. The entire guild of the Moonlit Black Cats had gone up to their base on floor forty-eight, Klein had met them there, and so did Heathcliff.

"That's what I said, it was twenty strong, five members from four of our top guilds," Klein nodded.

"The first ten went in like normal, but something we didn't anticipate happened this time, the doors closed behind them," Heathcliff added.

"Harry One spent a good thirty minutes using his master lockpicking skill to try and get it open, it didn't work, eventually, the doors opened again, but the only thing we saw was a single sword," Klein reported.

"So I think we've got a new problem for future fights, the doors lock up behind you," Ion figured.

"And they didn't teleport out?" Mataras asked.

Heathcliff shook his head, "We checked the name wall for them, all were crossed out," He said, solemnly.

When someone said crossed out, it meant they were dead. "So we can assume a reoccurring situation, from now on, the boss rooms are going to be anti-crystal zones," Kirito summed up.

"Unfortunate, but that seems to be the case," Heathcliff nodded.

Ion kicked off his leaning post, "So we're going to have to go in, firing on all cylinders, we have no idea what we're gonna face, so we need to be careful," He said.

"We think it's going to be necessary to call upon Blizzardwing for the fight, and Pina's rapid evolution should mean that we'll have two full adult dragons on our side," Heathcliff agreed.

* * *

The next morning, a raid call was sent out to the frontlines, this meant that it was time to assemble an attack force to go tackle the boss.

The Holy Dragon Alliance, The Knights of the Blood Oath, Furinkazin, The Moonlit Black Cats, and at least fifty other players met in the courtyard of floor seventy-five's capital, Collina.

Ion stepped off the teleport gate, in formation with his guild, Kirito stood at the front, Ion, Sachi and Mataras stood behind him, and Asuna and Liz were in the third row, behind them, Silica was standing on Pina's head.

He looked around. The Spanish Inquisition had shown up, in force, a group of ten players formed their ranks. Flibjib, Noodleypasta and Orchid were at the front, overseeing their troops. Flibjib suddenly called out, "Squad! Camp it… UP!" To his command, the ten men and women in front of him all lined up and started moving in perfect synchronization. Everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the strange act.

"Jib? What are you all doing?" Ion asked, a baffled look on his face.

"What? We're carrying out our mandatory pre-boss Precision Drilling. We're bringing up the morale of the troops by flirtatiously gallivanting around," Jib told him.

Everyone started chuckling as they figured out what was going on, then went back to what they were doing.

Godfree was seeing his men and women of the KoB as they made final preparations. Ion waved to Schmidt, who was heading the Holy Dragon Alliance, as he overlooked his menu, equipping a new lance and shield. Klein was walking over, and Ion was surprised to see Agil and Angel following him.

"Ready for this one?" Mataras asked.

"You bet, I closed down my shop to come take part in this fight for all those juicy drops!" Agil grinned.

"In that case, I hope you don't mind if we take you off the drop list?" Kirito grinned, and everyone laughed at the shopkeeper's reaction.

He straightened up, "I know it's been a while since you offered, but I was wondering if y'all still had that space open in the Cats?" He asked.

Ion smirked at him, "Sure thing big man, Kirito, send him a request, and while you're at that menu, send one to Angel too."

Angel looked startled at the suggestion, "What? When did you want me to join?"

"You hung around us all the time while we were on our break, you could have gone to any loser, yet you come to us, that makes you an honorary member of the Black Cats, whether you join or not," Ion told her.

The windows appeared in front of the two players, Agil accepted his, and the emblem of the small guild appeared next to his HP. Angel hesitated a little longer, but Ion put an arm around her neck, "Come on, why are you arguing with yourself?" He asked.

Angel couldn't help but grin at him, "You know how to make everyone happy, don't you?" She asked.

"Aye, it's Ion's gift to the world," Mataras said.

"Like enjoying your own voice is yours?" Sachi asked him.

"That is true," Nodded Mataras,

"Hate to break it to you, red, but the world wants a refund," Liz retorted.

Mataras was about to make another comeback, when they heard the warp gate open again, this time, Heathcliff, flanked by his four elite guards, walked across the courtyard.

Everyone paid attention to the red paladin, as he held up a crystal, "Corridor. Open," He commanded.

"He must be serious about this one if he wants us to go by crystal," Silica muttered.

"Yeah, stay sharp at all times guys," Kirito nodded.

The large raid party filed through, Ion shook off the strange sensation from the warping. Heathcliff stopped at the head, right before the massive iron doors. Kirito spoke with him for a moment, then they both nodded, Heathcliff turned to Pina, "Miss Dragon Tamer, you may consider summoning Blizzardwing the moment we enter the room," He suggested.

"That sounds like a sound idea," Mataras nodded.

Silica looked nervous at the sudden attention, but her head bobbed once, "Yes sir, I won't let any of us down," She said.

"Good, The Knights of the Blood Oath and the Moonlit Black Cats will be the forward vanguard, attracting the attention of the boss, everyone else, stay back until we have determined it's attack patterns," Heathcliff spoke clearly.

Ion's eyes widened, then he grinned, "Of course, Kirito has a plan, I think I know too, he wants to see just how invincible the red paladin really is," Mataras mumbled next to him. Ion nodded, having reached the same dawning thought.

"For our day of liberation!" Heathcliff said, the doors opened slowly.

Everyone drew their weapons, "Don't die guys," Kirito said to Agil and Klein.

"Heh, like I said, I'm gonna make a fortune off today's drops," The bigger man said.

"Same goes to you buddy," Klein smirked back.

"Be careful guys," Ion said to the Spanish Inquisition's leading three.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition to be cautious, but it's in our motto!" Flibjib grinned.

Silica gasped as she saw four players in white and grey standing amongst the group, "Hey Cyrus, don't lose me this time," She called over.

"If you're as good as getting this far as you are training dragons, then that won't be a problem," Cyrus said, after looking over her way.

"Forward to battle!" Heathcliff cried out.

Everyone let out battle cries, and charged into the large chamber ahead. Spreading out, they all stayed highly alert as those with max detection skills scanned the room for the incoming threat. As they did, the doors that let them in now closed, then vanished completely, "Well, that's just great," Liz muttered, Silica was muttering her summons.

A minute passed, Ion looked all around him, _nothing ahead, nothing behind us, nothing to the sides or under the platforms… oh no…_ he tilted his head up, and almost wished he didn't.

"Above us! Get away from the middle of the room!" He yelled. The giant thing hissed, now that it had been spotted, Ion gazed closer, it looked like a massive skeletal centipede, one hundred bones acting as legs were holding it to the roof, it had a massive skull, and the front two feet had huge scythe-like bones stuck on them.

The name popped up, along with not four, but _five_ health bars, "It's…!" Klein began, shaking with fear.

"The Skull Reaper!" Kirito finished.

Silica stood on Pina's head, "Blizzardwing is on her way, she should be here in a minute," She called out.

A roar was heard in the distance of the darkness, but Skull Reaper's hiss droned it out.

Ion gulped as he watched the legs drop. " _Incoming!_ " He yelled.

Everyone moved away, but three players were immobilized with fear, "Come on! This way! Hurry!" Kirito roared. They began to run, but they had left it far too late, the boss dropped, and was upon them in seconds, the scythes moved, and the knockback launched them into Kirito's group.

However, to the absolute horror of the frontlines, they shattered before they hit the floor.

Ion paled, "That was with one hit!" He cried out.

"Aw man we are so dead!" Agil muttered.

"We may not have a minute Silica…" Kirito said nervously.

* * *

 **Ion: Here we go.**

 **Kirito: Floor seventy-five.**

 **Mataras: Bring. It. On!**

 **Emma: You can do it guys!**

 **All: Next time: Game Over**


	16. Chapter 16: Game Over

**I'm sure you're eager to move on to the next stage of the story, so I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or Mataras the Red Swordsman, they both belong to their respective owners! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Game over**

* * *

The sudden defeat of three members of the frontlines made every one of them pale, but they regrouped, Heathcliff, Kirito and Asuna worked as a team to occupy the scythes, while the rest ran at the boss' flanks, getting hits in as much as they could. From near the back end, Ion just sheared a long mark through the soft under skin, he noticed the HP go a little shorter. He was about to voice the revelation he made, when he saw something coming right at him, grabbing the next player, "The tail is an attack!" He yelled, and jumping back. Several others heard his warning, and leapt back to safety, but Agil and two others were a little slow.

"Agil!" Ion called, the dust settled, and Ion was relieved to see the merchant standing, albeit with a large red mark on his arm, and the other two were nowhere to be seen.

Agil rushed forward, his axe glowing green, "Hold still!" He yelled, and slammed it into the tail. Ion saw what he was doing.

"Come on guys! Who's up for a little run at that tail!" he called out, the small group of players with him nodded in agreement.

The player who he had saved, Mars, thanked Ion, then charged, as did Ion and everyone else. They deployed as many sword skills as possible. They all noticed the Skull Reaper was hissing at the pain, and it made them work even faster. Agil landed a final mighty swing with his weapon, and the tail fell free, and shattered.

Ion took a moment to analyze the situation. The Skull Reaper was on four bars left out of the original five. Pina was breathing her healing roar at Kirito and Asuna, who were getting low from the heavy scythes. Mataras was sliding underneath the boss, dealing critical hits, using his Dragon Blood ability. Sachi, Liz and Angel were scattered around, working with members from the Spanish Inquisition, Furinkazin and Team Galactic to whittle away the enemy's health.

When Ion paused on Mataras, he noticed the damage he was doing was really big, carving massive lines from left to right. When he was on Ion's side of the Reaper, Ion waved him over, "I have an idea, but it's crazy," Ion said.

"At the moment, we'll take crazy, but just don't get yourself killed," Mataras said, breathing heavily.

"When I say, stop your hit and run strikes for about thirty seconds," Ion told him, then zipped around to join Kirito and Heathcliff.

"Kirito! Heathcliff! Hold those Scythes down for a moment!" He called, crouching.

"Have you thought up a plan?" Heathcliff asked.

"Yeah, if I time it right, I can use my speed to give me the push to slide all the way to the end of the boss from underneath it," Ion said.

Kirito nodded, "And you can land some serious hurt on the soft stuff, nice idea... but what if you miss?" He asked.

"I won't." Ion said. Kirito and Heathcliff blocked the scythes again, Ion had to brace for the shockwave that hit him.

"Ok, Mataras! Hold!" Ion yelled, and shot forward, using blink strike. For a moment, everything was in slow motion, he burst past the defenders, and rolled onto his backside. He let out a wordless battle cry, as he slid all the way through the cage of bones, sword held up. As he got to the tail end, he reached up, and gripped one of the scales, twisting him up onto the back of the enemy. With a final cry, he jabbed his sword down on the spine of the Skull Reaper.

Everyone cheered, Ion saw why, that one idea had dropped the boss' health by a whole half bar.

As he jumped off, Pina flew low and gave him a healing dose. "That was extremely reckless!" Silica called.

Ion flinched, as he rubbed his rear, "yeah, I don't care, look at the damage we did!" He said.

Silica looked to the corner of her vision, "Heathcliff sir? Blizzardwing cannot get here! We're on our own for this one," She called.

"Unfortunate, but we have a plan now, so let's continue!" Heathcliff ordered.

With this plan added, they had a strategy to beat Skull Reaper. Kirito, Mataras and Heathcliff now worked as a trio to block the scythes, the rest of the raid party kept hacking and slashing away at whatever they could. Then, every three times the defenders blocked, Ion would carry out his slide and slash down the middle.

* * *

About an hour later, the Skull Reaper made one last hissing screech, before it blew apart into pixels.

No one cheered, instead, they all just collapsed with fatigue and exhaustion. Ion leaned against the back of Angel, who was doing the same thing.

"How many did we lose?" Asked Klein.

Kirito opened his menu, and checked the map, counting all the dots around the room, eventually, he sighed, "Fourteen of us died."

Needless to say, everyone around the room was shocked to the sudden knowledge, "Fourteen more souls will not be going home, may we honor their sacrifice to bring us all one floor closer to the end," Ion said quietly.

A minute of silence passed, as the frontlines all remembered the men and women lost in this fight. "We've still got twenty-five more to go," Klein sighed.

"Can we really even get there?" Agil asked.

Kirito looked across the room from where he was back to back with Asuna, he noticed a player who was still standing. Ion and Mataras did too, Heathcliff was standing, a neutral look on his face as he looked around him like a…

Ion stopped his thought. His mind flashed back to day one, to the face-less avatar of Kayaba, 'As of this moment, I am in control of this world'. His mind raced forward to when Heathcliff somehow blocked Kirito's final attack. He then took another moment, taking the never forgetting voice of Kayaba, then putting it next to Heathcliff's voice.

From behind him, Angel felt a sudden chill from right behind her. Glancing around, she saw Ion start to move, ever so slowly, gripping Arctic Heart.

Kirito saw Ion begin to move, and looked at Mataras, they nodded, Ion had a hunch, and these were almost never wrong.

Angel saw Ion blur out of existence, appearing again in Heathcliff's blind spot, he activated a simple stab motion skill, Heathcliff whirled around, genuinely shocked at the movement. Everyone looked at the two, thinking Ion had gone mad.

Angel wasn't doubting him, but she did wonder what his motives were, "Ion… What are you…?" She paused, looking above Heathcliff, her eyes widened to the size of golfballs, a purple hexagon appeared above him, and on it, written in black text, were the two words that change everything.

IMMORTAL OBJECT.

"What is going on Commander?" Asuna asked.

" _It's him! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"_ Ion yelled, he turned away, then looked back at Heathcliff.

"Something always bugged me and my two brothers-in-arms, three, counting Diavel," He began.

Kirito stood, his own theory now confirmed, "Where is he? While we all suffer, where is he watching us?"

"But I think we all just remembered one crucial factor," Mataras added.

Ion finished it, "There is nothing more boring than watching someone else play an RPG. Isn't that right…?"

" _Akihiko Kayaba_ ," All three finished.

Heathcliff didn't seem to deny the claim, "For the sake of my curiosity, how did you figure it out?" He asked.

"For me, it was our duel. You moved _far_ too fast for a man wearing that kind of armor," Kirito said.

"Yes that was a terrible error on my part, you moved so ferociously that I had to engage the system assist function," Heathcliff said, eyes shut.

"And I think both me and Mataras reached our conclusion from the same thing, you need to work on your acting skills a bit, you aren't tired or fatigued at all are you?" Ion asked.

"And there is also the fact that you didn't choose to filter your voice, you carry the same vocal sounds as the avatar back on day one," Mataras said.

"All very good points, I guess I can't deny it. Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba, and now that I have been revealed, it may come as no surprise that I am the final boss of the game," Heathcliff announced.

Everyone was in an uproar, "The strongest player builds us all up, then betrays us for the final battle? Bit cliché don't you think?" Kirito asked.

"KOTOR II was enough for me," Ion muttered.

"Who even still plays that?" Mataras asked him.

"I did. And actually, I kind of like it that way, at the end of it all, I always pictured you three to be the ones to face me," Kayaba said, looking straight at Kirito, "The Dual Blades skill is only given to the player with the highest reaction times," He looked over at Mataras, "Dragon Blood, I sent out to a random player, I never expected it to be seen, let alone used like you did," Lastly, he gazed at Ion, "And you got Blink Strike didn't you? I assigned that one to be given to the player who maxed their speed stat first, I honestly thought Asuna would get it, but you proved faster."

Ion looked ready to snap, " _What about all the people you murdered?!"_ He roared, " _All the lives you broke, the families you tore apart?!"_

Kayaba seemed to ignore him, instead, he opened his menu, and issued commands. Ion felt a jolt in his body, and he collapsed in helplessness. Looking at his HP, he saw a small lightning bolt. Paralysis?

Everyone else in the room all suddenly fell to the ground like sacks of spuds. "What now?" Kirito asked, holding Asuna, "Gonna kill us all and cover it up?"

"Oh no. that would be unfair. No, I will be heading for the Ruby Palace on floor one hundred. It is such a shame I have to leave you all so soon, I enjoyed watching the Knights of the Blood Oath grow stronger and stronger. No matter," Kayaba said.

"Hello? You think this is unfair? How about being invincible for seventy-five floors of death!" Mataras growled, from where he was immobilized next to Sachi and Liz.

"Before I go, I need to reward you for rooting me out, which is why… I'm going to give you a chance," Kayaba said. He slammed his shield down, and stood at ease. "Kirito, Ion, Mataras, I give you the chance to fight me in a one on one duel, naturally, I'll remove my immortality status."

Mataras looked at Ion, he looked like he wanted to rip Kayaba a new one, he nodded, he wanted a piece too. "I'll do it," Kirito said.

"Like hell you're doing it alone brother!" Ion grunted behind grit teeth.

Mataras watched the white swordsman with eyes widened. Ion was standing against the paralysis, moving freely. He opened his menu, then his white jacket vanished, replaced by something which made the room freeze.

"Black Ice can be practically invisible on the roads back home, I would like to see it again tonight," He muttered darkly, wearing a very familiar trenchcoat. A black one, Kirito saw, then, it hit him, "The Cloak of Midnight...?" He asked.

"What are you doing lying there, red swordsman, fight in the name of your family!" Ion growled.

Mataras realized what was going on, and grinned, this wasn't Ion. It was his emergency contingency, when his family was threatened.

"I am Marcus Black, Guardian of Ion's family, both by blood," he held a hand to his heart, "And by combat," He looked around at the Moonlit Black Cats.

Mataras slammed his fist into the ground, "No. stupid. system. will. hold. me. down!" He grunted, and slowly, but surely force himself to his feet.

Black, Mataras and Kirito all glared at Kayaba, all with their blades itching to remove his head from his shoulders.

"Your stupid paralysis trick won't work on us, what is your next little act gonna be?" Black called.

Kayaba looked astounded, "Well, this is new, I didn't think it was possible to negate paralysis by sheer willpower, I sure didn't design it that way."

He then stood strong, "Very well, brothers of Aincrad, you will have your boss fight."

He opened his menu, and made one last command, the purple hexagon Black hated was soon replaced by a red one, this said 'Changed to Mortal Object'.

The three brothers stood in a triangle, one at a different angle to Kayaba, Kirito was in front, Mataras and Black stood at his flanks.

"Come," Kayaba said.

Black flashed into his sightline, "I was so bored of waiting, I'm already here!" He roared. And battle was joined, the neo-white swordsman launching speedy strikes to Kayaba's left, right, the side of his face, then he swung down, Heathcliff raised his shield, and blocked the sword. Black blinked out of existence, and Kirito appeared in his wake.

The Black Swordsman swung his two blades in every way he could think off, glad he got some practice off with Mataras and Ion when they first found the skill. Kayaba managed to thrust his sword forward, catching Kirito's cheek, this sent the dual wielder into a frenzy, _here we go! Eclipse!_ He thought.

The huge, twenty-seven hit combo slammed into the crucifix shield, raining down on Kayaba with the speed and fury of a mighty meteor shower. As his combo came to an end, Kirito brought Dark Repulser down. However, the sword broke, surprising the swordsman, and Liz.

"My hard work!" She cried out.

"Goodbye Kirito!" Kayaba said, activating a sword skill.

"How about you go bye bye instead!" Kayaba turned to see Mataras moving in for a turn. He looked back, Kirito was already on the withdrawal.

Mataras grabbed the giant shield, then, using every point in his strength stat, he carried out the same move that he used against Raphael, who was watching from the sidelines, throwing the mighty paladin across the area. Mataras quickly followed up by rushing after him, while he was midair, and slashed across his back. And for the first time in Sword Art Online, Heathcliff's HP dipped into the yellow.

"Mataras! Switch!" Black called. Mataras kicked Kayaba in the face, before flipping back over the dark personality of his brother.

Black had his sword glowing a bright blue, "Try and block this one Kayaba!" He called.

Seven Star Splash, this was the name of his best sword skill. Four jabs, three slashes, all in beautifully coordinated light and movements.

Kayaba's shield blocked the first three jabs, but the fourth one did something no one was ready for.

Heathcliff's crucifix shield was pierced straight through. Black grinned, and tore the shield to shreds using the rest of his skill.

He whirled around, "Kirito!" He called, the Black Swordsman nodded, and threw Elucidator in a horizontal spin. Without looking, the hilt of the heavy sword landed in Black's palm.

"Ok Kayaba. You had your fun! Now. I'm going to end this!" He called out, "With the white sword in my left hand, and the black sword in my right… CHAOS BURST!" Black yelled a wordless cry, then his two swords glowed different colors, Arctic Heart in black, and Elucidator in white.

"This is for Keita, Ducker, Sasamaru, Tetsuo! For Griselda, for Diavel, for Yui! For every single of the four thousand souls who will not be returning home!" He yelled as he started slashing into Kayaba faster than any attack up to this point. Kayaba cried out as the endless wave of blows rained down on him with the raw power of a freight train.

Black whirled around, "And this is for my sister, and for all the relatives who have been waiting for us up until this final moment! Kayaba? You're finished!" He stabbed both swords into the exact same spot on his chest. Then moved them apart, one left, one right. Kayaba made one last yell as he was cleaved in two.

Black spun back two feet, before he put one blade on his shoulder, and the other stabbed into the floor.

"Game _over_!" He grinned. Kayaba shattered.

"On November 6th 2024, the game has been cleared, repeat, the game has been cleared," A robotic voice said.

Silence filled the room, no one knew what to say, but they knew what to do.

The whole room exploded with noise as everyone cheered and whooped. The sound of menus opened as they told their friends not at the frontlines.

" _We just totally cleared SAO!"_ They all laughed. Ion dropped to his knees as Black left him for celebrations.

Mataras and Kirito walked up to him, the latter retrieving his sword. "We did it brother, and it was you who made it so," The boy in red said.

"Aye, but it was Black who did the final blow, didn't he?" Ion asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'll tell you this, he surprised me the first time, but it was an honor to fight alongside a true warrior like him," Mataras nodded. He and Kirito helped Ion to his feet.

"For everyone who passed away," Ion said solemnly.

"For everyone," His brothers repeated.

Ion suddenly was dog piled by Silica, "You and Black were both awesome big brother," She said, a massive grin, and tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Silica, although I didn't really do much, Black did all the work," Ion smiled, ruffling her hair, much to her dismay.

He stood up again, albeit a slight bit dizzy, Angel caught him before he fell, "That was the most amazing thing I think I've ever seen! I found it so awesome that I might cry!" She said.

Sachi on the other hand, "I was so shocked, I'm still crying," She said, Mataras put a brotherly arm around her, and she sobered up, "Thank you Ion, and Black, for clearing this game," She bowed her head.

Ion opened his menu, but it wasn't the same as normal, with his character screen on the left and options on the right, it just showed a countdown, 'Finalization', with a number 15% underneath.

He noticed himself coated in blue, then his vision whited out.

* * *

When he could see again, he realized he was not in the boss room anymore, looking down, he saw he was on some sort of transparent platform, high in the clouds.

Ion blinked, _where am I?_ He asked, glancing around the evening sky. In one direction, below him, he saw a familiar egg shape of steel. "Aincrad," He heard a voice say, looking to his right, he saw a man in his late thirties standing there in a lab coat.

"Ahikiho Kayaba I assume?" Unlike Kirito or Mataras, who would know him by face, Ion never worshiped him, never really paid attention his real life identity.

"A stunning view, isn't it?" Asked the scientist-gamer who was once was Heathcliff. His appearance was very different from his avatar, save for the fact he carried the same dry, controlled voice that Ion still disliked, and his grey eyes looked very uninterested about their surroundings.

Ion glanced down, seeing Aincrad start to crumble to nothingness. "So, Aincrad is finished?" He asked.

"Yes." Kayaba nodded once, "Right now, at Argus headquarters, five stories below street level, the SAO mainframe is deleting itself, bit by bit."

"And what about us players?" Ion asked.

"You needn't worry about your friends, all six thousand, one-hundred-forty-seven surviving players were logged out just moments ago," Kayaba said, a window appearing in front of him, showing all survivors. Ion nodded silently, while he may have been the mastermind behind the whole thing, Kayaba was not a liar, he upheld his end of the deal. Ion, however, did not ask about the four thousand-odd players who would not be going home.

"But why? Why did you do this? I'm not sure if you noticed during that last fight, but I've been away from my _disabled_ sister for two years now," Ion said, looking out at the evening sky.

Kayaba turned to look at him, his face showing a soft smile, "I apologize for separating your sibling bond, Ion. As for why? It's been so long that I've almost forgotten it myself," Kayaba said, he looked at the sky, like Ion. "I wanted to see a new world, Ion. One with it's own laws and concepts, separate from those of Earth's. I wanted to see what people would make of my floating steel castle."

Ion interrupted, "But you know, it would have been easier for people to review the game, if they could log out to make those comments," He said with disgust, "You didn't have to trap us here."

"I know, and I can see that now. What I saw of this world exceeded my expectations. Thank you for helping me see my dream," Kayaba said.

"While I hate you for pulling me away from my sister, I do appreciate you doing this for a different reason," Ion said, Kayaba looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If it wasn't for this world, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet all my friends. See, I didn't have many at all before all this happened," Ion explained, "And I got to meet my soulmate, even if she isn't sure yet, I think she'll come around eventually," He added, a small blush covering his smirking face.

Kayaba chuckled, "Well, in that case, I'll allow you to be alone for a moment, before it ends. But before I go, I should say, Congratulations on clearing Sword Art Online, Ion, and Marcus Black. I hope we meet again someday."

"I dunno if I want to, I still hate you, you know," Ion said. Kayaba said nothing more, when the white swordsman glanced back, he was gone, a puff of dust being the only sign he had been there.

Ion glanced down at Aincrad. He was interested to see it was almost half gone, he saw the floral fields of floor forty-seven, where he had bonded with his surrogate sister.

"Ion?" _No way…_ He turned around, the entirety of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Agil for some unknown reason. "Hey guys," He waved.

"Ion, go back to white, it suits you much better," Kirito said, Ion glanced down to see himself in the Cloak of Midnight.

"Let me guess. Black?" He asked, as he put on his white jacket again.

The guild all grouped together for a group hug, even Mataras had given in, only because Sachi had pulled him into it. As they treasured this moment, they could have sworn they felt the added presence of Diavel, and Sachi's former computer club.

Breaking apart, it was Kirito who pointed down. All as one, the Moonlit Black Cats followed his gaze to see the guildhall they had grown to call home shatter, and fall into the void.

"There you go Keita, you wanted the Black Cats to be a part of it at the end? How about we being the ones who got the final kill?" Mataras asked, looking up at the sky.

Sachi smiled sadly, knowing they had fulfilled Keita's wish.

"Hey, when we get back to the real world, let's meet together," Silica spoke up.

"Now, that is a good idea squirt. And I guess I can ask this since we're at the middleground between logging out, and back home, what are your names? Your real names?" Mataras asked.

"Well I guess we can, no one else to eavesdrop here. My name is Marcus Cersy, I'm twenty years old now," Ion said.

"So, I'm not the oldest here," Mataras said, "I am called Michael, I'm eighteen now, and I abandoned my last name years ago."

"Michael… I like that name," Sachi smiled at her brother, "My name is Sayuri Motodato, I'm seventeen years old."

Silica went next, "I'm Keiko Ayano, I am fourteen years old now," She smiled.

"My name… It's Kazuto Kirigaya. I turned sixteen last month," Kirito said.

Asuna giggled, and blushed, "So you _are_ younger than me, my name is Asuna Yuuki. Seventeen," She said.

Lizbeth chuckled, "What's the blush for Asuna?" She asked, then answered, "Call me Rika Shinozaki, I'm seventeen now," she sighed.

Angel went last, "And finally, I'm Sarah Radcliffe, I'm nineteen in two days," She said.

"I'll try and see at least one of you before the end of the week," Ion promised, he opened his menu, it showed 99% completion.

As they embraced again, for the last time for a while, they saw through the floor that a palace at the top of Aincrad crack, before falling into rubble, along with the rest of Kayaba's legacy.

Everything around them began to glow white, and they all closed their eyes. Their souls touched, and they treasured the final moment.

As they scattered, Ion smiled, _I may not see you. There may be thousands of miles between us. But I will always be thinking of you, waiting until we're reunited_ , He thought.

* * *

 **Ion: Well then! That is the end of the Aincrad part of this story, next chapter, we'll look at the aftermath. About some of us still stuck.**

 **Kirito: Gonna tell us?**

 **Asuna: Come on Kirito, that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?**

 **Ion: And I hate spoilers, so no.**

 **Mataras: Well, all we can do is hope it won't be me.**

 **Sachi: Or me...**

 **Silica: I don't want to sit out for a large number of chapters.**

 **Ion: Alright! Shut up! I get it!**

 **All: Next time: Frozen**


	17. Chapter 17: Frozen

**Here we go everyone, it's time to move on to the 'Fairy Dance' Arc of this story, however, the game itself will be revealed next chapter, as for now, we need to see who will be freed from SAO, and who is going to be stuck.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or Mataras the Red Swordsman. Those are property of Reki Kawahara and Mataras the author respectively. I only own my OCs.**

 **Please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Frozen**

* * *

Two years.

Two years, she had been separated from the one who cared for her more than anyone.

Two years, she had felt nothing but heartache, sadness, and worry.

"Emma, come on, it's time to go home."

Emma Cersy looked away from her brother's frail, malnourished figure to the speaker.

"Ok, Sugu," She said, her voice weak from her latest bout of tears.

* * *

Emma had met Suguha when she had come for a visit to see her brother. Her caretaker let her travel up to see him on her own, and she had bumped into Suguha in the elevator up.

There, they both found out they had brothers stuck here, both their older sibling. They both went to Sugu's brother first, a boy called Kazuto Kirigaya. While Sugu saw to her brother, Emma was able to replace the water in the vase next to his bed. While the two went to Marcus, Sugu told Emma about how Kazuto was her cousin, not her brother.

Emma remembered something from around half a year into the game. 'I call her my sister… but she's really my cousin'. She had watched Ion in the game from the live stream, and was there when his friend, Kirito, told their guild about his relation with Suguha.

* * *

Sugu grabbed Emma's wheelchair, and pulled her away from the bed. Emma gave one last look to Marcus, before turning away. "No response today either," She said. Suddenly, she felt herself stop. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sugu looking at the monitor which showed, from Ion's point of view, him and around fifty others fighting what looked like a cross between a skeleton, a centipede and a scorpion. 'Mataras! Hold!' He called, and ran forward at top speed. The two were suddenly immersed by the action. They watched the fight between Kirito, Ion, Mataras and the rest of the frontlines against the boss called the Skull Reaper.

Sugu started to pray for Kirito's safety, while Emma begged for Ion to be careful. The two whooped slightly, as the massive boss died. Their faces turned to complete horror when the brotherhood of Aincrad called out Heathcliff's true identity, Akihiko Kayaba.

Emma shivered as she saw Marcus Black be unleashed against the creator of SAO. "Go get him boys," Suguha muttered from her side.

When Black unleashed Chaos Burst, and Kayaba burst, Emma and Sugu were speechless. Then, as the players cheered, so did they. Sugu excused herself, and ran off down the hallway to see her brother, Emma wheeled herself around, and waited.

And waited.

And she waited.

* * *

"NO!" Emma yelled through tears. Doctors had come by, hoping to find Marcus awake and well, "What do you mean he's still in a coma?!" She demanded of them.

"It's as I say it. He's not the only one either, around three hundred of the SAO survivors have not awoken from their slumber," A doctor told her.

Emma put as much pressure as her legs would allow her on the man's foot. "I didn't ask for that, I asked why Marcus is still asleep?!" She cried.

"Why don't you let me handle this, doctor?" A calm voice said from the doorway. Emma and the doctor turned to see a man in a grey suit standing there, he held a briefcase in one hand, and a phone in the other. He wore glasses over his eyes, but Emma could tell he looked exhausted.

Behind him, sitting in a wheelchair, like she was, was a boy with black hair and brown eyes, he looked extremely different, wearing a blue hospital gown, but Emma seemed to know who he was, "Mataras? The Red Swordsman?" She asked.

The man in the suit walked in, pushing the boy. The doctor halted him. "Hold it sir, this boy looks like he should be in a hospital bed," He said.

The boy from the wheelchair suddenly reached out with a hand, grabbing the doctor by the throat. "I do not need your pity, nor am I here to speak with you, I'm here to speak with her," He muttered, looking at Emma.

"Michael, please release the gentleman," the suited man said. Michael released him. The man then pulled a badge from his pocket, "Seijirou Kikuoka, Ministry of internal affairs for the VR department, let me handle this," He said.

The doctor decided to nod, and left the room. Kikuoka turned to Emma. "You are Emma Cersy, correct?" He asked her. Emma mutely nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," Michael said, putting one of his hands on her own. Emma expected it to be rough, after what she had just witnessed. But his hand was soft and caring. "You may know who I am, from what your brother told me, he had started a live-feed from Aincrad, so you could watch him, but in case you don't, I am the Red Swordsman, Mataras, but call me Michael," He said.

Kikuoka let him be with her, and they both sat alongside Marcus' bed. "After seeing the warrior he can be in the game, I find it impossible that this boy is the Arctic Swordsman," Michael muttered.

"Marcus was strong then?" Emma asked.

"One of the top ten players in the game, alongside myself and Kirito," Nodded the boy.

He put a caring hand on the forehead of Marcus, on the nervegear that was using him as a prison, "I know you probably can't hear me, brother, but, you aren't the only of us cats to stay frozen. Asuna, Rika and Sayuri still slumber too," He said to Emma's comatose brother, "Please, awaken soon."

"Michael? I was wondering… everyone coming out of SAO is gonna have a family waiting for them. Where's yours?" Emma asked him.

"The only family I have… half of it is still asleep," Michael said.

"Wait… do you not have a family?" Emma asked softly.

"My family is gone. My parents died ten years ago. My sister, Victoria, passed away two years ago," Michael told her, clearly hurt by the conversation.

"Sorry. But… that means, do you not have a home?" Emma asked.

"The orphanage likely has whatever possessions I can call my own, but I have probably exceeded their age limit now," Michael nodded. "I am indeed homeless."

"I'll talk with my landlady," Emma said firmly, already pulling a phone from a pouch on her chair.

"Now, hold on, I can't just barge into your life and take up valuable space! From what your brother told us, you live in a three room apartment with just enough room to go by as is," Michael protested, a frown on his face.

"Which is why I'm arranging for you to take over for my caretaker once back on your feet, I'm sure we can arrange a deal," Emma said, her phone now to her ear.

Michael stared at her, while she made her call, _she reminds me a lot of Victoria, caring and willing to give up anything for anyone,_ he thought.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, two more months had passed. Michael was first to be back on his feet during rehabilitation, with the rest of the Black Cats quickly recovering too. Michael often went over to Kazuto's place, to train with him in some martial arts, despite the doctor's strict disagreement of such movement.

They weren't the only one making recovery, about a year ago, Emma had gone for her six-month check-up on the progress of her legs. What the doctors were surprised to tell her was that her bones and muscles were slowly coming back together. Only a few weeks after SAO was cleared, Emma had another check-up.

"I don't believe it, it's like your legs have a mission to repair themselves for your brother, if he wakes up," Her doctor said, examining the X-rays, "I'm going to introduce you to the SAO rehabilitation program, it's to help you find the strength in your muscles down there, so you may stand again."

So now, while the boys were sparring, Keiko and Sarah worked with Emma, getting the disabled girl back on her feet. Everyone was over at Kazuto's house. Michael and Kazuto were in the dojo. Suguha was practicing her kendo strikes outside, while the other girls were watching her, all as they gave Emma the support she needed.

Emma nodded, time for another go. With the utmost care, and with effort, she lifted her left leg off the wheelchair, putting it on the floor. Now, using every ounce of energy she had, she pushed down on the leg, which was difficult. Keiko was standing close by, a pair of crutches in her hands. Angel was ready to catch her if she fell.

Emma then pushed her hands against the arms of her wheelchair, which was pushing her upright now. However, she wasn't ready for her own weight, and stumbled to the decking with a thud.

"Ow..." She mumbled, rubbing her backside.

"Don't worry Emma, you'll get it someday," Sarah said, helping the poor girl back into her chair.

"Yeah! Come on, baby steps are the best way to go," Keiko nodded.

"Thanks guys," Emma said, a loud crash came from the dojo. "Shall we go see how the boys are doing?"

Keiko wheeled her towards the makeshift ramp, "Hey, Suguha? Want to go see how the boys are going?"

Sugu looked up from her Shinai, spotting her observers going, "Sure," She nodded. Angel handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

Stepping into the dojo, they weren't surprised to see Michael had Kazuto in a headlock and was pinning the boy in black to the floor, and he wasn't even trying if the bored look on his face was anything to go by. "Come on!" He grumbled, "Two months of this non-stop and you still can't sweep me once?"

"Well, it's not my fault…" Kazuto grunted, trying to free himself to no avail. "You have like ten years of an advantage over me! Now let go! I yield!" Michael let him go, and sprung to his feet with practiced ease.

"What's going on?" Asked Keiko.

"Sparring match," Kazuto said, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Michael said we should fight to practice, so I'm fighting him."

Michael gave a snort, grinning, "Excuse me, if you call _that_ fighting, you've got no chance. At best, I'm fighting you."

"But shouldn't you guys be taking it easy? I mean, you're all still under rehab. You could hurt yourselves," Suguha cut in.

Michael scoffed, "Please. Compared to Sword Art Online, this is nothing. And those stupid programs are designed for soft nerds, not fighters like all of us, especially me," Michael lifted his shirt, much to the embarrassment of the girls present. To their surprise, they saw the beginnings of a six-pack.

Michael put his shirt back down, "So, how are things going with Emma?" He asked.

"She tried another step just now," Sarah patted Emma on the shoulder.

"But I wasn't ready for my own weight, so I lost my balance before I could make another attempt," Emma explained.

"Ah, don't worry squirt. I'm sure that by the time Marcus opens his eyes, it will be you pulling him around for a while," Kazuto grinned.

"You think so!?" Emma lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You bet kiddo, keep trying," Michael nodded.

* * *

That afternoon, after lunch, the Black Cat remnant rode their bicycles in silence as they went to the hospital that had most of the still sleeping half. A few weeks ago, Michael had bought a special cart for disabled, allowing Emma to ride along with them, she enjoyed the sensation of speed, but she too, kept her mouth shut.

They chained their bikes to their usual rack, before heading inside and out of the afternoon cold of January. It was bitterly cold this year, with barely any snow. Last year, Emma had been snowed under, and her caretaker had to call for a rescue team to help her out.

Grabbing their passes to visit their family, they went to the elevator banks. Once aboard, Michael spoke up, "So, what do you think is going on?"

"Huh?" Asked some of the group.

"Marcus, Asuna, Rika, Sayuri, who do you think still has them under?" Michael elaborated.

"Well…" Kazuto thought about it, as did the others. They were wondering why Michael had brought this up, as it wasn't a conversation they had often. "A lot of people say it's Kayaba," He finally said. "But that doesn't fit him. Not in my eyes anyway."

"Yeah, from what you guys told me, Kayaba wasn't a liar, so what would he have to gain from going back on his word?" Emma nodded.

"I'm inclined to agree," Michael muttered, as the doors opened on Marcus, Rika and Sayuri's floor. "The question I've been asking recently is 'Who would benefit from keeping three hundred people of different ages comatose,"

Sarah nodded. "I know, it doesn't make any sense," She agreed.

"Every day we all ask ourselves this same question," Keiko frowned, Emma held her hand, and they both squeezed.

The five people arrived at Sayuri's room, and Kazuto opened the door. "Look at her… she doesn't deserve this…" He sighed.

She was pale as the snow, a result of being trapped in a hospital bed for more than two years. Her hair was still the dark color she had in Aincrad, but now it reached past her shoulders, almost down to the waist of her painfully thin body. "We need you back Sachi, you always were the best at keeping Michael in line," Keiko sighed.

"I'm right here you know," Grumbled Michael.

Kazuto stepped up to her, and leaned over to gaze at her sleeping face. "Wake up soon Sachi," He said. Michael held her hand close, Emma glanced over at him, his usually fierce and rough face had been replaced by pure softness, but that was what happens when the number one person you care about is comatose.

Visiting Marcus next, Emma and Keiko both came together in prayer, hoping they could help their brother of blood and combat respectively. At the end of his bed, Sarah stared at the closed eyes of the Arctic Swordsman, wishing they could open so she could see the ice blue orbs inside.

* * *

A brief visit and prayer for Rika later, and the MBC were on their way to visit their other still sleeping member. Asuna Yuuki was being cared for in one of the nation's top hospitals, all thanks to her father's enormous fortune.

To visit her had involved getting Mr Kikuoka's help, and he explained that her friends were like a family, and that they could visit his daughter. Mr Yuuki was extremely understanding, and was glad that Asuna had made such loyal friends. He had even met them in person to give them passes to visit her. Even Emma had been given one.

Reaching her room, they saw Kazuto hesitating. Michael grinned sadly, knowing his reason.

"We'll let you have a few minutes of peace," He said, Kazuto nodded his thanks, and went inside.

Keiko and Sarah sat down on a bench next to the room, and Emma rotated herself out of her wheelchair to sit next to them both. Michael however stood next to the door, leaning against it with his eyes closed and hood up. Emma knew he was meditating, shutting out all the noise around them.

It wasn't too long before two pairs of footsteps were heard coming towards them, Emma glanced in the direction of the noise, and saw two men, one looked middle-aged, while the other was younger.

"Ah, Michael and friends, good to see you all," The older man said, as he approached them.

"Good afternoon sir," Michael pulled back his hood, and they all stood up. Keiko moved to help Emma.

"No… let me try this," Said the sister of Marcus. She put one hand against the wall, and pushed down against her feet. And with all her strength, she slowly got to her feet, albeit with an unsteady stance.

"Emma? Look," Sarah smiled, Emma glanced down to see herself standing, on her own two feet.

The group all bowed, but when Emma tried, she lost her balance again, and almost met the marble floor with her face. The younger man quickly caught her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked.

Michael growled at the man, "Hands off her, you helped her up, now let go," He said, taking Emma's hand from the stranger.

"I can see you're doing well with your rehabilitation, even you, Emma," Shouzou Yuuki said, as he shook hands with each of the visitors.

"Thank you, sir. We apologize for delaying you," Emma said, as Michael helped her back into her wheelchair.

"Not at all," Shouzou said, with a shake of his head.

"We're all doing very well, thank you," Michael nodded, "Sarah, Kazuto and I are almost back to full strength with little Keiko here recovering quickly as well. But if I may be so bold to ask who this man is?" He gave a pointed look at the younger man, a spectacled man with brown hair and an air of command about him that just felt off to Emma. Had he been wearing a circlet and some older-styled clothing, he might as well have been a groomed prince.

Emma instantly distrusted him, and shivered subconsciously, Keiko noticed, "What's wrong? You cold?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Emma said.

"Ah yes, this is Nuboyuki Sugou," Asuna's father said, as he moved aside to let them all shake hands, all but Emma did so. Michael and Sarah squeezing a bit harder enough to get Sugou's interest.

"Not up to full strength huh?" He asked with a slight laugh. "You seem to have quite the handshake young man, as do you, young madam."

Sarah looked revolted, "If you would refrain from flirting," She said with a glare.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Sugou chuckled, oblivious to the threat.

"I'll go tell Kazuto you're here, he's inside and I think he was getting something off his chest," Keiko said, "Coming with, Emma?"

"Please," Emma nodded, thanking the slightly younger girl for the chance to get away.

Both entering the room, Emma started panting rapidly, "That man isn't any ordinary man, he carries the familiar air of a suitor," She said.

Kazuto heard, "What? What's going on outside?" He asked, looking up from Asuna.

"Her old man's here, and he brought some company, probably someone from his workplace," Emma said.

"Are you sure what you just said? About him being a suitor? If that's the case, who is he…" Kazuto's eyes widened, then whirled his back to Asuna.

"No." He whimpered. The doors opened again, Michael and Sarah escorting in the two older gentlemen.

"Mr Yuuki, good afternoon," Kazuto bowed. Asuna's father repeated the introductions.

"So, you are the Black and Red Swordsmen? It's an honor to meet you both," Sugou said, and eagerly shook the hand of Kazuto.

"Every day I come here, I hope for her eyes to open, ready to greet her family," Shouzou said, sighing while looking at his daughter, Emma glanced at the sleeping girl. She had only met Asuna once before, well, her comatose figure, but she had summed up Asuna in to a few words, she was very pretty. "But it's always the same story, nothing."

"She's alive and kicking, wherever she is," Sarah said, her eyes gazing over Asuna's sleeping form.

"We all look forward the day that your family is reunited Mr Yuuki," Michael said.

"Thank you, both of you," Shouzou said, closing his eyes and sighing. "I hope you are both right."

"Sir, speaking of family, I was thinking that we could make it official as soon as possible," Sugou said after a few minutes of silence. Michael and Kazuto both glared subtly at the same time at the man, Sarah looked at them in worry, while Keiko acted confused.

Emma on the other hand was looking out the window, trying to distract her from the memories behind her.

"Sugou, are you sure? You have your whole life ahead of you?" Shouzou asked.

"I know…" Sugou gave his perfect smile, which made Michael glare and Kazuto shudder, however, the girls all shivered, especially Emma. "But I would like to prepare for the worse, should it come to pass… I want to see her in her dress, and be the first one she sees if she wakes."

"I understand," Mr Yuuki nodded with a sigh. "We'll set the date for January 26th, then."

"Thank you sir," Sugou smiled, and gave a slight bow.

Mr Yuuki's phone rang, "Excuse me, I'll be outside," he said, and went out the door.

The moment he was out the door, Sugou was able to give a triumphant smirk.

"Listen here you leech," Michael growled, stepping between the man and Asuna. "Asuna has one week to awaken. If she does not…" He started.

But Sarah cut in, "We will make sure you don't have her, you pig," She spat, disgusted.

Sugou's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure. "That's hardly the way to treat the future husband of your good friend," he said with a snake-like smile. "It's poor taste."

"Mataras the Red Swordsman doesn't care about many people's tastes," Sarah said, "And neither does the Daughter of Darkness for greedy individuals like yourself."

"And I wanna know how you think you can get away with marrying someone in a coma. That's your goal, isn't it?" Kazuto asked, hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Yes, that it is," Sugou nodded smugly. "And you're right, we can't be legally married without her express consent, something she can't give in her current condition. Even if she were awake, I doubt she would say yes, she's never really been fond of me. See, if the Yuuki family were to adopt me, it would be as if we _were_ married.

"I've been close to the Yuuki's for a very long time now. I work directly under Mr Yuuki himself as a part of RCT progress' R&D division, the ones looking after the three hundred SAO survivors since Argus folded. So, I ask, is it wrong of me to ask for a little compensation for all my hard work?"

" _Compensation?"_ Emma asked, finally looking back at Sugou, with fear in her eyes.

"It won't happen," Michael growled. "Mark the words of The Red Swordsman- I am not afraid of the law to protect the ones I love."

"Then mark the words of a very rich man, foreigner," Sugou hissed. " _Attempt_ to get in my way, and I will make you disappear, like _that!_ " He snapped his fingers for emphasis, but no one flinched. Michael just gave his signature wolfish grin.

"May our blades dance then," Michael said, as he made a mocking bow.

"We will beat you," Sarah glared.

"Asuna will not be yours, and besides, you are hardly the scariest suitor, Caleb Foster carried that title, and my brother put a knife through him," Emma muttered.

Sugou didn't know how to respond to such threats, so he started to walk out. Emma rolled her chair to follow, "Another thing, if I find out that you are holding my brother, and his friends, then prepare for the worst day of your life," She whispered, the first full threat she had ever made in her life.

"Oh? I doubt it will be you to carry out that threat, half-pint, you know, because…" Sugou made a motion that looked like something slamming into his legs. Emma's eyes lit with the fire of her brother. The door shut behind the laughing man.

Emma wanted nothing more than to be able to run out and give him a good kick in the nether regions. However, someone put a hand on her head.

"It's alright, we'll stop him," Michael said, Emma looked back at him, on his face was not the soft face he usually used, it was one that she remembered from the feed. This was the face of Mataras the Red Swordsman.

* * *

Emma lay on the bed in silence, Michael sat in a chair, a laptop was open, with three different things on it, Keiko was half asleep as she held up her phone, her cat, Pina, was nuzzling her softly. The middle screen showed Kazuto, who was sat on his bed in thought. Sarah was in the last one, venting on a makeshift punching bag she had made when she was nine years old.

A knock came from Kazuto's screen, and Suguha peeked in, "Kazuto? You want the shower?" She asked, "Jeez it's freezing in here, you're gonna catch a cold if you don't turn on the heat."

"Hey Sugu," Emma sighed, still lying down.

"Huh?" The Kirigaya girl looked around, focusing on the screen, and the camera that was active. "Oh, hey everyone, what's up? Were you all brainstorming again?" She asked.

"Aye," Michael nodded, off screen. "Asuna… We have a week to figure out how to awaken her… Or else she'll be taken away from Kazuto for good. And we can't bear to that to happen."

"A suitor wants to make her his own personal trophy," Sarah grunted, kicking her training dummy. "If we can wake her, she can call it all off. If not…" She trailed off, instead, resorting to punching the bag off the hook.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Big Brother is smart, and you're all devoted, if not extremely loyal to your friends and family. At the very least, you can't give up, not when one of you that you love is in danger," Sugu said.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Sarah said, "I'm gonna call it a night, call me if anything changes on your end," She picked up her training bag, then walked up, and ended the call from her end.

"Thank you Suguha," Michael said, "You spoke like a person from Aincrad. You're right, we can't give up, not when a loved one is in harm's way," He smiled, and sat next to Emma, entering the camera.

"Keiko? Still alive over there?" Emma joked lightly.

"I am, but Pina's making me sleepy, I'll see you all tomorrow." And Keiko left the call.

Emma sat up, "See ya Sugu, thanks for the pep talk," She said, leaning over to turn off the camera and end the call.

Michael folded the device up and put it on the kitchen top in the other room. He came back and rolled out a sleeping bag, unlike Marcus, who would easily sleep next to Emma, Michael was not her brother, so he would respect her privacy and personal space.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning. She saw Michael's sleeping bag rolled up, and could smell the juicy fatty scent of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. She saw her wheelchair folded down and on the other side of the room. She glanced at the door for the bathroom, and then her legs.

"Alright Emma, let's go," She said. Using the same strategy as she did at the hospital, she was on her feet rather quickly, next, was making herself walk. Emma saw that a crutch had been left by her bed, and smiled, Michael had predicted she might try this. Grabbing her phone, she switched it on, and left it as she began to move.

Grabbing the support, and using her other hand to help counterbalance, she lifted a leg to move forward. The leg swung wildly, and Emma found it hard to control, "Come on nerves, I need you more than ever," She grunted, and pushed down, the foot connected with the floor, and she found a stable grip.

She couldn't help but grin as she muscled on, very slowly taking steps towards the door.

With her crutch in one hand firmly keeping her steady, she reached out and slid the door aside, permitting herself entry to the sink.

When she touched the porcelain basin, she gave a laugh, "I did it!" She grinned widely.

Michael peered in, and patted her on the back, "Good job kiddo," He said, holding a camera.

"You recorded me?" Emma flushed at the sudden news.

When she finished her morning wash, she decided to try and return to the bed without touching the wall, Michael supplied her with her other crutch.

"Baby steps Emma," She whispered, and moved.

Michael watched her with a sense of pride as she limped with a purpose back to her seat on the bed, he was just focusing the camera on her, not wanting to miss a single step. She turned and dropped, looking up at Michael, who nodded in satisfaction, "Now, just keep trying that until you don't need the sticks."

He returned to the bacon and eggs he was preparing, when he heard a yelp from his charge. "Michael?! You may want to see this!" She called. Michael walked back in to see Emma holding her phone towards him with a picture on it.

Then Michael saw what… or rather _who_ was in it. And both his eyebrows rose.

* * *

 **Emma: It's my turn to shine!**

 **Ion: Behold! My twist to the story!**

 **Mataras: Got to admit, I don't think anyone thought of that.**

 **Kirito: So you sit on the sidelines while your sister gets some spotlight? Ok. That's pretty good.**

 **Sachi: Aw, I was hoping to meet her!**

 **Ion: You will, in due time!**

 **All: Next time: Old Republic Online!**

 **Ion: That's right everyone, may the force be with you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Old Republic Online

**I think it's time I got this out, I had writers block for a bit while trying to figure out some mechanics for the game, but here I am!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, Star Wars the Old Republic or Mataras the red Swordsman, they belong to Reki Kawahara, Bioware and Mataras the author respectively.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Old Republic Online**

* * *

The door to the Dicey Café made a cute ringing sound as a boy in a red jacket pushed it open for a girl wearing a light blue coat in a wheelchair. Once inside, she grabbed her crutches and slowly walked over to the bar.

Already sat on some stools, at the bar were the rest of the crew. "What'd you do? Scare everyone off?" Emma asked the bartender, then continued making it over.

"Ha ha, very funny," Smiled the big man. "You should see the place in the evening, it's off the hook in here!"

The speaker was none other than the final member of the Moonlit Black Cats, Andrew Gilbert Mills. Or, better known as the handle he used in game, Agil.

"Good for you," Michael said, "Now what is the deal with the photo's you sent Kazuto?"

"Man, for a guy who had the fiery temper, you sure are cold," Andrew muttered. "Not even a hello from ya?"

"Sorry, but there's been a new development," Michael said.

"I know, the others have brought me up to speed," Andrew nodded.

Helping Emma onto her seat, Michael took his own, next to Kazuto, who frowned at him, "As much as I think he could tone down the cold, he is right," He turned to his old friend. "What have you got for us?"

"Alright, that's gonna take some time to explain," Andrew started, reaching under the counter, he pulled out a bunch of pictures, and a tablet.

The first picture, Emma actually recognized, it looked like a sphere, with a trio of thin looking extensions from the middle pod. Two strange ships were shown in the picture. One looked like a weird triangle, with a split section at the very tip, the other was a more streamlined ship, with a large frontal divide and three large engine pods at the back. Laserfire was seen across the gap between the two ships.

The second picture was blurry, but it looked like some sort of prison cell inside the giant station from before. Inside this one, two people were seen, a boy was wearing a white basic tunic and black pants. The other was a pink haired girl, she wore a simple red simple dress. Emma gasped when he saw the face of the one in white.

The third picture showed a different cell. This one seemed to have a girl with chestnut hair, and wore a white and red revealing slave outfit. There was a strange barrier of energy between her and another girl with dark, short hair, wearing a similar outfit.

"Asuna…" Kazuto muttered.

"Sachi, Lizbeth," Michael said.

"Marcus…" Emma whispered, touching the second picture, like it would break if she put a finger on it.

Sarah glanced up at Andrew, "Where were these taken?" She asked.

"Well, that's the hard part," Andrew reached down again, this time bringing up the case for a video game.

The title of the box read 'Star Wars Old Republic Online'. The cover art showed a human woman holding a blue saberstaff in a lock against a man hidden under black robes, a respiratory mask covering his mouth, and he was holding a blood red single lightsaber. Behind the woman were more biologicals, some holding lightsabers, others holding rifles or heavier weapons. Behind the man was a similar army, including the same type of force, with lots of heavy looking combat robots.

Emma looked up at Andrew, her face with shock. "What's the matter kid? You look like you've seen a ghost," He asked.

Emma looked a little sheepish now, "Um… about a year ago… My caretaker was really kind enough to buy what replaced Nervegear, the Amusphere, this was the game I wanted with it," She explained.

"Why would you play a VRMMO after your brother got stuck in one himself?" Michael asked her.

"Because I wanted to run!" Emma answered quickly, and with a strange look in her eye. Her words surprised the group.

"I think I get it," Kazuto said, and smiled at the girl.

"You wanted to use the virtual world to help you learn how to walk again didn't you?" He asked her.

"In one brainiac," Emma nodded at him.

"The station is called the Star forge," Andrew said, flipping the case over to show a complicated map of the galaxy. Several planets were shown, Tython, Ord Mantell, Coruscant, Alderaan, Balmorra, and several more. He pointed at a single spot. Lehon. Emma nodded, she knew this.

"So our family is being held aboard a battlestation. Does this one have the power to destroy planets?" Kazuto asked dryly.

"I get the reference, no. However, it can create any ship the size of a Harrower II-Class Star Destroyer, or even the Inexpungiable Class Battleship, which is a vessel the Republic has access to," Emma said.

"Sounds tough," Keiko muttered.

"I'm told that it also has the power to feed off the negative traits of those who walk it's hallways, corrupting them completely," Emma finished.

"Then Michael will struggle, since most of his traits _are_ negative," Sarah grinned.

"Shut it," Michael grunted.

Andrew cleared his throat, "This is raw footage captured by one of my buddy's probe droids that he got inside." Pointing at the tablet.

The small droid clearly flew away from a ship, and flew into one of the hangars. The video cut to the prison cells, where the group tensed when they saw someone jabbing Ion with an electrostaff. Emma's eyes lit up as she heard his yells.

The probe moved onto Asuna's cell, and a figure in a black robe was talking with the girl, clearly, there was some kind of audio block, because they couldn't hear what was being said. Suddenly, the probe jolted as a shot rang out. The last thing shown was metallic feet, before another shot killed the feed.

"Definitely them," Emma said at the end.

"So what's the deal?" Kazuto asked.

"The game has three groups, Republic, Sith Empire, and Hutt Mercenaries. Each faction has four classes. See, I'm a Powertech Class Bounty Hunter, I can shoot a few rockets and flamethrowers, it's cool." Andrew began.

"The game sounds cute," Michael snorted, leaning back in his seat.

"Not even man, for starters, the game is skill-based, not level based. Plus, PK's are pretty common, encouraged even," Andrew protested.

"Like I said, sounds cute," Michael repeated.

"The game's been out for a year, but apparently there is only one way to get to the Star Forge before it's EMP field fries your ship, a tournament," Emma told them.

"It's called Blades and Blasters, and is a massive every-man-for-themselves deathmatch," Andrew cut in.

"I took part in it last year for fun, and got pretty far before some sniper pegged me through the dome before I got a good look at them," Emma sighed.

"So this tournament is the only way there?" Sarah asked, picking up the case, "Hey, Andy, may we borrow this?"

"Sure, I thought you may say that," Andrew nodded. "Y'all going to dive in?"

"What do you think? I have a tournament to train for and a brother to save," Emma grinned, with a look that the others shared, it was the look of a proper gamer.

"Well guys, I guess we know what we're doing," Michael said, pushing up off his stool.

"We gotta go get the hardware," Sarah muttered.

"Not even, it's compatible with Nervegear, so you're good to go," Andrew said.

He then leaned on the counter, "The battle's not over 'til it's over, you feel me?" He said.

"Yeah, and once everyone is free, we'll get together for a post SAO Black Cat party," Kazuto nodded, bumping fists with the big man.

* * *

Everyone rode back to their homes, and picked up the helmets that had imprisoned them before, then, Michael rode out solo for Kazuto's house, while Keiko and Sarah both arrived at Emma's place.

Emma plugged both of the blue rigs into the port that housed her own copy of Old Republic Online. Then, she pulled a box out from under her bed, and extracted a slim disk with a visor from it. This was the Amusphere.

The three girls nodded, and settled into comfy places to return to. Keiko was lying next to Emma on the bed while Sarah lay on Michael's sleeping bag.

"Once in game, my name is Melody, so try typing that into your search bars," Emma said.

They took a deep breath, closed their eyes, then grinned as they all yelled two words.

"Link… START!"

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in a black room, with a couple of buttons in front of her, and several pre-made avatars in front of her.

"Let's see, try and mix it up, what did Agil say he was again? A Bounty Hunter?" She pressed the left arrow, spinning around the selection until she found it, the example design showed a girl in some pretty cool armor, and a jetpack was on her back.

Sarah read some of the specs of this class, and then pressed the confirm button, it then came up with a few changes that could be made to the avatar. The avatar showed her face now, as well as her long blonde hair.

She fiddled around with the sliders in front of her, even seeing what some of the different species were, she paused on a race called Twi'lek, which were humanoid aliens with two strange extensions hanging down from the back of their heads. She decided against, and went with a cyborg, giving her a few implants for combat use.

She made her changes, making her hair shorter, and turning it a soft brown.

She input her name, Angel, then clicked confirm.

"You will now choose the location of your starting planet," The guild had decided they would meet on the planet of Alderaan.

"you have selected Alderaan, please hang on, we're coming out of hyperspace," The automated voice announced.

 _Wait! What?_ Angel quickly held on to something, before the floor lurched beneath her feet. The crew compartment didn't have any viewports, so Angel just sat down on one of the provided seats and waited for it to be over.

"This is as far as I can take you, you'll have to jump the final few feet," The pilot said.

The compartment door opened, Angel looked out, the forest ahead looked peaceful and calm. Angel looked below her, and saw a lake. She dropped out of the ship, and decided to try something, clenching her hands, she heard something kick into effect at her feet. Glancing down, she saw she had a pair of jets on her boots.

Using this ability, she controlled her decent. However, suddenly, she was frozen midair. "huh?" She asked, the area beneath her glitched and pixelated, then she found herself landing in a very different forest to just a moment ago.

Angel sighed as she got to her feet. She tried opening her menu, using her right hand, however, nothing happened. She tried again three times before switching hands, the menu opened, and was very similar to SAO, even the log out option was easy to find.

"Thank god, that's what they look like," She muttered, a rustling came from the treeline. Angel whirled around to face the noise with fists raised. "Who goes there!" She barked.

"Hold your weapon, it's me!" A small voice called, and Angel was relieved to see the familiar face of Silica.

Silica had gone with a smuggler class, she wore a basic blue jacket over a white shirt, and brown pants with a holster on her right hip.

Angel then remembered to look at herself, and whistled at the basic armor she got. A dusty yellow breastplate covered her torso while some basic, but comfy leather pants covered her lower half. A Blaster Pistol was magnetized to her right hip.

"Wow, you look intimidating with those implants," Silica said, giggling at Angel. A metal strut was above Angel's right eye, and a small mark was under her lip.

"Meh, look at you though, going with the troublesome rabble this time?" Angel shot back.

The two sighed, "We're back in another game," Silica said, "Hey, I have something to ask, when you spawned in, did you choose Alderaan? I remember selecting it, and it looked amazing on the way down, but now…" They looked around, the forest life was darker, the sounds of beasts howling filled the air, and it was raining, hard.

Angel went back to her menu, and out of interest, she saw something off. "My items? They're all corrupted?" She asked.

Silica opened her menu too, and scrolled all the way through hers, finding something that was not replaced by question marks. "MCHP-003?" She summoned the odd item to her fingers.

A green gem, the size of a raindrop appeared in her hand, "Wait… this thing looks like what Kirito saved Yui's data as back in SAO," Silica mentioned. She tapped the gem once. And a bright green light filled the clearing.

The two girls stepped back, Angel reaching for her blaster. From the light, a young girl, around nine years old, was floating down towards them, her eyes were closed on her soft and peaceful face.

She was wearing a light blue colored dress. Her hair looked like black feathers carefully looked after by a bird, which went down to just past her shoulders. The girl was radiating an aura of innocence that shone like crystals.

Her eyes opened slowly, as her small feet touched the grass. "Miss Silica? Is that you?" She asked, her voice sounded like it could melt hearts if she sang.

"Who are you?" Asked Silica, not certain yet.

"I'm insulted you forgot me so soon, after all, you did name me after a cat," The girl said, a cheeky smile on her face.

"After a cat… Pina?" Asked Angel.

"I am here to serve," Pina gave a small bow.

"But you were my pet in SAO. When it ended, you should have been deleted," Silica pointed out.

"Akihiko Kayaba saved both mine and my fiery brother's data, and altered it into an AI," Pina shrugged. "I guess he could see how well we worked together with our masters, and wanted us to continue to help them, in whatever realm they head to." Pina said. "And now I sense that we are here for more than just fun and games."

Silica smiled at her former dragon-turned-AI, "You were slower than Litrosh, but you still always caught up rather quickly," She said.

"Then bring me to the light of the situation," Pina said. "I wish to help."

* * *

The two girls took it in turns to explain what had happened since they had parted from Pina, including Asuna's situation and what they hoped to find in this new world. The AI listened with wide, curious eyes, only interrupting to ask the occasional question and find out about the game's map data. According to Pina, she said that their items had been transferred over, as well as their skills and stats.

The two hesitated when she said they should delete the items to prevent any red flags from showing up for admins to check out, but they did so anyway. "Goodbye Raevelt," Angel moped, memories of fighting with her faithful spear flashing through her mind.

"Hey Pina? You said you had access to map data and could scan for local players, but don't have admin rights, what does that make you?" Asked Silica.

"Let's see…" Pina put her hands to her head. She then started glowing brightly, much to the surprise of the two girls.

A white cat like creature replaced the girl, with bright aqua-blue stripes across her back, "We are registered as Companions, who aid their masters in either exploration, or combat," Pina's voice entered their minds.

"That's a pretty neat trick, what are you?" Angel admitted.

"I'm a Nexu, found on Alderaan and Taris, which are examples of planets they come from," Pina said.

The three decided they should try and find some form of civilization, NPC or player. Pina pointed out the planet they were on was called Dromund Kaas, the Imperial Capital world. "Wonderful, Silica, let's keep careful for any imperials, or anyone for that matter," Angel muttered.

They continued like this for about half an hour, before Pina detected a group of players converging on each other, one group was vastly outnumbered by the other.

"Let's go back them up, Pina, point the way," Angel said.

"To the west, about a minute out," Pina said. The three ran through the strange jungle, narrowly avoiding being eaten by a large, very musclebound creature with red skin, a Gundark, Pina identified.

They entered a clearing, to see a bizarre scene. Three men, all in black armor and equipped with blaster rifles, were being led by two black robed players with red lightsabers drawn.

On the other side, were three girls, one was holding wearing a white and blue uniform with a helmet hiding her face, a blaster rifle was in one hand while a pistol had been drawn from her belt.

The second girl was wearing a light green breastplate and simple white tunic looking pants, with green and white fabrics mixing up the scheme of the color, her long, blonde hair was shining in the moonlit sky, a green lightsaber was drawn in front of her in a kendo stance.

The third girl was carrying a sniper rifle that was probably her height, add another half, in length, she had ice blue hair and was wearing a green military-styled jacket over a white shirt, a white scarf was covering her mouth, very small shorts just covered what was needed. A blaster pistol was holstered on her belt.

Every player turned their gaze to the newcomers, as they did, a rustling came from the opposite side, "Two more players, from the north," Pina whispered from behind them in the trees.

A boy with black hair and simple black clothes walked out, a small frown on his face, a blue lightsaber was in his right hand.

To his left was another black haired boy, with a red shirt and black pants. He also had a lightsaber, blue in color.

"Could someone tell me why five strong looking dudes are picking on three girls?" The black clothed boy asked.

"Who cares? How about we teach them how we operate, right girls?" The red clothed boy asked Silica and Angel.

"We were wondering where you were," Angel said, drawing her weapon.

"Guess you found us," Silica smiled, before gripping her own pistol.

"You're now outnumbered seven to your five, do you wish to continue?" Asked the helmeted girl.

"Silence, republic dog, you turned our best sniper into a renegade, therefore, you must pay the price, men, attack!" The lead red blade user called out.

Kirito turned to the original group of girls, "May we handle this?" He asked.

"Well, sure, it's not like they were going to let any of us go anyway," The blonde said.

"Be careful!" Called the armored girl.

"Aw, that's adorable, you think they're a threat!" Angel said, lifting her left wrist.

"Sit back, show's about to start," Mataras grinned.

"The first three rows are a splash zone!" Kirito smirked, and burst forward with astonishing speed. He appeared again behind the imperial task force. Suddenly, one grunted, before falling into two pieces, then shattering into a red ball of aura.

The whole group, save for the Moonlit Black Cats, were shocked at the sudden speed. Kirito looked back, twirling his lightsaber. "Alright? Who's next?" He asked.

* * *

 **Ion: And welcome to ORO!**

 **Mataras: Not bad, but can you fix it so I don't have such a lame colored blade?**

 **Ion: But you look so friendly with blue! OW!**

 **Mataras: Yeah you deserve it.**

 **Silica: Mataras, stop hurting Ion, don't forget we're in this game to _save_ him, not kill him.**

 **Mataras: Yeah, you're right.**

 **All: Next time: Gear Up and Roll out  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Gear up and Roll Out

**Chapter nineteen, nuff said.**

 **A quick heads up before we get started, I'm looking for OCs! I already have a couple from my loyal reviewers, and another from one of Mataras' regulars, but if anyone wants an OC in, its first come first serve. PM if interested, and I'll send you a profile to work with, here's a hopeful list to work with.**

 **I need a rival for Melody.**

 **I need a tough opponent for Kirito.**

 **I need a brother for Diavel, who must show up during the tournament, and fight Mataras.**

 **These are the most important, and I'll accept three more for Tourney fodder/reoccuring characters.**

 **Oh, and another thing. If someone can come up with a better boyfriend for Leafa, then please do your best.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to their respective owners, I only own my OCs. Please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Gear up and roll out**

* * *

The Imperial troopers were very wary about fighting some Jedi, especially after one cut their own down with a single critical strike.

The two Sith were just cautious, "You are bold to attack us, Jedi noob," One of them said.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and a laser bolt hit the one that hadn't spoken in the back. Turning around, he saw Angel fire a wrist rocket at him, and then followed up with two shots to the head. The sith faded away into another red ball.

Mataras burst forward himself, and attacked another of the sith troopers, who had opened fire with his rifle. Mataras ducked and dodged, then cut the soldier's head off. The third soldier was gunned down by a strong burst of fire from Silica.

The four members of the SAO guild looked at the remaining Sith player, "How about you?" Kirito asked.

"No thanks man, my force lightning skills are about to max out soon, so I'd rather not die just yet," The sith replied, deactivating his lightsaber, and clipping it to his belt.

"Well at least you're honest about it," Kirito nodded, he looked over at the girls, "And how about you ladies?" He asked.

"We'll pass too," The middle one said, then looked at her class' sworn enemy, "But next time we meet, you're going down!" She warned him.

"Oh? Well next time I'll remember to bring twice as many men with me," The sith grinned under his hood.

A laser shot barely missed his shoulder, "'Next time' as you put it, I'll put a laser through your skull!" The sniper said, finally speaking since Angel and Silica first arrived.

The sith pulled out a small disk, then pointed it at an open space, a one-man hover vehicle appeared in a flash of light. "Until we meet again, Jedi scum!" He spat, climbing aboard and speeding away.

The girls all holstered their weapons, while Kirito walked over, slashing his blade back and forth. Then, with eased practice, he deactivated it and put it on a clip over his right shoulder.

Mataras spun his blade in a reverse arc, before doing the same.

"I knew you had the whole thing under control," A young female voice said, a big lizard with red scales and a small girl emerged from where Kirito and Mataras had come from.

Silica gasped as she saw who the girl was, "Yui!" She waved, and the two young girls gave each other a warm hug.

Angel glanced at the lizard, then at Mataras, he nodded. "It's Litrosh, he's a Varactyl," He confirmed.

"What are you people doing here? Dromund Kaas is not for noobs," Said the sniper, setting her weapon, stock down, on the ground, before slinging it around her shoulder. Before she knew it, Mataras had his lightsaber drawn again, pointing it at her throat.

"Call me a noob again and I'll cut you in two," He snarled.

"Just try it Jedi scum!" The sniper shot back, reaching for something on her belt.

"Enough!" Kirito shouted at the two.

"We were aiming to spawn on Alderaan, but something glitched out, because we instead spawned out here," Silica said.

The trooper gasped, "Oh crap, Leafa? Did you remember to modify your settings for localized diving?" She asked her Jedi friend.

"Why? Wait…" She looked at each of the group. Looking at Kirito, her eyes widened, and she understood.

"Hey guys, looks like an error on our parts caused a bug to happen, it's a common problem. Basically, if more than one person dives from the same IP address, it either makes them all spawn at one of the player's location, or something else crazy happens, like switched up avatars," The trooper giggled, and removed her helmet, showing a young girl with black hair and ice blue eyes.

Angel remembered what Emma called herself, "Melody?" Asked the bounty hunter.

"Let's introduce ourselves as we head to Kaas City," The trooper nodded.

Kirito took the lead, introducing the rest of his guild, and the three companion AI. Yui rode on Pina's back, while Litrosh followed aside his master, as they walked through the jungle.

"So, what's a fresh squad of noobs doing on Dromund Kaas? The monsters here are really tough, and you probably only have basic skills," The sniper said.

"Sinon? I don't think that's a good…" Melody started, before a flash of red and blue interrupted her.

Sinon suddenly found Mataras' lightsaber pointing straight at her heart, "Want to test that theory? Camping Coward?" He snarled.

"Mataras!" Kirito warned.

"Get that thing out of my face you Jedi Scum," Sinon shot back, reaching for a blade strapped to her hip.

"Guys! Quit it!" Angel yelled, firing a rocket that whooshed between the two hotheaded players, "Mataras, stop provoking the locals. You, Sniper girl. Call us noobs again, and you'll have the entire wrath of the Black Cats on you," She said, glaring at both of them.

From then on, the two just sent icy glares at each other, trying to see who would snap first. Eventually, something more interesting got the attention of Mataras.

* * *

The city that Melody mentioned, called Kaas city, was a large, menacing skyline, all with a lightning rod at the top of each tower, at the end of the city was a huge megalith of a tower, which Yui identified as the citadel, however, Melody let them to a cantina, and they all sat down in one of the booths.

"So, now what?" Asked Silica.

"Now, we go and register for this tournament, could one of you girls direct us to where we may find the signing in place?" Mataras said, looking at Leafa and Sinon.

"Hey, Sinon is signing up for it too, so why don't we all go?" Leafa asked.

Kirito looked at the blonde, having already figured out who it was, and frowned, "I dunno, are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm not competing, but I know these two will," Leafa said again, pointing at her party members.

"And we're playing to win," Melody nodded.

"This time, I'll kill all the strong players," Sinon said, with a look that reminded Angel of Mataras.

"So, I guess we can all meet up here tomorrow, maybe get some better gear, and then head over to join this Blades and Blasters," Kirito said.

"I guess I can stomach that, better be ready Jedi Scumbag, if we meet, don't think I'll go easy on you!" Sinon smirked.

"Bring it you camping pain in my ass," Mataras shot back.

The entire table each opened their menu, and clicked log out.

* * *

Emma stretched her body out as she lifted her upper body from her bed. She grinned to her fellow gaming girls, this tournament was going to be interesting.

The next morning, Sarah spent as much time as possible researching about ORO, and about her class. Knowing what to look for, she rode over to Emma's again, and set up her diving mat.

Emma was practicing her steps, and making an attempt with only one crutch. She wobbled a few moments, but she was staying vertical, for the most time, until Keiko knocked at the door.

The sudden noise disrupted her chain of concentration, and she fell onto the floor, nose first, while Sarah was turning to the door.

After handling Emma's resulting nosebleed, the girls got comfortable. They changed the settings on their rigs to account for localized diving, then called out together, "Link START!"

* * *

Angel found herself spawning upstairs in the cantina, having logged off in one of the rooms.

Heading down the elevator, she saw Melody waving from the door.

"Ready to head over to the market? Leafa has a friend that is willing to give some good discounts," She asked, as Angel approached her.

"Sure, where are the boys and Silica? And where is miss frosty sniper?" Angel nodded.

"Kirito and Mataras are with Leafa, aleady heading over, Sinon gave me a text just before we dived, she said she was with a friend IRL, so she'll join us in a bit," Melody explained.

"Oh, ok. Shall we go catch up?" Angel asked.

The smaller girl nodded, and the two set off across the city to the market.

Kirito and Leafa waved as they approached, Mataras giving a nod in greeting, "Ok, let me explain things to my boyfriend before I let you start your shopping spree, oh, that reminds me, do you guys even have money to use?" Leafa asked.

"Two things, A) _Boyfriend?_ And B) Is this 'Credits' our money?" Kirito asked, giving his sister a questioning look before opening his menu.

"We met at Kendo! He's really fun to be with, and puts me first before anything else," Leafa pouted at her brother's protective side.

Melody nodded in response to the second question.

Mataras opened his own, and both eyebrows rose, "Oh, normally, I would hate any form of shopping expedition, but maybe just this once I wouldn't mind a little impulse buying," He said.

Angel glanced over his shoulder, and burst out laughing.

Leafa led the Black Cats and Melody into a building with a sign saying 'We have everything'. Inside looked like a normal looking general goods store, in fact, it reminded Angel of Agil's store on floor fifty of Aincrad.

Leafa rang a little bell that sat on the counter, "He should be out in a minute," She said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, it was surprisingly Angel who cracked first, "Some reliable boyfriend Leafa," She said, cricking her neck. She glanced at Mataras, "You want to do it or shall I?"

"I did it last time, you go ahead," The Jedi in red said.

"What are you both on about?" Sinon asked, warily.

"Oh no…" Silica muttered, while Kirito put his face in his hand.

"Just watch, I love watching the reactions of those they use this particular persuasion technique," Litrosh spoke from his Varactyl form. Pina however put her snout under her paws.

"What's she gonna do?" Asked Melody, nervously. Angel took a deep breath in response.

"HEY!" She shouted, making those who had never seen this before jump. "Can I get some blasted service in here?!" Silence settled for a few seconds, but no one came out. "You have exactly thirty seconds before I _turn this shop into a fireball!_ One…! Two…! Three…!"

It was all the onlookers could do to watch, some with amusement, others with worry, and others with nervous looks on their faces, as Angel counted all the way up to twenty-nine. A young man rushed out, with two boxes in his arms, "Sorry! Sorry! I was counting inventory in the back and didn't want to restart it," He said. He had brown hair and green eyes, he wore a grey uniform that had a few decorations on it.

He looked through his customers and changed quickly as he saw Leafa standing amongst the crowd, "Oh hey Leafa! What can I do for you and your friends?" He asked.

"Um, hey Kilran, remember the special customers I told you about? This is Mataras, Angel, Silica and …" Leafa paused.

"Kirito," The black swordsman finished. He gave a very scanning gaze at Kilran, "You don't seem like a bad guy. I want to know if you will take care of her with all you are," Kirito asked him.

"Yeah man, don't worry, Leafa always comes first, I come second," Kilran nodded.

"Good, I'm the one who will be tracking you down if she comes to me in tears," Kirito said, nodding at his answer.

"I guessed you might be her brother or something," Kilran confirmed.

He went up to the front door, and sealed it up, and pushed a few control icons next to it. "Come into the back room and we'll do business," Kilran gestured.

* * *

Once everyone was settled, Kilran cleared his throat, "Ok, I'm not sure if Leafa told you, but now I'll tell you anyway, I'm in the outfit of an imperial, but I'm a smuggler at heart, I run a black market here on Kaas," He said.

"So you have gear for all classes? And lots of it?" Mataras asked.

"Indeed I do sir! Give me the shopping list," Kilran nodded.

"Ok. Get ready, cause it's a doozy, I took a look at the good stuff, and here it is. I want Thexan's armor, lightsaber, a red/black dye for the armor, and a black core/red crystal for my lightsaber," Mataras said.

"Ok, I have the stuff you want, but we're looking at a seven-digit number for just those four things, the Thexan set is very rare to get out of a monster drop, the easier way to get it is through micro-transactions," Kilran said.

Mataras snorted, and went into his inventory, pulling out a massive case. Inside were lots of tiny chips arranged neatly next to each other, all of them were platinum. "If I understand, this here is two hundred thousand platinum credit chips, each worth around ten thousand credits," He said.

Kilran looked around at the other Cats, and each brought out a similar case. He looked back to Mataras, "I see your point, this should easily pay for everything you get," He said, taking the Red Swordsman's case.

* * *

When they were all done with their gear, the black cats looked very different. Mataras was wearing a dark red tunic with a black buckle in the middle, same colored pants and black boots, his lightsaber was not the same simple grip it was earlier. Now it was a black hilt, with an ornate, golden pattern at the emitter end, and a silver base. A Black and red blade shimmered from it.

Kirito was wearing a pitch black long robe over a black shirt with some silver dotted here and there down the middle. He also wore black pants, gloves and boots. His lightsaber now was a pure black hilt with a silver emitter and base. A black blade with a white outline was coming from the center.

Silica was wearing a black sleeveless shirt under a brown leather short sleeved jacket, she wore a black skirt and leggings, finished with black boots and fingerless gloves, she now had a new pistol, which had a longer barrel and felt just right in her hands. A shotgun was now strapped to her back, where her dagger would have once been. This was a simple, grey slugthrower, and brutally effective at close range.

Angel was wearing purple and black mandalorian armor, with jetpack and helmet, the latter of which carried the well-known T-shaped visor of all mando helmets. Two of the same pistol were magnetized to each of her hips. These, she had named Light and Darkness, the only difference of the two short weapons being that one was silver, while the other was a dark grey.

Kirito had also gotten some equipment for his companion and daughter, Yui now wore a white sleeveless tunic under a black cloak. A purple double bladed lightsaber was now being tested by the little girl.

Litrosh and Pina however could only get a bit of plating to protect them in soft spots, but neither minded.

"Ok, with gear obtained, we can now head to sign up for this tournament," Mataras said, clipping his lightsaber to its rest on his back.

"Sign up is done at an orbital installation in the mid rim, called Centerpoint Station," Sinon muttered.

"Me, Leafa and Sinon have our own ship each, and since I doubt Sinon wants to share a ship with Mataras, I guess we'll hitch a ride with me," Melody offered.

"You got that right Mel," Sinon said, glaring at Mataras.

"Sinon, may we call a truce until we cross paths at the event?" Mataras asked his newest rival.

"Yeah, I guess so, but watch it Jedi, once we're in the ring, all bets are off," Sinon nodded.

"I look forward to it," Nodded the Red Swordsman.

Heading across the city again, Melody input a code into a panel, which opened a door into a hangar bay. A sleek looking craft with one long wing and what looked like two smaller ones on top sat on struts in the middle of the bay. Melody led her passengers aboard.

A golden protocol droid stood at the top of the ramp, "Welcome back master, if you detect the pleasant scent of Alderaanian nectar, I've programmed the ship's air modulators to simulate it, enjoy," it said.

"Shut up CeeTwo," Melody moaned, passing by the droid without a second thought.

The main room was rather large, a holotable stood in the middle of the room, with several chairs and a couch around the outside. Several doors led to different areas, one was an armory, two were crew quarters, there was a briefing room, and a small medbay. Finally, Melody led them up some steps to the bridge, and sat down in the pilot seat, Leafa sat in the co-pilot seat.

"What's with that protocol droid?" Asked Kirito.

"Everyone gets him as a companion if when they get a ship, either him or an empire version that's even more annoying," Melody said.

"He's just annoying, and useless in battle," Leafa nodded.

"Can't you just get rid of him?" Asked Silica, as the rest sat on consoles or chairs.

Melody laughed, "If that was possible, I'd have chucked him out the airlock when I first got this ship," She said.

Nothing more was said as Melody expertly took control of her ship, lifting it away from the dark and stormy surface of Dromund Kaas. Leafa entered a few instructions onto her console, and nodded to her pilot.

"Sinon? You ready to get going?" She asked.

"As ready as Tuskens waiting for an ambush," Replied the sniper, through a speaker above the pilot's chair.

"Alright, then we'll see you on Centerpoint Station," Kirito said.

Melody pulled a lever on her side of the console, and the stars blurred into streaks of blue.

* * *

It would take a respectable five minutes to travel through Hyperspace to Centerpoint Station. Melody took off her combat gear, and it was replaced with a simple white shirt and black pants.

"If there's anything you'd like to know about the tourney before we get there, then speak now," She said, flopping into one of the couches in the hold.

"So how does it work?" Silica asked.

"Well, to qualify for the actual event, you need to be one of the top two combatants in a preliminary block," Melody said. "Last year, I took down a guy named… Reaper? Some big shot Gunslinger Smuggler in full black, except his mask, which looked like some sort of Kaleesh warlord's skull, if I remember his setup last year, he was carrying two heavy duty pistols, not good with their rate of fire but they packed a punch."

Leafa nodded, clearly remembering it, "Yeah, there was also Darth Eugene. He's the brother of Grand Moff Mortimer, the head honcho of a big assault squad called the Salamanders, known for their distinctive red armor and heated cells in their weapons, those guys you stomped out are rogue members of this squad."

"There any other top contenders?" Mataras asked.

"There's the Skull Sisters, Milta and Melanie, never seen those two lose as long as they're together," Leafa said.

"You know about Sinon, who racked up at least six kills before a Mandalorian scumbag shot her full of holes," Melody added.

"I remember Xexceed and Tarico being high rankings, but I haven't heard them online since that incident in Mos Eisley," Leafa said.

"What incident?" Asked Kirito.

"Some Imperial Slime calling himself Death Dart, some reason, he shot the holo broadcast with a poison ability, which had Xeeceed, a run-and-gun Republic Vanguard called Yamakaze and a member of MMO livestream, a big interviewing group," Melody said.

"When did this happen?" Asked Mataras.

Melody looked over to Leafa, "Ooh, maybe a couple of weeks ago?" The Jedi said.

Kirito looked at Mataras, then Angel and Silica, the first two had hard looks on their faces, while Silica had a worried one on hers.

"Thanks for the heads up," Mataras nodded.

* * *

Not long later, while Melody was going through her ship's storage, Mataras was practicing hand to hand combat with Angel, Kirito and Leafa were talking and Silica was trying to get the hang of her new shotgun on a target set up in the armory.

A beep brought them all back to the main room, and Melody rushed up to the cockpit, "Looks like we've arrived," She said.

Everyone returned to their seats, as the stars returned to normal, and a large circular station rotated slowly ahead of them.

"There it is," Leafa said.

"Been a while since I came to Centerpoint, I'm often hunting on Dromund, since it's high level," Melody sighed.

The comlink beeped, "Incoming BT-7, send docking codes for landing," Said a male voice.

"Roger that, sending codes now," Leafa said, and pushed a few commands on her control panel.

A moment later, the male voice came back, "Codes received, welcome back to Centerpoint Station, you're to land in docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four, roger," Melody said, before closing the transmission.

With grace and practiced hands, the young trooper brought the ship to land in the bay.

"Ok, now that we're here, we'll meet Sinon at the turbo-train, then it will take us into the center," Leafa said, making sure her lightsaber was firmly on her belt.

"Yeah, and try not to fall off the train, it's a pain, both in the physical sense, and in the fact it sends you back to the spot you got on it at respawn," Melody said. She was wearing her white and blue combat attire, and a large blaster rifle was slung loosely over her shoulder.

The two girls led the former players of SAO through the passage ways, eventually arriving at a sort of track.

"Mind the gap," Leafa warned, as a strange form of train came to a halt on the rails, it was being held together by purple energy beams.

"This thing is safe right?" Angel asked, standing on the carriage.

"It's fine as long as you don't lose your balance and fall," Sinon said, walking up to the bounty hunter, her rifle on her back.

"How do you put up with such a toy?" Angel asked her.

"It's a bit heavy, but nothing compared to the Assault Cannons the commandoes get," Sinon smiled.

"Are those heavy?" Asked Angel.

"Very, you need a good investment in your STR before you can even attempt to lift it," Melody called over.

The train entered a tunnel, and everyone could feel it tilting to the left. Sinon smirked, and turned to Angel and Silica, who she could bear, compared to the boys.

"Welcome to Centerpoint Station," She said, as the train exit the tunnel into a huge open area.

"It's like a city in here!" Kirito muttered.

"No duh, is this the starting spawn for new players then?" Asked Mataras.

"Yeah, I still remember being amazed by this place when I first got to walk again," Melody said.

Sinon turned to her friend, "How's that going by the way?" She asked.

"I'm starting to walk with my crutches more these days, my doc says I could be fully operational in a week," Melody told her.

"High five girl!" Sinon grinned, and held up a hand. Melody nodded, and completed the gesture.

The train came to a halt at a large station like place, all seven players stepped off, and headed to the center of the station, where the sign up was happening.

"So where do we get added to the list?" Asked Kirito.

"Over there, there's an option to fill in personal information to get a cash prize IRL, but you don't have to if you value your privacy," Leafa said, pointing at some consoles lined up, blocked by a divide between each one.

"Yeah, I'm not filling in details for anything virtual," Mataras said. "Too many chances for hackers and other shady things to happen."

"Me and Melody are the same, but I'm not sure about Sinon," Leafa nodded.

Mataras glanced over at the sniper, _why do I feel that I'm going to have to keep an eye on you?_

Once they had all registered, Melody and Sinon led them to a cantina, where they could wait for the prelims to begin, and then to be able to watch.

There, they sat in a booth together, but Sinon of course kept her distance from Mataras. As they waited for the games to begin, a young man, around Sinon's age, walked up, in the armor of a Republic Trooper.

"Shu!" Sinon grinned, and bumped fists with the trooper, "You came to watch after all," She noted.

"You bet," He turned to face the others, "Sorry everyone, Sinon is taking the title this year," He said.

Before Mataras could make a witty comeback, Kirito stepped in, "She sounds like she'll be a tough opponent, I hope none of us will have to face her in the prelims, and who are you?" He nodded.

"His name is Shupigeru, and I hate to let you in on this, but Mataras and Sinon are in the same block, Kirito and I are in another, Silica, Melody and Angel are in their own blocks," Leafa said.

"Fifteen blocks, and any ties send through both," Melody summed, "Last year sent in sixty, only one crawled out."

"And the winner gets access to the Star Forge. And this final quest/boss rush," Leafa finished.

Mataras grinned, "Let the games begin, I'm fired up now!"

* * *

 **Ion: While I'm enjoying writing this, I'm missing the action.**

 **Mataras: Well, it was your choice to let your sis have some showtime.**

 **Ion: Yeah, I know. Still a pain in the butt.**

 **Kirito: While they're at it, we'll repeat the request from above.**

 **Silica: Ion's looking for at least seven OCs. The top note explains more about the advert.**

 **Angel: PM him if you're interested in lending a hand, and he shall explain the situation and send a profile.**

 **Kirito: As for now, let's finish this up.**

 **All: Next time: Let the games begin!**


	20. Chapter 20: Let the games begin!

**ORO is hard to write sometimes! I have to put the images of the scene in my head as I write it or it won't look right! Nethertheless, here is a rather short kick start of the prelims of ORO**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own anything except my OCs. Mataras the red swordsman is owned by Mataras the author.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Let the games begin!**

* * *

The first of the group to vanish in a glow, not much different to a teleport, was Kirito. His opponent, a Sith Marauder by the name of Vosk.

Leafa had explained that each match of the prelims was held on a kilometer by kilometer map, the terrain and weather conditions were randomly generated. Kirito found himself in a set of ancient ruins on a rather green planet, glancing behind him, he saw a barrier preventing his escape.

Yui stood eagerly beside her dad/'Master', her saberstaff in hand, but not active. She would wait for Kirito to make his move.

Their opponent soon appeared, walking up a flight of stairs to face Kirito, "At last, a real, live Jedi," He said.

"Stop with the ancient sith act, just draw your sword," Kirito shot back.

Vosk pulled down his hood, revealing a hairless face, with his eyes rather blackened. He pulled his lightsabers from his belt, and activated the dual blades to reveal two blood red beams.

Kirito drew his black one from his back, and Yui twirled her own purple weapon as she activated it.

Vosk held his right lightsaber up to his face. Kirito learned this was the sign for an honorable duel. "Yui, stay back," He said.

"But…!" Yui muttered, "I wanna help!" She protested.

"You'll get your opportunity, I promise," Kirito smiled at his AI daughter.

He stood up to full height, about to return the salute, however, he heard one more word from Yui, "Daddy!" She called, Kirito didn't even look back to receive the longer hilt that she had thrown.

"Bring it," He said, and returned the gesture with his black blade.

Both combatants ran forward, ready to fight. Kirito lunged first, gripping the saberstaff at the dis-active end, Vosk weaved left to avoid, and Kirito's elucidator saber was there to meet him.

Vosk lifted a red blade to intercept the attack, and battle had commenced in full. Both dual wielders gave it everything they had, but it was evident who was more experienced.

Kirito blocked both swords with his black blade, ducked under, and pushed away the sith with a burst of the force, then, with all his speed, he lunged forwards, launching an improvised vorpal strike. With the way ORO worked, if someone got something through your heart or your head, it would be an instant kill. Vosk yelled as he shattered in red pixels, leaving behind his force signature.

Yui rushed up and hugged Kirito, as they were enveloped in the glow, and returned to the lobby.

* * *

Mataras was first to greet him, "Well done brother, I recognised Vorpal Strike in your fight, what next?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"I'll find some way to shock you," Kirito smirked. He looked around, "Where'd the others go?" He asked.

"Silica and Melody were summoned for their matches, that Shupigeru guy wanted a private moment with Sinon, and Angel went to get a drink, want to join her?" Mataras said.

"Why not? That fight was tough," Kirito nodded.

The two brothers in arms went over to the bar to order some drinks, there, they spotted Angel staring intently at a man in a grey tatty cloak, wearing a helmet with red eyes.

"Angel?" Asked Kirito.

Both members of the staring contest glanced at the newcomers, the red eyed dude facing Kirito directly. "Are you the real deal?" He asked, his voice dark and distorted.

"What do you mean the 'real deal'?" Kirito asked, in response, red eyes pointed at a holoscreen, which showed the final moments of his match.

He then opened his menu, and brought up the prelims schedule, and tapped block D, where Kirito was. "With those sword skills, and that name," He said, "That half-assed Vorpal Strike you just pulled? If the old Kirito saw that, he'd shake his head," He closed the window. As he returned his hand to his side, he rotated the wrist, and Kirito, Angel, and Mataras in particular, paled.

There, tattooed on the underside of his arm, small, but recognizable, was a black, coffin-like shape, a sword was in the middle of this, and a small face with a tongue hanging off.

Three thoughts were formed at the exact same time.

 _Laughing Coffin!?_ Kirito asked himself with wide eyes.

 _But how? I thought it was over?!_ Angel gasped.

 _No… No… It's one of them… the murder guild…_ Mataras thought.

"Whether you are him, or someone else, I'll kill you, it's showtime." And with that, red eyes walked away.

The three former frontliners all looked at each other with the same emotion etched onto it, horror. They returned to their bench. Mataras had his head in his hands. Angel was gripping her fist tightly, and Kirito looked like he had seen the ghost of some horror film, right before his eyes.

Silica appeared next to Angel, Pina sat at her feet, she saw the faces of her guildmates, "What's up?" She asked.

Angel muttered two words, "Death Dart…"

"We just saw him," Kirito gulped.

"And he's a member of Laughing Coffin," Mataras finished.

Silica felt as if a fountain of ice had just gone down her spine, "A… a… member of… Laughing Coffin?" She asked, holding Pina tightly.

Angel nodded, "We need to be _very_ careful from now on guys, until we figure out the true story, don't let him hit you with any darts or needles," She said.

Mataras seemed to be taking it really bad, "Even though we arrested the top three, LC lived on, it was when we were up to floor seventy, when we finally decided to go after the rest of them," He said, his voice shaky.

"I remember, you told me to stay behind, because you said it would be too dangerous," Silica nodded.

"Twenty LC members died, the remaining eight were thrown in prison next to PoH, Xaxa and Johnny Black," Kirito finished.

Before someone said more, Mataras vanished, heading for his first round.

* * *

Mataras and Litrosh stood on a metal surface, dozens of flying vehicles flew around the sky, and every building was at least a kilometer high. The former had an empty look on his face, Litrosh understood, "I understand, Mataras. Call, and I will assist," He said.

"Sorry buddy, but I need to get there by my own strength, to finish… what I started," Mataras said.

"I was there too you know, but fine, it's your fight," Mataras nodded, registering what his companion said.

He walked forward, wondering where his opponent was, as he did, he felt a sensation scream at him, telling him to duck.

Following this instinct, he just avoided a laser blast coming from his right, now that he knew where to look, he easily saw the sun reflecting off the lens of a scope.

With a wordless cry, he leapt up onto a higher platform, and rushed forward. His opponent stood, as he saw he'd been found, his weapon was revealed to be a very large assault weapon, with three barrels. All three suddenly screamed to life, pumping out blast after blast. Mataras drew his dark red blade, and started moving it in a flurry of strokes, deflecting every shot with ease.

"What!" Asked his enemy, dropping the cannon and drawing a metal blade in preparation, he was shocked however, when Mataras grabbed him with the force, and pulled him down off the roof, to impale him with the lightsaber.

"And that is that," He growled, as the opponent's force signature snuffed out in his hand.

* * *

Melody, however, was not having as good luck as her friends, her opponent was a mandalorian soldier, who had the same weapons as her, but he was combining his bursts of fire with a few wrist rockets and flame charges.

The map they were on was on Hoth, a frigid world in the outer rim. Melody loved snow, but she hated this world.

When she heard him pause, she took her chance, sprinting forward with a small sphere in her hand. As he lifted his rifle again to fire, she rolled into cover, and as she hit the low rocks, she released the sphere.

She watched it carefully, as it flew towards the enemy shooter, and it stuck to her opponent in the spot she wanted. The muzzle of his rifle.

Clearly, the opposing player didn't notice, because when he made to fire, he abruptly exploded.

Melody stood up, expecting it to be over, but the man walked from the smoke, charred, but still alive. Melody quickly fixed that, filling him with holes, and depleting the rest of his HP.

She sighed, and dropped onto her backside in relief. "One down, three to go," She muttered, and let the system teleport her back to the lobby.

She looked around, to find the Black Cats, finding three of them with looks that rivaled her initial reaction to SAO's true motives, and then Silica looked like she was about to faint.

She walked over, and sat down next to the smallest Cat. "Melody, if you see an Imperial Agent in a black cloak on this tournament, do _not_ engage him," Kirito said.

"Why?" Asked the trooper.

"I'm sure you saw it, the darkest thing we frontliners ever did." Mataras said.

Melody's photographic memory flicked through all the times she had watched Marcus in SAO.

One thing came up, "Oh…" her eyes widened.

"Yes, a member of Laughing Coffin has come to ORO, and is the enigma calling himself Death Dart," Angel nodded.

"I see," Melody nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," She reassured them.

"No, only we can finish what we started, in the tournament, find Silica, and don't separate." Mataras' order left no room for argument.

Melody looked at her friends, then found herself getting a comforting hug from Angel. "Thanks," She muttered.

The crew all continued to make their way through their blocks, and suddenly, they were all at the finals. Looking at the holoboard, which showed the schedule, each member was interested at the final match ups.

Mataras vs Sinon.

Kirito vs Eugene.

Angel vs a guy named Xero.

Melody vs Reaper.

Silica vs Leafa.

"Well, we know Leafa will call it a draw between her and Silica, but we can go all out," Melody grinned. "And, I get to settle the score with my old rival."

"Sounds like it will be entertaining, then there is Mataras and Sinon," Kirito sighed. He glanced over at his brother in arms. "Don't be mean to her," He warned.

"Nope, all bets are off, we're going to let our weapons dance," Mataras shook his head, then gave his wolfish grin.

"Of course you are," Angel sighed.

"No more wimps, everyone here is a rival, until we get to the main tourney and team up to utterly destroy everyone else here," Mataras smirked.

Things were going to get very interesting from here on.

* * *

A yell of fury was heard in the dark. A boy in white and black was pacing back and forth, a look of pure venom on his face, "Just give it a rest Ion, you won't break through an energy shield!" Sighed a girl in red, lying on one of the two beds.

Ion was about to snap at her, saying he never gave up, when he heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. A man in tattered black/grey combat robes walked past their cell, he had a grey mask with a red line along the visor. Ion's inner Star Wars fanboy wanted to keel over at the sight of the mask of Revan, however, he actually snarled at the man.

"Open this cell so I can beat you to a pulp you Revan Fanboy," Ion growled.

"Now now, that's not how the prisoner treats his host, is it?" Asked the man, he reached up and removed the mask, showing a smug looking young man. The door opened, as he pulled a metal rod from his belt. A purple shimmering blade shone to life.

Ion backed up from the notorious blade. Revan seemed to frown, "Where did all that cockiness go? System Command, set pain absorbers for ID 'Lizbeth' from level ten to level eight!" The man grinned. Ion realized too late, "Liz!" He yelled, as lightning shot from Revan's fingers at the girl. Liz screamed as the sparks danced around her body. Ion growled, looking back and forth between Liz and the Revan lookalike.

 _This will hurt_. He thought, before stepping between Liz and Revan, essentially taking the shocking onslaught instead of Liz. He didn't show weakness though, he just stood there and took it. Revan eventually let up, and returned Liz's settings to default. Ion panted hard from the damage inflicted, but he just stared at Revan.

"Stop it Sugou! Don't hurt my friends!" Asuna's voice was heard from next door.

Sugou laughed, then started to head for the door. "Oh Ion? I met your adorable band of friends at Asuna's bedside the other day, and another girl, she was in a wheelchair, wearing some white and blue coat," He said, looking back at him.

Ion felt a force control him, and he nodded, letting Black up front, Black shot at Sugou, but the man just activated the shield again, "Even think about touching my sister, and I will make you regret being born in this lifetime, Mark the words of the Neo Arctic Swordsman," He said, his voice at a furious whisper.

"Your friends Mataras and Angel made a similar threat, but those fools don't have any power any more, I doubt any of them will have the nerve to put on a VR rig ever again!" Sugou laughed, and walked away.

"Oh, she has very soft skin," He chuckled darkly, as an afterthought. Ion punched the shield, but was knocked back by the energy barrier, from there, he felt himself lose hope, and colapsed into sobs. Liz could just watch, and then let a few tears fall herself.

* * *

 **Ion: And I hate myself for writing that.**

 **Kirito: Wow, things are not going well for you guys.**

 **Liz: You got that right, now get us out of here already!**

 **Asuna: I'm with her, hurry up guys!**

 **Melody: Let me take a shot at Sugou, then we'll get you out.**

 **Next time: Finals**


	21. Chapter 21: Finals

**Apologies for the delay everyone! I reached a point in this chapter that was very Mataras heavy, so, instead of doing the work myself, I recruited the aid of Mataras the author, who wrote the entire scene between Mataras and Sinon.**

 **Thanks a TON to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for the character, Xero, who appears in this chapter!**

 **Thanks of course go to Mataras the Author, who came up with the beautiful work between Mataras and Sinon, kudos to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here apart from my OCs. Mataras the Red Swordsman belongs to Mataras, Xero belongs to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Finals**

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes as he found himself standing in an open desert, this was a planet even he recognized, walking through the dune sea of Tatooine at night, he soon saw his opponent, wearing enough red to put even Mataras to shame.

He wore red battle armor under a black robe, with golden trimmings around the edges. He wore the same styled gear for legwear, boots and some black gauntlets were on his wrists.

"Darth Eugene," Kirito nodded.

"Jedi Kirito," Eugene returned the nod.

No more words were needed, as the two drew their swords, Kirito's black blade whistled with energy. Eugene had a thick, red blade emerge from his hilt.

Kirito analyzed the weapon from a glance, and nodded, this looked like a heavy weapon, compared to that of his current caliber of lightsaber. A light-club.

Kirito charged first, his blade clashing against the stronger form of Eugene. However, the dark lord was not out of the fight, and swung heavily, sending Kirito flying with one swing.

"Hey big red, your strength stats seem very high!" Kirito said, after catching himself and recovering with a harsh slide.

"And your reaction times are very impressive," Eugene said.

Kirito subconsciously remembered who last complimented his reflexes, someone who, ironically enough, was also wearing bulky red armor.

Then, they were back at each other's throats, neither player giving an inch, Kirito ducked under a swing from the larger blade, then landed a few light cuts on Eugene's arms, legs, and a gash on his left side.

It wasn't all Kirito though, Eugene landed a very accurate cut on Kirito's right cheek, then gave him several more slashes. It was then when Kirito decided to mix things up, using the force to hurl a torrent of grit and sand at his opponent. Eugene was initially blinded by the attack, but then he spun his lightsaber in a propeller like function, and pushed the small cyclone of sand back at Kirito.

Knocked to the ground, Kirito lost the grip on his lightsaber. Seeing Eugene thrusting towards him, he whirled around, summoning his blade back to his hand just in time to catch the incoming red one.

"You'll have to better than that," He smirked.

Kirito pushed the large red man back with the force, and leapt after him, slashing him twice across the chest in an X. Then, with a quick motion with his wrist, he sheared off Eugene's arms. Finally, he stabbed down on Eugene's heart, killing the sith with brutal efficiency.

Kirito nodded in satisfaction, slashing his lightsaber back and forth before returning the metal hilt to the clip on his back.

* * *

Melody looked through the scope of her rifle, _this map works in my favor, if Reaper wants to come and get me, he'll need to go across this wide area_. Her match was on Coruscant, in the senate district. Melody was lying prone in the busted window of the Chancellor's office, she was holding her rifle, looking at the main plaza, the map took a small chunk of the large domed building. Putting her rifle to one side, Melody brought out her electro-binoculars, which gave a better zoom function than the scope of her gun.

Looking around, she saw one man in black walking towards her, two heavy pistols in his hands. He was looking around as well, obviously, he didn't know how much of a climber Melody was. The girl picked up her rifle, and centered the scope on her rival. Pushing some small options on the butt of her gun, she took aim.

Melody may not be as a good shot as Sinon, but she still was best friends with the girl, and so they were often known as the best sniper tag team in the game. If Sinon missed, which was rare, Melody would take an attempt. Carefully watching the reticle that appeared in her vision, she waited for a moment when it was on Reaper's head, and pulled the trigger.

The moment the single shot left her weapon, she lowered it to watch as it slammed into the target. She grinned, "Nailed it," She said. A few seconds passed, but Melody noticed the winner alert hadn't shown up. At that very moment, she felt a jab in the back of her head, glancing at the spot where she had hit Reaper below, a small drone was sparking, and then shattered.

"Nailed it," Came the raspy voice of Reaper.

"How's it going Reaper? Nice decoy, you fooled me good!" Melody asked, turning around to face the black clad smuggler, putting her hands behind her.

"Oh, I'm great, after all, now I get to blow your head off," Reaper laughed.

Melody ducked under the blaster, and pushed him back. Then, as he was getting back up, she grabbed her rifle, attached a cable shot to it, and fired at the ground. Pulling the trigger again, she let the wire pull her to the ground.

Reaper stood, and fired some shots after her, while he did, he heard the sound of beeping. It was speeding up. He glanced down, at the two sticky grenades that were attached to his chest. "Oh… Son of a…!" He never got to finish his curse, as the bombs detonated.

Melody landed in a crouch, and looked back at the fireworks, "I repeat, _nailed_ it!" She grinned, giving a cheeky salute.

* * *

Angel flew from one tree to the next with her jetpack. Goggles attached to her helmet meant she was able to see perfectly through the Alderaanian forest, would Xero?

She got her answer when a hail of shots burst into the trees. One shot grazed her pack, and she threw off the aerial device before it consumed her in fire, in the direction of the enemy.

"You can't hide forever dear!" His voice called, as he shot the improvised explosive.

Angel growled, this man was _mocking_ her. With a cry of rage, she burst from the tree branches, both her wrists raised. The moment she cleared the leaves, she was firing rocket after rocket.

Xero kicked his rifle backwards, then underwent a triple backflip, gracefully avoiding the explosions and taking barely any damage.

Angel landed with a thud, as Xero caught his weapon. "Are you friends with the player calling himself Mataras?" He asked.

"I am. How do you know our friend?" Asked Angel, hand reaching for her blaster.

"Call it bad blood," Xero said, "He and I know each other from two years ago, not long before he got stuck in the coma."

Angel pulled her blaster to fire, letting off a large barrage of lasers at the Imperial soldier.

He dived for the closest rock formation, and tossed a grenade in Angel's general direction.

The bounty hunter rolled to her right to escape the explosion, and ducked behind a fallen tree.

From there, both sides stayed, and traded shots, trying to get their opponent to die first, Angel put her arm out, and fired three rockets. She was suddenly hit in the same arm, which blasted it off completely.

The girl gasped at the new development, Ion had said he lost a leg in the Black Iron Dungeon in SAO, but this was her first limb loss in the virtual world. Angel made a roll call of what she had left, she had one pistol, a couple of separate grenades and a flamethrower in her remaining gauntlet.

"Want to give in? One arm means one half your skill set!" Xero called.

Angel sighed, then looked up, the man was being cocky, and walking towards her. She decided it was time to heat up his day.

When he rounded the rock, ready to finish her off, he found her one arm now pointed at him. A small nozzle appeared on the gauntlet, and a black liquid was poured all over Xero, including his eyes. In his confusion, he dropped his rifle.

While he worked to clean the substance from his line of sight, Angel brought her gauntlet up to her face, and pushed a few controls with her nose. Now, from the nozzle, a small blue flame was hissing.

"Burn in hell!" She cried out, and clenched her fist, flames roared from her arm, setting Xero on fire. "Oh, and that liquid? It's oil," She gave him a sweet grin, then gave him a salute as he was turned into a fireball. Angel watched the HP gauge drop to the yellow, into the red, a sliver left. She squinted her eyes, examining the wisps and flickers.

Xero jumped from the inferno, a knife in his hands, and his face with a look of pure hate. "You made me angry, and that is a bad idea," He said, swinging the blade to skewer her.

With her one arm and all her strength, she caught the arm holding the knife. While this happened, she glanced right. "Hey Xero?" She asked, "What's that?"

Xero was conflicted, was it a trick? Or was something there? His eyes were not focused on Angel, while he was trying to figure her out. And it was all Angel needed.

And then he regretted not paying attention, as he suddenly had his legs swept from under him. Angel kicked the blade from his hands, whipped out her blaster, and shot him straight in the face.

"I don't know why you asked about Mataras, but if you decide to mess with one of us? You'll have the whole gang come after you," Angel said, as Xero shattered.

* * *

Mataras opened his eyes to see the deserted streets of a planet named Corellia. According to what Melody had told him, this planet's industry was based heavily on fighter craft for the war in addition to other types of flight machines. In the area around him, he could see a small park dedicated to nature, which wouldn't help him much in the way of finding cover from Sinon once she started to open fire. And looking further around, he could see that the terrain they had been put in lay vastly in her favor. There were tall buildings of all kinds, many of them emitting smoke, perfect for her to hide behind. Truly, if he were almost anyone else, he would have been a sitting duck.

But he wasn't just anyone, he thought as he put his hand on his lightsaber, moving it just enough to unclip it from its perch on his shoulder. _I am the Red Swordsman_ , he thought even as he whirled to his left without warning just as the flash of a sniper rifle met his gaze.

Instead of swinging his blade to counter the bolt as most Jedi or Sith would have, though, he reached out with his left had to exert his will over the Force and freeze the shot mere inches from his hand. Well, not exactly 'freeze'- the bolt quavered in the air, as if trying to break free of his grip- but it wasn't going anywhere.

His eyes quickly spotted the petite sniper, and he allowed a wolfish smile to break out over his face. The hunt had begun.

Sinon's heart was stopped, she was sure. There was no way he could have seen her taking up her position, but somehow, he knew where to block. And it wasn't just that he had found her, it was the way he had stopped her. It took incredible mental fortitude and stamina to use the Force for even a few seconds, yet here he was blocking a laser blast without any visible effort.

His face showed no signs of strain, and other than his rigid left arm, his bearing was completely relaxed. She had seen signs of incredible strength back at their first encounter, but now it seemed that he was showing what he could truly do. He was strong, confident, and unafraid- everything Shino Asada wanted to be.

 _Who are you, really?_ For the first time since she had dove into Star Wars, she wanted the answer to a question that could only be answered by another person in real life. Before she could continue down that thought path, her attention was recaptured.

A red blade with a black core flashed to life in his hand, and he pointed the sword at her while maintaining his smug expression. Heat flared into her face as she realized he was challenging her to try that again.

 _I'm not playing his stupid games_ , she snarled to herself as she retreated from her vantage point and went inside to begin running down the stairs as fast as she could. _I'm tired of playing by everyone else's rules!  
_  
Mataras waited patiently for her to come out of the building, not moving the whole while, except to lower his arm, thought the laser blast stayed where it was, shaking in the air. After a couple of minutes, the blue-haired girl came out of the building she had taken up position in, fury etched in her face.

She came to a stop about ten paces away and levelled her sniper rifle at him from her waist, showing that she wasn't going to shoot him- at least, not yet. But she was certainly going to yell at him.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" she demanded.

"A lot of things," he replied dryly, deliberately infuriating her further. "You'll have to be more specific, Sinon."

"I oughta shoot you right now," she growled.

"So why aren't you?" he taunted her, the smile still on his face. "Are you afraid?" Then the smile fell from his face as he looked at her with dark flames in his eyes- flames that seemed to be piercing through the wall of ice she had built up around her heart so that he could read her soul like an open book. "Or are you seeking answers?"

The rifle lowered a fraction, but he did not move to attack her. She stared at him, eyes wide, and various emotions warring inside of her. "It's none of your business," she finally said, the rifle coming up to her shoulder.

"So both, then," he said, still unmoving, his expression neutral. His words froze her in place, her eyes widening even further.

 _How does he know?_ She could only wonder.

"Let me tell you something, Sinon," Mataras said as he deactivated his blade and set it back over his shoulder. Sinon realized that if she was going to win, now was going to be her best chance. But then she may never know what he was going to say next.

 _What do I want more?!_ She cried inside. _Do I want to kill him and advance on my own power, or do I want to know what makes him strong?!_

"The world outside and this one are only separated by a gateway," he said, interrupting her thoughts. She realized that her golden opportunity was gone, and she was committed to the current path now. "The person that travels from one side to the other is still the same person. They share the same weaknesses- and the same strengths." He paused to let his words sink in.

"No," Sinon shook her head. "That's not true. We're stronger in this world than we ever could be in the real one. That's why so many people come here- to forget their weakness!"

"Or they come here to show their true self," Mataras countered evenly. "Tell me, O Sniper, where do you think my strength comes from? You saw it yourself, I only began to play this game yesterday. If what you said was true, how can I be keeping this laser blast from going anywhere?" He gestured at her projectile to emphasize his point.

"Rrgh…" she growled, face blazing with fury. She let out a scream and threw aside her rifle in favor of her fists, running right up to Mataras and punching him in the stomach.

She felt like she had hit a brick wall, and her face paled as Mataras grabbed her wrist with an iron grip and shoved her back with no discernible effort. "If you're going to fight me, do it right," he said, his tone now bored. "I thought there might be more to you than bluster and bravado, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Shut up!" Sinon screamed at him, frustrated tears beginning to leak from her cold blue eyes. "Who do you think you are, getting to mess with people like this, huh?! You think you can get away with whatever you want?!"

"No," he replied bluntly. "I don't expect to get away with anything I do. I fully expect to bear the consequences of my actions for my entire life. But choosing to accept consequences of my actions is what sets me apart from most people, who try to avoid consequences- whether circumstances were their fault or not- their entire life." He glared at her pointedly.

"You bastard…" she snarled, getting ready to run at him again.

"What do you aim to achieve here?" Something in his voice stopped her. "What will defeating me do for you?"

"It'll shut you up for starters," she snapped angrily.

"I meant beside the obvious," a faint hint of humor colored his expression as he spoke.

"I'll be one step closer to becoming the strongest in this world!" she shouted at him. Dead silence followed her words as Mataras pondered them, both contestants unmoving. Then the blaster bolt behind him shot towards the ground and left a hole in the street, startling the sniper even as he pointed at her rifle.

"Pick it up," he said firmly. "I'm going to show you what the strength you are seeking brings you in the end." Under his burning gaze, she complied, picking up her heavy rifle from where it lay on the street.

Mataras nodded and grabbed the hilt of his sword but did not yet ignite the blade. "We're going to have ourselves a duel here," he said, his expression unreadable now. "You and I are going to stay right where we are while I throw this piece of scrap up in the air." Using the Force, he summoned a broken piece of a speeder over to him and gripped it tightly. "When it lands, it'll be your rifle versus my lightsaber. First person to land a hit wins, no matter if they survive."

"You do realize you're about to commit suicide, right?" Sinon asked. "There's no way you can block my shot at this range, let alone hit back."

"Humor me," he said flatly.

"Why, though?" Sinon had to know.

Mataras considered her question for a moment before he answered, "Because the last time I saw that look of desperation in someone's eyes, I found a new family. In that moment of horror, we all came to understand one another, and an unbreakable brotherhood was formed. And it's in the name of that brotherhood that I fight- and why I cannot hold back." To that, Sinon finally had no response.

"Now then, are you ready?" he asked her abruptly. When she nodded that she was, he heaved the piece of machinery into the smoky afternoon sky as hard as he could while simultaneously igniting his lightsaber. The pair waited for innumerable seconds, waiting for the piece to come back to the ground.

As they waited, Sinon put her face up to her scope out of habit as she considered where to shoot him. _I'm a sniper, so he'll expect me to go for his head or chest,_ she thought. _But he did say it didn't matter where we hit each other, so I don't need an instant-kill… The leg it is, then._ Course of action decided, she simply had to wait.

Clang! The speeder part crashed back into the street behind Mataras, and Sinon eagerly squeezed the trigger, her victory secured.

A trail of black-and-red light smacked into her shot and sent it right back at her, clipping her in the face and leaving a red mark that leaked scarlet polygons. She stumbled back in shock, tripping over another broken piece of machinery as she realized that he had not only intercepted her fire from roughly ten yards away, but had also reflected it so that it would hit her just enough to prove his point. The rifle fell from her hands as she realized that she had lost.

Just before she could fall, though, a slim-yet-strong arm wrapped around the small of her back, keeping her from falling over. A dark red glow moved just underneath her throat as she looked up into the burning eyes of Mataras the Red Swordsman. He was keeping her in place with both his hand and blade.

"How did you know where I was going to shoot you?" she asked hoarsely. Her voice wasn't dried by fear alone- it was some other emotion that she could not identify, one either new to her, or otherwise long forgotten.

His burning eyes regarded her silently for a moment before he answered, "The next time you pick out a target, don't look directly at it before you shoot. I could see your eye through the scope on your rifle."

Her eyes widened again at the strange boy. "You saw my eye…?" she repeated dumbly. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"In another lifetime, one filled with more pain and suffering than I care to recount," he answered flatly. "Only the fires of tribulation is the strength that you seek born…" He peered closely at her, their faces only inches apart. "In your eyes I see the ashes of one such fire… But you let it destroy you instead of making you stronger. Now you seek to light the flames of another inferno, hoping to re-forge yourself."

Sinon couldn't speak to deny his words- they were all true. He could see everything about her that he needed to destroy her, and she had no defense against his strength, earned and reformed in the trials of his own lifetime. _What kind of suffering has he known, that could turn him into this? She wondered._

"See now?" he asked, as if he could read her thoughts. "The strength you seek comes at a terrible price to yourself, Sinon. That is, if you decide to achieve that power on your own."

 _Huh?_

He let her consider his words for a moment before he continued to speak. "Even though I was surrounded by people who loved me, I chose to keep my suffering mostly sealed in my heart, unknowingly letting it out bit by violent bit- and that turned me into something terrible. It is only recently that I have learned to open my soul to those that care, and let them heal what has been broken."

He paused once again before he said, "Don't make the same mistake I did. There's no guarantee that you'll meet a family that will help heal you like I was healed."

"But if you never become strong on your own, what's the point?" she asked, her voice still weak. "That's all I want- is strength of my own, like yours."

"Strength of your own character will only get you so far before it becomes arrogance that destroy s you," Mataras shot back, the fire in his eyes brightening. "But if you let those that you trust intermingle their strength with yours, you will realize that the strength you fought so hard to achieve will be surpassed like a candle compared to a burning star. So you see… The strength I wield is not mine alone, but that of my entire family."

Sinon said nothing in response- everything he had just said contradicted everything she had been telling herself for most of her life, so her instincts were screaming at her that he was lying, that there had to be something else that made him so powerful. But her heart and eyes saw nothing but fierce determination and sincerity in those dark, fiery eyes. She reached up to touch his face, drawn by some unknown force, but he glanced at her hand and shook his head slightly.

"Think on what I have told you," Mataras said as he pulled back a bit. "Keep in mind which of us won here today when you measure your ideals against mine."

Sinon blinked once before she remembered that they were in the middle of a tournament qualifier. For a moment there, she had forgotten that they were in the virtual reality, lost in the intensity of Mataras' gaze… Her face reddened rapidly as she looked down and saw that he was still holding her close to her waist, and she scrambled to get out, sputtering furiously.

"All right!" she growled. "Now what?! You won, so what happens next?!"

"You withdraw," he stated flatly, his expression back to neutral. "And then I'll see you in the finals."

"I'd better," she snapped, opening her menu to withdraw. "And when I do, you won't be stopping my shots again."

"We'll see about that," he smirked slightly. "See you tomorrow, Sinon." Not bothering to respond, she angrily slapped the resign button, teleporting her away from her opponent.

 _I'll prove him wrong,_ she seethed silently. _I'll kill him, and when I do, I'll prove to him and everyone else that I'm the strongest in this world! I don't need anyone else to be what I want to be!_

* * *

 **Kirito: Whoa, when you write...**

 **Mataras: He asked for my help, I helped him out.**

 **Ion: And I am grateful for the help.**

 **Melody: We all are, now, let's get back to it shall we?**

 **All: Yeah!**

 **Next Time: Every Man for Themselves!**


	22. Chapter 22: Ready to Rumble!

**Sorry this one took a while, I'm pressed hard to finish my work at college, but it shouldn't be long before I'm finished here! Yeah!**

 **Special thanks to TheSib for giving rights to use his famous Wyvern Inferno characters from 'I Will Not Bow' and 'Blazing Revolution', both are great stories that he has done and I _strongly_ suggest having a read!**

 **Also, a big thanks to Mandalore the freedom for his OC Nilsson! He was fun to write!**

 **And of course, none of these characters, nor Mataras, belong to me, only my OCs do!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Ready to Rumble!**

* * *

The next morning, a lot of players were arriving to cheer on the fifty players who were taking part in the massive event. However, there was an interesting little show going on

Mataras was having a friendly hand to hand sparring match with Angel, and they were being watched by some of the other competitors. They were doing this to pass the time until BaB would go live.

Melody watched from next to Kirito and Silica. "Wow, Angel can really fight!" She said.

"I'm more impressed with how she's keeping up with Mataras," Kirito muttered.

"She's doing better than you ever would," Silica pointed out to him.

Kirito wanted to glare at the little girl, but she just gave him an innocent smile, and he couldn't force himself to be even the slightest bit irritated. "Point taken."

Mataras soon got the upper hand, ducking under a kick, grabbing the limb, and forcing her to the ground in a hold. "Ok, I give!" She said, and they both stood.

"Good fight, you are a great fighter," Mataras said to Angel.

"Thanks, you're no slouch yourself!" Angel nodded back.

Both participants shook hands, and the crowd gave them a light applause, before everyone broke off.

"Thanks for that, that really helped relieve stress, especially since I haven't seen Death Dart since yesterday," Mataras said.

"No problem, it was a great learning experience," Angel smirked back.

* * *

A little later, Melody's eyes were looking at the clock, which was counting down to the point BaB would begin. This balcony was her favorite spot on the station, here she could see the wide variety of players spawning for the first time, or those walking around, going on their merry way. "Hey, you ok?" Asked Sinon, walking up to the balcony.

"Yeah," Melody nodded.

"Something is wrong, come on, tell me what it is," Sinon pressed.

Melody closed her eyes, "Sinon, I'm sorry, but Mataras, Kirito, Angel and Silica… they _have_ to win, so do I," She said.

"Why? What's got them so fired up to get through to the end of this?" Sinon said.

Melody turned to face her friend, "Because… nah, I can't say it, it's wrong to bring your problems IRL into the game," She shook her head.

"Your friend Mataras really knows how to get under people's skin," Sinon said, leaning against the railing, her eyes were glaring at the Jedi in red.

"More like he knows how to get under yours," Melody replied.

"He pisses me off so much, but something in his words yesterday got me thinking, he said that his strength doesn't come from himself, but from his family," The sniper said.

"Mine does too," Melody muttered.

"How's your brother by the way, last time you said he hadn't changed," Sinon asked.

"No change, but that might change depending on the result of BaB," Melody said, and walked back to join the Black Cats.

Sinon was left to think about Melody's words, _what the hell does that mean? Melody? What are you hiding?_

Kirito and Leafa were watching from afar, "Poor girl, she probably has more reason to win here than any other person," Leafa said.

Kirito nodded, "It is her brother she's fighting for, I'm fighting for Asuna, and Mataras is fighting for his family," He said.

"If we come across each other in the playing field, how about we join forces?" Leafa asked her brother.

"Alright, we should do quite well," Kirito nodded.

The timer hit one minute. One minute until the crazy would begin. They all watched the count down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Melody unslung her rifle, and loaded a fresh ammo cell.

"Seven! Six! Five!" Mataras, Kirito and Leafa grabbed their hilts, and closed their eyes to focus.

"Four! Three! Two! One!" Angel and Silica nodded, agreeing to find each other.

The clock hit zero, and fireworks burst to life as fifty people were teleported to the game field.

* * *

Action was very different in BaB, it was almost Hunger Games styled, without the need for food. BaB was set on a very large map, and the clever thing was the five planets used in the prelims were all mixed together, Hoth, Tatooine, Alderaan, Corellia and Coruscant.

Angel was the first of the Black Cats to find someone, another Mandalorian was just finishing a Jedi off, upon her approach, he whirled around to face her.

He was wearing silver-blue armor with a pipe that curled around to a jetpack. His arms were encased in black leather, with heavy shoulder and elbow pads, and gauntlets on his wrists. His legs were covered in similar armor, but matched the blue color scheme of his breastplate. He was carrying a

"My name is Nilsson," He said, putting his weapon on his back.

"I don't care for your name, I only care for you to shatter in defeat," Angel said.

"I believe in honorable single combat, tell me the name of my new opponent," Nilsson spoke.

"If it's that much of a deal to you, I am Angel, the Daughter of Darkness," Angel announced.

Nilsson picked up a small rock, "We shall fight when this hits the floor," He said.

Angel watched him as he tossed the stone up. Both Mandalorians' arms reached for the stock of their weapon, but didn't draw. Angel just heard the thunk of the rock as it crashed to the floor.

With surprising speed, Nilsson drew his rifle, which was a normal length carbine, the length from just before his elbow to his hand. Angel quickly pulled her pistol up to fire. But it got shot from her hand before she could pull the trigger. Nilsson then shot the other one from her waist before she could even think of drawing it.

He then threw aside his own weapon, and held up his hands in a combat stance. "I prefer my fights against my own kind to be done with fists," He explained.

"Oh, now you're signing your own death warrant," Angel grinned. She took off her helmet, and tossed it next to her weapons. Settling into her kick-boxing stance, she moved in, ducking under a punch from Nilsson, and gave him two kicks in the chest. He countered by grabbing her and throwing her into a tree.

She growled from the move, but quickly recovered, grabbing a branch and swinging around it to fly straight back at her opponent, feet first for a heavy dropkick. Nilsson ducked under the blow, but Angel slid to a halt and whirled around, an axe kick flying at the male mando.

A sudden rustling alerted them to another player nearby. Suddenly, a huge salvo of lasers screamed through the bushes, both caught a few hits, but jumped behind some cover.

"This guy clearly doesn't know that I have no means for honor," Angel muttered, gripping her hand, and a small dagger emerged from the end. Taking aim, she wanted to put it in his head, however, something triggered in her. He wasn't shooting her, he was firing a wrist blaster at the source of the sudden interruption.

"Alright, you win, we'll take this guy out, then continue," She said, and used a rope to summon the closest weapon to her. Nilsson's rifle. Taking aim, she squeezed off a few random shots.

She then ducked when the sweeping barrage was directed at her. She rolled over to Nilsson. "I have an idea, but you may not like it," She said.

"Name it," He said, jabbing his arm out, firing more shots.

"Stop shooting. Play dead," She said.

"You're right, I don't like such a disgusting idea, playing possum?" He asked.

"Well, got any other ideas?" Angel snapped, bending out to fire the rifle.

"Fine." Nilsson didn't like the idea, but it did work. The attacking player moved into the clearing, bearing a large assault cannon with multiple barrels revved up. Angel watched him move through their clearing, stopping where Angel had initially dived for cover.

Angel nodded to Nilsson, and both mandalorians opened fire, peppering the commando with holes. He vanished in an explosion of red pixels, leaving his force signature.

"And now you go too," Angel said, stabbing the blade into Nilsson's back.

"Have you no honor?" Asked the dying player.

"I gave up my honor when I first entered VRMMOs, you learn that sometimes you have to play dirty to win," Angel said. "But, maybe one day, we can meet up and have another fight?"

Nilsson nodded, "I will hold you to that challenge, may we meet again, Daughter of Darkness," and he too shattered.

Angel recovered her two pistols and helmet, putting them back where they belong. She saw Nilsson's rifle sitting there, "I shall use this in your name, thank you," She said, grabbing the weapon.

* * *

Mataras had just cut down a double team of twins inside the main senate building, the boy using a saberstaff, and the girl using two vibroswords. Although, he too had struck them down when they weren't focused, the girl cried out, "Cheater!" before Mataras' blade ran her through.

"I do not care for my methods…" He said.

"Only the reward at the end of the tunnel," A female voice said from the other side of the room. Mataras didn't look.

"Hello Sinon, isn't the way of the sniper to take out your target _before_ you make yourself known," He asked.

"Yeah, but you said we would fight for real here and now, so draw your sword, we fight," She said, and fired her sniper rifle.

Mataras swatted the shot back, narrowly missing the sniper, and grazing the shoulder of a man walking up behind her, lightsaber raised to kill her.

"How do you keep doing that?" She asked him, as she leapt away from the newcomer.

"Unlike you, I pay attention to my surroundings, now are you going to stand around and whine, or are you going to help me knock out this guy?" Mataras said.

"Alright, this guy is…" She was about to identify the Sith standing above them, when a large salvo of explosives rained down on them. Mataras quickly grabbed the grenades with the force, and they were thrown back at the second attacker, who was seen at the entrance to one of the pods.

"Helios, I thought we agreed that I would handle this," Said the sith, shaking his head.

"But I wanted to take down the best sniper this game had to offer!" 'Helios' moaned.

"Wait a moment…" Mataras said, eyes narrowed. "Ren? Helios?" He asked.

"Hold on, either my ears are playing tricks on me, or that's Mataras?" Helios said.

"Well, this is a surprise," Mataras smirked.

Ren and Helios were a pair of Ion's friends. In the early days of SAO, not long after the original Moonlit Black Cats were killed, Ion had been too careless, and these two, plus three others, saved his life. Ever since, they'd run into each other on occasion, and Ren currently owed Ion for getting him out of trouble in a boss fight. The two were members of a guild called Wyvern Inferno, although, something wasn't right.

"Hey Ren? Where's the rest?" Asked Mataras.

"All four are still comatose, including Alice," Ren said, a stern look on his face. "Agil said we may find them in this game, and that you are also fighting for friends, Ion is one of them."

"Sorry Mataras, but we must win to save our guild," Helios said, hefting his heavy weapon to aim.

"Sinon, can you handle Helios?" Asked Mataras, igniting his lightsaber. "I have to beat Ren," He said.

"I guess I can, but once we're done, expect no mercy, because it will be our turn," She nodded.

"Good," Mataras said, and lunged at Ren.

The two entered a lock, "Still strong as ever," Ren said, a smirk on his face. "But, I am still faster than you!" He said. Sliding under the black and red sword, he made a stab, just missing Mataras' heart.

 _Ok… New plan!_ The red swordsman thought, and reversed the grip on his lightsaber, so now he was fighting with a stance he learned from Ion.

Sinon dived for cover the moment Helios opened fire, _That red moron gave me the harder opponent! This guy has a really good assault weapon!_ She thought, she saw something that was to her advantage though.

Helios paused his fire when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, stepping onto the repulsor pod, he pressed his hand on the panel that lit up, and the pod detached from the clamps, and started hovering around the senate. He smirked when he saw a flash of blue on a lower pod. "I can see you!" He laughed, and opened fire again with a salvo of grenades.

Sinon smirked, he had fallen for her trap, using her holoprojector, she was able to replicate a colored model of her avatar. Now, she was above him, standing on the center podium. With practiced finesse, she leapt down on his pod, kicking him to the floor and making him drop his cannon.

"Any last words before I blow your head off?" She asked, cheerfully.

"I freaking hate you," Helios grumbled.

"Well said, good game!" Sinon said, pulling the trigger and drilling a laser through the larger player's skull.

As he shattered, Sinon turned to see Mataras and Ren in fierce combat, Mataras weaved around a swipe from Ren, and then brought up his blade, slashing the arm off his foe.

"In the end, The Black Cats are still ten times better than your Wyverns," Mataras said.

"I guess you are, if you make it to the end and get to go to the Star Forge, please, get Alice and the others out," Ren smiled weakly.

"When we do, I'll send you a message, so you may join us on our quest," Mataras said, before removing Ren's head, quickly finishing the duel.

He flicked his gaze up at the sniper, "How about before you make a mistake, we take a walk," He smirked.

Sinon growled, she was having a massive internal battle with herself, _I want to bury him so bad! But at the same time, I want to know more about his strength!_ Giving in, she hopped down off her pod to join him, and they both left the senate building.

Silica held her shotgun tightly, as she rounded a corner in the building, she had moved into the Correlia sector, and now was she regretting it. She could hear some fighting a street away, and she was hoping to maybe grab a couple of kills herself, might as well have some fun right?

Climbing up the stairs, she peaked out to see one heck of a gunfight, three different players were down in a cantina, having a classic saloon showdown, someone was behind a table, another behind the bar, and a third was behind a pillar by the door. Silica took a moment to analyze where she should come at this from.

Grabbing a cylindrical device from her pouch, she primed it and tossed it into the middle of the room. The three players paused, diving for cover as a bright flash and a lot of noise. While they were distorted, Silica leapt over the railing, and dropped into the action, ducking behind a couch. "Looks like we've got a little Mexican standoff here," One player remarked.

Silica squinted at the owner of the voice, the player was a smuggler, holding two pistols, aimed at Silica and another player. She was a twi'lek, and looked rather intimidating.

"Anyone want to back out?" Asked the only male in the room, he was holding a single pistol, and was missing a hand.

Glancing at the third, Silica saw they were a Sith, but they were holding a blaster pistol as well.

"Wow, this is a party now!" She said. And she lifted her hand, sparks dancing from the fingertips.

Silica yelped and ducked behind her cover as a massive surge of lightning shot at her. This kicked off the fight, and it was every man (or woman) for themselves. Silica pulled herself up, firing her shotgun in the direction of the smuggler. However it seemed the sith wasn't playing fair, lifting the other smuggler out of her cover, so she could be filled with holes from all three sides.

Silica rolled over to the person's cover, holstered her two weapons, and grabbed the two pistols on the ground. With careful aim, she hit the one armed player in the head. And he too shattered. "Then there were two," She said.

"One shall stand, one shall fall," The sith agreed. Standing up, she drew a long red saberstaff. Silica laughed nervously. "It's ok little girl, I'll make this quick," She said. Suddenly, a black lightsaber was pushed through her chest.

Both players glanced to the owner. Kirito the Black Jedi was standing there, a serious look on his face. "If my friend found you mocking his sister, he wouldn't be happy, you're lucky you were killed by me," He said, and the sith shattered as well.

"Thanks Kirito, I don't think I would last long against her," Silica sighed.

"No problem, Ion would kill me if I left you against a tough opponent by yourself," Kirito nodded, sheathing his lightsaber and clipping it to his back.

Silica glanced behind him, "is it just you?" She asked.

"It is, I haven't seen many players at all since it started," The jedi replied.

"Then shall we party up?" Silica asked.

"Of course, it's been a while since just you and I fought together, it'll be a nice change to do it again," Kirito grinned.

"Awesome!" Silica beamed.

* * *

Melody growled as she ducked under the lightsaber. _Why is it always me who has to put up with this nonsense? Where's Leafa when I need her?!_ She thought with a scowl.

Her opponent, a Jedi Sentinel, was trying to land a fatal blow on her with his two blue lightsabers. Melody danced around one, then grabbed ahold of the other. With surprising strength, she ducked under the arm, and then kicked the Jedi away. The lightsaber fell from his hand, and Melody picked it up.

"Ok then," She said, _Watch me, brother,_ She thought, and rushed in.

Melody cartwheeled over the opponent's blue blade, then whirled around with finesse, spinning her stolen blade, and jamming it into her foe.

As he shattered, she dropped the lightsaber onto his force signature, "I don't like those things, too light," She said, and walked away, recovering her rifle from where he had disarmed her.

* * *

Ion was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep, Sugou hadn't stopped by in a while, which was a relief. He sighed, _I need to get out of here._

He analyzed the cell, seeing a strange control panel next to the shield door. As he looked closer, he felt something… weird. _Watch me, brother_. It was no mistaking it, he knew the owner that thought belonged to. _Be careful guys, and hurry_.

Ion sighed in relief, and amazement, for some reason, Sugou didn't have the control panel set as an immortal object. Using his computer knowledge, which admittedly wasn't as much as Kirito and Sachi. Tapping two wires together, he hoped nothing would explode and with wide eyes, the shield dissipated.

"Liz!" Ion hissed to his cellmate, who stirred from her slumber.

"What…? Is ugly back?" She asked.

"Better," Ion said, pointing to their way out.

Ion snuck along the corridor, "psst! Sachi!" He whispered.

The dark haired girl was sat against the bars of her cell, hope gone from her eyes.

"Sachi!" Liz hissed. Sachi glanced over, waving, then went back to the way she was.

It took her a moment, but her head snapped back to face them, "Huh? What are you two doing?" She asked.

Ion gripped the controls of Sachi's cell. "What does it look like? Tonight, there's gonna be a jailbreak!" he grinned quietly.

Quickly repeating what he did earlier, he moved onto Asuna, who seemed to be in a higher security cell than the others, the girl was hanging limply from a blue field of energy, keeping her suspended in the air. "A containment field, damn!" Ion growled.

Asuna tilted her head up, spotting the white swordsman. "Ion? How'd you get out?" She asked.

"Never mind me, how do we get you down?" Ion asked, as Liz walked up with Sachi, both were watching the corridor.

"Sugou has a key card that he needs to access my cell, when he uses it, the field drops," Asuna said.

"And there is the news I was dreading," Ion sighed. "Look, I hate to say it, Asuna, we're going to have to leave you here, but as long as Sugou has you locked, we can't fight back," He frowned.

"Don't worry about me, Sugou decided to tell me his entire plan, there are three hundred of us SAO players stuck here," Asuna said, to which the other's eyes widened.

"Alright, let's go, before we can leave, we need to figure out where we are," Ion said to his fellow escapees.

The three took off down the halls, looking everywhere for a way out. Behind them, Ion heard Asuna whisper; "Good luck guys."

 _We'll need it_.

* * *

 **Kirito: Combat for everyone! I like it!**

 **Mataras: Agreed, and Ion seems to be fed up of waiting too!**

 **Ion: Again, special thanks to TheSib and Mandalore for their characters!**

 **Ren: And it was an honor to be here.**

 **Nilsson: Agreed!**

 **All: Next time: Meeting Death itself**


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting Death Itself

**FINALLY GOT THIS OUT! Ugh, writer's block SUCKS! But using a much needed camping trip to Yorkshire and Pokemon Go, I managed to get back into it.**

 **Also, my folks are pestering me day and night about getting a job... I'm working on it... slowly...**

 **Big thanks to Mataras for writing a section with Mataras and Sinon in this chapter!**

 **Another big thanks to TheSib for letting me use the Characters of his great stories, I will not bow, Blazing Revolution and Hollow Inferno. These include Riku, Alice, Mai and Dagger.**

 **Disclaimers to Reki Kawahara, Bioware, Mataras and TheSib!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Meeting Death itself**

* * *

Kirito peaked down the street, he and Silica had arrived in the Tatooine section, which was the dune sea and a local settlement. "Clear," He hissed to his partner.

The two quickly crossed the street, and entered a small building. Kirito checked for back doors while Silica checked the second floor. "Upstairs clear," She called.

"Backdoor clear," Kirito then called up. The two took the quiet moment to check their remaining munitions, Silica had a few grenades she had bought, Kirito had a single throwing pick left.

"We haven't got much have we?" Silica sighed.

"No we don't," Kirito shook his head.

The Jedi in black glanced out the window, then immediately ducked back in. "Got a guy coming this way," He said.

"Was he alone?" Silica said, grabbing her shotgun.

"I think so, get down, he was coming this way," Kirito nodded.

They crouched behind an upturned table, while the other player passed the window. He was a Jedi, with two lightsabers on his belt, he was wearing enough white to put even Ion to shame.

He glanced into the house, eyes sweeping it carefully, then, after a few painful seconds, he moved on. Kirito glanced after him, watching him about to turn a corner, when something whizzed past him, slamming into the Jedi's shoulder.

"The roof," Kirito muttered to his ally.

They rushed out the back, then scaled the wall so they had a good sightline of the area.

Kirito's eyes widened as he spotted a man in the shadows walk out, stepping over to the fallen Jedi in white.

"Oh crap… it's Death Dart!" He gulped.

Silica shivered at the name, both Black Cats pulled out magnification devices, examining the situation. A small dart was in the shoulder of the White Jedi.

A footfall behind them made Kirito whirl around, Lightsaber ready to stab. But he paused when he realized who it was.

"Jeez Leafa! You scared the crap out of us!" Kirito whispered.

Death Dart had reached the Jedi, "That's Pale Rider, a Jedi Master, and rarely loses a fight," Leafa muttered.

"Well the guy in black shot a stunner dart at him," Silica said.

He rolled up his black sleeve, revealing a wrist device. "Silica… how good is your aim?" Kirito asked.

"My throwing arm is better," Silica reminded him.

"True, throw your best grenade! Now!" Kirito ordered.

Silica sat up in a crouch, and pulled the most powerful explosive she had out.

Giving it all she had, she threw the device as far as she could.

Kirito, Leafa and Silica watched numbly as it bounced onto the ground and rolled towards the scene on the street. But what happened next shocked all three.

Without skipping a beat, Death Dart extracted a knife from his belt, and threw it at the grenade like a buzzsaw. Not stopping, it sliced straight through the grenade.

Kirito's eyes widened considerably, "It has to be one of them, only those three had those kinds of reaction times," He said.

"Uh huh, and now we have to finish this in this game." Silica gulped.

"You guys! He's about to shoot Pale Rider with a toxin dart!" Leafa told them.

"What? No!" Kirito shouted. Too late, Pale Rider jolted as the dart hit him in the chest.

Ten seconds later, he vanished in a strange blue glow. In his place, a red bar appeared, saying the word 'Disconnected'.

"We have to get out of here!" Kirito said.

Silica glanced around the streets, and saw a speeder behind a building, three blocks away.

"Come on!" She said, and they rushed down off the roof. Vaulting into the seats, Leafa started the vehicle, and shot away from what had been a horrifying situation. A player had just died, right in front of her.

"Now what?" She asked her brother.

"Now we find Mataras, Angel and Melody, we need a plan of attack," Kirito muttered.

* * *

As they headed into the Dune Sea, Mataras and Sinon had just come across from the Coruscant area. "Looks like at least two other players here," Mataras said, opening his eyes.

"Damn, how do you do it? It takes huge mental clarity to use the Force like that and you make it look so easy!" Sinon muttered.

"Because I meditate IRL, to help clear my mind, and calm my burning soul for battle," Mataras replied. He led them towards a large spaceport, a large ship was half buried bow first into the ground.

"Ok, I sense one target on the roof of the spaceport, I'll circle around and take them out, if they leave cover and into your sightline, drop them," Mataras said.

Sinon nodded, "Just don't get killed, no one can kill you until I have done so," She remarked. The red swordsman held a thumbs up as he headed into the large building.

Sinon spotted a pile of junk over to the right of the street, and so she ducked herself into it, and waited. As she did, she found herself going back over some of the things said by her rival, and Melody's words still rang in her head. _No change, but that might change depending on the result of BaB._ What the hell did she mean by that? Had a new development come up and her brother was hanging in the balance of this tournament?

 _Poor kid_ , she thought, _it has to have been rough for her to live without her older brother._ She sighed, _she also said that her friends had more reason to fight than any other player, even me, something is going on with that group, I wish I could help maybe…_ Sinon shook her head, _no. Focus on winning, help them another time._

She then felt something slam into her side, and she was knocked to the floor.

 _WHAT!?_ She thought. Since she couldn't move, she figured she'd been hit by a stun blast or dart. But who shot her? There was no one in the street.

Wait… she saw a figure fade into form in front of her, _Damn! A stealth tech coward!_ The figure was wearing dark grey all over, and it looked all dirty and grimy. A long rifle was sat on his back, and a sword was attached to his left hip. A blaster was on the other, and a gauntlet was on his right wrist.

Two bright red eyes looked down on her as the figure advanced on her, while doing so, he dramatically stretched his right arm out to his side, and then stopped just before her.

Sinon suddenly gasped, _isn't this that guy? The one who was in Mos Eisley? And he's drawn that dart thing on me! Oh god! It's Death Dart!_ Her right hand, which had been numbly trying to reach her pistol, went slack, and fell to her side.

Silently, Death Dart drew a cross sign, then he lined up his shot.

Sinon closed her eyes, expecting the end. A distant sound of a lightsaber drawing was heard.

The shot never came. The sniper dared to open her eyes, and what she saw shocked her.

* * *

Mataras had just finished the other player, a Sith Juggernaut, when he had seen Sinon lying on the ground, with Death Dart over her. Quickly, he grabbed the saber of his fallen opponent, and using the force, he threw the blade, activated, like a buzzsaw, with it angled horizontally, with shocking precision as which it sliced the straps holding the gauntlet on his wrist.

Mataras then leapt down, a furious battle cry coming from his lungs. Death Dart drew his sword, and it lit up yellow, clashing with the black and red blade of the red swordsman. Sinon watched in amazement as Mataras fought with what could only be called primal aggression, he considered nothing around him, but the man before him.

"Get up Sinon!" He yelled. "Run!"

"I can't! He hit me with a stun blast!" Sinon replied with a whimper.

Mataras turned back to Death Dart, channeled energy to his palm, and blasted the imperial down the street. He then slung Sinon's rifle over his shoulder, picked up the immobilized sniper, and rushed for the nearest vehicle he could find. A landspeeder sat rusting next to a dimly lit saloon. Mataras settled his charge in the passenger seat, and started the contraption.

"Where's the best place to lay low Sinon?" He asked as he drove through the streets.

"The Dune Sea on Tatooine, or Hoth's ice caves. I would prefer the former though," She replied, starting to shrug off the paralysis effect.

A laser blast flew over the vehicle, both glanced back, Death Dart was on their tail, having commandeered a speeder bike. "Sinon, you feeling well enough to shoot?" Mataras asked.

"I'll try," She nodded. Twisting her body around, she propped her rifle on the back of the larger vehicle, however, her heart was racing from earlier, and she couldn't make a clear shot.

She then felt something, Mataras' warm hand on her own. "It's ok, you don't have to hit him, just deter him from chasing us," He said.

Sinon nodded again, "Heads up, perfect chance coming up!" Mataras called. They swerved around a large tanker, and Sinon smirked, that'll do. Taking aim, she took a deep breath, Death Dart just passed it. Now.

The laser slammed into the tank, which detonated in a spectacular explosion. Death Dart's red eyes vanished in the inferno.

"Good job Sinon." Mataras praised her. The red swordsman took the next left, which was a straight shot out of town, and into the Dune Sea.

* * *

Angel glanced up at the sky, several little spheres were floating around. These were markers, near every one, there would be a single player. Counting each one, she saw there were twenty-four left, she saw two right next to each other heading into the Tatooine area. Another three were moving away from a single marker at a fast speed in the same area.

She also saw one approaching her location. She was standing on the rooftop of a skyscraper in the Correlia area, glancing around, she saw a vehicle on approach to her perch. A single player was riding on the back.

As it got closer, Angel was surprised to see a familiar face on the seat.

"Here you are," Melody grinned, sliding to a halt.

"Melody? How'd you find me?" Angel asked.

"If you have a high enough hacking skill, or a good enough force perception skill, you can tell the names of the players under the markers," Melody explained.

"Oh. Handy," Angel said. "Possible for a lift?" She asked.

"Sure, hold on though, I love the speed these things have," Melody smirked.

Angel mounted the speeder bike, gripping onto the girl in front with an iron grip as Melody shot the bike away.

"It's usually at this time that everyone starts getting cautious, it'll be harder to take anyone else down," she explained, the bike shot into the Alderaan area, Melody deftly swerved the vehicle past a clump of trees, turning into a valley, and straight into a thin wire placed across the area.

Both girls were thrown off, the bike continued on, and slammed into the rocky cliff wall, exploding into a fireball. The two girls then ducked as a streak of lasers screamed towards them, and they rolled behind the first thing they could find.

"We don't have time for this…" Angel muttered. With practiced ease, she whipped up an arm, clenching the hand into a fist, which fired the rocket that was in the gauntlet, at that moment, Melody threw her own explosive at the source of enemy fire.

He didn't even get to curse as he vanished into a column of flames.

"Guess we're walking," Melody muttered, glancing at their ruined ride.

* * *

Ion ducked after narrowly missing being seen, ever since they escaped, an assortment of combat droids and surveillance drones had started patrolling the hallways.

"How are we doing Sachi?" He asked, looking back at one of his companions.

"There's only two GM consoles," She said. Then, she looked up at Ion, a look of resignation on her features. "One in the construction yard, the other in the Command Center."

"Fantastic, we escape our cells to free ourselves and maybe find a way out of this freaky place, but the only way to do that is go into a room filled with probably a huge assortment of enemies," Liz grumbled from her lookout post.

Ion nodded, those weren't good odds, "Well, what else is there here? Maybe we can cause a distraction somewhere?" He asked.

"There appears to be a science wing, Ion, you know Star Wars the most, is there one here?" Sachi asked.

"I think so… It's been a while since I played KOTOR I," Ion nodded.

With a decision in mind, the three fled the console, avoiding a squad of an HK model of droid.

As they were passing cells, Ion heard a distant whistle, a depressed sounding one.

"Riku, do you have to whistle such a miserable tune?" Asked a female voice.

"Sorry Alice, but it's all I can do, we just woke up in some sort of prison, wearing some simple garments, and the only thing that passed this cell is a damn robot," a male voice shot back.

"Come on guys, quit arguing," A younger girl said.

Ion nodded to his small party, then they all started heading towards the voices.

"I hope Ren and Helios are alright," the first girl said, Alice.

 _Ren and Helios?_ Ion thought, eyes widened. Turning the corner, he saw someone slumped against the bars of a cell not far from their own block.

A girl with red hair was first to notice them, "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Each of her cellmates got into a combat stance, with a smaller girl behind them.

"A rescue party," Ion said. Pointing to his allies, he started tweaking the controls of this cell too, and the shield deactivated.

Four players were stuck inside, a blonde teen, the red-head, a black haired girl and a younger brunette. All four were in a mix of red and black and had faces that Ion instantly recognized.

"You guys are the last people I expected to see here," He grinned.

"Ion?!" Asked the black haired girl.

"Shh! Alice! This is a prison, and is loaded with guards," Hissed the boy in white.

Liz and Sachi came in, "Care to introduce us?" Asked the latter.

"I'm sure Liz knows them… at least one of them, but this is Riku, the blonde, Dagger the Rip-off merchant red-head, Alice the master scythe user in black, and her sister Mai, four of the six members of the former SAO guild Wyvern Inferno," Ion said, gesturing to each respectively.

"The jackass isn't here then? Damnit!" Liz grumbled.

Sachi turned to Ion or Wyvern Inferno. "She has a… history with Helios, the Raging Psychopath in our guild," Riku explained.

"Now I know who you are! Your leader was Ren right? Master Tactician," She smiled.

"And you are Sachi right?" Asked Mai, getting to her feet.

"That's her, Riku, still got your natural ninja skills?" Ion asked.

"I had the best reaction speed in the guild next to Ren," Nodded the boy.

"Then watch our rear, I'm on point, come on," Ion said, peeking out the door, then he started leading the large party of escapees away from the prison block.

* * *

About half an hour after wandering aimlessly through the hallways, Ion finally found what he wanted to see, the science bay. Carefully leading the group in, they split up, Ion glanced around, a large amount of bacta tanks were lining the room, at least several rows of fifty. Ion looked in one, a young man around aged twenty was in it. He looked at another, and paled.

 _Nishada!_ He gasped, true to what he thought, the former, aged fisherman from floor twenty-two was unconscious in the transparent blue liquid. He waved over Sachi, and she too was shocked.

Ion then had a cold stone of dread sink into his stomach.

 _Six rows of fifty, that's three-hundred, Sugou said something about three-hundred test subjects._ Ion's eyes widened.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

"What is it?" Sachi asked.

"We're all test subjects for Sugou's master plan! Whatever he plans to do with us is probably not a good thing…" He whispered.

The sound of a door opening got their attention, _Shit! Incoming!_ Ion thought.

He glanced around, spotting a ledge above him, with blurring agility, Ion clambered up, pulled up Sachi, and froze.

Two life-forms were wondering through the room, with a closer look, Ion saw one was a human, and the other seemed to be a yellow skinned humanoid with lots of horns on his head. Both were in lab-coats and were carrying datapads.

The two seemed to be checking vitals on each bacta tank, and taking note of results, specifically in the brain regions.

Ion heard a small tap from the other side of the room. The two scientists slowly stepped that direction, and he swallowed to stop himself from sighing, and covered Sachi's mouth before she gave them up.

He heard a door open then close again, "Must have been one of those Mynocks," Muttered the human, and they too left the room.

Ion waited a solid thirty seconds before believing they were gone and hopped down.

"Too close…" he muttered, as Sachi dropped down next to him. Wyvern Inferno rejoined them by the door the scientists went through.

"They weren't NPCs," Alice noted.

"She's right, Sugou seems to have a personal team of his scientists," Liz nodded.

"Sachi, you still remember the way to the GM console?" Riku asked.

"I did, but my mind's just drawn a blank after we learned we were test subjects," Sachi sighed. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok," Ion said, putting a hand on her head, "We'll just continue to figure out the way to go through trial and error."

* * *

It was starting to get late, almost nine o'clock now, Angel lowered her binoculars, "How many left?" She asked.

Melody looked up from her menu, "including us? There's Mataras, Leafa, Sinon, Kirito and Silica, a player called Dyne, Alicia Rue, who I know is good, a guy called Sterben and Yamakaze, eleven left," She said.

"Why do I feel like one of those last two is Death Dart?" Angel muttered quietly, speaking louder, she then asked, "And how far are we from anyone else?"

"Looks like Mataras and Sinon are laying low now, in the Tatooine area, Kirito is with Leafa and Silica, moving at speed," Melody said.

"Then let's meet them at Mataras' position," Angel suggested.

"Sounds good," Melody nodded, putting away her menu.

* * *

Mataras pulled the speeder to a halt, the two had found a big cave to hide their ride in while they rested up.

"We should be safe in here, at least for a while," Mataras said as he set Sinon down against the wall of the cave. Looking back out at the desert sands that resembled Tatooine, he used his Force-detection to make sure that no one was around. Turning back to his companion, who had not yet spoken a word, he sighed and lowered himself into a cross-legged sitting position.

"What happened back there?" he asked. His tone was blunt, though not unkind.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sinon mumbled.

Mataras' eyebrows slowly drew together until they met in a dark 'V' as he said, "I'm not asking this time, Sinon. Tell me what happened." The quality of his voice had changed, becoming richer and more powerful, and Sinon found it both terrifying and yet comforting.

"I…" she sniffed. "He almost killed me." Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Dark Jedi and asked, "Did you manage to kill him?"

His answer was swift and definite. "No," he replied as he shook his head. "He's too tough for one explosive fuel tank to take him out. He would have been hurt pretty bad, but he'll be fine the next time we see him if he has any kolto packs on him."

"Then…" Sinon said as she struggled to her feet with the help of her rifle. "I'm going back out there."

"Not yet, you're not," Mataras said as he shot to his feet much more swiftly than she had. "You're in no condition to face that psychopath."

"And you are?" she challenged. "Last I saw, he had you on the ropes before you managed to blow him up."

"I was busy trying to protect you," Mataras shot back quietly, yet forcefully. "And I'm not about to let you undo my hard work."

"You can't stop me," she snapped as she shouldered her way past him.

"Can't I?" Mataras snarled as he reached out with one hand and exerted his will over the Force. Sinon's breath caught in her throat as she was frozen in place, and she struggled with all her might to get free.

"Let go of me!" she tried to demand, but it came out as a pitiful whimper.

"You can't stop him," Mataras said as he moved to stand right in front of her again. "You can't even stop me."

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I have to beat him!"

"No!" he roared to match her increased volume. "I will not lose another life to him! Protecting you is my top priority, Sinon, no matter the cost to me!"

"Why?!" she shouted, still straining to move. "Why does it matter to you whether I live or die?!"

"Because your life is too precious to throw away like this!" he shot back, black fire in his eyes. "I will protect you, Sinon! You just have to let me!"

"My life is precious?!" she nearly choked from trying to decide whether or not to laugh or cry at the ridiculous words. "Don't talk about things you don't know about! You don't know me! You can't mean what you're saying!"

"I can, and I do," he said firmly, his voice calming down, and stopping her own screams cold. "I swear to you on the legacy of the Red Swordsman that I will protect you, Sinon. If only you'll let me." He dropped his hand, and she felt herself freed from the Force-hold.

"Okay…" she seethed. "If that's how it is, you can protect me for the rest of my life!" She shot forward and dropped her rifle as she drew back and punched him in the chest. Sinon's strength stat was significant enough to send most players sprawling, but Mataras did not even flinch. He just looked at her with such pity that she wanted to puke.

"Don't look at me like that!" she screamed again, pounding on his chest again and again. Finally, the tears won out, and they began to fall, warm and stinging. "I hate you!" She drew back to pound on him again, but he caught her fist right before it could strike him again. She tried with the other fist, only to have the same result.

"I don't hate you, though," he replied somberly.

"Oh yeah?!" she challenged. "What if I told you that these hands have blood on 'em, just like Death Dart?!"

His face did not change for a long moment as he gazed silently at her clenched fists. His grip was like iron, but a comforting warmth seemed to flow from it, thawing away at the ice surrounding her soul. "Tell me, Sinon," he said in his quiet voice. "What… is one more bloodstain on the hands of I? I, whose hands hold a fountain of crimson tears."

Her eyes widened in shock as the words sunk in, and she found herself once again entranced by his burning dark orbs. "You…"

"I wasn't given the nickname the 'Red Swordsman' for my choice in wardrobe," he said flatly. "My friends… My family… We come from no normal game. I know you know, or at least you suspected us, but… We are the survivors of Sword Art Online."

Sinon's eyes widened another degree as her suspicions were confirmed. Seeing her reaction, Mataras continued on to say, "And not just survivors… Kirito, another player called Ion, and I are the Brotherhood and Conquerors of Aincrad, the ones who destroyed Akihiko Kayaba and destroyed his prison-world.

"I was the one that the criminal players feared in that place. They were the red players, and I was their hunter- the one that would force them to answer for their crimes. I killed… I don't know how many I destroyed, honestly. But I never forgot why I did it."

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Because if I hadn't, many more besides would have perished before they were stopped," he answered. "For every one of them I stopped, I saved a dozen, in some cases even a hundred, lives. And now they can never kill again… Ever."

"And Death Dart…" She was beginning to put the pieces together.

"He escaped my wrath," Mataras scowled.

"How?" she asked.

"The front-liners of Sword Art Online put together a boss-raid-styled party to capture the guild called Laughing Coffin, SAO's unofficial murder guild," he replied. "I wanted to exterminate them all, but there were… disagreements."

"Not everyone wanted to do it?" Sinon guessed.

"No," Mataras snorted. "They thought that we should show mercy so that they could have a chance to rehabilitate. I failed to sway my comrades, and now Death Dart is the result. He is my responsibility."

"But-"

"No, Sinon," he shook his head. "I know that you would like to think that people like him could be reasoned with, but there is only one way to ensure that they never hurt anyone again. Believe me, I've dealt with enough of them to know."

Sinon said nothing for several moments, but eventually she managed to say past her dried throat, "You really did what you thought was right?"

"I did," he nodded.

Again, there was a pause. Then: "I… I've never met someone who has been through what I went through… I killed someone… when I was a kid… And ever since then, I've always been haunted by the question of whether or not I did the right thing… But… Now…"

"Have I shown you the answer?" he asked hopefully.

She looked him in the eyes again, this time with her fists beginning to relax and a blue flame alight in her expression. "You have," she nodded. "I… I'm still afraid of him… of death… But now… at least I see where your strength comes from."

"Then will you fight beside me?" Mataras asked. "Not as a frightened child seeking strength in hiding behind walls and masks, but as a warrior who is not afraid to wield death as well as face it?"

"If you'll protect me like you said you would…" she nodded once. "Yes."

"Then come," he said as he walked out of the cave. "We have some people to meet, and much to discuss. …I think I may know how he's killing people in here." Sinon followed him quietly, and it was not lost on her that he did not let go of her right hand, even though she used her left to recover her sniper rifle.

"Oh, and Sinon?" Mataras said without looking back.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering what he was up to now.

"Someday, when you're ready... I'd like to know the full story," he said, his back concealing the slight reddening in his face. "I want to know the real Sinon."

Sinon felt her own face heat up, and she was glad that her partner was facing away from her. "Uh... Y-Yeah, sure," she said. "Someday." Then she smiled and added, "But only if you tell me the whole story of the Red Swordsman."

Mataras stiffened with surprise before turning around to face her with a slight smile on his face. "Deal," he said as he extended his hand. Thus were their fates inexorably intertwined.

"You have no need to leave Mataras," Called a voice from the entrance. "As we found you first."

Both Mataras and Sinon turned to see Angel and Melody walk in, "You made it," Mataras grinned to his friends.

"I think the others have found us too," Angel said. "We saw three markers heading this way."

"Can you two go handle some of the cannon fodder? We know that Death Dart is around, and plan to put an end to this," Mataras asked of them.

"Then tell us, because we saw the guy kill Pale Rider, and he had some of the speediest reactions ever to slice a moving grenade in two," Leafa's voice was heard as they walked in.

"Ok, we need to be quick, with seven markers together, a single grenade could be the end of us," Melody warned them.

"She's right, ok, I don't think that our Laughing Coffin foe is doing this alone," Mataras said.

"Sinon, you notice he didn't try to recover his gauntlet and shoot me, he switched to that sword," he asked.

"Yeah, then how is he killing people?" She asked.

"You saw that cross as he made to kill you," Mataras said.

"When he shot Pale Rider, he did a similar thing, made a cross sign like this," Silica mirrored the action.

"Bingo. This match is being broadcasted all over Japan. Let's assume he does have cohorts. All they need to do would be to break in to the target's home – not hard when most hardcore gamers live alone – they then can turn on the TV and wait for that signal. As soon as he makes it, they make the kill in the real world."

"But how would he know where they lived?" Melody asked.

"The sign up booths. They offer very little privacy, and if you choose to go for the best prize, you need to fill in your real-life information," Kirito noted.

"Right, and we saw he had cloaking tech, so all he needed to do was use it and peep at the details put in," Mataras nodded.

"Then…" Sinon gulped.

"Aye, it's likely that one of his allies is in your room IRL right now," Mataras nodded. "However, they won't probably act until Death Dart shoots you with a toxic dart. If that was not the case, you'd be dead. But they want to make it seem that they have power in this world. That's how LC operates."

"But who would work with him? And how does he make it seem like he kills them?" Asked Leafa.

"There were several laughing coffin members that escaped our blades," Angel muttered.

"And maybe the cohort has something that can kill, like a lethal drug or something…" Mataras said.

"Alright, that makes sense, but how are you figuring this stuff out?" Sinon asked.

"Kirito, Ion and I figured out how people were fabricating deaths in a safe zone," Mataras replied with a shrug. "We seem to be blessed with deductive reasoning abilities."

"Okay smart alec, no need to show off," Sinon rolled her eyes.

"I state the truth in response to inquiries," Mataras grinned.

"You need to stop talking like an old guy," Sinon muttered. "It's weird."

Mataras turned to the others. "Kirito, I think you will be best to stay with me and Sinon, I admit I may need an extra sword to defeat this guy," he said.

"I'm with you brother," Kirito nodded.

"Girls, it's up to you to keep any cannon fodder off our fight, does anyone know how many are left?" Mataras asked.

"I counted at least four, one of them headed this way at a normal-ish speed, I assume that's DD?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, ok, good luck girls, fight well," Mataras said, he bumped fists with Angel and Silica, while Sinon did a similar gesture to Melody and Leafa.

As the four girls departed, Mataras turned to his two teammates, "Let's finish this," He said.

* * *

 **Ion: So. Looks like things are heating up out there, meanwhile, there's a big jailbreak going on in the Star Forge.**

 **Mataras: The final showdown between the Cats and the Coffins.**

 **Kirito: But what was his name, Red Eyes...**

 **Mataras: He used a thin blade too while I fought him...**

 **Angel: Alright guys, don't spoil the story.**

 **Ion: Good idea.**

 **All: Next time: One Last Coffin**


	24. Chapter 24: One Last Coffin

**Whoo! I'm on a roll! Here we go, final battle between Laughing Coffin and our heroes!  
**

 **Disclaimers to Mataras, TheSib, BioWare and Reki Kawahara!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: One Last Coffin**

* * *

Under the gaze of the Binary Sunset, two young men waited for the chance to end the virtual menace of Laughing Coffin.

One stood in black, his gaze being one of calm. The other, clad in red, a stoic look on his face.

"Something from the north," The one in black said. Both turned to face the direction, as the sound of an engine approached.

Soon, it came into view, and the driver slid it to a halt.

"Welcome Death Dart, we've been waiting," Mataras said.

"How about we finish this the way it all started? With our swords," Kirito suggested.

Death Dart dismounted the vehicle, and his red eyes observed them both. "Very well, you were both ones to show off," He nodded. With that, he shrugged off his cloak, and dropped his rifle on to the sand. He then put his blaster pistol next to it.

Both Jedi reached for their right shoulder blade, and gripped the hilts of their Lightsabers, Mataras' sparked to life in a hum, the black blade glowing with red while Kirito's whistled with a black and white flicker.

Death Dart drew his sword, it was a thin vibrosword, and looked a lot like an Estoc, it started glowing with yellow energy.

"We'll give you one more chance to lay down your sword and surrender," Kirito said. "You have three seconds, Mataras, it's all yours."

"One," Death Dart didn't move, smoke blew from his mask.

"Two," The three combatants waited. Each settling into their battle stance.

"Three, time's up," Mataras said. The three swordsmen struck.

* * *

Sinon watched the most intense duel she has ever seen with the eye of a sniper, from a sand dune that was higher than most, through her scope, the moment they pushed Death Dart back, she would try to deal damage, or just distract him. As she did, she was amazed at the speed, the unpredictability, the power and the savage might he radiated. She also could just see Kirito as he made a speedy lunge at Death Dart, his lightsaber's glow being the only way she could see them fight.

However, it wasn't one-sided. Death Dart was clearly a seasoned fighter himself, able to launch more hits, which was becoming evident on the boys, who were covered in red scratches.

* * *

"Tell me, who else from Laughing Coffin is in on this little charade of yours," Mataras said, pushing Death Dart away.

"Charade?" The murderer asked, as they caught their breath.

"We've figured out how you're killing your targets," Kirito nodded, switching place with Mataras and jumping in to swipe at Death Dart.

"You fire the dart, using that cross sign as a signal, a cohort in the real world injects some sort of fatal overdose of drug into the target's bloodstream," Mataras finished.

"Clever…" Dart growled. Raising his sword, "Too clever to be allowed to live!" and then he prepared a thrusting attack, but Mataras slid in, blocking the blade with a reverse grip, making the metal sword slide past due to deflection. Then, as Death Dart stumbled away, Mataras slashed across his back, the first solid hit of the battle.

"Sloppy," He shook his head. "You Laughing Coffin scum always got clumsy when your plans were discovered. You could cover up the actual deed, but never a failed attempt."

"You never talked this much back then," Dart muttered as he whirled around, sword in hand. His red eyes narrowed as he realised he was missing something.

 _Red Eyes…_ Kirito thought hard as he intercepted the sword. _Where when did we see them? Not at the raid, much earlier than that_. His sword was blocked, and he shoved Dart backwards with the force- straight into the line of Sinon's scope.

The rifle screamed as it let loose a bolt, Dart turned at the sound, so he managed to avoid a perfect headshot, however, it did clip him in the shoulder, causing some damage, but not crippling him

 _Red Eyes…_ Kirito thought, _red… One of the prisoners, when we saved Yolko!_ "XaXa!" He cried out. "Red-Eyed XaXa! That's who you are!" Kirito repeated.

Mataras' face lit up as he caught on, "PoH came up with the plans, but you committed the most murders in SAO, right?" He asked. The imperial agent was stunned- he had never suspected that someone would remember his old handle, even if they had seen his face.

"You always did hide yourself behind a mask," Kirito remarked. "We met before, when Ion arrested your leader."

"Yep, I think that reaction warrants the truth," Mataras nodded with a smirk. "Now I will be the one to put you down, and restore the peace!"

"How so?" XaXa snapped. "This isn't SAO, Red Swordsman. Killing me here will solve _nothing_."

"But on the contrary, back on day one, the Nervegear safety was disabled on all helmets, but plugging it into another game does not turn that safety back on," Mataras pointed out. XaXa made a sound of surprise, prompting the Red Swordsman to go on. "But a kind gentleman who took records of who I told him were the surviving red players was the same one to have my Nervegear fixed, same with all my friends."

XaXa was speechless now. That was when Sinon made her second shot- now at no less than ten metres from behind him. He grunted heavily as the laser slammed into him, just missing his virtual heart.

"It's not over yet," XaXa chuckled, starting to disappear.

Mataras suddenly moved his hand, "Turn invisible all you want, I currently have an invisible fist clenched around your neck," He growled.

The invisibility wore off, "Kirito, hand me your sword," Mataras said, dropping the killer onto his knees. Kirito tossed him the sword with ease, and Mataras ignited both it and his own, putting them on either side of his opponent's neck.

"You think this is over?" XaXa chuckled, despite his situation. "He'll find you, and he'll-" Mataras closed the blades like those of scissors, severing XaXa's head from his body.

"No XaXa. Laughing Coffin is finished. This last coffin you prepared will now only serve your own demise. Today, I leave my past as your hunter behind," Mataras said. Slicing him in two with his own sword, he then handed back Kirito's Saber, and sheathed his own on his back.

As the corpse of the killer shattered behind them, with the signature he left behind snuffing out, Kirito and Mataras walked over to Sinon, who was walking towards them with her rifle at her waist.

Both started to collapse as they reached each other, Sinon grabbed the first one she could, which was Mataras, leaving Kirito to flop to the sandy ground.

"Are you both ok?" She asked them.

"Aye," Mataras nodded, looking up at the now black sky, illuminated by stars and three shining moons. "Thank you- for everything."

"I could do with a nap maybe," Kirito said from the ground. "But yeah, I'm good."

"You're both welcome, Mataras, and Kirito," Sinon smiled slightly. "Is it over then?"

"No. We still have one more thing to do before we can relax fully, before Sword Art Online is truly finished," Mataras said.

"Which is…?" Sinon asked.

Before either swordsman could answer her, the sound of an engine announced someone in a speeder incoming. Silica and Melody both limped out, but Angel and Leafa were nowhere to be seen.

Both were in tatters, Melody's rifle was being used as a walking stick, having lost a leg. Silica was missing one of her trademark ponytails, and her shotgun was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at you two, you look like you picked a fight with an Adult Nexu," Sinon muttered.

"We'll live, but I do kind of want my leg back," Melody grumbled.

"But forget us, look at you, did Death Dart do that?" Silica winced.

"He did, it was XaXa," Mataras nodded.

"Red-Eyed XaXa?" Silica asked. "He was one of the three leaders of LC, wasn't he, so he must have been tough."

"He was," Kirito nodded.

"PoH may have been the brains, but XaXa and Johnny Black were both the brawn of the top three, XaXa did have more skill though," Mataras agreed.

"Um… where are the others?" Sinon asked, glancing up. "Did they...?"

"Yep, Angel caught a lightsaber with her head when we ran into Yamakaze, and Leafa was taken down by another sniper, that damn Sith took my leg off, so I was glad fill him with holes," Melody nodded. "But Silica here is gonna need a new shotgun."

"Well, they're probably waiting for you back home," Sinon said, putting her sniper rifle upright with the butt on the floor and the muzzle at the sky. "We should probably get this tournament over with."

"Wait a minute, what about you?" Mataras asked her. "Who will help you if the other cohorts are around?"

"I have a friend that lives nearby, remember Shupigeru?" Sinon asked.

"Ah yes, the Republic Trooper," Mataras nodded. "But to be safe, we can arrange our government friend to send some guys over to check on you?" He paused. "But wait… I can't ask for any personal info in here…"

"No, it's ok," Sinon giggled. She leaned in closer to Mataras. "My name is Shino Asada," she whispered into his ear. Melody sniggered as Mataras' face went a bit red, much to his embarrassment. "And I live at…" Mataras nodded as he stored her address away for later use.

"Actually, you happen to be within thirty minutes of where I'm diving from, and live really close to Melody's place, where Angel was diving from," Mataras said, as a thought struck him. "Would you object to one of us coming over to check on you? It'd be easier and more comfortable than the police."

"No. That's ok," Sinon shook her head, smiling. "I appreciate the concern, but the cops will be enough, I wouldn't want to trouble you more than I have already."

"Alright, as you wish," Mataras nodded. "Well, since forfeiting isn't allowed, how should we play this out? You and I duel, then we suicide? I will not cut any girls under the age of sixteen in half."

"Then it would be you and Kirito fighting, I'm sixteen too," Sinon giggled. "Besides, I have something that will work."

Sinon grabbed hold of a cylinder on the back of her belt, Silica paled, "A thermal imploder?" She asked.

"Why do I have a horrible idea I know what you're up to?" Melody groaned.

"A present grenade, yep," Sinon giggled.

Sinon took Mataras' hand, "here." She put the cylinder in his hand. Then she activated it.

Mataras paled, and threw it out of his hands in an attempt to get it away. But Sinon then flung her arms around him. Melody looked at Silica and Kirito, "help me…" the bomb detonated in a spectacular display of fire. When the dust settled, there were five force signatures remaining.

* * *

Sarah was waiting when Emma stretched her arms as she woke up from ORO. "They did it then?" She asked.

"Your ancient adversary is finished," Emma nodded, as Keiko sat up beside her.

Before anyone could say any more, Sarah's mobile rang, Sarah glanced at the caller ID, before putting it on speaker. "Hey Michael, I heard you won?" She asked.

"Aye, Death Dart was the player called Red Eyed XaXa, the right hand man for PoH himself," Michael said.

"Great news then," Sarah nodded.

"I called you actually for a different reason Sarah, I think that Sinon might still have a cohort lurking around, meet me at the address I'm about to send you," Michael said.

Sarah nodded, "Right, give me where I'm going," She said, heading for the door and putting on her shoes.

She took one glance at the address, and glanced at the ceiling. The address was the apartment directly above them.

* * *

Standing out on the street, she waved as Michael swerved into the road. The boy was as surprised as her when he found out that Sinon's apartment was directly above Emma's. "Did you see anyone arrive?" He asked her, as they climbed the stairs.

"No, if someone showed up, I must of missed them," Sarah replied. As they reached the top, they heard a familiar scream, mixed with several heavy thumps and another, more hysterical scream- one that sounded of madness.

"The other Death Dart," He muttered angrily, as he dashed for the door with the noise behind. To his frustration, it was locked.

"I got this," Sarah told him. With her athletic training, aside her hand to hand practice, this would be easy, with a running start, she gripped a support on the railing, flipped around, and rammed both of her legs through the fragile door.

Michael then took the lead, as Sarah dropped to a crouch. One girl was on the floor, clothes partially torn off, and a young boy crouched over her with the look of a rabid animal on his face. Froth was even coming from his mouth- and Mataras rose up from the boy called Michael.

"Sarah protect Sinon!" He called, before smashing his knee into the boy's face, causing blood to spurt from his nose as it was broken. As he pushed the boy into the further room, Sarah helped the girl to her feet.

"The apartment directly beneath us is home to Melody, go down there and don't come back up until you hear the chaos stop," She said, Shino nodded as Sarah rushed back in to help Michael.

"This is all your fault, _you damn freak!_ She's mine! Mine! _MINE!"_ and he pulled a silver tube from his pocket.

"A freak is he? Says you." Sarah's boot slammed into his hand holding the tube, and the sound of bones breaking was heard. Sarah then forced her other foot into the boy's stomach, causing him to gag at the pain.

Michael, who had a trickle of blood coming from his head, snarled as he got to his feet. His fingers straightened out, forming into a spear-handed technique. Sarah's eyes widened as he jabbed the sword hand into the boy's solar plexus just as he drew in a breath to scream. He coughed up blood, which went onto Michael's jacket and Sarah's boot, and he went limp on the arm, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sarah pulled the boy off, putting him against the kitchen workspace, she checked his pulse as the girl they knew to be Sinon returned to her flat.

"He's lucky to be alive," Sarah muttered, while the girl checked Michael's head wound.

"Are you ok?" Sinon asked.

"I will be fine, but I'd appreciate some ice while I call the police," Michael nodded.

As Michael pulled out his phone, Sinon turned to Sarah, "I recognise your voice… Angel?" She asked.

"Sarah Racliffe, a pleasure," Nodded the blonde.

"I'm Shino Asada, thanks for the save," Then she moved over to the refrigerator to get the ice, glancing at her former friend.

"If he had been exhaling, he'd be dead, but since he was breathing in, it just knocked him out- hopefully for quite a while," Sarah explained.

"Hello?" Michael said. "Yes, I need help with an attempted assault… yes, I and another teenager have sustained injuries, although none seem life-threatening… Aye, I can… Er, wait, where are we Shino? I may have a concussion… let me hand you over to my friend, who was able to escape with no injuries," Michael then passed the phone to Sarah.

She told the police line where they were, but her eyes widened when she saw the cloth with ice that Shino had given Michael to turn red fast. "Please bring a paramedic, one of the teenagers has started bleeding quite badly," She said urgently, Michael seemed to be gazing blearily at Shino, then his head slumped over, "He's just passed out, please hurry."

* * *

From downstairs, Emma and Keiko had heard the chaos from the room above, and they watched numbly as a pair of police cars and an ambulance rolled up to the complex.

"Up here!" They could hear Sarah's voice.

A pair of paramedics went up to the room, followed by an officer, another officer came up to the two girls. "Excuse me, can I bother you with asking a few questions regarding this incident?" she asked them. Emma nodded, and invited the woman in.

"How long did you hear the commotion upstairs?" Asked the officer.

"Well… we have just finished a tournament in Old Republic Online, we were just getting some food when our friend Michael called, he and Sarah decided to go check on my neighbour upstairs, who was being targeted for some sort of conspiracy," Emma explained.

"We heard a lot of screaming, bangs and then a crash, I think Michael and Sarah saved the victim from something much worse than assault," Keiko added.

"Ok, we're going to stay on scene a little longer, you kids just take it easy for a while," The officer explained.

As she left, Sarah came in, "Michael and Shino have gone to the hospital to have their injuries treated," She explained.

"Are they ok?" Keiko asked.

"Michael definitely had a head injury, but Shino got away rather light, all things considered," Sarah told them. She smiled at their worry, "You're worrying about the Red Swordsman, he'll be fine, just you wait," She added.

* * *

It was around 5:00pm when Emma and Sarah got a text from Kazuto saying that Michael was up. Sarah attached Emma's trailer to her bike, and sped to the hospital he was staying at.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Emma, who was still using a single crutch to walk.

"Like someone bashed my head open with a spoon," Michael replied dryly. Emma sat down next to him, Shino was sat on the other side, holding his hand.

Michael's nervegear was sat on the table next to his bed, linked up and ready to be used. "So, we do have the EM shield right?" Asked Sarah.

"Aye, Shino has already fitted it to her ship, we set out this evening," Michael nodded lightly.

"Yep, don't forget that promise you made to Ren," Shino said to Michael.

"That's right, he did want to be involved, but I don't think Helios will be happy to see you," Michael said dryly.

Everyone nodded, this ended tonight.

* * *

Deep in the Star Forge, the escapees were still out and about, but Ion had noticed the increase in patrols, it was obvious Sugou wasn't happy.

 _Good_ , Ion thought, _he involved my sister, he mocked my friends, and he had the nerve to stand up to Black. When I see him again…_ His mind started coming up with a hundred and one different ways to kill the man who imprisoned them here.

They all approached a large door, "Riku, Liz, check left, Alice, Dagger watch right, Mai, we're on mid," Ion said. Everyone nodded at their instructions, Ion pushed the control to open the door.

The room following the hatch was one of the largest they'd seen, Ion's eyes scanned around, "Nothing," He muttered.

"Clear," Riku said from the left.

"No one's here," Dagger muttered.

"Hmm, why do I feel like something is about to happen?" Ion muttered.

The lights suddenly shorted out, coating the room in blackness.

"Guys? Where are you?" Asked Sachi.

"I don't know, can't see a thing," Ion muttered, hands out to help him find someone.

However, when his hand came into contact with flesh, Ion paled when he realised what he had touched.

SMACK!

Ion was unable to avoid the powerful slap to the face, "Sorry Alice," He mumbled, rubbing the mark.

"Maybe I can help," An amused voice asked. Ion's face went even whiter.

"Shit…" He mumbled.

The sound of something activating echoed through the room, and a purple rod appeared in the darkness, but it wasn't the blade that Ion was unhappy to see.

It was the face that owned it.

"Sugou!" Liz growled.

"Ah ah miss, I wouldn't get all worked up, after all, I still have Asuna under my possession," Sugou laughed. His finger snapped, and the lights hummed to life, the seven escapees then found they were surrounded by at least a hundred battle droids, some bipedal, some with more than two legs, and all of them were armed to the teeth.

"You have two options, return to your cells like good dogs, or be vaporised right now," Sugou explained. "Choose wisely."

Ion glanced around, seeing if there might be a way out, but all the exits were blocked, and Ion saw a floating cube with four large combat droids surrounding it.

"Stand down," He sighed, and put up his hands.

"Ion?!/What are you nuts?!" Alice and Liz both asked with disbelief.

"We can't win, we'd be torn to shreds if we made a run for it, and then there's Sugou, as much as it pains me to admit, he's stronger than us, with all the powers of the Dark lord Revan," Ion reasoned.

Slowly, each of the group gave up, putting their hands up, "Return them to their cells, containment fields for all of them," He ordered a droid.

The last thing Ion saw was Sugou's smug grin as he felt a draining jolt hit him in the back.

* * *

 **Ion: Damn it! So close!**

 **Kirito: Hang on guys, we're coming!**

 **Mataras: Aye, one demon down, now to deal with the prince of the underworld.**

 **Melody: Please let me shoot him bro?**

 **Ion: I'll think about it.**

 **All: Next time: The Star Forge.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Star Forge

**Sorry its been a while! But here I am again! Writers block sucks though... :(**

 **Big thanks go to** **Sundown17 for submitting Dusken, an OC of his!  
**

 **Disclaimers for SAO, SWTOR, Mataras, Wyvern Inferno and Dusken go to their respective owners!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Star Forge**

* * *

Sarah took over as Emma's caretaker while Michael was in hospital. She glanced up at the clock, they had agreed they would dive at 7pm, in ten minutes they would begin the real reason for diving into Old Republic Online.

To save Rika, Sayuri, Asuna and Marcus.

Sarah faltered when she thought of the Arctic Swordsman. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she needed his friendly smile, his carefree attitude and his warm heart.

She turned her attention to Emma, who was walking- with a few stumbles- without crutches, sitting down on her bed, she smiled at Sarah, "Good job kid, you did it, goodbye wheelchair, goodbye crutches?" She asked.

"I'll keep one crutch around just in case, but yeah, now it's just about speeding up," Emma said.

"Yeah, but I know you can do it," Sarah smirked, ruffling the younger girl's hair, who squirmed at the action with a giggle.

"Five minutes, time to dive, I think," Emma said, glancing at the clock.

"Where is Keiko?" Sarah asked.

A knock at the door answered that question, when the taller blonde opened it to see the youngest black cat.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My main route had a road closed due to ice present," She panted.

"It's fine, we were about to dive in without you though," Emma smiled.

Keiko quickly set up her Nervegear, and the three girls took their places.

"Let's finish this," Sarah smirked.

"Link START!"

* * *

Angel blinked as when she heard a large number of shouting going on outside Melody's ship.

Coming down the ramp, she was shocked to see Mataras, Sinon, Kirito and Leafa blocking the way.

"What's going on?" Silica asked, confused.

"Well… lots of players want to take part in the Star Forge quest, and this happened," Sinon muttered.

Mataras sighed. He then turned to Angel, "Mind shutting them up?" He asked.

"With pleasure," The bounty hunter set her gauntlets to flamethrowers, then let off a blast of fire to the sky.

"Everyone! Quiet!" Mataras boomed. Everyone shut up. "Thank you! Now, we will accept only a few of you, then, the rest of you will be insignificant."

"You better not be calling us insignificant," A familiar voice remarked, and two figures pushed through the crowds.

"Ren, Helios, glad to see you made it," Kirito said.

"Indeed, Sinon, sign them up," Mataras nodded.

As the two Wyvern Inferno members went up the ramp, Angel turned back to the crowds, "Anyone else?" She asked.

"Well, there's me," Kilran's voice called from the crowd, followed by a younger boy. "I brought my brother, Recon, he's good in a fight, so don't count him out," He said. Kilran was dressed in a brown long coat, two blasters strapped to his hips, under the coat seemed to be a grimy breastplate, black pants and boots. To top it off, he had a very large, but awesome looking hat on.

Recon was in the black and red armour of an Imperial Trooper, a blaster rifle cast casually on his right shoulder. A jetpack was strapped to his back, and he had a wide array of bombs on his belt. His avatar seemed to be a Chiss, distinguished by their blue skin and red eyes, and he had black hair.

"Who else?" Asked Leafa, who eagerly hugged her boyfriend.

A million voices all yelled out as the words left her mouth, "I wish to come," A voice called, several pairs of eyes glanced to the source, a Republic Soldier emerged from the crowd.

He was wearing white armour with red shoulder pads, a black bandolier slung around him, and a helmet with several optical enhancements on it. Slung over his shoulder was a very thin sniper rifle, but the difference between this one and Sinon's was that it seemed to look more like an old flintlock musket than a blaster, a blade was strapped to the muzzle as well, like a bayonet.

A heavy looking pistol was resting on his left hip, and a pair of knives were strapped to his armour, one on his bandolier, the other on his right hip.

"I don't recognise you from the tournament. Who are you?" Melody asked, in response, the trooper removed his helmet, shocking the girl. He had strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes that seemed familiar to her.

"My name is Dusken, you are Melody, correct?" He asked, looking at the younger trooper.

Before she could answer, Kirito, Mataras and Angel each stepped between the two, a protective aura hung from all three.

"What's up Mel?" Asked Angel.

"I remember you… you were one of my suitors, weren't you?" She asked.

Dusken's eyes lit up, "So you do remember…" He muttered softly.

"Explain how you know this boy Melody," Mataras asked.

"It's ok, you can join our quest," Melody said to the red swordsman, before turning to Dusken.

Mataras moved aside, "Be quick, and keep your distance from Melody until I have heard her explanation," He ordered him.

Not wanting to anger the Red Swordsman, Dusken did so, stepping up the ramp after glancing at Melody.

"Litrosh, do you know anything about what's going to happen on this quest?" Mataras asked his Varactyl partner.

"No, I'll need to be on the Star Forge before I can get any data from it," The former dragon replied.

"Alright then, Melody, Sinon," Mataras turned to the two. They looked at him when he spoke, "Go warm up the engines, we're lifting off. And ask Helios to come back down."

The girls nodded, running up the ramp, Helios emerged a minute later, "You call?" He asked.

"Make them go now," Mataras said, nodding to the crowd.

"Gladly," The trooper laughed, manifesting his assault cannon. "Alright cupcakes, you heard the man, time to go!" He called, the weapon now pointed at the crowd.

"But we wanna go! You can't possibly think you'll make it with just a handful of you! Let us throu-" A loud thud echoed through the hangar as the large trooper smashed the barrel of his weapon into the player's chin.

"Any more objections?" He asked. No one replied, instead choosing to leave quickly.

"Thank you," Mataras grinned.

Everyone climbed aboard as the ramp started to rise, and the ship jetted out into the void of space.

* * *

Melody asked Sinon to enter the coordinates for Lehon, home of the Star Forge, as she did, a notice came up.

'Your ship is outfitted with the necessary item to carry out the quest "The Star Forge", do you accept this quest?' Both players, who were the two party leaders, accepted the notice.

At that, the stars began to blur as the ship shot into Hyperspace.

At that moment, Mataras entered the cockpit, pretty much dragging Dusken. Kirito and Angel walked in behind them.

"Sinon, would you mind?" Mataras asked. The blue haired girl nodded, and headed down to join the others.

"Right then, spill everything," Kirito told Dusken.

The boy nodded, glancing at Melody, "As Melody said, I am one of her former suitors. So she may give you confirmation of who I am, I shall give my name, it is Kyrian Miles, I am sixteen years old," He said.

"I definitely remember you, you were one of the kinder suitors that my sorry excuse for a father set up. I'm sorry I declined you back then, I was still young, and had no interest in marriage, at this moment, my opinion stays the same," Melody nodded.

"So then, Dusken, how did you come to be here today? Melody's brother told us that they lived in the USA," Kirito asked.

"Good question Master Jedi. But it is a story for another day," Dusken said, flinching. He looked at Melody, "Where is your brother now? I feel like I owe him an apology, I feel like I owe you one too," he said. Then, he dropped to a kneeling position, head held low, "Emma, I apologise for everything that has happened to you, from when we met onwards, I heard that you had an assassination attempt halted by your brother," He said.

Melody looked flustered at the boy's actions, "It's ok, you don't need to apologise," She said. "As for my brother…" She glanced at the others, who nodded. "He's the reason I'm here today."

And the four took it in turns to explain to Dusken that several of their friends, Marcus included, were trapped in the Star Forge.

"Then my rifle is yours, where you go, I will too," Dusken said, placing a hand on his heart.

The five then went down into the hold, where everyone else was.

"Alright, gather around everyone," Kirito called.

Everyone looked up at him, and stood to stand around the holotable in the middle of the room.

"Melody, bring up any files on the Star Forge," Angel said.

The young rifleman nodded, pushing a few controls on the panel in front of her.

"The Star Forge is known hostile space, it is controlled by the Sith Empire, under the personal command of the Dark Lord Revan, his Sith ally Malak, and several other threats." She said.

"What was the story last year?" Ren asked.

"A massive force of Republic and Empire stormed the place, there are apparently three main bosses, but they were not revealed to the rest of us, well… they were, but they are changed every time the quest happens." Sinon spoke up.

"Who were the bosses last year?" Asked Dusken.

"The first was identified as The Exile, this is actually the main character of the KOTOR II game, so her abilities were unknown," Leafa said.

"The second was Shae Vizla, a Mandalorian woman who was in charge of the House Vizla at this time," Sinon said.

"The third was never revealed, as the party was wiped out by an ambush on the way to it," Melody finished.

"So we must be prepared for anything," Mataras summed up. Melody nodded. "Perfect."

"The terrain we're going to be facing are long narrow hallways, not ideal for snipers," Kilran pointed out, glancing at Sinon and Dusken.

"I'll be fine, I've trained in close quarters sniping," The latter smirked.

"Me too," Sinon nodded.

Melody thought of something, then went to her storage vault, and put something in her inventory, her rifle vanished into blue, and a large gun big enough to put Helios' to shame took its place. She seemed to grunt at the added weight, but it didn't bother her more than that.

"Bringing out the big guns eh?" Sinon asked.

"Yeah, I must do this, because of my brother's first character a long time ago, in the old version of this game," Melody nodded.

The weapon looked like a flak cannon had been shrunk down to a carry-able size, two barrels backed into the main weapon, a large energy pack was on the top.

Helios glanced at his weapon, then at hers, "trade?" He asked with a puppy face.

"No, this is my baby," Melody smirked at him.

An alert came from the cockpit, Melody glanced up, put her weapon on the ground before running up. Everyone else followed her up, each wanting to see their destination.

As the stars blurred back to normal, everyone bore witness to the huge super structure before them. Mataras remembered the photo Andrew had shown them, thinking it wasn't that big, no. it was bigger.

The whole thing was bristled with weaponry, turbolasers, laser cannons and ion cannons were only the beginning, Mataras definitely saw some missile batteries that were currently silent.

"Ok, Sinon, enable the EM shield," Melody ordered. Sinon nodded, making some commands in her console, everyone heard a whirring sound come to life.

"Shield active," Sinon nodded.

"Alright then, I see where we need to go," Melody said, she glanced back at the passengers. "Might want to hold on to something!"

At those words, she jerked the controls forward, pushing her ship to the limit of its speed. "Close S-foils, we're running right past these guns," She ordered.

Sinon nodded again, and carried out her task without a word.

Mataras gripped Melody's seat tightly, as the ship screamed towards the station.

"Well. They haven't started firing yet," Kirito breathed.

Everyone looked at him, except Melody.

" _Why would you say that!?_ " they all asked. As they finished, the entire station lit up as weapons fire burst out to meet the small ship.

"Jesus, looks like fireworks on New Year's Day," Mataras muttered.

"Kirito, I'm going to kill you when we get out of this!" Melody growled.

Sinon's console lit up, "missile lock, we have inbound missiles!" She called.

"How many?" Asked Dusken.

"I'm not even going to check," Sinon nervously laughed.

"Fair enough," Replied the republic sniper.

"Might I suggest evasive manoeuvres?" Mataras asked.

"Excellent suggestion!" Melody shot back, yanking her controls to the right.

Anyone not sat down felt the ship flipping as the young pilot began to weave her way past missiles and lasers.

"Your shields are holding for now, but one more hit to the engines and we could be in trouble," Leafa said from a different console.

"Chaff depleted, any missiles are up to you now," Kilran reported.

"Right, Sinon, power up the cannons, hit any gun emplacements between us and that hangar," Melody snapped.

Sinon grinned, carrying out her task with the eye of a sniper. Gun after gun stopped as her lasers streaked across the surface.

Mataras watched her work, this wasn't anything like the sweet innocent girl he had taken care of for two months, she was just like the rest of them, a hardcore gamer at heart.

"Sinon, hold fire, I want all power converted to forward shields and engines," Melody ordered.

"But at that speed… will you be able to stop in time?!" Kilran asked from his station.

"Won't be any harder than the Kessel Run," Melody grinned.

With this new change, Melody shot the ship to its limit.

"Approaching hangar. Melody…" Sinon said.

Melody didn't stop.

"Melody? You can slow down now."

The girl kept going.

"Melody!" Leafa shrieked as the ship rocketed to the hangar.

At the last possible second, Melody pulled back on the throttle, the ship crawling into the hangar and down onto the deck.

Everyone collapsed as the ship powered down.

"I told you we'd make it, no problem," Melody laughed.

Mataras just groaned as did everyone else.

* * *

Once they had recovered, everyone grabbed their weapons and exit the ship, anyone with a blaster all dived for cover as the doors opened to reveal a welcoming force of droids.

"Fire!" Melody called, her weapon roaring to life, as did the others.

The combined firepower of the players each shredded the droids to pieces, depleting their health completely.

At that moment, Kirito, Yui, Ren, Mataras and Leafa rushed down the ramp, lightsabers active and humming. Litrosh bounded aside them, claws ready to tear.

The result of the assault team's charge was that they practically steamrolled through the droid forces, cutting them down without hesitation.

This fight lasted a mere five minutes, due to the size of the defending force. Mataras grunted as he sliced the last droid in two. "That was a nice warm up, what next?" He asked.

Yui, Litrosh and Pina were each taking in as much data as they could, "We've just gathered everything we can, and know the set route through this questline," Yui said.

"Then lead the way you three," Kirito told them.

Yui nodded, and sprinted through the door opened by the droids, Kirito, Mataras and Ren were right on her heels, the rest of the crew keeping up in a scattered formation through the halls.

They turned the corner, and lightsabers burst into action as three automated turrets roared to life, lasers screaming from their muzzles.

"Sinon, Dusken, we need to shut them up, but we can't lighten our reflexes or you'll get hit," Ren said.

Both snipers nodded, dropping to a knee, they both took careful aim at two of the turrets, a high pitched squeal sounded from Sinon's, while the sound of a gunshot came from Dusken's rifle. A red laser slammed into the support of the turret on the left, while a physical projectile jammed into the barrel of the one on the right. When the laser made to fire, it backfired, and destroyed the weapon.

At the same time, Melody's weapon heated up heavily, and a form of shock blast spat from the muzzle. "It's a stun blast, hit it while you can!" She explained.

Mataras nodded, rushing by the turret and destroying it with a single swing.

The room past the turrets opened up to be rather large, with containers stacked up to the roof, and a strange walker was deactivated in the corner. A Walkway was on the right side of the room, with stairs to get up there.

"I don't like this…" Kirito muttered.

"Agreed, be on guard," Ren nodded.

The door at the far end opened, causing every weapon to be pointed at it.

"Greeting: Welcome meatbags," a robotic male voice said.

"We're dead…" Melody whimpered, as a single droid walked in.

"What? It's just one droid?" Helios scoffed.

"Offended Statement: I will have you know I am not 'Just one droid'," The droid droned.

"Oh wait… now I think I know," Ren paled.

"He gets it," Sinon nodded.

"Introduction: I am HK-47, my primary functions are Manslaughter, Assassination, Interrogation."

"He's the personal assassin droid of Revan himself, back in the old game, he was such a nightmare because he had an ability that could one-shot you!" Melody explained with fear.

"Regretful Comment: I regret to inform you that my master would like you dead," HK-47 said, pulling out a rifle. "I must comply."

"Here we go guys! Boss number one!" Kirito called.

"Beginning termination procedures," and two health bars appeared, and the name HK-47 appeared above his head.

The droid promptly vanished into thin air, "Here we go, watch your backs, use any stealth detection," Melody called.

Dusken's helmet started glowing, "I got something, Mataras! On your six!" Mataras whirled around, saber howling at the motion, to land a hit on the droid, making his cloak drop.

"Unexpected," He said, before opening fire at Dusken, then spun around, throwing a pair of knives at Kilran, Dusken ducked under his, but a knife wedged itself into Kilran's shoulder.

The force wielders quickly rushed HK, dealing as much damage as they could. The droid then let out a shockwave, which pushed them all away. He then vanished into thin air again.

Dusken's visor lit up again, and he rolled right as a knife suddenly stabbed out at him, the sniper then pulled out his pistol, firing powerful lasers at the droid.

Helios and Melody then opened fire, pouring bolts on HK-47, who made a robotic whine at the number of lasers hitting him.

"Assistance required, enemy proving a challenge," He said. Kirito's ears picked up the sound of whirring, and turned to see a squad of probe droids hovering towards them, sparking erratically.

"We got adds! Silica, Angel, Kilran, Recon, Helios and Melody, focus on them, everyone else handle the boss!" Ren called.

The six called names nodded, turning their weapons on the droids, Melody gunned one down, then heaved her cannon around, smashing it into another, as she turned back, she saw one slip in to her weak spot. It sparked once, before exploding, sending the young trooper flying.

"Melody!" Called Dusken, the girl landed in a heap on the other side of the room. The sniper heard a whirring and whipped around to quickly fire at one probe aiming at him.

HK turned to finish Melody with a big barrage of lasers, when Helios stood in the way, a light shield appearing around them both, "You alright half-pint? Don't expect me to be there for you all the time," He asked her.

Melody looked up to see the giant trooper standing there, "Thanks Helios," She grinned, clambering to her feet. Her weapon had disappeared when she was launched, so the girl pulled her pistol from her belt.

"Here, I want it back once we're done here," Helios grabbed his own sidearm and handed it to her. She took it, nodded to him, and they both re-joined the fight.

Mataras and Ren were currently rushing the boss, swatting aside any laser bolts and cutting through his knives.

"Just fall apart already!" Mataras roared, leaping at the droid, blade ready.

As he did, HK vanished again, "Damn it!" He grunted. As he scanned his immediate surroundings, he felt something sharp stab into his back.

"Mataras!" Kirito yelled. The red Jedi's health had dropped into dangerous red levels.

"Don't concern yourself with me, finish this rusty pile of bolts!" Mataras told him.

Kirito was about to attack, but HK suddenly had a blade sticking out of his own chest. Behind him, Silica stood, a long black dagger was currently in her hands, "Let us through!" She cried, before removing the blade and sticking something to HK-47's back.

Silica back flipped twice, then drew her pistol and fired. The bolts connected with the item, and detonated, dismantling the droid into several pieces.

Melody caught the head, and gazed into the eyes, "Not so tough now, are you?" She said, and threw it away.

Kirito pulled Mataras to his feet, "Here," He handed a kolto pack to his red counterpart, who administered it instantly.

"Right, once everyone is back to top condition, we move on," He called out to the group.

* * *

After more charging through the station, cutting down mobs with little difficulty, the assault team arrived in an opening, standing on a bridge in the center of the room was a man, a single red lightsaber was in his hands.

As the team examined him, they noticed something, "Darth Malgus," He said, identifying himself, through a mask coving the lower half of his face. His yellow eyes scanned his opponents.

"Isn't this the guy on the box art?" Helios asked.

"Uh huh, and I remember my brother having an easier time against this guy than HK," Melody nodded.

"My master Lord Revan, will not be stopped, accept your fate, you will die here," Malgus said.

Kirito, Mataras, Leafa and Ren stepped up, "We'll handle this guy, you guys watch for any adds," Ren said.

"A lightsaber is the best way to fight this guy, so I won't argue," Sinon nodded. "But be careful, we cannot afford to lose you guys."

"Glad to know you care about us," Mataras chuckled, his lightsaber activating.

"I will destroy you all!" Malgus said, before charging at them. Two health gauges appeared next to his name.

"Ren, Yui, hang back and observe his patterns, ready guys?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah!" Lightsabers were activated, and battle was joined.

* * *

 **Ion: Won't be long now!**

 **Mataras: This is proving to be interesting!**

 **Melody: Did you really need to make me sound so violent in the ship?**

 **Asuna: I think it made you look really independent.**

 **Sachi: She's right, you sounded so... determined.**

 **Kirito: It's the Gamer's Determination, understandable that she has it considering who her brother is.**

 **All: Next time: Light and Darkness!**


	26. Chapter 26: Light and Darkness

**Heya guys, short chappie this time, but if you ask me, it felt right.**

 **Big thanks to TheSib for an idea that he gave me when I was writing this, so kudos to him!**

 **Disclaimers to Reki Kawahara, Bioware, Mataras, TheSib and Sundown17 respectively.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Light and Dark**

* * *

Mataras had been up against a lot of swordsmen, each with their own styles, but Malgus was definitely a strong foe.

Ren and Yui had deduced three special attacks, every three minutes, Malgus called in adds, and while everyone was distracted, he would grab one of them and choke their life out. However, Sinon and Dusken had caught onto this, and had taken positions to knock him out of his skill. He also had a very strong swing with his saber, which carried some very strong knock back.

"Heavy swing in three! Two! One!" Yui warned.

Malgus sprinted at Leafa, and spun around, she blocked his swing, but was still sent flying into the air by the sheer force behind his attack. Kirito hopped back, grabbing his sister with the force and pulling her back down to the ground safely.

Mataras slammed his saber into Malgus', both growling at the other man. Then, Mataras smashed his free fist into Malgus, multiplying the strength with the force. This sent Malgus reeling. Kirito and Ren leapt over, black and red blades respectively screaming towards their target, and landing successful slashes across his chest.

Melody, having lost her heavy weapon after a droid shot it out of her hands, fired her pistol into the leg of a combat droid, then spun around to shoot at a sith trooper that was approaching Dusken. He nodded at her as thanks, then fired his heavy pistol over her shoulder, returning the favour by stopping a bigger droid.

"How are things going?" She asked.

"Health progress, 70%," Pina said, as Silica rushed up to join them.

Melody glanced at the Lightsaber duel, then an idea came to her, "Hey, some of you Jedi hold him still!" She called.

"We'll try!" Kirito nodded, sheathing his sword and focusing.

"As a wise Jedi once said, there is no try," Mataras smirked, before joining him.

Ren, Leafa and Yui added their abilities to the cause, "Whatever you plan to do, make it quick!" Ren called.

"Alright, everyone with a blaster… let him have it!" Melody grinned, before priming her pistol.

Helios' assault blaster instantly whirled around to fill him with holes, everyone else quickly adding to the barrage of lasers. Helios then pressed a few buttons on his weapon, and a salvo of missiles spat from the business end. At the same time, Angel's gauntlets and jetpack all launched a healthy dose of explosives.

Malgus yelled as the combined firepower slammed into him, his HP shooting from a healthy green to a dangerous red within a minute. His eyes closed, before a massive blast of the force pulsed out, knocking everyone off their feet.

Yui was the first to recover, her smaller body providing a chance to grab on to something with ease. She looked up just as Malgus was rushing towards her, murderous intent clear on his face.

But Yui was not defenceless, pulling her lightsaber to a ready stance. One end of her weapon shone to life, before she ducked under the red blade, and fell into a rhythm of strokes and stabs.

Mataras got to his feet, Ren at his side, everyone was shocked at Yui's performance, but none more than Mataras, Kirito, Angel and Silica. "She is the adopted daughter of the Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash, this shouldn't be a surprise at all," Angel said with a smile.

Mataras observed her work, the way she fought, the timing in her swings, the precision in her stabs, then his eyes widened, the last time he had seen that form…! "Has no one else noticed she's using Ion's sword style?" He asked.

The Black Cats followed his observations, "He's right…!" Silica nodded.

"Take this! Seven Star Splash!" Yui yelled, before launching four swings, three stabs, each in perfect form.

"Ion's favourite Sword Skill…!" Angel gasped.

Malgus tried his best to block the attack, but his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand, and Yui finished the job with a stab through the Sith Lord's chest.

Her lightsaber deactivated as she turned away from the deceased form of Malgus, and she gave a small smile to her father and friends.

Mataras was first to recover, "Way to go kiddo," he grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kirito asked.

"When I was watching players, before I met you guys, I watched Ion's fighting style, and wanted to put it to practice just now," Yui said, nervous at the sudden attention.

"Well you got it down to the letter, I actually saw Ion's afterimage as you fought," Ren smirked.

"Right, we can complement Yui later, back on track, heal up before we move on again," Mataras said, turning to address the group.

"Remember, this was when the raid force was beaten last year, so we need to be very cautious from now on," Melody pointed out, recovering her assault cannon.

Silica just injected a kolto pack onto Helios, "I have five medpacks left, if we have any heavy hits next boss, we could be in trouble."

"Then we don't take any heavy hits," Helios assured her, clambering to his feet.

"Helios is right, let's move out!" Kirito nodded.

Kirito, Ren and Mataras led the assault team further into the station.

* * *

Ion growled at the smug face of Sugou, who was standing a foot from where he was suspended in the air by an energy field.

"How did you manage to escape your cell?" He asked.

"The panel for the cell doors wasn't immortal, I just took a guess," Ion said.

Sugou nodded, "So you must have freed all your friends, and tried to find a way to escape," He summed up.

He snapped his fingers once, the containment field surrounding Ion dropped him onto the ground. He looked up at the Sith pretender with a glare.

"Come, I wish to show you something," Sugou said, another snap, two guards grabbed Ion by the arms.

"I can walk on my own two feet you know," Ion growled, shrugging the hands of his guards off. The Arctic Swordsman followed Sugou, thinking of a hundred different ways he could give the man the slip. "Don't even think of escaping, my droids will shoot you down the moment you do," Sugou warned him.

"That's if they have better aim than Stormtroopers," Ion remarked.

Surprisingly, Sugou laughed, "Oh they do, after all, it's something called 'Aimbot', heard of it?" He asked.

Ion silently cursed, no escape then, "So what the hell do you stand to gain from having three hundred comatose SAO survivors of different ages?" He asked.

"Simple, I am developing mind control technology," Sugou said, he turned his head. "And I need some lab rats."

"Mind Control? Like hypnotism? Wave a giant watch and suddenly we all follow your very will?" Ion asked.

"Tens of thousands of people currently play this game, but not one has any idea of the true potential of the full dive system," Sugou said, pausing as they passed a window showing the void of space.

Ion glanced at him, "go on," He said.

"Did you know, that by expanding the brain's control regions, one could influence a person's thoughts, emotions, even memories," Sugou explained.

Ion paled, "but that's downright illegal! You'd be thrown behind bars and never see the light of day again!" He snapped.

"How wrong you are, in fact, several countries are researching it _as we speak_ , they only problem is finding the people to experiment on," Sugou said.

"But one day, I was watching the news, and there they were. Ten thousand ideal guinea pigs!" He spread out his arms. Ion's jaw dropped. His mind flashed back to a certain floating castle. _Aincrad!_

"Mr Kayaba was a genius, but he was also a fool! All he used the technology for was his game, he couldn't see the potential in it." Sugou said. "But I did, it wasn't too difficult to adjust the routers, the minute SAOs players were logged out, I just plucked a few from the flow, just like that, I had three hundred of my very own test subjects!"

He turned back to Ion, who looked as white as a ghost, "My research has taken two months, and the technology is almost complete," he smirked.

"You're insane! The moment someone off this station hears about this, they'll shut you and your little science project down and put you behind some bars," Ion said.

"I wouldn't be threatening me, just like that, I could make you my personal servant, a bodyguard, or…" A smile cracked on Sugou's perfect face. "I just had a brilliant idea!"

"System command, set mental resistance of ID Ion to zero," He said, Ion's mind raced as he tried to figure out what he meant by that.

Sugou then waved a hand in front of Ion, "You will follow my instructions," He said.

Ion felt something enter his mind, "I will… follow your instructions," He repeated, _no! That's not what I want!_ He thought internally.

"You will fight as my bodyguard," Sugou smirked, waving his hand again.

"I will fight as your bodyguard," Ion repeated.

"Ion, I want you to go and greet the guests that have come seeking my head," Sugou commanded. "But first, you'll need some gear and a name…"

Ion dropped to one knee, "If I may suggest my lord, please call me by my contingency, Black," He said.

 _Black! What are you doing?_ Ion asked his alternate persona internally.

 _Relax, just trust me, I know what must be done,_ Marcus Black replied.

"Then rise, Darth Black, and tell me what your lord can get for you," Sugou laughed.

Two minutes later, Ion walked out, a plain look on his face, "I will not fail my master Lord Revan," he said quietly.

 _For now,_ he added mentally.

* * *

Kirito was the first of the team to walk into what looked like some sort of control room, consoles were laid out on the walls, each of them beeping or whirring.

A single figure suddenly dropped down from the ceiling, and made everyone stop and gasp.

His body was completely cloaked in a black robe, apart from his face, a white mask with a red line down above his eyes was the only different colour, where his eyes should be, were two black holes. A lightsaber was attached to his belt.

Melody whimpered.

Sinon swallowed.

Leafa paled.

"What's up girls?" Ren asked.

"They have a right to be afraid, and with good reason," Dusken said.

Mataras glanced to see him with his weapon up and aimed at the figure.

Kilran seemed to be backing up slowly, and Recon had passed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Kirito asked.

"Kirito, that is Darth Nihilus, one of the most terrifying things to walk in the Star Wars galaxy," Melody squeaked.

"He was known to feast on a life form's life energy," Sinon muttered.

"Essentially, he sucked out their souls," Dusken finished.

Nihilus made some dark rumbling sounds, "Master said that Revan has commanded your demise," A woman's voice said.

"And there is his apprentice, or food source, take your pick, Visas Marr," Kilran sighed.

The woman was cloaked in red and black, and a cowl was draped over her eyes. A saberstaff was hanging from her hip.

Mataras growled, "Stand aside, we don't have time to deal with you," He said, activating his lightsaber.

As he did so, a blade suddenly protruded from Nihilus' chest, and the sith dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Visas made to avenge him, but found herself unable to move.

"I'm not a big fan of cutting down women, so please leave," a figure appeared in a white robe, hooded, and face hidden from sight, two blue shoulder pads were strapped to his shoulders, he was wearing black pants, boots and gloves, and a blue cored white lightsaber was active.

Mataras felt a cold stone of dread sink deeper into his stomach, and he looked visibly worried. "Oh no…" He muttered.

"It can't be," Angel whispered, hands covering her mouth, Melody, who was standing next to her, had eyes that were threatening to spill tears.

"My apprentice, why don't you reveal who you are for the guests?" A familiar voice oozed through an intercom.

One of the white figure's arms reached up, and pulled back his hood.

The Moonlit Black Cats, Wyvern Inferno and Melody all gasped, and Dusken's eyes widened.

The figure in white was none other than Ion, the Arctic Swordsman.

* * *

 **Ion: Tada! Bet no one was expecting this?!**

 **Angel: I'm going to kill you!**

 **Kirito: I'm with her, this is downright cruel.**

 **Melody: The Brotherhood of Aincrad fighting each other? I'm staying out of this...**

 **All: Next time: Unified Force!**


	27. Chapter 27: Unified Force

**I love the summer break! Writing gets done so much quicker! Anyhoo, next chapter is here, ready for some much needed judgement?!**

 **Disclaimer to Reki Kawahara, Bioware, Mataras, TheSib and Sundown17 for their property!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Unified Force**

* * *

"Damn you Sugou!" Kirito snapped, glancing at a screen, where the smug man was watching from.

Their enemy laughed, "I thought you'd be _pleased_ to see him alive, would you rather he commits suicide? I can have him do that if you want?" Ion held his deactivated lightsaber against his own chest.

"No!" Melody screamed. "Stop! Don't kill him!"

Sugou glanced at her, making her squirm. "Lord Black, kill the intruders, but bring that girl before me," the screen darkened.

"Yes my lord," Ion said, activating his lightsaber, a blue and white blade emerged from the end, but a pair of smaller blades extended from the side, creating a crossguard.

"Oh, one more thing, Ion's nervegear has not had the safety systems restored, therefore, if his HP drops to zero…" Sugou's voice said. "Pop. Your friend's brain is fried!"

This made the room go cold. "Mataras? I need to borrow this." The red swordsman felt something remove something from his shoulder.

Melody stepped forward, and took off her helmet, "Go rescue the others," She said, a red and black blade appeared before her. Mataras reached back to notice his lightsaber missing.

"But Melody…!" Kirito started.

"No, I'm probably the only one who might get through to my brother, leave this fight to me," She cut him off, a look of venom in her tearful eyes.

"Yui, can I borrow that?" Angel asked, turning to the small girl and pointing at her weapon.

"Why?" The AI asked.

"Because it's the closest thing to a spear I can see here," Angel said. Yui nodded quietly, and gave the bounty hunter the saberstaff.

"Leafa, Dusken, Kilran, stay here with them," Mataras said, equipping a backup lightsaber.

"This smells personal, I'll stay here and back them up if it gets hairy," Leafa nodded.

"I still owe both the siblings for their past troubles, I was going to stay either way," Dusken smirked, drawing a pair of daggers.

"And I'm gonna protect Recon," Kilran said, pointing to the unconscious sith trooper.

"In that case, we'll get going, good luck Melody," Mataras said. "Get back our brother."

The black cats and Wyverns sprinted forward, Ion made to slash at them, but Kirito blocked the attack, and pushed the boy in white to the younger trooper.

Melody prepared her lightsaber, before swallowing her fear, and rushing in.

* * *

Mataras couldn't stop glancing back, hearing the sounds of clashing sabers.

"Think she'll manage? It _is_ Ion," Kirito asked him as they sprinted.

Mataras paused, looking back, "She'll be fine, she has the blood of her brother in her, she's got what it takes," He said eventually.

"Mommy!" Yui suddenly said, getting the attention of everyone, "I sense Mommy's player ID, as well as Aunt Sachi and Miss Lizbeth!"

"There are four other IDs, in a different location," Litrosh noted. "They're called… Mai, Riku, Alice and Dagger."

"Alice?! Where!?" Ren demanded.

"Litrosh, take the Wyverns to their guild, Sinon, go with them, Yui, Pina, lead the way to our guild," Kirito said.

"Aye sir," Litrosh nodded, before sprinting away down a corridor, tailed by Ren and Helios.

"This way," Yui pointed, and took off down a different corridor to the others.

* * *

Melody ducked under Ion's blue blade, "Ion! Wake up!" She yelled, slamming her borrowed blade against his.

Angel pressed something on her wrist, and a cable shot from the muzzle, looping around Ion.

 _Black, time to act now!_ Ion said.

 _Let's put on a show for Sugou, just to make him feel like we're doing his commands_ , Black told him.

 _Sorry Emma, I don't like this, but forgive me_. Ion cut free from the rope, then stepped forward, abruptly vanishing. Melody gasped as she felt the blade cut across her chest, shearing the material off and exposing her stomach.

Ion pulled to a halt, then vanished again. Angel suddenly hopped right, and thrust her purple blade in the direction of the appearing blue one. "Snap out of it Ion, you're hurting your sis!"

Ion raised his hand, and Angel found herself being lifted into the air. Melody took the chance to jump on him, and pushed him to the ground.

"Ion, it's me! Wake up!" Melody slapped Ion in the face. Hard.

Ion shook his head, and blinked, he then looked at his sister, and gasped. "E…Emma?" He asked.

Melody smiled, and tears started falling, "Marcus…" She said, grabbing him and embracing him.

The girl hopped to her feet, and Angel pulled Ion up, "Glad to see you're on your feet and back to normal," She smirked.

Ion blinked again, "How'd I get here?" He asked. He saw the lightsaber in his hand, "where'd this come from?"

"Sugou must have had some control over you, come on, let's get after them," Melody said. She turned to Kilran, Leafa and Dusken, "Is Recon alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a little faint," Nodded the sith trooper.

"Right, let's go!" Ion said. "I want to redeem myself."

* * *

Mataras stopped as Yui approached a locked door, "Stand back. Kirito!" The two jedi ignited their blades, and worked as one to cut through the door.

Silica sprinted up to the loose door and kicked it down, permitting the three players and two AI access.

"A detention block," Kirito noticed, as the Black Cats rushed through a corridor with cells on both sides.

"Mommy and the rest are at the end of the hallway!" Yui said. At those words, Kirito and Mataras accelerated.

Three cells were sealed by energy barriers. "Look! Sachi!" Pina said, pointing a paw at the black haired girl.

Mataras instantly pulled out his lightsaber, and slashed at a control panel. The doors protecting the prisoners fizzled out. The red swordsman went to help Sachi while Kirito and Yui rushed to Asuna, Silica and Pina decided to go fetch Liz.

With a slash of his sword, Sachi was dropped into his arms, "Brother?" She asked weakly.

"Aye, Sachi, I've missed you," Mataras said, embracing his sister closely.

He helped her onto her own feet, and both returned to the corridor, "You guys found us," Liz mumbled, her outfit looked a little frazzled. "Where's Ion? Sugou took him away for something?"

"He's fine, I think," Kirito said, as he and Asuna emerged from her cell. The group gathered around.

"Yui, can you log out them from here?" He asked their daughter.

"No, I'd need access to an administrator terminal to do that," Yui shook her head,

"We saw one in some kind of construction hangar," Sachi said.

"Then that's where we're going," Mataras concluded.

The jedi in red led the group into the corridors again, but as they reached the control center, a domed shield appeared around them. Mataras slashed it, but the blade bounced off, almost hitting Sachi.

Then, to make their lives more difficult, Mataras felt himself getting heavier, "Mommy, Daddy, be careful, something bad is coming!" Yui whimpered, before vanishing into a field of ones and zeroes. Pina abruptly followed.

"Well well well, looks like there's a few cockroaches in my detention block, and they're trying to escape with my trophy case," Mataras' head strained to move, but he definitely heard the voice of Sugou.

"Such a shame that you ran from your friend, I thought you were here to see him again," Sugou said, stepping up to Mataras. He then kicked the red swordsman in the chest, and then again.

"Stop it Sugou!" Asuna snapped, Sachi and Silica had both passed out from the pressure of the gravity. Liz was trying not to join them.

"Guys!" A voice was heard from down the corridor, and Melody rushed in, Angel, Ion, Dusken and Leafa following.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Dusken asked, aiming his rifle.

"More bugs, too bad I didn't set more traps," Sugou said, equipping his lightsaber and activating the purple blade. He sliced through Dusken's rifle, and then gave him a blast of lightning. Sugou then blocked Leafa's lightsaber, and repulsed her into Dusken's prone form.

"It seems the mind trick wore off," Sugou said, looking at Ion. "System command, set pain absorbers from level ten to level seven," He said.

"I gave you a warning Sugou," Melody whispered, "And now, you will pay!" Her pistol was in her hand, and she let loose a volley of lasers, Sugou blocked them, and rushed her, slashing off her arm completely.

Ion's digital blood chilled when he heard the scream that fell from her mouth. "Sugou! I'll kill you!" He yelled, Sugou laughed, before grabbing him with the force, and shocking him with a prolonged blast of lightning.

Ion dropped to his knees, before collapsing.

* * *

"Ion…" The white jedi groaned, lying prone somewhere.

"Ion!" He noticed someone was talking to him.

"Are you just going to lie there and let him win?" The voice asked.

"What hope do I have? He's a GM," Ion sighed.

"What about your sister? Don't you want to make him pay for that?" The voice asked him.

"But I'm too weak to beat him alone," Ion sighed.

"Then we'll face him, not as one, or the other, but together," Ion lifted his head, and he saw a boy, his age, in a black trenchcoat and pants.

"Marcus …. Black?" He asked.

Black looked down at him, "Let's take this guy down for good," he grinned, holding a hand out.

Ion reached up and grabbed it, and everything was enveloped in light.

* * *

Ion's eyes opened again, Mataras and Kirito were starting to stir, and Angel and Melody were lying injured aside Dusken and Leafa.

Asuna was being held up by chains, and her top was missing, Ion averted his eyes from the sight of Sugou making harassments all over her.

He grunted as he slowly got back to his feet. Sugou noticed, and stepped towards him, arm raised to punch. Ion caught it with one hand.

"System login, ID Heathcliff," Many advanced control windows appeared around him.

"What? Who's ID is that?" Sugou asked.

"Remove administrator privileges from ID Revan," Ion said. Sugou flashed gold, before it vanished. The gravity lightened, and the chains on Asuna let her go, allowing the girl to cover herself.

"System command, share administrator privileges with ID Kirito," Ion said, he turned to Kirito. "You want to log out the girls while me and Mataras crush this guy?"

Kirito nodded, Ion nodded to him, one last command, "System command, grant ID Ion status 'Battle Meditation' and set pain absorbers to zero," He said.

Sugou gasped, and seemed to shiver. "Not that…!"

"Was that a flinch? Because the other guy never flinched, no matter how dire things got," Ion said.

"You know him…" Mataras said.

"Akihiko Kayaba!" The three swordsmen called.

"Kayaba?!" Sugou screeched. "Oh I get it, that was his ID just then. Why must you keep getting in my way! You're supposed to be dead!" He waved his lightsaber around, swiping at thin air.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Mataras yelled, slamming the force into him, pinning him against the wall.

"You took our family apart, you made my sister cry! You then had the nerve to stand up to Black!" Ion shouted. Black then took over.

"With the dark side in one hand…" Blue lightning danced in his hand.

Ion stepped back up, "And the light in the other…" Orange lightning zapped around in the other.

Then, almost a fusion of Ion and Black, "Put the two together! CHAOS LIGHTNING BURST!"

Both lightning shot at Sugou, dancing over his body, the screams were music to the boys, who watched the HP of their foe vanish. Ion stopped, just as the health got into the red.

Ion then activated his lightsaber, and threw the lit weapon at Sugou like a buzzsaw. He yelped as the saber struck.

"Game over!" Sugou exploded into pixels and dust.

"Where is everyone?" Ion asked, after a minute of silence.

"I logged them all out while you were handling Sugou," Kirito said.

"Then you mind logging me out? I think it's time to go home," Ion sighed. Kirito opened a complicated menu, and tapped something, he then touched Ion's shoulder.

"Let's get you home," Mataras agreed, as Ion's vision went white.

* * *

Emma snatched her phone when it beeped, her breath caught when she read the text, 'It's done, Marcus is free, get going kiddo'.

Emma rushed for the door, put on her jacket and shoes and yanked open the door. It had started snowing, Emma spotted Keiko's bike leaning against the rack, _sorry Keiko_. Grabbing it, she was on the move, her mind was on autopilot, all that mattered was getting to the hospital, and seeing Marcus again.

She saw Michael on the road ahead, and sped up to join them. He seemed surprised to see her, but she sped up, coming to a screeching halt at the gates. Leaving the bike on the rack, she sprinted in to the grounds. She saw someone nearby as she sprinted for the main doors.

SHING! Was all she heard, before she felt a stinging hot pain in her hip. "About time one of you showed up," Her leaking blood ran cold. Sugou walked into the light, a glare on his deformed face.

"Emma!" a voice called, before a boy in red tackled Sugou.

"You made a fatal error then Nuboyuki!" Michael's voice said.

"I was just on my way to take out that annoyance of a brother called Marcus," Sugou said, "Can't you leave a man to carry out a job?"

Emma watched Michael as he fended off Sugou, but his reactions seemed slow. He was still probably being affected by his fight with the second Death Dart.

Michael jabbed his elbow into Sugou's own knife hand, making him drop the small weapon, then, he grabbed the man and slammed him into a parked car, shattering his spectacles on impact.

As he fell to the floor, Michael reached down and picked up the small blade. "Such a weak weapon," He stated, putting it into his sword hand. "Too light, not enough reach…" He glared at the battered form of Sugou.

"But it's all I'll need… to kill you!" He snapped, preparing to throw it. As he started the motion to do so, a pair of arms reached up, stopping him. Michael glanced down with surprise to see Emma looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No," She sniffed. "No more death, no more bloodshed, one man has already died because of me or my brother, I won't see anymore… please," Emma let go of Michael's arm, and buried her face in his chest.

Michael's face softened upon seeing the small girl like this, then, for a second, he saw a girl with soft brown hair in her place, shaking her head, _Victoria_. Michael threw the blade, but let it narrowly snag the injured man's shirt, pinning him to the car.

"Do not ever make me regret sparing your life Sugou Nuboyuki. You will remain there, until the authorities arrive, and then you will explain everything," and with that, he walked with Emma into the hospital.

The receptionist glanced up, seeing the two, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are finished, you'll need to come back another time," She said softly.

"Two things, one: there is a sorry excuse for a human being who injured my friend's sister, and is outside, I would appreciate both a band aid for her, and the police for the criminal," Michael growled at her. "Secondly, I don't give a damn what time it is, this girl is here to see her brother, and I will see her get there. Tonight."

The receptionist noticed the slice on Emma's hip, "Oh gosh, I didn't notice that, I'm sorry." She called a doctor down, who examined the wound while Michael talked on the phone with the police.

"Lucky you that it didn't go deep, but it's gonna leave a scar," she said, giving her some stitches.

"Oh that's fine, I'll now have one on both sides," Emma joked lightly, revealing the scar from Caleb Foster.

"That is probably why you seem to be taking this rather calmly," The doctor smiled, she cut the thread, and wiped away the dried blood. "Just don't run for a few days, and check back with me in a week," She said.

"Ok doc, thanks," Emma nodded, as Michael walked up.

"Sugou's dealt with, come, let's go see our siblings," he said.

As they walked through the hallways, Michael noticed something different, "Wait a moment… Emma… you're walking without crutches!" He gasped.

True enough, Emma was on her own feet, perfectly balanced and at a standard speed, although she needed to walk faster just to keep up with Michael.

"Huh…? I am!" Emma noticed. "I was so determined to get here, the adrenaline just put me on autopilot, I actually just rode Keiko's bike all the way here!" She giggled.

She laughed quietly, acting like a young child as she ran ahead of Michael, arms at her side like wings. Michael smiled warmly as she did, "Told you, you're back on your feet and Marcus is bed ridden, it's gonna be you pushing him around now!"

* * *

They stopped at Marcus' room, "I'll come in to see him, then I'll go check on Sayuri and Rika," He said, as Emma slid in her key card.

Marcus was sat up in bed as they walked in, smiling at the sight of the snow out his window, his head turned at the sound of footsteps.

His ice blue eyes gazed upon the two, recognising Michael due to his red jacket, but when his eyes turned to Emma, they both widened, and started to tremble.

Emma rushed over to his bed, and put her head on his chest, "Marcus!" She cried, bursting into tears.

Michael noticed tears on Marcus' face, "You're not in your chair…" He muttered, trying to put his weak arms around her for a hug. Michael walked up next to Emma, and lifted Marcus' arms up and wrapped them around her neck.

"Welcome home Brother," He said, once the two siblings separated, he grasped Marcus' hand, who gripped it as tight as his muscles could.

"Mataras?" He asked, sitting back against the head of his bed.

"Michael, but aye, it's me," Michael corrected with a nod.

"It seems I have you to partially thank for getting Emma back on her feet," Marcus smiled weakly.

"Keiko, Sarah and I, yes," Michael said, "I'm gonna go check on Sayuri, I predict Sarah and Keiko will be here shortly," and with that, he headed for the door and left.

Marcus turned to face his sister, "I am so proud of you," he grinned.

"All I did was help bring you home, I didn't do anything," She blushed.

"Rubbish, you were the one that snapped him out of it," Both saw Sarah walking in. "Keiko went to see Rika," She explained.

Sarah glanced at Marcus, and a tear formed in the corner of her eye, "You're back," She muttered.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed, Marcus glanced at her, "Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emma… can I talk to him alone?" She asked the younger sibling. Emma nodded, and walked out to sit in the hallway.

Sarah sighed, "About three weeks after we returned, I started feeling something whenever we came to see you," she said.

"I think I know where this is going," Marcus smirked. Sarah's cheeks seemed to redden.

"You do?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You discovered those feelings were romantic ones, didn't you?" He asked her.

"I… yes. How'd you figure it out?" Sarah asked him, blush deepening.

"Because… it's the same story for me, when we stumbled across you back in SAO," Marcus started, flinching as he remembered what else happened that day. "When I watched you fight, I saw how amazing you were, as a human being, and as a warrior," He explained.

Sarah blinked, then Marcus sat up, leaned over, and his lips connected on her cheek. It was only a second, but she didn't hide it. A grin broke out on her face, and she stood up, bending over and returned the motion, kissing him on his forehead.

"Aww! They finally got together!" A voice giggled.

"Emma, stop hiding and come out. Now." Marcus sighed.

Said girl emerged from behind the privacy curtain, Michael and Keiko too.

"She's right though, about damn time you two hooked up," Michael smirked.

"Was it that obvious brother?" Marcus asked.

"Every time you could see her, you barely took your eyes off her," Keiko pointed out with a giggle.

"Alright, now you can all leave," Sarah growled, standing up and cracking her knuckles. The two girls quickly left, wanting to avoid her wrath, Michael raised an eyebrow.

"It'll take more than that to threaten me, but I will respect your privacy, good night," He smirked, and left.

* * *

The two former frontliners sighed as they cherished the moment, both watching the drifting snow. As they did, both saw something in the reflection, two figures staring back at them.

One was a boy dressed in a white jacket with blue shoulder pads over a black shirt, was wearing black pants and boots, a thin white and blue sword was strapped across his waist, a calm but confident smirk was on his face as the wind blew through his raven black hair.

The other was a girl, she was wearing a black jacket over a purple blouse, black boots and gloves covered her feet and hands. A long golden spear was strapped to her back. She had long blonde hair and a warm smile was on her face.

Holding their hands, they both waved. Marcus and Sarah watched as the two turned around, and walked away, fading into the night sky. Sword Art Online was finally over.

* * *

In the months following, things moved very quickly for the gang. Those who had been in school when SAO was launched were all gathered in a single school set up by the government to help them specifically, there were also regular counselling sessions available as well as the regular curriculum. Marcus and Michael had both finished their studies beforehand, so this didn't apply to them, and Sarah was in her final grade in her school, so she was allowed to go back to there.

Michael's injuries from his fight with Death Dart were rather serious, but he was recovering well now. Kikuoka had requested he and Emma appear to make a statement regarding Sugou, both told how he had held the comatose SAO players hostage, as well as his attempted assault of them at the hospital. Sugou was locked up for life as a result.

Michael wasn't done in court though. His parent's will had finally been recovered. He had been supposed to attend the hearing, but had been in SAO when the date came. Now, he was free and able to claim his inheritance. And it shocked him.

Basically, because of the line of work his father had been in, Michael was now a multi-millionaire. He quickly used his new fortune to both pay off Sayuri's medical bills, and bring her mother out of debt, for which they were both thankful for.

He also bought a house for himself, and bought a proper home for Marcus and Emma, the two of which protested to the gesture, but in the end accepted the gift. Their homes were in the same area as the Kirigaya's- nothing fancy, but places that they felt comfortable calling home.

Marcus was still in rehab, and Emma seemed to like rubbing in that their roles were reversed now. Although, he was progressing much quicker than Emma was, determined to get back to being taller than his sister.

One morning, Marcus was shuffling through some mail that came through the door, and was both shocked and wary to find a letter for them. From Warren Cersy. Their Father.

* * *

 **Ion: Duh Duh DUN!**

 **Mataras: I don't know whether to strangle you... or just be generally intrigued.**

 **Kirito: I'm with him, what have you got planned?**

 **Ion: You'll have to wait and see. I don't do spoilers.**

 **Melody: By the way, big bro wants opinions considering the coming together of the Arctic Angel ship, he's not sure if it was good, bad, rushed or not.**

 **All: Next time: Bonds!**


	28. Chapter 28: Bonds

**Let's get back in to this! Time for my own version of the Excalibur arc, not for a legendary item though, but still a big event!**

 **Thanks to Mataras and Sundown17 for their OCs respectively. And SAO and SWTOR belong to their respective owners too.**

 **Anywho! On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Bonds**

* * *

'Dear Marcus and Emily.

I hope this letter has reached you, and that you are alright.

I understand you may want nothing to do with me, after what happened with Mr Foster, I read that that vile man had been killed in Tokyo. I want to make things right, but to do that, I want to see you again, both of you. Please come home.

Love your father.

Warren Cersy'

Michael read over the letter again, then glanced at Marcus, they were sat in the lounge of the former's home, with Sarah, Kazuto and Asuna. Emma was also there, but was noticeably quiet.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked.

"Handle this. Personally," Marcus said, grabbing the letter and tearing it to ribbons.

"Want anyone to come with you?" Kazuto asked.

"No. This will not be a vacation, I will go alone," Marcus snapped.

"Marcus, calm down, we're with you no matter what," Sarah said, grabbing his hand.

"Six years we've been away from him and this is the first time we receive a letter from him? How the hell did he even get this address?" Marcus growled.

"I don't know, but I'm going with you," Sarah said. "Whether you like it or not."

* * *

So, Marcus and Sarah arrived at the closest airport, and caught a flight to Mississippi. A black car was waiting for them at the collection point. Both teens got in, and Marcus watched as familiar sights passed by.

Eventually, the car stopped at some gates, and the driver pressed an intercom. "Father, We've come home," Marcus said, as politely as he could. The gates opened, and the car drove up a lane to a mansion.

"Wow, you were loaded," Sarah remarked as they stepped out of the car.

"Yeah. But we never liked any of it," Marcus said coldly.

"Welcome home Master Cersy and his guest," ten house servants were stood, five on either side.

"Where is my father," Marcus asked them.

"The master of the house is in his study," A servant said.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "of course he is," and he walked up the stairs, and pushed open the doors.

A man was stood at the window at the other end of the room. He had his back to them, gazing outside. He was an elderly man, probably in his late fifties, in a brown suit.

"Who is this you bring into our home? And why isn't Emily with you?" he asked, turning to face them.

"For your information _father_ ," Marcus spat the title out with cold venom in his voice. "Sarah is my girlfriend; we have been together for six months now."

The man, revealed to be Warren Cersy, moved to stand between them and his desk.

"And _Emma_ is with my new family, living in Japan. And far away from you," Marcus said, making sure that Emma never was addressed by her original name.

"I see," Warren nodded, his eyes closing for a second.

"Before you say anymore, I have to ask. Why now? We left home _six years ago_. You don't ignore us for that long, then suddenly you want us home!" Marcus snapped.

"I wanted to start over," Warren said. "Since you left, this house has felt empty, incomplete."

"Why do you care? Since mother died, you just ignored us, focused on the company, we didn't even get a 'happy birthday' from you!" Marcus told him.

Warren turned his back on them, seemingly in thought. "Young lady, can you explain how you met my son?" He asked.

Sarah was surprised by the attention, "You may not know this, but two years and two months ago, Sword Art Online went live." She said.

"I know, I saw it in the news," Warren nodded.

"It may surprise you that your son, Marcus, and I are survivors."

The moment the words left her mouth, Warren turned, "What?" He asked.

"Believe it old man, in that world, they called me Ion. The Arctic Swordsman. Sarah, was called Angel, the Daughter of Darkness." Marcus said, arms folded.

"Son, explain everything that happened," Warren said.

"I'll do more than that," Marcus said, and took off his backpack, and pulled out two things, the first was a folder. The other was a disc case. "Exhibit A: A written document of the highlights of my time since we've been apart," Marcus held up the folder. "Exhibit B: A two-year 'livestream' if you will, everything that happened in SAO through my own two digital eyes," Marcus held up the disc.

He threw the folder to Warren with amazing accuracy. The man just caught the item, and opened it to see the written tale.

His eyes widened multiple times, "Emily was disabled from the waist down?" he asked.

"Again. Her name is _Emma_! And an out of control car slammed into us in the first year away, she took the brunt of it," Marcus explained. "She has now only just regained full mobility."

Warren read on, his eyes softening at one point, "So, you lost someone you considered a brother?" He asked.

"Diavel was one of us from the start, he was the guy who got us started on the road to the top," Marcus told him. "We miss him deeply," He sighed.

At one point, Warren started shaking, "Where is this Sugou Nuboyuki now?" He asked with barely contained fury.

"Jail, and he won't be coming out again," Sarah said.

Warren closed the folder. He glanced up to Marcus and Sarah. "I… I'm sorry for everything Marcus," He muttered.

"Sorry?! Are you not aware that Emma was sick of all the suitors? Are you not aware that Marcus was losing respect for you with every day?" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah, stop, it's my battle," Marcus said to her. He glared at Warren, "There is only one way you can ever repay the two of us for everything you've caused to happen. Be a father again, and not a wealthy businessman, use your fortune to help solve problems, not look for a way to make more of them."

Marcus turned, his back now to Warren, "Think about everything that has happened here today, as well as everything before we left. Watch what is on that disc, and then we'll accept any apology from you." He took hold of Sarah's hand, "Come on, we're leaving," He said.

The two walked out, leaving Warren Cersy to watch them go.

* * *

"So, that was my father," Marcus said. The two were staying in a hotel nearby the airport for the night, returning the following morning.

"He didn't seem that fatherly, did he?" Sarah muttered.

"No, he wasn't," Marcus nodded. His mobile rang. He picked it up to see it was a skype call from Emma.

Answering it, they both saw the entire gang in frame.

"Hey guys? What's up?" Marcus asked.

"We wanted to check on you, how'd it go with old man Cersy?" Kazuto asked.

"Could have gone better, but could have gone much worse too, all in all? Meh," Marcus shrugged.

"We gave him the things, let's see what happens next when he's seen the action from our POV," Sarah added.

"And what did he think about the brief?" Michael asked.

"Surprisingly, he seemed rather concerned about Emma's accident, and was sympathetic for us when he read about… Diavel…" Marcus said, wincing again at the mention of the horrid event back then.

"And what of his opinion of your partnership?" Asuna asked.

"He gives us his approval; I think…" Sarah shrugged.

Marcus glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:30pm. "Hey guys, we've gonna hang up, it's getting late over here," He yawned.

"Yeah, you're calling to us from Japan at … around midday?" Sarah added.

"We understand, it's been a tiring time for you, but when you get back, we've got that get together to have," Michael nodded, with that, Kazuto reached to the laptop and ended the call.

* * *

The next morning, Marcus and Sarah got on a flight to return to Japan, Sarah fell asleep, clearly, she was not an airborne kind of girl, Marcus however, just pulled out a handheld games console to pass the time. A woman with a cart passed by, but Marcus politely shook his head at her, declining food or drink.

Michael and Kazuto were at the airport when they finally came through arrivals, "Welcome home," The former smiled.

"You didn't need to come and get us you know," Sarah said.

"Well, Michael insisted, and I decided to tag along," Kazuto shrugged, "He wanted to show something to you."

The 'something' as Kazuto pointed out, was a dark red corvette, Michael jumped into the driver's seat. "You can drive?" Marcus asked.

"He's been learning for weeks now," Kazuto told him. "You never noticed?"

Marcus shook his head, "Suguha's been giving me some kendo lessons, I'm either doing that, writing or hanging out with the rest of us."

The four spent the journey distracting Marcus from his past with positive things, "Don't forget, we have the big gathering on friday, so you two rest up from that travelling," Michael said.

* * *

"Hey, Emma, you up to meeting everyone?" Marcus asked, he, Kazuto, Michael, Emma and Shino were headed to the Dicey Café, the small bar ran by Agil.

"Yeah, I met all the Black Cats, but I never met this Klein guy, or any other of your frontline friends," Emma nodded.

"Well, just let me know if Klein is getting too… eager," Marcus smirked. Kazuto and Michael nodded, they all knew of Klein's dream for a girlfriend.

Marcus pushed open the door, which had 'Closed for the day' written on a sign. However, they were not prepared for the party poppers and big cry of "Surprise! Congratulations on beating SAO Black Cats!"

Marcus seemed to adapt, being the friendliest of the three boys, Kazuto seemed to be a little uncomfortable, and Michael even more so. But they accepted the cheers and divided into the group.

"Hey, brother," Marcus heard the voice of Keiko call. She walked over to the bar, where he was leaning against.

"How are you doing?" Marcus asked the younger girl.

"I'm having fun, because the guests of honour arrived," She smiled.

"So you gave us a later time so we could get here after you lot," Marcus noted. "Smart, I guess."

* * *

The party was an instant success, everyone had a lot of fun, even Michael, who warmed up slowly. Everyone caught up, reacquinting themselves with their friends and comrades. Marcus glanced at Andrew, who was cleaning a glass. "Usual please," He said.

A bottle slid along, and Marcus took a swig, and sighed. "Orange and passion fruit? I like the way you think," Emma smiled, and called for the same.

Kazuto sat down at a stool, and sighed, "Bartender, bourbon on the rocks," he said. Andrew slid him a drink, he took a sip, "Oolong tea? Nice," he grinned.

Michael sat down next to him, "Give me something with ridiculous amounts of sugar and caffeine," he muttered, and was handed a soda. The former red swordsman downed it before letting out a mighty belch that earned him a pat on the back from Klein.

"Nice one, if you could do that in SAO, the mobs would be running for the hills," He grinned, then ordered an actual bourbon, much to the disapproval of the three brothers.

"Klein, seriously? Don't you have work after this?" Kazuto asked.

"Alcohol makes the overtime go faster, besides," he glanced over at the table of girls, Asuna, Sarah and Sayuri talking with Shino, Suguha and Emma. "Chick alert," He quickly got three glares and a fist on the head from Michael.

"Our girlfriends and sisters are not to be oogled at," Marcus frowned.

"Hey Marcus, I want to introduce you to Cyrus," Keiko walked over, tailed by a young man with brown spikey hair in a grey jacket and pants.

"Hey Cy, how you been doing?" Marcus asked, the two had become good friends because of their mutual interests and hobbies.

"All in all? Pretty good actually. You hear? Mars and Saturn actually got together," The boy said.

"Pass on my congrats to the couple then," Marcus smiled.

"Still can't believe that Heathcliff was him all along," Cyrus sighed. Apparently Akihiko Kayaba had been found in a cabin on a hill with a modified nervegear rig around his head. It hadn't just boiled his brain, it fried it with ten times the power of a normal version.

"Hey Agil? How's the seed doing?" Kazuto asked.

"It's doing amazin'! Check it out. Already been downloaded thousands of times, and it's got three hundred big-ass servers running it." Andrew laughed.

Kazuto and Michael had told Marcus how they had met Heathcliff in ORO, and that he had given them a program called 'The Seed'.

Turns out the seed was a stripped down version of the Cardinal System, one that could be used to create all sorts of worlds, as long as one had the right equipment. Once it had been declared safe, it had been realeased to the internet, where any gamer or game creator could get their hands on it. And that was what probably saved VRMMOs.

After the ORO incident, the genre took a heavy blow- almost fatal in fact. But using the seed program created by Heathcliff, people could safely make new worlds that could be more easily examined before releasing to the general public. Some wealthy players even salvaged and rebuilt the world of ORO using the Seed. Perhaps one of the best things to come from the program was the ability to transfer accounts from one VRMMO to another game.

Michael had participated in another little restoration project using his new fortune, which would be a big surprise for the gaming world, grinning, he turned to Andrew, "are we still agreed to meet tonight?" He asked.

"You bet, it's gonna be good to see her again," He nodded, a grin on his own face.

"I know what you mean," Kazuto agreed, glancing over at his girlfriend. "Everything will feel so familiar, but I assume there are going to be some new stuff."

"You'll get no spoilers from me," Michael snorted with an eyebrow raised.

"That's just how I like it, this is going to be sweet!" Marcus grinned.

* * *

Melody sat in the cockpit of her BT-7 Thunderclap, the ship that took them to the Star Forge, Sinon and Leafa were on their own ships. She turned her head at footsteps approaching, "We there yet?" Ion asked.

Ion had kept with the trend of his brothers, using the Jedi Knight class. He was using the Blademaster's single lightsaber, with the same colour as the one he used on the Star Forge. He was clad in a white and blue variant of the Eradicator set, minus the odd mask and his pants, gloves and boots were all black. His Robe was white, and the chest plate underneath was an icy blue.

"We're at the coordinates that Mataras gave us, but what are we doing here?" Melody nodded. The small trio of ships had come to Ilum, an icy world on the edge of the galaxy, Ion's favourite planet.

"Just wait for a moment, look at the planet," Ion smiled, coming to lean on her chair.

Melody did as she was told, and gazed out at the frozen world. As she did, a silhouetted shape drifted across the space between them and Ilum. It looked a lot like a giant egg, with several arm shaped structures on the outer shell. Some sort of roots were hanging from the base. As she examined it, she gasped.

As if she had a lightbulb moment, the structure lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Is that… what's that doing here?" She asked.

"Aincrad. Practically our second home," Angel said, leaning against a console.

"We have so many memories in there," Silica added, sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"But we never conquered it, never did get to the top," Ion finished, grinning at the red castle that sat at the top. He then glanced down at his sister, "We're gonna need some backup, want to see what your family did first hand?" He asked, opening his menu.

A window popped up next to Melody, it read 'Ion has invited you to join the Moonlit Black Cats. Do you accept?' Melody instantly tapped yes, and a small icon of a cat under a moon appeared next to her name and HP.

Melody saw that a transmission was coming in, and the holocom in the corner lit up, Mataras and Kirito stood there, hovering in blue, as well as Asuna and Sachi as a Jedi Sage, Sinon, Leafa, Klein as a Gunslinger Smuggler, Agil as a Powertech Bounty Hunter, and Liz as a Republic Vanguard.

Silica glanced at her console, hearing an alert, then grinned, "Here comes the Armada," she warned them.

"Then let's do this, the Moonlit Black Cats are back for real now, and it's time to come home," Mataras smirked.

As his words ended, dozens of personal ships flew out of hyperspace, all carrying players eager to investigate this new world.

Melody gripped her controls, "I'm fired up now," she muttered, before shooting ahead of the pack of ships.

 _With unity, we stood. Our duty, we completed. Our destiny? Who knows what is next. But we'll face it together. As a family._ Ion thought silently.

* * *

 **Ion: And Sword Art Online finally ends!**

 **Mataras: I see similarities to my own tale here...**

 **Ion: But I didn't use all of it, just got inspiriation from your chapters.**

 **Kirito: Does it matter? This story is still going strong.**

 **Asuna: I'm with Kirito on this one.**

 **Melody: Shall we move on?**

 **Ion: Right! Next will be a small number of chapters for my version for the Excalibur arc! It won't be long, I'm thinking whether to just skip the next part and go straight to Mother's Rosario, but no, I'll give it a shot!**

 **All: Next time: The Shadow of Revan!**


	29. Chapter 29: Shadow of Revan

**I apologise for the delay on this one, it took a while to think of an equivalent for the Excalibur arc. So I would like to present you with this short two part section.**

 **Rights go to Mataras, Sundown17, Reki Kawahara and Bioware!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Shadow of Revan**

* * *

The date was December twenty-third, in the year of 2025. An entire year had passed since SAO was finished, and ten months since the efforts of Mataras, Kirito, Angel, Silica and a number of friends old and new dived in to free the remaining three hundred players trapped in Old Republic Online from their comatose condition.

The VR world had almost died that day, but thanks to, ironically, the man who started SAO in the first place, the genre pulled through. ORO was reborn, and Aincrad returned from the grave in all it's digital glory.

"Don't you find it strange that when we land on Aincrad Station, our items from ORO get dropped into a locked storage until we lift off again?" Marcus asked, he was reading a chapter of Michael's Book called 'The Red Swordsman'. "The force would make things much easier, and don't get me started on blasters."

"But wouldn't that make Aincrad, the world of swords seem too easy?" Kazuto asked.

"A vote went around before Aincrad's launch for that exact reason, and the result was against use of the Force and Blasters," Michael finished, eating a slice of toast. The three brothers had gotten together with their sisters for breakfast one morning.

Kazuto scrolled down his tablet, and took a sip of his morning juice. "Holy crap guys!" He shouted, standing in shock.

"What did Thinker put in this time?" Marcus asked.

"And is it any good?" Michael added.

"Don't say that about Thinker, the man's a genius," Sayuri said, walking in followed by Suguha and Emma, who seemed to be bouncing with joy.

"Marc! They added it!" She yelled.

"You're kidding!" Marcus practically snatched the tablet from his brother in black, eyes skimming over the article, then they lit up in excitement.

"What is it?" Michael asked, curious.

"One of our favourite events from the old game was added as a quest," Marcus said, showing the boy in red.

"'The Enemy Within'? Never heard of it," He asked.

"Not spoiling anything, but you'll see why I loved this mission by the time it's over," Marcus grinned.

"Who's going? Flashpoints are eight-man missions," Kazuto asked. "I'm still looking for the Crossguard Lightsaber design so I can't go."

"Asuna will wanna go with him, maybe Sugu too," Sayuri noted. The Kirigaya girl nodded.

"So, Me, Michael, Sayuri and Emma for certain, Keiko and Sarah, Ryoutaru and … one more…" Marcus paused, in thought.

"Any of Wyvern Inferno free?" Sayuri asked.

"No, Dan told me they had found the location of the Mask of Revan," Michael said.

"Rika? Kilran? Recon? Andrew?" Emma asked.

"No, she annoys me. No, he's busy doing business on Tatooine. No, he's a squeaky kid who won't take a hint about Suguha, and I think I saw him trying to hit on Emma a few weeks ago. No, he's working tonight," Michael said, ticking those names off.

"What about Dusken? He proved useful in the Star Forge," Kazuto suggested.

"The former suitor right? I think he'd work well, I want to see how he acts around my sister, Emma, you want to handle him? I'll get Sarah and Keiko, Michael, you call handle Klein?" Marcus nodded, he hadn't ignored Michael's comment about Recon, but planned on handling it another time.

Emma took the tablet and walked away, Marcus pulled out his phone and texted Keiko, then called Sarah.

* * *

Klein laughed as he finished a mug of booze, everyone had met in the Forged Alliance base on Yavin IV, they were waiting for Angel, Melody and Sachi to come down from the station, sitting in a small neutral bar.

"Hey Klein, you off for New Years'?" Ion asked, leaning against the wall.

"You bet, even if I wanted to work, and I don't, there's no shipments this time of year," Klein smirked. "You know what my cheap-ass boss said? 'Be thankful you got a boss that gives you two weeks off for New Years' bragging about it like he was doing us a favour."

He then pointed at the Jedi in white, "Speaking of which, cause I'm here for you, mind giving me a hand finding Nok Drayen's fortune?" He asked.

"Seriously man? That mission takes forever to finish, and the reward isn't all that great," Ion frowned.

"Yeah, but a smuggler like me has to make some sort of dough," Klein pointed out.

"What happened to that honourable Samurai code you followed?" Mataras asked from where he was standing next to Litrosh's Varactyl form.

"That code belongs in a world of swords, like Aincrad, but since there's no Katana shaped lightsabers, I went with this for the heck of it," The bandana head retorted.

"I bet Liz would like to put her Armstech skill to the test making a Katana for you," Silica said, stroking Pina's fur.

"Maybe I'll put in a request once we're done here," Klein smirked.

A shuttle came down from the station in orbit, Angel, Sachi and Melody walked off the ramp, the former two carrying backpacks.

"We're back!" The youngest of the three cried, approaching the table.

"What's up? You get lost or something?" Dusken asked, from where he sat a small distance from the party.

"Nah, just finding out where we needed to go," Angel said, placing her bag on the bench and handing out Kolto packs.

"Hey Dusken, why are you over here by yourself?" Sachi asked the ballistic rifle user.

"Her brother makes me nervous," he admitted, glancing at Ion.

"I think I understand," Sachi smiled. "But don't worry, Ion rarely gets angry, but when he did, it wasn't long before he was back to normal."

"Right, everyone stocked up?" Ion asked. Nods came from the group, "Alright then, let's get this started."

Sachi was wearing a blue and silver version of the Satele Shan set, a long silver hilt was on her belt, with an emitter on one end. The outfit she wore consisted of a blue sleeveless tunic with shoulder guards, silver lines flowed down the front and back, gauntlets and a black pair of thin pants, which Mataras had questioned about.

Klein was wearing a red shirt under a white shirt, a belt with two holsters sat around him, and was wearing blue leather pants and black boots. His trademark bandana was sitting on his forehead, marked with the four diamond shaped diamond that was Furinkazin's crest. Two duplicates of a small holdout pistol called 'Flashy' were in the holsters, both cared for heavily by the smuggler.

The rest were each wearing the same gear they wore during the Star Forge raid. Dusken put his main knife back on his bandolier. "Where are we to go then?" He asked.

"I contacted Argo, she said something about 'heading through a large stone arch guarded by one from the two sides', whatever that means," Angel said.

"Ion, you know this quest like the back of your hand, you lead the way," Mataras glanced at his brother.

"Good idea, let's move," Ion nodded.

* * *

Ion and Melody led them through an archway, with a Republic and Imperial Trooper on either side, "Who knew Republic and Imperial Forces could work together?" Sachi asked, as they passed a Jedi and Sith talking like they had known each other for a long time.

"Well, the enemy force is more difficult than one force alone can handle, so the two forces have forged an alliance," Ion said.

A command center like area had been set up ahead, and the two army's generals were standing at an end each, Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan at one end, and Darth Marr, high member of the Dark Council.

"Because of the actions performed by you noble heroes, our forces are eager to work together," Satele started, as Ion stood at the table.

"Right now, Republic and Empire troops are beginning the diversionary assault, we have taken the Revanite forces completely by surprise," Marr added. As he said this, he pointed to beyond the base, where fleets of shuttles and fighter craft were flying out over the jungle.

"What's our next move then?" Ion asked.

"Now that we have Revan's forces occupied, it's up to a small strike team to slip through enemy lines on a shuttle and interrupt Revan's quest," Satele told them.

"Revan?" Mataras asked. "'I am no Jedi nor Sith'?"

"That's right, he will no doubt be readying himself for his so called quest to defeat the Emperor who locked him into an eternal slumber in the first place," Darth Marr informed them.

"Then I say we move out and take him down before he can finish his mission," Klein grinned.

"Agreed, there's a shuttle that will take you as close as we can to Revan's base, the top of the temple," Satele nodded.

"We'll head out immediately," Darth Marr finished. "For the Galaxy, Republic and Empire alike!"

* * *

The republic shuttle took off the moment everyone was settled, Ion was stood by the door, holding one of the handlebars above them, "I feel like I should warn you, this is going to be a few guards, then Revan himself, which is a _ridiculously_ long boss fight, if it's anything like it was back then," He said.

"So the focus of this is the combat between our team and the protagonist of the first Old Republic title?" Mataras asked.

"Pretty much," Melody nodded.

"I approve of this fight," The Red Swordsman grinned.

"Ion, Revan uses lightsabers, what do you think our odds are?" Silica asked.

"Well, in the solo version, it was a ragtag group of Jedi, Sith and freelancers of both sides, all in all? I think we have a good chance," Ion said.

"We have three Jedi, two smugglers, one Trooper, a sniper and one bounty hunter," Dusken said. "Sounds about right if you ask me."

The shuttle suddenly hit the ground, and the ramp lowered. The little force charged up the hill, coming into a small straggling bunch of Revanite troops.

Mataras charged one of the force users, engaging in a quick melee before disarming him, and decapitating him.

Dusken hit two of their foes, one being a former imperial medic and another being a former republic soldier. Both collapsed with a hole in their heads.

Melody tossed one of her favourite sticky bombs, which exploded on the chest of another force user.

Ion finished the last, by grabbing the Imperial guard officer with the force and throwing his lightsaber through his chest.

This all happened in ten seconds, for some parties, that was a record, for the old Moonlit Black Cats, it meant they were off their game.

"Anyone hurt?" Asked Sachi.

"That sith knockoff clipped me a few times, HP at ninety percent," Mataras reported.

Sachi closed her eyes and focused on the force, sealing the wounds on Mataras' right side and restoring his health.

"Alright, let's move on, our opponent awaits!" Ion called, and the team of eight continued.

* * *

"Revan! Cease what you're doing!" Ion yelled, as they entered the temple courtyard, Revan was waiting for them, a pair of lightsabers at his waist.

"No! I have waited for countless years to exact my revenge against the Emperor that imprisoned me, I refuse to wait any longer!" Revan bellowed.

There was the sounds of engines whirring above them, multiple shuttles hovered, dropping ropes for troops, and several faces arrived too.

Satele and Theron Shan both leapt off a Republic shuttle, while Darth Marr and Lana Beniko calmly fell off the ramp, a large Wookiee with a droid head strapped to his furry chest rushed up the steps with a bowcaster in his arms.

As if that wasn't enough, a female figure in Mandalorian armour landed next to Angel, making those around her double take at the sight of the two. "Shae Visla?" Asked the protocol droid head.

"Heard the fight to end all fights was going down. What kind of Mando would I be if I ignored this?" She replied under her helmet, but Ion could tell there was probably a grin on her face.

"Revan, you are outnumbered, surrender now and we can let you go back to the Foundry in peace," Satele called.

"My own flesh and blood oppose me, don't you all see I am trying to free the galaxy!" Revan said.

"How do you plan to do that? The Emperor doesn't have a physical form, he's the Dark Side incarnate!" Marr snapped.

"And besides, we've been sensing a presence that is similar to Revan, but uncorrupted by the Dark Side of the force," Satele continued.

"So who are you?" Ion finished.

Revan answered by reaching his hands to his face, and removing the fabled mask that he was known for.

The face looked like he had gone under plastic surgery, since there were so many scars on it.

"I _am_ Revan! Jedi, nor Sith! And I will not be denied my quest!" Revan bellowed. He replaced the mask, then his hands summoned his weapons to them, and they activated, one being his signature purple one, and the other being a red one.

At that, four HP bars appeared next to him, and Revan appeared above him. "It's on! Listen to Litrosh and Pina guys! Ready?" Ion asked.

"YEAH!" Echoed the group.

* * *

 **Ion: Yeah, this is a rather short chapter, sorry about that.**

 **Mataras: It doesn't matter, but bring on the next chapter!**

 **Klein: I think that Ion already finished the next one too.**

 **Melody: In fact, it's already up!**

 **Sachi: In that case, we'd better finish up here and get on to the next one!**

 **Next time: A Light in the Darkness!**


	30. Chapter 30: A Light in the Darkness

**Not much to say really, since it's a double whammy of a chapter.**

 **Rights go to Mataras, Sundown17, Reki Kawahara and Bioware.**

 **Let's move on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Gathering Darkness**

* * *

"Attack!" Mataras roared, he and Ion rushed in for battle, as they did, they felt their energy skyrocket, Ion glanced over, Master Satele was standing back, and her eyes were closed and hands together.

"Sachi! Battle Meditation!" Mataras suggested. His sister nodded, and joined Satele in bolstering the party's strength. Ion ducked under Revan's purple blade, and lunged in with his own blue one to create multiple puncture wounds.

Mataras meanwhile was clashing with the other lightsaber, red slammed against crimson as the Red Swordsman tried to get through Revan's guard, with a massive bash, Revan's arm was sent flailing away, and Mataras slashed multiple times before backing up.

Revan sheathed his blades, then pulsed out his arms, pushing every person there into a corner of the arena. Mataras grunted as he struggled to move, being spun around in a small cyclone, "What the hell is happening?" He demanded.

"I shall drain you of your lives!" Revan boomed.

"Who is still able to move?" Asked Melody.

"Me, why?" Silica asked.

"Revan is using his Death Plasma, Silica, you see the two orbs? Red and Blue? Blue to Light side, Red to Darkside," Ion explained.

Silica quickly sprinted through a blue orb, and brought the light side energy to Ion, freeing him. Ion then used his high speed to rush around, freeing everyone from their paralysis.

"See why this fight takes so long?" He asked, helping Mataras.

"I can, and I do not like that attack one bit," Nodded the Jedi in red.

Sachi and Lana switched to healing, restoring everyone's HP that was absorbed by Revan, "Thank god it doesn't restore his health," Sachi muttered.

"Blasters! Get him!" Angel yelled, before firing a salvo of seeker rockets from the air, Shae Visla did the same, and then swooped in with her flamethrowers.

"Litrosh! Boss report!" Mataras growled, blocking a blast of lightning.

"Revan's HP is at eighty percent, force bar at thirty, that Death Plasma attack drains it by quite a bit," the Varactyl replied, he and Pina ran in, tackling Revan to the ground.

This was followed up by a lightsaber, a rocket and several laser blasts. Ion recalled his weapon, "This might take a while," He sighed.

* * *

Ion's statement was quite accurate, the fight took about thirty minutes just to get Revan to his final bar, in which he had used Death Plasma three more times.

Melody and Dusken were now sprinting towards Revan, ready to use their knives. Dusken tossed a pair of throwing picks, which both stabbed into Revan's arm. The two republic soldiers followed this up with a large number of speedy slashes that cut his HP down a small amount.

Revan slammed the sniper into the ground with the force, then prepared to cut down Melody. However, a white-blue blade slid in between them. "Don't you dare," Ion growled, bashing away the two lightsabers with his one.

Dusken leapt to his feet, running his dagger through Revan's chest, landing some more damage.

Everyone backed up, Sachi had switched to offense, using attacking techniques like throwing rubble and debris, shoot a concentrated storm of shrapnel and an attack called Deliverance, throwing compressed force energy. Lana Beniko was similarly shooting lightning bolts from her side.

The Wookiee was next to Silica and Klein, all three were firing their weapons whenever Ion and Mataras backed off. Angel had found a kindred spirit in her NPC Mandolorian friend Shae Visla, the two pyromaniacs throwing rockets and columns of flame whenever they got an opening.

The only casualties so far had been Theron Shan, who had suddenly gotten Revan's attention, and he then cut the smuggler down and Darth Marr, who had engaged Revan in close quarters, but the Dark Council member was defeated in combat by the ancient warrior.

It was when Revan's HP entered the red when Ion noticed he was not acting the same as his original boss went.

"Massive knockback attack incoming!" Pina called. Revan pulled everyone in close with the force, encasing them all in a dark bubble.

"Uh oh," Ion muttered, Revan then filled the entire bubble with purple lightning. Sachi, Satele and Beniko were all doing their best to keep everyone alive, using party effecting healing techniques.

"Uh guys? How long is this attack?" Klein asked, grunting against the dancing volts.

"No clue, this is a new one for him," Melody replied, who had encased herself and Silica in a glowing orange shield to reflect damage.

The shield dropped, and Revan pushed his arms out, sending the entire team flying.

As Ion stood, a dark laugh filled the air, Silica whimpered, "Why does the air feel heavy?" She asked.

A massive bolt of lightning pulsed out of the temple behind them, and fell upon Revan.

"At long last, I have returned," A deeper voice said, coming from Revan.

Ion and Melody stiffened, only one character had that voice.

The name Revan disappeared from above the sith lord's head. Another name appeared.

One that made Ion shiver.

"He… lives…" Beniko whispered.

"Vitiate, the Immortal Emperor, pleasure to make your acquaintance," The man said.

They had been too late.

The Emperor was free.

* * *

Ion desperately blocked the high powered lightning bolts that were now being thrown his way. Mataras was equally being kept at bay by the possessed Revan.

"What do we do now?!" Klein asked.

"We can't let Vitiate leave Yavin IV, if he does, then the galaxy as we know it will be ruined," Ion told him.

"Ion's right, according to the lore this game is based on, if the Emperor escapes, he'll bring back the Eternal Empire, Zakuul!" Pina told them.

"Their fleets will make space travel impossible, thousands of players will have to unite to defeat them," Melody added.

"So we need to pull Vitiate back into that temple," Sinon said.

"But how?" Silica asked.

How indeed. This quest had been changed so much since he last played it. His mind racing, he turned to the surviving NPCs.

"Lana! How do you suggest we stop the Emperor?" He asked.

"I don't know, the only ones who do know are the Dark Council, and Lord Marr is gone," Replied the Sith agent.

"I have a suggestion, but it will be risky," Satele spoke up.

"Speak quickly Master," Mataras said, blocking another heavy bolt of lightning.

"We need the Ancient Force Light Technique, it has the power to purify any being of the Dark Side," The Jedi master said, shielding Klein from a rogue bolt of energy.

"Where do we get that? And who will get it?" Asked Melody.

"The problem with this is that the only records of Force Light were reported to have been lost in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Satele continued.

"Then we're boned," Ion summarised.

"Not entirely, I know one other way to get the Technique," Satele spoke up.

"And?" Mataras demanded, who was getting irritated at his opponent.

"We must contact the Exile," Satele finished.

Ion's eyes widened, "It's possible," he said, "But she's been dead for three centuries," He added.

"Wait, isn't the Exile the main character from the second Knights game?" Klein asked.

"She is, but her spirit can be contacted in this game," Melody said.

"We could go somewhere strong with the force, but then Vitiate will escape!" Ion said.

"Then we divide and conquer, Melody, Sachi, go and attempt to contact the Exile, Angel, Klein, Silica, Dusken, stay with us, we shall need as much aid as we can get," Mataras ordered.

"Contact Master Admiral Oteg using this communicator, I shall stay and help your friends," Satele said, handing Sachi the disk.

"Thank you," Sachi said, she turned to her friends, "Be careful, and may the force be with you," She added.

"And with you, now go!" Ion said.

The two players rushed out of the battle, Dusken watched them go, namely Melody, "Go ahead kid, but we're gonna have a nice little heart to heart once we're done here," Ion spoke up.

Dusken nodded, albeit a little nervous at that, and sprinted after the two girls, scooping up his fallen rifle as he went.

Klein watched them go, "And what do we do to keep him busy?" He asked.

Ion was pushed back by another bolt, "I'm open to suggestions," he said.

* * *

The force light hunters stepped on the shuttle at the bottom of the hill, there, Sachi held up the disk, which was beeping.

A small creature of the same species as that of Jedi Master Yoda appeared in the field, "Master Satele, I am sensing a great darkness, wait… you're not Satele," He said.

"Master Oteg, Satele is occupied, fighting the reincarnated Emperor Vitiate in Revan's body, we need to get in touch with the spirit of the Exile, the one who followed Revan all those years ago," Melody said.

"Revan? The Emperor? Oh dear, this is worse than I thought," Oteg muttered. He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then his eyes closed, "You will go to them? But you are weakening every day," He spoke quietly, but not to Sachi or the others.

"Greetings, Defenders of our galaxy," A voice spoke, the four spun around, setting eyes on a woman, who glowed blue and was translucent. She seemed rather young, all things considering, she wore rather decorated robes, with patterns on her sleeves, upper and lower halves and her one lightsaber hilt even looked all shiny and covered in ornaments. "I am the one known as the Exile."

"Master Exile, please, we need to ask for your guidance," Sachi said.

"We are seeking a lost force technique that has been lost to the ravages of time," Dusken continued.

"Force Light," Melody finished.

"I did know the technique, but of course, I have long since passed on," the Exile said.

"But you can tell us how to use it?" Sachi asked.

"I can, however, I can't stay long enough, due to the presence of the Dark one nearby," Exile said.

"Then I shall aid you," another voice spoke up, this one male. And a familiar face appeared before them.

"Revan?" Dusken asked, confused. "Then who were we fighting upstairs?"

"When I was killed in battle aboard the Foundry, the Dark Side in me stayed behind, forming the being you battled with, I am the light side that moved on," Revan's ghost said.

"We don't have time to have any backstory! Our friends are up there, trying to fight an insanely powerful enemy!" Melody snapped.

"Forgive her, but she is right, we don't have the time," Sachi said.

Both force spirits closed their eyes and joined hands, and everyone felt the force pulse through the area.

Up in the battle against Vitiate, Ion and Mataras both felt a powerful boost in the force around them. As Ion blocked the Emperor's lightsabers, he turned his head to the entrance. 'Emma, be careful.'

Sachi felt the force more than any other at that moment, being the closest force weilder. She felt the energy of the two ghosts surge into her being, as the boost died down, a window opened in front of her, and her eyes widened.

'You have learnt the rare technique, Force Light, this powerful force power will cleanse the darkness from any darkside user that you use it on'. She turned to her two comrades, and nodded. They had a way to win.

"Thank you so much Lady Exile, Master Revan," She said, bowing deeply.

"Come on, we need to get back in there," Melody said, and the two left. Dusken paused, and turned back to the two force spirits.

"Again, thank you," He said, before sprinting after them. As he left them, both seemed to dim in their glow, before they vanished for now.

* * *

Ion ducked under Vitiate's red blade, and tried to force push him away, but the sith emperor seemed to just shrug it off. The battle roar of Mataras was heard, and a red blade sliced across the dark side user's side, but his HP only was scratched by the attack.

"Guys!" Melody called. Ion's head turned, seeing the trio of players rushing back into the temple, weapons blazing.

Vitiate swatted aside the lasers, and ducked and weaved around the kinetic bolts.

Sachi slid to a halt next to Satele Shan, who was being covered by Klein and Silica. "You got the technique?" asked the younger smuggler.

Sachi nodded, "Ion, Mataras, back up, I have no idea what this attack will do!" She warned. The two jedi nodded, and dropped back to Angel, Melody, the wookiee and Shae Visla.

Everyone with a blaster opened fire, spreading out to minimise chances of being hit by their own shots. Vitiate could do nothing but defend, swatting aside every bolt, but the occasional one grazed him now and then.

Sachi seemed to start glowing as she focused on the force, Satele was increasing her strength using battle meditation, and Lana stood by for healing.

Channelling the love she felt for her friends and family, Sachi's body now shone like a burning sun, the energy pouring out of her radiating with power.

As she did, Ion turned to Lana, "If you prefer the dark side of the force, and don't want to be reduced to a walking corpse, I suggest you retreat, I remember this is a large shockwave attack," He said. The sith agent nodded, and fled from the arena.

Sachi's eyes snapped open, and the blast was sent out, washing over every being there. The team was fine, but Mataras did feel his soul relax more than he had before, perhaps the Force Light attack was helping him overcome his past?

Vitiate however, yowled in agony as the bright aura burnt away the dark side energy in him. His HP dipped a massive amount, three entire bars of his four fading out existence.

As the attack let up, the allied force sighted on a quivering, greyed out body of Revan. Sachi sighed as the attack faded from use, and abruptly collapsed. "Sachi!" Mataras called.

"She's alright," Pina said. "Her force bar has been depleted completely, and she has passed out as a side effect from the technique, she'll be up again shortly."

"Hey Mataras! How about we finish this old geezer!?" Ion called.

Mataras turned back to their opponent, "Aye, do you want the honours or shall I?" He asked.

"If you're offering?" Ion grinned, and he called Sachi's blade to his hand. "I've always wanted to give dual wielding a try, Kirito always makes it look so easy."

Both blades activated, and Ion took a steady step towards Vitiate, "Return to your slumber or fall to my blades," he said.

"No…! Stay back!" Vitiate whimpered.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn," Ion grinned. And he burst forward, breaking into a heavy combo with the two blades.

Mataras watched his brother in white while he cleaved away at the Emperor's HP, as Ion slashed down with both swords, then up in an X, Mataras' eyes widened.

"Starburst Stream!" Ion yelled, finishing the attack by running Sachi's blade through his opponent's heart.

As Vitiate's HP dropped to zero, Ion turned, and walked back to his friends. But he turned back, and grinned.

"Game over!" He smirked, as Vitiate/Revan shattered into polygons.

A large congratulations popup appeared above them, and the eight players and few NPCs cheered at the sign. "We did it," Mataras sighed.

* * *

Sachi's eyes fluttered open, sighting her brother carrying her bridal style as they walked back to the shuttle. When they did, they were surprised to see two spectral figures standing there. One was the Exile, a smile on her face, and the other, Revan, who seemed to be relishing something.

"This is a surprise, not that we're not glad to see you," Mataras said.

"Revan, are you whole once more?" Ion asked.

"I am, and it seems I have you to thank for such," Revan nodded. Everyone seemed to grin at the news.

"You saved the galaxy from a dangerous threat, and for that, you need to be rewarded," Exile told them. Her head turned to Sachi, "My gift to you shall be the Force Light technique, if you meet any being who has lost their senses, please treat them the same way you have cured Revan."

Sachi nodded weakly, as Mataras helped her into a seat. "As for the rest of you, I believe the Republic and Imperial leaders both have some form of reward waiting for you back at your ship."

"She is right, you have all gone above and beyond the call of duty today, and for that, you deserve a greater reward," Satele nodded.

As everyone was about to celebrate the promise of good loot, Revan spoke up again, "However, our time here must now come to an end," he sighed.

Ion turned back first, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He means that he finally can rest in peace," Mataras said.

"Yes and no, there is more to it than that," Exile said, "Our connection to the force is dwindling, I fear that the time has come that we must finally enter the eternal slumber."

Ion's eyes widened, "I read about this, if you choose to communicate with the living after death, it has its advantages, but of course, you aren't immortal," He said sadly.

"Correct, but we can pass on, knowing the galaxy is in safe hands," Revan sighed.

"If that is the case, then we should not keep you waiting from the afterlife," Mataras sighed.

Revan and Exile both nodded, and their ghosts seemed to glow brighter, before they started to vanish in a shower of sparkles.

"Rest in peace, and goodbye, Revan and the Jedi Exile," Melody sniffed.

"Black Cats! Salute!" Ion nodded. Each member of the Moonlit Black Cats present raised their arms and put a fist on their chest, right where their heart was.

There they stayed, for a minute, before Ion activated the return trip on the shuttle.

* * *

Dicey Café was closed for a private event, there, Marcus and Michael, as well as Emma, Keiko, Sarah, Ryoutaru and Dusken, who went by the name of Kyrian, had all gotten together for a party, celebrating their victory.

"Nice job guys, we stopped a terrible series of events from happening," Marcus said, and raised his glass. "To our bonds and friendship! To us!"

A chorus of "To us!" was echoed around the room, and their glasses clunked together. "Hey Agil, 'No More Time Machine' please!" Marcus called.

The big man gave him a playful glare from behind the bar, but went over to the jukebox and put on the cheerful music.

Marcus watched as Emma and Kyrian chatted quietly together. As he did, he felt an elbow jab him, he turned his head to see Michael smile. "There's no hard evidence yet, so let them be friends," He said.

"Yeah, besides, you aren't one to talk about taking your time," Keiko smirked from opposite him.

"Heh, you have to admit though, they could be a cute pair," Ryoutaru grinned.

Marcus glanced at Kyrian, who noticed him looking his way, Marcus pointed to the door to the back room.

Both stood up and walked through, Marcus leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised. Kyrian seemed to start sweating, "Look, Marcus, I…"

Marcus held up a hand, "Kyrian, I can tell you now that I do not mind you talking with my sister," He said. Kyrian seemed to sag with relief, "However, if my sister comes back to me in tears, there will be no place on earth that can hide you from what I'd do."

"It doesn't matter, I don't think she's interested," Kyrian sighed.

"But you can understand right? She's been pressured by our Father for the majority of her life, please don't ever take it the wrong way if it turns out that she isn't," Marcus pointed out. "She's free to make her own decisions."

Kyrian nodded, "I get it," He said.

"But I'll let you know if I notice any signs of interest from her," Marcus finished, a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you," Kyrian sighed with relief. Both returned to the table.

Emma looked puzzled, "What was that about?" She asked, glancing between the two.

"Oh just some guy talk, nothing more," Marcus grinned at her, ruffling her hair before taking his seat again. As he did, he noticed Sarah smile at him.

"What's with the smile?" He asked.

"You really are a kind and loving person, aren't you?" She asked.

"What makes you say that?" Marcus said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need to guess what you talked about back there, but I'm glad you're willing to give him a chance. Marcus, you've stopped kids squabbling with a single look, you've protected your sister multiple times, you always fight for someone else, never for yourself, and of course, you went to confront your own dad," Sarah told him, ticking things off her hand.

"Everything you've done in the past has made me glad that I fell in love with you," She sighed, reaching the bottom line.

Marcus blinked, "Thanks Sarah, I mean it," He said, after a few seconds.

"She's not wrong though, I've never met a more selfless person than you Marcus, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I'm happy that you're a part of our family," Sayuri added.

"Yeah, you literally leap before you look when it comes to helping a person in need," Ryoutaru nodded.

"And we cannot ever forget about the alternate personality you have," Keiko smiled warmly.

"Marcus Black is more like myself, but I personally find you a much greater person to be around," Michael nodded.

Marcus glanced around the table, cheeks tinting pink from the sea of praise he was receiving. "Thanks guys, and I couldn't ask for a better group of friends and family in return," he grinned.

And the large group of friends ate, drank, and laughed for the rest of the afternoon, with their bonds growing stronger all the time.

* * *

 **Klein: Man, someone get the onions out of here!**

 **Mataras: Agreed, this was a very awesome chapter.**

 **Ion: Melody will not find out what happened behind that door, ever.**

 **Melody: What won't I find out?**

 **Dusken: Nothing Melody, don't you worry.**

 **Ion: Onto news, I really do not know where to go with this next. I plan on saving the Mother's Rosario Arc for my next story. BUT! Before you complain, I feel like what I have planned instead will give you smiles and who knows? I might adapt Yuuki's tale in this story in a different way.  
**

 **Next time: The Broken Maiden**


	31. Chapter 31: The Broken Maiden

**OK! WiFi decided to kick my writer soul in the dick at the weekend so I was unable to upload this sooner, but here we are anyway!**

 **Small word of warning before we get underway, there will be a moment in this chapter that borderlines an M rating, but nothing too bad, just maybe distressing a little for some, so if this isn't for you, I'd recommend not reading the final segment.**

 **Other than that, here we go with the final arc of this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Broken Maiden**

* * *

The day was January 24th 2026, and much had happened since the battle against Revan and Vitiate.

The first highlight, and the most surprising was the bombshell Michael dropped on New Year's Eve, when he had shocked everyone other than Kazuto, Sayuri and Marcus when he dropped onto one knee, pulled out a little velvet box and proposed there and then to Shino Asada.

The shell-shocked sniper had accepted the proposal without a moment of hesitation, and the wedding was being planned by Sayuri, Asuna, Sarah, Suguha and the girls from Wyvern's Inferno, Alice and Dagger, who went by the names of Alicia and Lilina respectively.

Another thing that happened had been Suguha's latest addition to her trophy case. She had participated in the Nationals again, this time making it to the final, but losing to the other finalist.

And the third thing had been Sarah's father coming home from his long business trip to America. Marcus had been exceptionally nervous when she introduced him as her boyfriend. But Mr Radcliffe had been rather accepting, saying that as long as he made her happy, they could be together as a couple.

* * *

A calm morning sun washed over the Cersy residence, and the older sibling had a schedule today.

"Come on Emma! We're gonna be late!" Marcus called upstairs. Emma came down a moment later, a small backpack slung over her shoulders. Both grabbed matching white jackets and headed out the door.

Sat outside, in the driveway, was a shiny white and blue Kawazaki Ninja motorcycle. Marcus had insisted that Michael did not pay for this, as it would not be fair one bit. This was his own personal vehicle, and he pulled out two helmets, both white and a tinted blue faceshield.

Marcus locked the door before he got on the front of the bike, Emma climbed on behind him. Both slid on their helmets before Marcus produced a key, put it in the ignition and rolled the vehicle towards the road.

Emma gripped tight, "Let's rev it up!" Marcus grinned, before the bike shot down the road.

* * *

Marcus focused on nothing but the speed he was going, the road ahead, and whether his sister was still on behind him. As he crossed a junction, he was aware of another engine roaring behind him. A light ahead turned red, and Marcus pulled to a halt. The other bike pulled up.

"Heading my way?" Joked the rider, he lifted his visor to show it was Kazuto behind the bars. Holding on tight behind him was Suguha, who waved at the white clad siblings.

"Race you to the rendezvous?" Marcus suggested with a grin.

"A race?" Sugu asked, nervous.

"Oh dear," Emma agreed.

"You're on!" Kazuto grinned back.

Both riders lowered their visors, and waited for the lights to turn green. The roads were rather empty this morning, so they practically had the roads to themselves.

Yellow. Marcus revved his engine, showing the other rider that he was outclassed. Green! "Acceleration!" Marcus roared, shooting away from the intersection with vigour. But Kazuto was hot on his fumes, neither giving an inch. This was interrupted by the appearance of a certain dark red corvette ahead.

Both noticed the driver, and groaned.

"Really Michael?" Asked Sayuri, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Those two hot heads need to see how badly they're outmatched!" Michael laughed, and his car shot away from the bikers behind him.

Marcus growled, "Not today!" He grinned, shooting by the red car, and making a left turn, entering the road with their destination.

The SAO Survivor School.

Marcus pulled in first, slowing to a halt and lifting the visor on his helmet to smirk at the approaching losers.

"Looks like I got here first," he grinned.

"Not true," a female voice interrupted, and all three froze. Asuna and Sarah both were standing there with their arms folded and frowns on their faces.

"Were you three racing again?" Asuna asked.

"Uh, maybe?" Kazuto tried.

"Nice try, yeah, they were," Emma said, slowly dismounting the white motorcycle.

"You guys need to start slowing down more often, or you'll get in trouble," Sayuri advised.

Marcus wheeled his bike into the parking area, Kazuto doing the same while Michael went to park his car.

* * *

"So, who's ready for some swim practice?" Rika asked, as the group met in the courtyard.

"I feel bad for you Kazuto, gonna be a perfect day, and you're going to miss seeing us in our swimsuits," Keiko giggled.

"I wonder why Councillor called you in on a day like this," Marcus muttered.

"Who knows, Sugu, you'll be fine with them, so pay attention to what they say," Kazuto said to his sister.

"Ok! Just get going," She told him.

"Have fun with the sexy councillor!" Rika called after his retreating back.

* * *

Emma finished putting her hair in a ponytail, just as the other girls finished getting into their own swimsuits. Sugu looked around, nervous. "Are you guys sure its ok for us to use your pool?" She asked.

"Yep, we got permission, our pool is your pool," Rika nodded, poking her head around the lockers. She was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with white here and there and a black bow. Her cleavage was … very visible to the public.

"Wow Rika, your swimsuit is so amazing," Keiko marvelled, she was wearing a yellow and pink two-piece swimsuit with a frilly outline.

"I know right? I had to get a new one because I wasn't this good looking before SAO," Rika bragged.

"I wish I could say the same, I barely changed at all," Keiko sighed, Emma patted her friend on the back, knowing what she meant. Emma was wearing a white and blue version of Keiko's attire, but hers didn't have the frills.

"Don't worry Keiko, you'll get there eventually," Sarah's voice said, before she and Asuna emerged from the next row of lockers.

"Whoa! Look at those two rocking the bikini!" Rika smirked. Asuna was wearing a white and red striped bikini, while Sarah's was a purple top half and a black bottom half.

"Trying to impress the boys?" Sayuri asked in a teasing way. No matter what she wore, she always looked elegant, wearing an ice blue swim top and water shorts.

"Well, I don't know about Asuna, but I'm hoping to catch Marcus' eye today," Sarah grinned with a tiny blush.

"Man this sucks!" Suguha groaned, "You guys never told me you could wear what you want." Suguha was wearing a basic dark blue school standard issue swimsuit.

* * *

Marcus stood at the side of the pool, getting some stretching done, "Where are they?" He grumbled. He was wearing a pair of white and blue swim trunks.

"You know how girls work, they need to make sure they're in perfect condition, and of course today is no different," Michael shrugged. His swimwear was a red and black version.

"FIRST!" Called Sarah, dashing past them both and springing into the pool with a splash.

"Hey no fair!" Keiko giggled, and jumped in after her, Rika right behind them.

Marcus looked at Emma and Suguha, the latter of which was getting out a ring, he took it away and put it over by the towels. "Sorry Sugu, but you can't use that," He apologised.

"But I need that to stay above the water!" She protested.

But Marcus didn't pay attention, "Alright, how shall we handle the lessons for our learners?" He asked.

"I'll handle teaching Suguha," Asuna said, raising her hand, and helped the girl in.

"Emma, want to come with me?" Marcus asked his sister.

"Uh… yeah, why not," She nodded, and both jumped in, Michael and Sayuri both hopped in after them.

"Why don't we get you two used to having your face in the water?" Michael suggested.

* * *

Marcus slowly backed up, pulling Emma along, she had her face in the water, but came up for breaths every now and then, "That's it, keep going," He nodded, until he felt his back hit the side of the pool.

Sarah, Keiko, Rika and Sayuri were playing on the far side, but they always looked over and gave words of encouragement to the two beginner swimmers.

"Time for a break I think," Michael said eventually.

"Ten-four, good idea," Marcus nodded, and heaved himself up out of the pool, then helped his sister out while Michael helped Sugu lift up.

Asuna and Sayuri both had brought lunch to eat, "Man, I feel bad for Kazuto," Sarah sighed, they all sat under some shade, and had towels that had their preferred colours on.

"Yeah, poor guy's stuck up there in that small room," Marcus decided to give him a check-up. 'Having fun up there? Give us an update.'

His phone soon buzzed with a reply, "'Talking with Kikuoka about SAO events, how's things downstairs?'" He read out, then tapped up another message.

'They're progressing nicely, estimate they'll at least be able to swim the length by the time you're done', "Kazuto is gonna be delayed," He said eventually.

"Since he's not here, I guess we'll have to eat his share too!" Rika grinned, and reached for another sandwich. However, a hand slapped it away.

"I've learned that you don't mess with a man's lunch Rika, and that includes stealing it," Sarah told her. "Asuna, please hide Kazuto's sandwich."

"I'll take it up in a bit, Michael, you mind taking over Emma's lessons while I go?" Marcus offered.

"Aye, that I can do," Nodded his brother.

* * *

Kazuto glanced out through the blinds, seeing Asuna and the others relaxing the day away. He couldn't see Marcus though. Then a knock came to the door.

"Kazuto?" The boy blinked, had Marcus come up to see him?

Yes, he had, was the answer as his polar opposite walked in. "Mr Kikuoka," Marcus nodded politely, before he handed a sandwich wrapped up to Kazuto, "Rika was trying to take it," he chuckled.

"That does sound like her," Kazuto said, sighing in satisfaction at seeing his girlfriend's sandwich skills had not faltered once.

"Marcus, while you're here, there is something I'd like to ask you about," Kikuoka spoke up. "We've gotten a copy of your 'Livestream', as you called it, but I'd like to ask you about something."

Marcus paused, he wasn't a massive fan of the man before him, but he had done a number of favours for the Moonlit Black Cats, so he had to owe some back. He nodded.

"This… Marcus Black character, is that a part of you? Or something else?"

Marcus cringed, "Marcus Black is an alternate personality I own, he first appeared around seven years ago, I think you may have heard of it, now excuse me," And with that, Marcus left. Kikuoka seemed to shiver a little bit as he did.

Kazuto watched his friend go, before turning back with a glare, "Marcus always has bad memories whenever someone brings up Black, I'm sure you may know that," he growled.

* * *

Marcus watched Emma use a float, giving her a chance to use her legs properly. He was sat, meditating on the side of the pool, trying to relax after the Black memories came shooting up again.

"You ok?" He saw Sarah swim over, he had to admit, she wasn't hiding much of her body, in fact, he had a feeling she had brought this specially for today.

"Fine, just… fine," Marcus muttered, "Kikuoka brought up a touchy topic."

Sarah climbed up, and sat down next to him with her towel on, "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"In due time, yes, just… not today," Marcus sighed, watching Emma and Sugu practice again and again.

"Marcus, come on, don't shut me out here," Sarah said, wrapping an arm around him. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other if we're going to make this work."

"Ok, how about we meet on Floor twenty, my treat, then we talk," Marcus nodded eventually.

"Tell me when and I'll be there," Sarah smiled softly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, come back in, Emma needs more cheering."

Sarah shrugged off her towel and slipped back into the water without a sound. Marcus watched her go, then gave a smile himself, removing the shirt he wore up to see Kazuto, he jumped back in as well.

"That's it Em! Bring it home!" Rika called, as Emma and Sugu had a small race.

"You can do it Suguha!" Asuna laughed.

Both girls were neck and neck, but the Kirigaya girl just got ahead with her longer limbs. Emma groaned in slight disappointment as she touched base.

"Hey, you did great," Marcus smiled, patting her on the head. "Now put that to work on the mission to Manaan and we'll be golden." He then noticed a certain boy in black approach.

Kazuto yawned as he approached them, "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Very well actually, both girls are ready to try a good big swim," Keiko grinned.

"Awesome job, both of you!" Kazuto beamed. He glanced up, seeing the sun on the horizon, "I think we should call it a day, I believe lifts home need to be arranged."

"Oh crap! The last bus going my way just left!" Sarah suddenly gasped, holding her phone up.

"Ok… um… Michael, take yourself, Sayuri, Keiko and Rika home," Marcus said.

"What about Asuna, Sarah and Emma?" Kazuto asked.

"I can squeeze into Michael's car as well," The chestnut haired girl waved off the concern.

"But then we're still stuck for seats," Michael noted.

The boys and girls separated to get changed again, and met on the other side, where they got a welcome surprise.

The relieving sight of Rika's mother's car, and Keiko's as well, both parents were waving kindly from the driver's seats.

"Thank god you thought to come, we might have had a problem otherwise," Kazuto sighed with relief.

"Glad to help everyone," Mrs Ayano smiled warmly.

The daughters of the present parents bid farewell and hopped in their respective rides home. That solved everything for the remaining lot.

"Asuna, Emma, head with Michael, I'll take home Sarah," Marcus smiled, tossing a helmet to his girlfriend.

"Don't take too long lovebirds!" Kazuto laughed, before he and Suguha rolled away.

Michael left a moment later with the others, Marcus let Sarah wrap herself around his waist, before he brought his bike to life and it roared away.

* * *

The rider in white focused on the road, while Sarah looked around, as they passed an alley, she squeezed tighter, "go back, right turn," she instructed her driver.

"Why? What's up?" Marcus said, before doing so. His eyes widened when he pulled into the alley.

A young girl, maybe ten years old, was unconscious, slumped against some dumpsters. A little purse was torn open aside her, and she was in a mess herself.

She had blonde hair that was cut all randomly, there were bruises on her face and her eyes looked in bad shape.

Her clothes were tattered, torn and there were purple marks on her arms and slightly exposed stomach.

"My god," Sarah leapt from the bike, rushing over to take a look.

Marcus on the other hand, pulled out his mobile phone, and dialled for the ambulance service.

"Hello? I have an emergency call, I have discovered a poor child that has been brutally attacked," He said.

While he did that, Sarah's eyes checked the girl over. At the SAO school, one subject she had been taking medical studies, and her course was being put to the test. A few cracked ribs and a broken leg were just the start. Making sure Marcus was not there, he was up on the road, making the call, Sarah made a check under the hood, and sighed with relief when she saw that everything was intact.

Marcus came back as she stood up, "What's the verdict?" He asked.

"I don't think there's a need to guess," Sarah muttered.

"The purse torn open is a good clue," Marcus' eyes flashed darkly. A siren was heard, and Marcus sprinted back out onto the road, guiding the ambulance in.

Two paramedics jumped out, and rushed over. Sarah stood back and explained what she had discovered. "I think she… she's been attacked, robbed, and just left here," she stuttered.

"She's in a bad way, but you've done a lot just by finding her," One of the medics said.

"We're going to need a splint for the leg just to put her on the stretcher," The other muttered, locating the break in the leg.

"I can get it," Sarah volunteered, and she clambered into the back and found the required splint.

The two medics worked quickly, wrapping the leg with bandages. "Stretcher!" one of them said. Marcus and Sarah both got the mobile bed, and laid it out. Then they all gently moved the victim on to it, and lifted her into the back of the medical vehicle.

"We'd like you to follow us so we can ask you somethings," one said, Sarah nodded, Marcus seemed to be searching the rooftops. Another siren could be heard approaching.

"There we go," He grinned with a feral look in his eye. He was pointing at a security camera, and one had recorded the whole situation. He looked at Sarah, "Go with them, I'll go with the police and get the evidence."

Sarah nodded, and climbed into the back of the ambulance. Her eyes washed over the girl, and they started watering up with tears. One of the paramedics, who had gotten in with her brought her in to give the teen a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

 **Ion: It was hard to write that.**

 **Mataras: I'll bet, poor kid.**

 **Angel: She'd better be ok.**

 **Sachi: Hey, I didn't know you were taking a medical course.**

 **Ion: Good thing too, I don't think she'd last much longer otherwise.**

 **All: Next time: Meet Kione!**


	32. Chapter 32: Meet Kione

**So, another double bill of Arctic Swordsman! Lucky you guys! I think that this chapter should make up for the dark scene at the end of the last one, so without further ado...**

 **Disclaimers: I only own my OCs, Mataras belongs to the author of the same name! Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Meet Kione**

* * *

They say that life has many unexpected twists and turns, and that anything can happen in the blink of an eye.

Obviously, Sarah currently found that to be a big pile of rubbish. When the ambulance came to a halt, she helped the two professional paramedics roll the small victim into the emergency room.

Sarah was then asked to wait in the lobby, she wanted to protest, to be there for the poor child, but she saw the logic in the words. She paused, before looking back, "Be strong little one," she whispered, before she walked out of the room.

That had been thirty minutes ago, she thought, as she waited impatiently in the lobby, praying for the first sign of news, good and bad.

"Any word?" Her head turned to see Marcus walking in, a police officer was following him in. Sarah just shook her head, too tired to say anything now.

"Excuse me miss, is it ok to ask some questions about the victim?" the policeman asked.

The questions were rather harmless, being the usual sort of what she saw and what happened during the time at the scene.

At that moment, Sarah saw one of the doctors who had been taking care of the girl walk out. She was on her feet in seconds, and advanced on the woman, "is she…?"

"I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Asked the doctor.

"Hit us with either," Marcus said.

"Well, we've managed to straighten the cracked ribs she had, those and her broken leg should heal slowly, but surely," she informed them.

"And the bad news? It's her eyes, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"You have a sharp eye," Nodded the doctor, sighing, she went on, "Her eyes are damaged beyond repair, she will be blind for the rest of her life."

Marcus' eyes closed and his head fell slowly, Sarah broke into a fresh wave of tears, "Is she… awake?" He asked.

"She is, but she's suffering surprisingly only slightly from PTSD from the attack," The woman nodded sadly, she looked up at the officer.

"Using the footage found on the scene, we should have the suspects locked away very soon, don't worry, these animals will find out the hard way that there is no escaping from an act like this," he growled.

"Make sure they do sir," The woman agreed. "It breaks my heart that some humans find this sort of thing enjoyable!"

* * *

She then led the three towards the girl's room, her eyes were covered with bandages, and her leg was in a cast.

"Who's there?!" she whimpered, head whirling around quickly.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's Doctor Mihashi, I've brought some kind people, a young man and woman who saved your life and a police officer," the doctor said.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked, softly approaching her other side.

"Um… I can't remember, it's all just a blur now, all I remember is pain, just lots of pain," the girl said.

"So how about we give you a name until you can remember anything," Mihashi suggested.

"Ok…" the girl nodded.

"How about Kione? After all, it translates to 'One that comes from nowhere', considering your situation, I say it fits," Marcus offered.

"That sounds good, Kione…" The girl tested her temporary name. "I like it, what are your names?"

"I'm Marcus Cersy," The Arctic Swordsman introduced himself.

"And I'm Sarah Radcliffe," His girlfriend smiled.

"Kione, I'm with the Nishitokyo district police, I'd like to ask you some questions," The policeman said.

"I'm sorry sir, I won't be able to give you much, the only things I can remember are the things I've learned since waking up and pain in my chest and leg, it's hard to breathe, and of course, I can't see," Kione shook her head.

"Ok kid," The officer sighed. With that, he bid farewell.

"What will happen with Kione now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, She'll need to stay the night while we run some final tests, come back tomorrow morning and we'll go from there," Doctor Mihashi explained.

"That sounds about right," Marcus agreed, he went up to the bed. "Hey Kione, it's Marcus, we're gonna take care of you ok? We'll make this," he tapped the bandaged spot between her eyes, "Work."

"Alright, thank you so much, you probably saved my life," Kione smiled, turning her blind head towards his voice.

Marcus looked at his watch, and recoiled, 23:29PM. "Christ, I'd better get you home miss, your parents are going to freak, and then there's Emma…"

"Alright, try and sleep well Kione, we'll be back tomorrow," Sarah sighed, and with that, the couple hit the road.

* * *

Life being blind was… different, because of this, she could never tell by sight if someone was coming into the room or not, she would have to rely on things like the weight in their footfalls, their personal smells, the texture of their skin.

Kione yawned lightly as she felt the warmth of the sun touching her skin told her it was time to at least sit up, using her hands, she found out she was nowhere near falling off the bed, so there was no worry there.

Her hearing picked up the sound of the door opening, and several footfalls were getting closer, "Mihashi-San?" she asked.

"Yes Kione, it's me," the warm voice of her physician calmed her tired muscles. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"My chest woke me up for a little while, it hurts," She admitted, and winced after a cough.

"I'll get you some painkillers," Doctor Mihashi assured her, and her footsteps went a little faint.

Kione sighed, and flopped her head back onto her pillow, "it's always hard at the start sweetie, but you'll get used to it eventually," the doctor said kindly.

The door slid open again, and two pairs of lighter footsteps walked towards them, "Marcus and Sarah?" Kione guessed.

"Good guess squirt," Marcus chuckled, Kione could tell he had come to a stop on her left, Sarah was standing next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"I'm still feeling a little weak, but sleep really helped, my chest hurts when I breathe though," the younger girl smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Marcus sighed with relief.

"Mihashi-San is going to prescribe some painkillers," Kione smiled.

Speaking of which, "Ok, now, here we are," two small pills were put in her hand, "they're like a better paracetamol," and a small plastic cup of water was put in her other.

Kione took one, then downed it with a sip, the flavour was a bit sour, but it was better than no taste. She then took the second and swallowed.

"Two doses a day should help lessen the pain you are feeling," Mihashi told her, "No more, no less."

"Hey doc? What's the plans with her once she's been discharged?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, the footage from the security camera showed she seemed to live on the streets," the doctor sighed.

"I know, sounds like she got the same treatment as me and my sister," Marcus nodded with a growl.

"Then you know what she's going through," Sarah noticed.

"There are two options, the first is to find an orphanage for her to live in," Mihashi said. "And option two is we find someone willing to take care of her."

Kione heard them all talk, she felt a bit sad they might toss her in a home for homeless kids, but the other option sounded nicer.

A silence fell upon the room, no one had any ideas. But then Sarah spoke up, "hmm, I have an idea," she offered.

"It's probably better than what I've got," Marcus sighed.

"She comes home with me, my dad often goes on business trips, and my mother, as you know is a really understanding woman," Sarah said, no nonsense in her voice.

"Are you sure? It's a big responsibility," Mihasho advised.

"I'm interested in the fields of medicine and the science used to help out the sick and helpless anyway, this is a big bonus if you ask me," Sarah said, and it sounded like her arms folded.

"It would make sense," Marcus mused.

"I'll go call my mother," Sarah smiled, and left the room.

A hand touched Kione's forehead, and she smiled up at the owner, "Hear that little one? No one has more determination than Sarah, well… maybe one person… whatever, she's going to take good care of you," Marcus told her.

"Am I going to get out of this place? The smells are weird and hospital food is… icky," She asked, looking as hopeful as she could without eyes.

"You bet, don't worry that cute little head of yours," Marcus chuckled at her choice of words.

Sarah's footsteps came back in, "It's a green light, she can come home with us," she told Kione.

"Yay!" Kione giggled.

* * *

Arrangements were made, a temporary bedroom was set up downstairs in Sarah's house, a hospital bed had been supplied for the situation. Sarah's mother was all but too glad to help out in such a way, even going the extra mile as to get a small collection of clothes for the poor girl.

While Sarah's family adapted to their new housemate, Marcus updated all their friends about the situation, calling a small meeting at Dicey's.

"That's awful! I feel so bad for her," Asuna was the first to speak, once Marcus had finished.

"Aye, I hope the lowlifes that did this are rotting away behind bars like Sugou," Michael snarled.

"Once again, Marcus, you go out of your own day to help another along the way," Emma rolled her eyes, "But I'm really glad you helped the poor kid out."

"Did you succeed in your mission?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, Emma found underwater combat much easier than Suguha," Kazuto said. "But something helped sis in getting her fight on, and she joined us in the vanguard."

"And I got to see a whale! Well, closest equivalent," Yui said from his laptop, using Skype to join their conversation.

"Sando Aqua Monster?" Marcus asked his sister, who nodded.

"So this Kione? What's she like?" Keiko asked.

"She reminds me of you, mixed with Yui," Marcus smirked. "With maybe a bit of Emma mixed in, she's a really cheerful kid, despite being mugged, blinded and abandoned."

A beeping from Kazuto's laptop announced a newcomer to the meeting, "It's Sarah," Kazuto said, before adding her in.

"Hey guys," Sarah waved, she was sitting on a bed with Kione huddled close to her. "Meet Kione."

Kione seemed to wave, although she couldn't see, with a shy smile.

"Ok, voice roll call, Kione is very good at matching voices, so how about we go through the ranks from top to bottom," Sarah said.

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya," begun the black swordsman.

"I am Michael," His brother went on.

This went on until the last person was introduced, which was Yui, "Hello Kione, I'm Yui," she said, "I'm sorry to hear that you lost your sight, it's a very horrible thing that happened."

"Thanks Yui," Kione smiled back.

"Think you can remember those voices?" Marcus asked.

"It might take some time, but yes, I can," nodded their newest member of the group.

* * *

Sarah pushed open the door to Kione's room that evening, as she did, she heard a yelp from inside, and a crash, causing her to burst in, "Hey! You ok?" She asked.

She noticed Kione on her bed, but she was holding all that remained of the cup she had been about to use for her tablets. The rest was on the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and put the handle on the table next to her bed.

"It's ok, you're blind, you'll always be jumpy," Sarah smiled, coming to join her on the bed.

"It's hard, I'm still not used to it, which I know I need to," Kione sighed.

"And we'll all be there, making sure that you get through it," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Kione sighed, "Could… you tell me a story?" She asked.

Sarah smiled, "First, let's get you out of those damp clothes, or you'll catch cold," She laughed. "But I'll tell you something that will make you amazed."

After Sarah had helped Kione into some pyjamas, she began, "My group of friends and I are no ordinary kids, we've been through ups, downs, it's been one heck of a ride, have you heard of the disaster game known as Sword Art Online?"

"I have! I remember something about it! It's the reason I was left on the streets in the first place," Kione gasped.

 _Interesting_ , Sarah thought, _what could that mean? She can't be a survivor, she's too young, maybe something else then…_

"Marcus, Kazuto, Michael. They were how our group formed in the first place, they formed an unbreakable bond, that spun the web that caught the rest of us," Sarah said. "Keiko joined after they managed to revive her pet. Rika joined after they walked into her shop, Asuna? There was a massive shindig that was held, and the boys fought against some other guys to secure her freedom. Me?" Sarah's eyes lost their light.

"What happened?" Asked Kione.

"I was a bounty hunter originally, I went after the players that caused problems for others, I normally just threw them behind bars, collected the money and was on my way. But then I contracted a target called Kuradeel. He was a nasty man, who had joined a lot of other nasty men to hurt Marcus and the others, but I saved them, at a cost. I collected the bounty in sins that day, and Marcus lost a true friend."

Sarah's mind flashed back to the shattering sound, whirling around to find Diavel, the boy who unified all the frontlines in the first place, to find him dead.

"Sins?" Kione asked with a cocked face.

"Think of them as scars, or bruises, they're the ones that take the longest to heal, because they don't until you find a way to make up for it," Sarah sighed.

"Have you healed your sins?" Kione asked.

"I'd like to think so, before I met Marcus, I only ever looked out for myself, only interacting with others when absolutely necessary," Sarah muttered. "Who knows? Maybe that's the real reason I wanted to help you so badly? Or why I decided I wanted to learn to be a doctor, and help people."

She sighed, "Maybe one day, the legacy that I had, 'The Daughter of Darkness', can end, only then, I will feel that I have atoned for my sins, like Michael felt that his duty had ended once XaXa was taken down for good."

"You were like a super hero! Helping people by yourself, like Batman!" Kione grinned.

"No. Marcus was the super hero, a beacon of hope for those who were with him," Sarah said. "I was more… the Yang to his Yin, the darkness to his light. An anti-hero.

Kione yawned, "Someone's getting tired," Sarah chuckled, before yawning herself, she stood up, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Sarah?" Sarah looked back at the girl, who had put herself in bed. "Could you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Ok. I can't stand to see a kid beg," Sarah smiled. "Let me go get something to handle that mess, a fresh thing to drink from, and maybe a cookie too."

Kione smiled back warmly, she could get used to this after all.

* * *

 **Mataras: Kione eh? Where'd you come up with that one?**

 **Ion: Searched the net for a name that stood out, and this one came up, after all, the meaning suits her situation doesn't it?**

 **Melody: So what's the plan with her?**

 **Ion: Just wait and see! I never reveal spoilers except the title of the next chapter.**

 **Kirito: Speaking of which...**

 **All: Next time: Authority of the Mind's Eye!**


	33. Chapter 33: Authority of the Mind's Eye

**HAHA! I am ALIVE!**

 **Now that I've had a break to clear my head and get back on track with College and life, I can finally return to all of you guys!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Authority of the Mind's Eye**

* * *

Weeks passed since Kione had been discovered, she was a bit of an oddball, with her obvious lack of eyesight, but she made for it with her curiosity. Ever since Sarah had told her about her virtual life, she always asked the Moonlit Black Cats questions about their adventures.

When she went for a check-up, Doctor Mihashi was pleased to see the damages to her internal structure was repairing itself nicely, the ribs had stopped hurting a week ago, and her leg was coming along as well.

There had been no improvement to her eyes, they were badly damaged, but Mihashi had said that they never knew, maybe Kione would get a bit more luck, and her sight would return in due time, however, that day was no time soon, much to her dismay.

Kione liked wearing purple, and often wore a purple t-shirt and black skirt, over her eyes, she wore opaque black glasses that were given by the doctor, these were her badge to the world that she was blind. She also now had a license to acquire a guide dog if she wanted, but Sarah's mother was allergic to dog fur, and therefore the girl could not have one under Sarah's roof.

* * *

However, she had adapted, since waking up blind, her other senses had started improving slowly, now, she could tell who was who by the weight put into their footsteps and the smells they carried.

Marcus had looked this up, and discovered that Kione was ever so slowly developing an ancient Japanese art called 'Shingantsu', or, Authority of the Mind's Eye. When he showed Michael this, the boy in red had joined him in searching for anything that might give them a way to help their blind friend.

"I have completely nothing, the only thing that might make sense is actually a cartoon," Michael muttered, "A swordsman called Sanageyama sewed his eyes shut, giving him access to the ancient technique, and our friend is displaying similar symptoms. And there is also an American show called Daredevil, in which the main character becomes a crime fighter while blind."

Both looked over at the girl, who was listening to Asuna and Keiko talk about the fishing event on floor twenty-two.

"You can see the similarities," He told his friend in white.

"Yeah, I have an idea," Marcus nodded, and gave a grin.

He whispered the details of his plan to Michael, who raised an eyebrow, "You are a devious man, I like where this is going," He grinned back.

"Then let's put it into action," Marcus smirked.

Both boys grabbed their jackets, "We'll be back later," Marcus said, waving off any questions. And with that, they went out the door.

* * *

A week later, Marcus tested Kione, "Ok, who just walked in the door?" He asked.

"Keiko, she has the lightest footfalls of everyone I know," Kione replied.

"Is she holding anything?" Marcus asked her.

"She's brought her cat Pina with her," Kione said a second later. Marcus checked himself, true enough, Keiko had brought her cat to Dicey's, the fluffy brown cat looked very calm despite he was in a completely different place.

"Correct, alright, tell me what else you sense?" Marcus requested.

"Andrew's wife is currently upstairs, doing something on a computer, I can't tell, um… Asuna and Kazuto are approaching the café on the latter's motorcycle, Asuna is barely enjoying the ride, mainly due to the fact she is wearing a skirt this morning," Kione said, "Michael and Sayuri are currently talking about the weather, they are walking down from the main road, and I can smell a plate of bacon being cooked a block away," she added with a giggle.

Marcus was astounded, her ability was growing. True enough, Kazuto and Asuna walked in a moment later, Asuna indeed wearing a skirt. Michael also arrived, Sayuri in tow, "I'm just saying, the snow is just a waste of time, a day like this would be ruined by snow, but the sun is making the day feel so fresh!"

"Hey Andrew, what's the missus doing upstairs?" Marcus asked the bartender.

"Making a new sign for the door on the machine upstairs," Andrew replied, "why?"

"Just proving a theory is all," Marcus muttered, before his jaw dropped, "how did you know all that?" He asked.

"I just do, not really any way to explain really," Kione shrugged. "My senses have just gotten better, I can hear things all the way to the main road, I can feel changes in the air around me, in fact, I think I can now see much more than I could ever see with my eyes."

Marcus nodded, "Ok, do you like this change?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't ever want to go back now, I just like this much more!" Kione smiled.

Marcus nodded, "You guys can have her back now," he called to the others.

When he joined Michael and Kazuto, he conferred to them about his discoveries.

"Shingantsu is more amazing than I thought," Michael muttered. "I think we should put her in the loop."

"She probably already is," Kazuto sighed, all three looked over, true enough, Kione was facing their way.

"Alright, everyone, we'd like to share something about our young friend," Marcus called out.

"What's up boys?" Asked Asuna.

"I'm sure you guys are aware that Kione's senses have gotten stronger every day, ever since we first talked to her," Marcus began.

"We've discovered she's actually developing a technique that is almost considered to be a myth, The Authority of the Mind's Eye. Shingantsu," Michael told them.

"Basically, her senses are going into overdrive," Kazuto translated.

Gasps went around the room, everyone seemed amazed that their friend had such a gift, "But I think that our young friend needs a way to focus her senses, and to do that, I think we should present her with this," Michael smiled, and the three parted, to reveal the box on the table behind them.

"An Amusphere?" Sarah asked. "Isn't she a little young for this?"

"And some of the kids in SAO, Yui included, were her age too," Marcus countered.

"He's right," Asuna, Keiko and Sayuri chimed in.

"What is an Amusphere?" Asked Kione, cocking her head to the left.

"It's one of the devices used to connect to the virtual world, it's how we are able to give you such amazing stories," Kazuto explained.

"Really?! You got one for me?" Asked Kione.

"Yes, if you're going to be with us long term, you might as well join the club," Michael smiled. Kione looked up at them, and tears fell from behind her glasses.

"Thank you," She sniffled. She was one of them now.

* * *

That afternoon, Marcus, Emma, Sarah and Kione all were over the former two's house, and had turned the sitting room into a diving pad.

With the help of Sarah, they calibrated the device to Kione's personal shape and body type. And then the part that they always loved.

"Ok Kione, you are just two words away from discovering what we have been telling you about," Sarah smiled.

"What do I say?" The small girl asked, lying on a camping bed.

"Just follow our lead," Marcus grinned.

"Link… START!"

* * *

The first thing Kione noticed once she felt her feet on solid ground, was that she seemed to have vision.

"My sight!" She gasped, but frowned, "I told Marcus I was ok with being blind."

First thing she did was create her avatar. She had gone with the Jedi Sage class, and put together her appearance. Then she decided to cycle through the options of race. One struck out. Happy with her choices, she was then given a type bar.

"Please enter the name you want others to see you as," A voice said.

Kione frowned, she didn't have anything in mind here, so, she shrugged, and entered her real name, after all, it wasn't like there was anyone who knew who she was outside the Moonlit Black Cats.

* * *

Ion was leaning against the railing, his binoculars were out, as he scanned the courtyard of Centerpoint Station. Players were materialising all the time, but none stood out, Melody and Angel were searching from other points on the upper levels.

"I got her, Miralukan girl, blonde hair, in purple and black, north side of the plaza," Melody said through their comlink.

"Roger that, I see her now too," Ion nodded, spotting the identified girl.

All three went down the elevator, and walked through the spawn area, making a beeline for their friend.

"Kione?" Ion asked, being the first to reach her.

"Mar-?" Her words were cut off when his hand covered her mouth and he shushed her.

"Call me Ion," He smiled.

"Ok girls, meet at the teleport gate," He then said into the comlink on his wrist.

Kione followed Ion mutely, her head turning in every direction, taking in the sounds and smells that filled the air.

Ion waved as he approached the gate. Melody and Angel were already there, and returned the greeting.

"What name did you choose?" Melody asked Kione.

"Um… I just went with Kione," the girl shrugged.

"Ahhh! So, you pulled an Asuna did you?" Angel smirked.

"Cut the chatter," Ion said, the four players stepped on the gate.

"Teleport! Aincrad Station!" He commanded.

Kione seemed to start panicking as they were swallowed by a blue light.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal," Melody smiled.

The next thing Kione knew, they were standing in a similar environment. However, her gear had changed from a Jedi robe, although basic, to a purple top and black skirt. The sash that covered her eyes, an accessory for her race, vanished, and a basic thin sword appeared on her back.

Ion and Angel sighed with nostalgia as they both were transformed into the heroes of old.

Ion was back in his white jacket over a black shirt, black pants and boots. Arctic Heart was strapped horizontally to his waist. Additionally, he had discovered his unique skill, Blink Strike, was back where it belonged.

Meanwhile Angel had her black jacket on over a purple blouse and black boots, her hood however was now gone, allowing her long blonde hair to flow freely. Her faithful golden spear, Raevelt, was diagonally hanging loosely on her back.

Melody was wearing a white shirt, and a black skirt, a blue short jacket just stopped at her midriff. She was wearing black very light boots. She seemed to follow her brother's example when it came to appearance. Except when Ion had his estoc, a large greatsword that was a black steel was where her rifle was usually. When Ion had asked about it, she had shrugged, saying: "I just prefer heavier things, like my rifle and assault cannon."

"Come on, the best way to experience it," Ion grinned. "Is to head into Aincrad on foot."

"Wait… does anyone have a blindfold? Or something that can function to remove my sight?" Kione asked.

"Why? I thought you'd love to have your sight back!" Angel asked.

"Don't get me wrong, it's amazing, but I chose my race for this game purely for the fact they don't use their eyes to see, like me," Kione sighed.

"I get it, here," Ion opened his menu, and pinged her a trade request. On it, a single item appeared, a bandana.

The girl nodded to him, and accepted it, equipping the small item, then manually pulling it down and over her eyes.

"What do you think?" Asked Melody.

"It'll be fine, but I wish there was a way to return my blindness," Kione said.

 _It seems she now prefers the path of the sightless one_ , Ion noted. As he led the three others into the Town of Beginnings.

"Welcome to the place where it all began," Ion sighed, he and Angel glanced up at the sky, vaguely remembering the moment when the faceless avatar of Ahihiko Kayaba appeared and locked them into Sword Art Online.

"He appeared above nine thousand, eight hundred players approximately, and told them that they could only leave by beating the final boss of the game," Ion told their fresh player.

Ion took them to different places that had been unlocked, including the arena that housed the first meeting. When they did, Ion approached a stone tablet, that lay at the centre. His eyes drifted across the symbol that was seen on it. The emblem of their family.

"Hey Diavel, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He sighed. "We got a new friend, her name is Kione, and she's had a rough few months."

He then stood back, "Kione, meet Diavel, the one who created the unity and began the brave task of climbing to the next floor."

Kione registered the name Diavel, and something in her mind jogged her memory. She put her hand on the tablet. _I can't believe it; this could not have been better. You have met them…_ a voice entered her mind.

She stepped back with a start, but Angel caught her before she lost her balance.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Kione smiled back.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent just taking Kione to some of their favourite places, although, they never seemed to touch the eleventh floor, they simply skipped from floor ten to floor twelve.

The last stop, Ion was very happy to introduce her to, was floor twenty-two.

Kione had never felt more at peace than she did at that moment, the sounds of birds chirping, the water rippling at the edge of the lakes, the gentle breeze that passed through the trees.

"Ion, this place is fantastic!" She giggled.

"Careful! You don't want to fall in the water," Melody laughed.

"There it is!" Angel sighed, pointing far over the hill.

Kione stretched out her senses to find a log cabin sitting alone, and familiar voices inside.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Kirito and Asuna's lakeside retreat and the sight of their honeymoon in the old game, a base of operations now in this game," Melody said.

"Hey Kione, I want to see if you can locate the front door, use your Shingantsu senses," Ion said.

Kione gulped, this here was a test, focusing with her senses, she used her mind to draw an image, once she had done this, she realised just how strong she now was in the mind.

She took several steps up the dirt path, made a right turn, walked up on some wooden steps onto a decking, and her hand joined the handle of a door.

"That was amazing! You went straight to the door!" Ion laughed, coming up behind her.

Kione then knocked on the door, she could tell it had opened when she felt both warmth of the heat, and heard the door creak open.

"Kione? Hey guys! Come in!" Asuna's voice said from ahead of her.

Kione stepped into the house, inside, Asuna, Silica, Lizbeth, Leafa, Sachi, Mataras, Yui and Kirito greeted them.

Both Pina and Litrosh were there too, but both had decided to revert to their original familiar forms.

"How's her sense training?" Mataras asked once they were inside.

"I think it's coming along very well, she actually requested to be blinded so she could practice her sensing," Ion smiled.

"Kione, even if it is just once, why don't you remove your blindfold? So you can officially meet your new friends," Angel suggested.

Kione nodded, might as well see what her friends looked like, with a deep breath, she lifted the bandana from her eyes.

Kirito was wearing the Blackwyrm coat, he had his dual wielding skill back as well as his two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser again.

Mataras was also wearing his old apparel, the Dragon Blood was running in him again, and Guilty Thorn waited for combat.

In fact, everyone was back in the same clothes they wore at the end of SAO. Silica had the dagger she had gotten from Blizzardwing, as well as the unique skill Dragon's Cry, the ice dragon was standing by for any summon to battle.

Yui rushed up to her, her white dress flowing like a snowy blanket, however, she now had a black belt around her waist, and a pair of small iron daggers rested on her hips. "It's nice to meet you Kione!" She beamed.

Kione seemed unsure, but she got some advice from Ion, who made the motions of a hug. "Thanks Yui, I'm glad I got to see you with my eyes instead of guessing what you looked like, and you are much more adorable than I could ever guess," she grinned back.

Her bandana was put back on, and she huddled beside Angel as Mataras read her a chapter from his story The Red Swordsman.

"Wow, you guys really are like super heroes!" Kione smiled, once he had finished the tale against Ilfang the Kobold Lord.

"I'm glad you think so kid, if you heard about everything we did in that game, it might be a different story," Mataras sighed.

"So then Kione, when do you want to practice something else?" Kirito asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He means," Mataras said, manifesting the blade that was now a part of him to his hand. "When do you plan to learn the art of the sword?"

"I guess I can do it whenever you suggest I should," Kione said, "You guys are the experts here, I'm a complete noob still."

"We'll just see how much of a noob you are after you have a few rounds with Mataras as your coach," Kirito smirked. "After all, look at Sachi, and she's a fully-fledged swordmaiden now."

Mataras snorted, "Sachi was already a fighter at the time, albeit a rather timid fighter, but still she knew how to fight, this is going to be like teaching a toddler to walk."

"Hey!" Kione pouted, "I'm not a toddler!"

Everyone grew silent at that, then they all burst out laughing.

"Kione! Welcome to the family," Ion grinned, patting her on the back. Kione looked around, and joined in the laughter. She wasn't sure what her life had been before she had been attacked, but she was sure this was better than then.

* * *

 **Ion: Ahh! It's good to be back!**

 **Mataras: You ok man?**

 **Ion: I just needed to clear my head and get to grips on coursework, speaking of, the new cover picture is actually one of the pieces I had to put together for my work, take a look!**

 **Melody: Why am I in red? Not blue and white?**

 **Ion: At that time, I had planned for you to be in those colours, but I realised it made more sense for you to be in the colours of the story.**

 **Kirito: So you back for good now?**

 **Ion: Yep, and I think that'll do for today!**

 **All: Next time: The Sightless Sword!**


	34. Chapter 34: The Sightless Sword

**Feels good to be back to writing! Nothing much else to say today, so I'll just cut straight to the point.**

 **SAO and Mataras belong to their respective owners, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Sightless Sword**

* * *

Weeks passed, Kione took turns being trained by Mataras, Ion and Asuna, who did not hold back on the girl one bit.

Kione had now upgraded her gear, she wore a black long sleeve shirt with purple belted cuffs at the ends, over the shirt is a dark purple pinafore with two vertical lines of black stitching, making it look like a corset. She was also wearing a black skirt, purple leggings and boots. She had decided to arm herself with a Katana, one forged by Lizbeth, called Buraindo. It was a black blade, encased within a custom purple scabbard.

Several of the others watched now and then, seeing Kione transform from the harmless, blind kid from before into a tiny whirlwind of blades.

Kione panted heavily, and fell onto her butt next to Silica, Melody, Sachi and Yui, who had come to watch their training today.

"Man. I am exhausted," she groaned.

Sachi laughed, "Yep, that's pretty much how I felt when brother was teaching me," she told her.

"Time for a break," Asuna called, as the three teachers walked over to the spectators.

"You've improved so much!" Ion chuckled, putting her in a head lock and ruffling up the kid's hair.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"After you have a bit of rest, how about we mix it up?" Mataras suggested, Asuna manifested a picnic basket, and handed out sandwiches to everyone present.

"What did you have in mind?" Silica asked.

Mataras sent everyone but Kione a message, and they seemed to choke on their food.

"Are you serious?! That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Sachi asked. "Besides, you never were that hard on me."

"Because SAO was life or death, I wasn't going to put you in a scenario where you had a fifty percent chance of surviving or getting torn apart," Mataras countered.

"He has a point though, this is a good idea for practice for our student, see how much she's taken to heart," Ion sighed.

"What's going on?" Kione asked, lifting her bandana to try and read the message.

"Nothing to worry about yet," Asuna muttered.

"But you will soon enough," Mataras finished.

Kione had a rough idea she knew what they were going to do. Her theory was confirmed after their break, when everyone, minus Pina, who was napping, and Yui, who just wanted to watch, stood up.

"Your objective Kione, will be to defeat Sachi, Melody and Silica," Mataras told her.

"Three on one? No fair!" Kione shot back.

"Would you rather fight us instead? Believe me, that no one will hold back in this fight, because if you do, one of us get involved, going either way," Ion grinned.

"Why bro!?" Melody protested.

"No mercy! No holds barred! Begin!" Mataras snapped.

Kione held her sword in a standard kendo stance, something Leafa had suggested, waiting for someone to make the first move.

That turned out to be Melody, who came at her with a sword skill active and blade singing. Kione heard the sword coming, and weaved aside and slashed at her opponent with her blade.

Melody grunted and fell back, Silica then moved in, her dagger dancing with Kione's katana in a song of clangs and bashes. Kione weaved back past a swipe, then her weapon sliced into her other arm, removing the appendage from the dragon tamer.

Pina cried in distress for her master, but Mataras grabbed the feathered dragon, "No, this is just a duel, don't get involved."

Pina seemed to nod slowly, and took roost on Ion's head, watching the fight with one hundred percent attention now.

Kione now was fighting off all three of her foes, ducking under Sachi's sword and kicking it into Melody's leg. She then lunged with an empty hand, and punched Silica in the gut.

"Damn, she's really going all out on them," Ion remarked.

"Did you do this sort of thing back in the Knights of the Blood Oath, Mama?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, we did alright, but never in the fields, always in a safe zone, and always a duel until the yellow stage," Asuna nodded.

Sachi's sword lit up with a light blue, as Melody's shone red, Ion recognised them as Quadruple Pain and Avalanche.

Behind them, Silica got back on her feet, her HP was in the yellow by now, Sachi was coping the best, having been a member of the guild much longer than her, Melody was just above yellow, but Silica knew all three were tiring.

What about Kione? She had to be tired by now too, right? Silica couldn't tell from here, but she could see that the younger girl was panting slightly.

With a newfound hope, Silica rejoined the fight, Dragon's Fang whistling as it shot through the air towards Kione, the girl ducked under the blade, twirled around, and reversed the blade of her weapon through Silica's gut.

"I'm sorry!" She told the girl, who's HP went into the red, officially knocking her out.

"I got torn a new one," Silica moped, as she used a healing crystal. Pina flapped around her, checking for more than the obvious.

"It's alright, Shingantsu gives her so much more than the ordinary human player," Ion patted her head.

Kione continued to fend off both Sachi's timely, quick strikes, and Melody's heavy swings.

Melody's sword then glowed a blue, and she started a horizontal swing. Kione predicted this, and carried out the same skill, but quicker, slashing Melody's chest, her side, her back, then her other side. Horizontal Square. One of Kirito's favourites.

Melody groaned as she came over to join the spectators, her HP in the red. "She's too fast! This is your fault!" She pointed at Ion and Asuna.

"Guilty, but come on, the katana perfectly suits her play style, and therefore she should focus more on speed than strength," Ion shrugged.

"It's one of the most important things in a player, if you go too slow, you'll be dead," Mataras grunted, arms folded as he watched his sister get defeated easily by a speedy Katana skill that Klein had suggested.

"Kione! That was amazing! I'd say that there is nothing more we can teach you, it's up to you now to continue to master your skillset," Asuna smiled, walking over first, as Kione sheathed her blade.

"Thanks! But I feel bad for the others," She muttered. "I cut off Silica's arm, then stabbed her in the gut!"

"It's ok Kione, believe me, I'd rather lose an arm than a leg, or my head," Silica smiled.

"Time to go back to town I think," Mataras grinned.

* * *

That evening, Kione sat on her bed. Michael had suggested she try meditation, to help control her senses. Otherwise, they could go haywire, detect the wrong things.

"Kione, it's Sarah," the voice of her friend came in through the crack in the door.

"Come in," Kione smiled.

Sarah walked in to see her sat on her bed, legs crossed and hands on her knees, "How was today?" She asked.

"Great, although, I feel bad for hurting the others," Kione sighed.

"Don't worry, that's the beauty of games now, if there is no chance of another death game happening, then you can go all out, because we know we will just respawn in town," Sarah said, putting an arm around her.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about," She grinned. She fumbled around with something, then tapped it.

"Attention players of Old Republic Online! Have we got an exciting piece of news for you?! The Annual Swordsman tournament is coming back to New Aincrad!" A woman's voice said.

"A tournament?" Kione asked.

Sarah shushed her, "But this year will contain a little twist, because we will be working with servers from around the world. That is right fans! This year's event is going to be _worldwide!"_

Sarah squealed with excitement, a fire in her sparked to life, "Worldwide?! Which means…!"

The news bulletin announcer finished it for her, "Which means that whoever wins will not just be the greatest Swordsman or Woman in their region. They will be the strongest in the world!"

Sarah's tablet then buzzed endlessly, "And that would be the gang," Sarah accepted the skype call.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Marcus was the first to freak out.

"The best in the world…" Michael whispered.

"Kione, do you understand that?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah, sort of," the girl nodded.

"This means that we will be able to fight players from America, China, Russia, Europe, all over the world, players will be all in one place! It will be amazing!" Asuna explained.

"It's definitely the greatest news to ever hit the world," Sarah grinned.

"How about we meet at Dicey's, then we can discuss this in full tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Alright kid, I can accept that," Andrew chuckled.

The call ended like that, and Sarah hugged Kione, "This will be the best way to show the world that you can be strong too," she smiled.

"Me? Take part?" Kione asked. "I don't know; they might laugh at me."

"Kione, don't ever let other people's opinions of you decide how you run your life, you are in control of your life," Sarah sighed, bringing her into a hug again.

"I'll think about it," Kione nodded eventually.

"And that's all I can ask," Sarah smirked. "You'll do great."

Both got into bed, and snuggled together until they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Weeks passed, everyone was hard at work training for the tournament, which was being held in two months.

Ion logged on after breakfast, and went into the fields of floor twenty-three, there, he noticed a large tree that stood out, on a little island with a wooden bridge.

Then he noticed someone sitting at the base of the tree.

As he crossed the bridge onto the island, he was surprised to see that it was Kione. She was sat with her legs crossed, and she seemed at peace.

Ion walked up to her, "Hey Kione, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Ion, I was coming here to meditate and centre my senses, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just thinking of a way to train today," Ion admitted.

"It must be aggravating, you used to have access to all sorts of amazing environments, all the way up to floor seventy-five, right?" Kione asked. Ion came to sit down next to her.

"Yeah, floor seventy was our favourite for grinding expeditions, we could spend ages just upping our levels, collecting stuff and completing quests, and boosting our stats," Ion nodded.

He allowed himself to flop back onto the soft grass, "This brings back memories," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kione asked.

"It was on floor fifty-seven mind you, this was before Liz had joined us. We had just finished a long, painful boss meeting, trying to figure out strategies. Silica, Sachi and Diavel had gone ahead, leaving Mataras, Kirito and me to have the mother of all glaring contests with 'Lightning Flash Asuna'," Ion smirked at the memory.

"We just lazed outside the town, on a small hill under a tree, it was Aincrad's best weather settings that day, and we didn't want to waste it in some dark, gloomy cave," He went on. "And guess who decided to come and nag in our presence."

"Asuna?" Kione asked.

"Asuna," Ion confirmed. "Needless to say, she wasn't pleased with seeing us all napping, but believe it or not, a few moments later, she gave in, laid herself down on the grass and joined us!"

Both laughed, "Wow, Asuna was so different back then, although, she must still have a bit, I didn't see any mercy from her during my training," Kione giggled.

They kept talking for a bit, until Ion sat back up, "Right, I'd better get some training done today, or I'll be at a disadvantage!"

He held out a hand, "Care to join me?" He asked.

Kione accepted it, "Sure thing," she smiled.

* * *

The two players spent the day training against each other and against monsters in the field, Ion even switched to an alternate account that which he used a different style of fighting. To assist them further, they came across none other than Wyvern's Inferno's most unique player.

"Hey Ion! Fancy running into you here?" Her black hair, red two strapped combat dress with black frills at the bottom and weapon of choice were a dead giveaway.

"Alice, it's been a while, haven't seen you since the boss raid on twenty-eight," Ion nodded in response.

Alice walked over, her scythe, Twin Ripper, was strapped on her back. "Heard about that tournament?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will not back away from such a title!" Ion grinned, his eyebrow then rose and his head tilted. "Where's Ren? Or the others?"

"Doing some solo training today, Ren is taking care of his sister, Mai was asked to help out Kazuto and Asuna with something, and Helios and Dagger, the latter is ok, just her addiction to money sometimes bugs me, but who would voluntarily hang out with _him_?" Alice said, ticking them off her fingers.

"Hey Ion? Who's this?" Kione asked shyly.

"Oh right! You've never met! Alice, this is Kione, the newest member of the Black Cats, Kione, this is Alice, the Berserker Lotus, a member of Wyvern's Inferno. Back in the days of SAO, she was known for two reasons, one, she was one of the first players to ever use a Scythe, and the second was her martial arts skills were nothing to sneeze at either," Ion said.

"A pleasure," Alice grinned. "Hey, why are you wearing the blindfold?"

"Kione here has been blinded IRL, even in game, she now prefers the path of the Sightless Sword," Ion explained.

"Oh that's awful! At such a young age too…" Alice gasped. She walked up, "Hold out your hand," She prompted.

Kione did so, albeit confused, Alice then put her own hand on Kione's, then they shook, "Nice to meet you Kione."

* * *

The training the three carried out was valuable to all three, Alice's scythe was such a different weapon, it made Ion completely have to adapt, and Kione learnt much about how to fight such a blade.

Alice of course also learnt a lot, Ion was extremely fast, his speed matching that of Ren, but his sword styles were very useful, to help her change how she fought a sword user. Kione was the wildcard for her though, even though she was blind, she was very strong, letting her enemy strike first so she could make a powerful counter.

Soon enough, it was getting late, Alice bid farewell to her training partners and left for floor seventeen. Ion and Kione headed to an inn and logged out.

* * *

Two days later, Marcus walked up to Sarah's front door, there, he pulled out his phone and checked himself over with the camera app. After a moment of panic where he couldn't find a comb, he knocked twice. Marcus was wearing a white suit jacket over a black shirt and pants, he had made sure his boots were extremely shiny for the event as well.

Sarah opened it, "Hey Marc, ready?" She asked, she was wearing an elegant short purple dress and black heels, not too high though.

"Yeah, come on," Marcus nodded, Sarah followed him down the path to the street, where Michael's red corvette was waiting.

Michael himself was wearing a fancy red shirt under a black jacket and pants. His passenger already in next to him was Shino, who had just come back from her visit up to see her family for Christmas.

Shino was wearing a long silky green dress, that didn't match the icy sniper's personality.

"I appreciate the lift there mate," Marcus said, holding the door for his girlfriend, and then hurrying around and getting in as well.

"No problem, although you may want to consider a taxi home," Michael nodded, pulling away at a normal speed, at request of his fiancée.

"We will," Sarah assured him.

* * *

The restaurant that Michael had dropped them off at was a pretty fancy one, Marcus hopped out, and then helped Sarah out as well, Michael gave them a wave before his red car purred away.

He led her inside, "Hello sir, reservation for two, under the name Cersy," Marcus said to the waiter, who nodded and showed them to their table.

"How'd you even afford this?" Sarah asked, once they had been seated and menus handed out.

"A mixture of wages, old and new, and Father has transferred a hefty sum into Emma's and my accounts, finally…" He explained, adding that last bit as a side note.

"This stuff is rather pricey…" Sarah pointed out.

"It's on me," Marcus promised. "What kind of guy would I be if I made my girlfriend pay the bill to a meal she was invited to?"

"Touché," Sarah giggled.

A waiter came by, "I'll have the 8oz gammon, and if I know you correctly… you'd be interested in the curry of the day," Marcus said.

Sarah nodded, "Yep, as for drinks… a soda for me and I think… he'll have a j2o, Orange and Passion fruit, right?" She smirked.

"You know me too well my dear," Marcus chuckled, the waiter walked away with their orders.

"I was thinking while we waited, we talk about what has been bugging me recently," Marcus sighed.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"I've been having the occasional nightmare, and they're involving Marcus Black," Marcus began.

"Uh oh, when he's involved…" Sarah said.

"It's never good. The nightmares are rather… dark, Marcus Black goes on a rampage, attacking my friends, I had to watch as he cut Silica in two, Mataras stabbed on his own sword, Yui ended up paralysed waist down and Kirito get decapitated with Chaos Burst," Marcus shivered.

"I'm assuming they're still around," Sarah guessed.

"You assume right, the night we had a little party at Asuna's place on floor twenty-two, I had my most recent one, this was the worst, Black made me watch as he cut down Emma, without a second thought. And then he made me watch as he impaled you on Raevelt, and left your head on the end," Marcus winced.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sarah asked softly.

"Because I thought it might freak you out," Marcus whispered.

"Hey." Sarah made him look up at her, "I'm not going to die, you got that? Sword Art Online is over, there is no way that those events could ever happen," She said, "Because we have each other now, Marcus Black must be getting bored with how things are never serious anymore."

"I think you're right, what should we do that can solve this problem?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should let our friends know about this little issue," Sarah assured him.

"Right, but right now, let's enjoy this evening, speaking of, here comes our grub," Marcus nodded, as a waiter returned with plates of hot food.

* * *

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had," Sarah sighed, the two were still sat down, with a cup of coffee each.

"Yeah, I wonder if this was how Kirito and Asuna were after they had that Ragout Rabbit," Marcus nodded slowly.

"Wait! When did they have one of those? That was one of the rarest ingredients!"

"Simple, Kirito snagged it with a throwing pick when we were walking back to town on floor seventy-four," Marcus told her.

Once they finished their drinks, Marcus called over the waiter, and asked for a bill.

"Right away sir," he nodded, and went to go get it.

"Brace yourself Marcus, I feel a big bill coming," Sarah chuckled.

Marcus winced at that, what they had ordered had been far from the cheapest thing on the menu.

"Here you are sir," The staff member returned, and Marcus read the painful number, his wallet might have a few moths living in it after this…

He paid for the meal, they thanked the staff for the food, and stepped outside. Marcus just got off the phone for a taxi.

"Should be here in two minutes," He said. "But I've learned to expect longer when it comes to transportation."

Sarah giggled, "Stop grumbling, that's Michael's job," She told him.

"I can't help it if I'm speaking from experience," Marcus protested.

"I can't argue with that, but please stop being a grump," Sarah shrugged.

"Yes ma'am," Marcus sighed.

They spent the next minute just talking, keeping close as it was getting rather cold, Marcus noticed his girlfriend was shivering in her thin outfit.

"Here, you're freezing," He said, shrugging off his jacket and putting it around her back.

"What about you?" Sarah asked, hesitantly accepting the warm extra layer.

"I'm the Arctic Swordsman for more than my choice in wardrobe," Marcus said with a raised eyebrow.

At that moment, a taxi rolled up, "You the couple that needed a lift?" Asked the driver.

"That we are, thank you sir," Marcus nodded.

"Then hop in and we'll head out," the driver suggested. "You must be freezing."

Marcus opened the door and allowed his girlfriend to hop in, then he clambered in after her.

Sarah told the man behind the wheel where she lived, "No need to go too fast," She added.

"You got it," He nodded, and drove away.

Marcus was looking out the window when he felt a weight on his shoulder, turning his head, he saw Sarah had put her head there.

"Can I use you as a pillow? Just until we get home?" She asked.

Marcus smiled, "Sure thing," he nodded.

* * *

By the time they got back to Sarah's house, she was fast asleep.

"You need some help getting the young lady in?" Asked the driver, as Marcus walked around to his side of the car.

"No sir, I'll manage, but thanks for the lift," Paying him, Marcus then carefully extracted the sleeping beauty from her seat, and lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

Walking up the pathway, he knocked on the door, to which her mother opened.

"One sleeping princess home safe and sound," Marcus chuckled.

"Thank you Marcus," she smiled.

Marcus carried Sarah inside, "Where do I take her?" He asked.

"She and Kione now share their room, just knock when entering the room, ok?" Mrs Radcliffe told him.

"Right," Marcus nodded, and took the girl in his arms into her room.

"Hey Marcus, did you and Sarah have fun?" Kione asked, as he stepped through the door.

"Yeah, she's out like a light now," He remarked, poking her in the cheek once he put her on the bed.

"It's getting late, I should get home or Emma will worry," he then sighed. He kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep well my angel."

* * *

 **Melody, Sachi and Asuna: Awwww!**

 **Ion: Shut up! Anyway, this was just a little idea that popped up. People had been asking for a little bit of fluff regarding the Arctic Angel ship.**

 **Angel: I won't argue with it.**

 **Mataras: I won't either, just treat her with respect.**

 **All: Next time: It's Time to Duel!**


	35. Chapter 35: Let the Games Begin!

**So then, I think I'll just get the next chapter up already, I know you guys will want to see lots of action, and the next few chapters will absolutely hook you.**

 **Wyvern Inferno and another character from Blazing Inferno belong to TheSib, Pyralis belongs to Lord Pyrus and Mataras of course belongs to Mataras.  
I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: It's time to duel!**

* * *

It was time, the Moonlit Black Cats had gathered at Michael's house, waiting for the combined server to go live. "We're going to meet so many new opponents!" Kazuto grinned.

"Yeah, and don't forget that there will be foreign spectators as well," Asuna nodded.

Michael was watching a laptop, on it was a timer, reading two minutes and counting down. "Only two minutes until Aincrad becomes busier than it was during the old days," He muttered.

Marcus smiled, "Listen up, before we dive, I'd thought I'd make this clear, so clear the gunk out of your ears, the moment we set foot in Aincrad, we're all rivals, so don't expect any mercy from me, even the girls," He spoke up, "If you hold back, then I'll be forced to end it too quickly."

"Don't worry, I won't hold back," Sarah grinned.

"Me neither," Sayuri nodded, a confident look on her face.

Marcus was about to retort, but an alarm went off from the monitor, "It's live! Time to dive!" Michael called.

He shut the laptop down, everyone there was lying down on the floor, an amusphere around their heads.

Marcus closed his eyes, before grinning, "Link… _START!_ "

* * *

The first thing that he registered was the noise in the streets. Sitting up, he stretched, before heading out the room.

"What the…?" He muttered, stepping into the most packed streets he had ever seen in his life.

With no patience to wait in the queue, he jumped up onto the roof, several other players seemed to have the same idea, as Ion sprinted across the rooftops of floor twenty-three, he heard some footsteps behind him.

"Nice day for a rooftop run?" He heard a male voice ask, his head turned to see a player in bright brown and black

At first, Ion thought it was Flibjib, the greatsword user from the Spanish Inquisition, but there was one hundred percent shock when Ion spotted not one, but _two swords_ at his belt.

"I assume you're not from Japan friend, my name's Ion," He grinned.

"What makes you sure of my origins? The name is Pyralis," The other player said with a frown, he was wearing a brown jacket and black pants.

"Pyralis… Greek word for 'One of Flame', I assume you like fire my friend?" Ion asked leaping over a gap.

"Yeah," Pyralis nodded. The two players leapt off the building and landed with a roll, then they rushed up to the teleport gate.

As they stepped on, a window appeared before them, 'If you are headed for the Annual Swordsman Tournament, call out the command: Teleport, Arena.'

Ion nodded to his travel buddy. "Teleport! Arena!" Both called out. They were enveloped in the familiar blue glow.

* * *

When the glow faded, Ion's eyes widened, "My god," he gasped, they were standing in a massive courtyard, stands dotted the outside ring, some in the middle as well.

In every direction, an arena stood tall, but the one to the north was the largest of the bunch.

"This place is amazing," Pyralis breathed, Ion mutely agreed with a nod.

"Are you here to compete? Or to observe?" He asked.

"I'm here to compete, after all, the title of being the World's Strongest Player is on the line," the player said.

"Likewise, looks like registration is done on your menu," Ion said.

"Then I will see you around, Ion," Pyralis said, before walking away.

"Hey Ion!" At his name being called, he turned to see Silica and Melody walking over, also with them was Mai, the younger sister of Alice, another small girl was also with them. Mai had brown shoulder length hair, her red eyes matched her attire, which was wearing a red combat dress with a pink mini-skirt at the end and a lightweight breastplate covering her chest, the leggings she wore were black, and the boots were red. A rapier was hanging innocently at her hip.

The other girl looked the same age as Mai, she had clear blue eyes and long brown hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a dark red dress with a violet lower half, separated by a leather belt that carried a katana. To finish, she was wearing a pair of long black boots.

"Good to see you Mai, how've you been? And who's this little lady?" Ion asked.

"I'm Himiko, Ren told me a lot about you Ion," The girl answered.

"I'm here to win!" The young rapier user grinned.

"That's a big goal for such a small girl, you should leave it for the big boys, like me!" A big voice boomed.

"Bite me!" Mai fumed, at which the others laughed, as the rest of the group showed up, led by Kirito, Mataras and Ren.

Ren was wearing a black shirt under a long red coat with black trimming running down the edges, that Ion remembered as 'The Inferno Blazer', he was also wearing dark brown pants, brown gloves and black boots. A one-handed longsword was on his back.

Flanking him was Alice, who waved, Helios, Dagger and Riku.

Helios was the big muscled one of the guild, he wore a crimson red jacket over a black shirt, a chestplate was strapped over both, he also wore similar plates on his legs over black pants. On his hands were a pair of gauntlets with yellow studs where the knuckles were. He also wore black boots on his feet. Strapped to his back was his faithful axe, the Executioner.

Dagger was wearing tinted red light leather armour that had been dyed to match her red ponytailed hair. Brown padding was where the more armoured areas were on her figure, she wore matching pants and a small black cape with a hood. She also wore leather fingerless gloves and flat heels on her feet. Her trusted shortsword, Payday, sat on her belt, as well as a small bag, that probably was carrying a hefty amount of col.

Riku wore a dark red cloak that covers most of his body, minus his block boots, under the cloak was light armour and a small bandolier of throwing knives. In his right hand, slung over his shoulder was a large spear.

"When'd you switch to the spear?" Angel was asking him.

"Since I came to this game," Riku shrugged. "I thought it was time for a change."

"I thought I'd see you lot here," Ion grinned, taking Ren's extended hand and giving him a handshake.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you if we meet," Ren returned the grin with a smirk.

"When do the matches start?" Silica asked.

"I heard they start around midday," Dagger replied.

"You taking part as well?" Asuna asked.

"Nah, I'm setting up a betting stall next to Liz's blacksmith stand," the redhead shook her head.

"Well, I hope you get a lot of money in," Helios smirked, putting a big arm around her.

"Ok Romeo, how about you wait until you start winning before stroking that ego of yours," Riku chuckled.

"We have a bit of time to kill, how about we explore? It's quite rare that a special floor is opened just for a tournament," Kirito suggested.

"In that case, come on Dagger, these guys are producing the smell of defeat," Helios grinned, before walking away with his girlfriend.

It was noted that Ren and Alice also went off on their own for a walk, as did Kirito and Asuna, along with Yui.

Ion and Angel walked down a street, while they explored, they learnt the names of the arenas, locations of snack kiosks, Lizbeth's repair stall, Dagger's betting stand, and met some of the competition.

They had just finished a conversation with General Eugene of the Imperial force, 'The Salamanders', he had been exploring too, along with a woman with long green hair, who dressed in a flowing green robe, and a long katana was hanging from her shoulder like a purse, she was called Sakuya, and was apparently a Jedi battlemaster out in ORO.

* * *

It wasn't long before the tournament began. Those taking part were teleported into the eight arenas around the floor. There, they saw a screen appear overhead, on it was the avatar of none other than the director of the company that took over ORO. Not as well-known as Kayaba, the man was known as Reiji Mitsusuda. His gold/blonde hair, silver jacket and black pants, and his red scarf were what made his avatar so different.

"Hello players of Old Republic Online, I thank you for coming today," He began, his voice echoing throughout the floor. "I cannot thank you all enough for diving in and joining this event that will go down in history. Over the next three days, the preliminaries will take place. Now players, are you ready?"

The resulting answer was deafening, but Ion didn't back down, joining the cheer with gusto. "Then without further ado, those who have entered the tournament, please look at your menus," Reiji said. At his words, probably ten thousand windows opened before players.

It looked normal, but there was now a new window beside the player window, on it showed the player's face, the vs, then a wheel was randomizing the opponent.

When it stopped, Ion looked, "Don't recognise my opponent, Reinhardt? German maybe?" He glanced around, and spotted a man in heavy armour doing the same. Their eyes met, and at that moment, Ion knew his opponent was strong.

"I think Alice is happy," Ion heard a voice, Mai walked up beside him, "I heard she's fighting the ass who left us to die in old Aincrad, she's been waiting for this chance for a long time."

"Really? I hope she has fun," Ion smirked.

* * *

The matches begun with vigour, Ion was watching Angel as she fought against a mace user, he had skill, but Ion could see the massive difference in their abilities.

Angel ducked under a pair of swings, then skilfully deflected a sword skill using the blunt end of her weapon. Then, with a spin of her spear, she activated a sword skill of her own, since the other guy had been intercepted, he had to experience the five second penalty, and that was all she needed, leaping at him with the skill, Merciless Thrust.

As his avatar shattered and a force signature marked his remains, Ion joined the masses who cheered for the girl who was his girlfriend, "That's my girl!" He called.

"Hey man, do you know her?" Asked another player nearby.

"Yeah, of course I do, she's my partner," He said, at that moment, his menu opened, with a message, 'Stand by to teleport to North Arena for your match with Reinhardt.'

With that, he stood, waved to Angel, and made a gesture that meant he was off to the north. He was then enveloped in a blue glow before reappearing in a dark room, a window hovered above him, showing his face and guild emblem, and that of his opponent. It was here that he went into his menu, equipping his trusted weapon, Arctic Heart.

Feeling the familiar weight settle on his belt, he closed his eyes. They stayed shut until he was teleported again into the gate for the battlefield.

"Introducing one of the top ten players on the Japanese Server, the Arctic Swordsman, Ion!" The announcer called out. Walking out of the tunnel, Ion waved to the audience, he spotted several of the Wyverns on a row, next to them were Melody, Leafa, Kione, Kirito, Asuna and Yui.

"And his opponent, join him in glory! Introducing the leader of the German Crusader Guild! Reinhardt!" Ion's eyes took a minute to examine his opponent as he too walked onto the field, his armour looked incredibly tough, in fact, it looked a lot like Heathcliff's armour in the old days, but it was silver, and he had a full helmet with a golden T shaped visor. He had a _massive_ Warhammer at his side.

"Greetings Swordsman," The behemoth nodded, lifting his hammer into his hands.

"And hello to you as well," Ion returned the gesture, drawing his sword with a twirl.

The countdown started, Ion's eyes gazed over the hammer, not seeing any weakness. The armour was very well made also, meaning that his sword probably wouldn't do much damage.

The alarm buzzed the start of the match, Ion dashed forwards, his sword extended to the full reach of his arm.

Reinhardt stood his ground, Ion knew he was drawing him in. Activating the sword skill Sonic Leap, he intended to make a testing stab, seeing how much damage his weapon might do.

At that moment, the hammer started glowing, _shit!_ Ion thought, Reinhardt twirled around, his hammer coming around for a massive swing.

Ion, stuck in the animation for his skill, had no choice but to take the hammer blow, which sent him flying into the arena wall, due to this, his HP had gone down by a huge quarter.

"Alright then big guy, you asked for it!" Ion yelled, and he vanished from visible sight as he delivered several stabs and swipes while under the effects of his blink strike skill.

Blurring back into existence, he watched as Reinhardt then reacted to the attacks, dropping onto a knee. "How fast are you?" He asked.

"Max speed stat, armour like that probably has a penalty to your own agility," Ion grinned. "Want to continue?"

"Yes, do not count me out just yet!" Reinhardt laughed, before he activated a new sword skill. Ion was surprised to see him charge forward with remarkable speed.

"Ok… This might be interesting after all…" Ion muttered, before rushing back in, dashing aside the hammer swing, then activated a speedy quadruple pain skill, tapping away at the giant's health.

This continued until Ion decided to unleash Seven Star Splash, aiming for Reinhardt's hammer. He blocked two of the strikes with the handle, but then the next swipe hit his hand at an awkward angle, and the hammer was knocked out of his grasp.

"You're finished!" Ion yelled, "Take this!" And he unleashed another sonic leap, running the man through, and claiming the last of his HP.

The crowd cheered as his opponent was reduced to his force signature. When he revived, Ion walked over, "Thank you for a great fight," He smiled.

"It was an honour sir! May you find glory in your future battles!" Reinhardt replied with a hearty laugh. Both players shook hands, all while the crowd cheered at such sporting actions.

* * *

The rest of the day went well for everyone, one of the last fights was Alice vs a guy called 'Noboru'. He was a rather large player, armed with a two-handed sword, but he seemed to be far below Alice's skill level.

Alice seemed to have some sort of personal score to settle with this guy, shown in the fighting style she used during their fight, mixing up her scythe skills with some fearsome hand-to-hand, "This one's for Jaune!" Alice smashed her fist into him, sending him flying across the arena floor, causing him to drop his blade in the process. "This is for Olivia!" Her scythe came screaming down, tearing a gash into Noboru's arm. "And this is for insulting Ren all the time!" A second punch slammed into him with the force of a freight train, he only just stopped himself from crashing into the wall.

"What does he have that I don't?! Tell me!" He demanded. "I can't make you fall for me! What does that damn tactician have that I don't?!"

"I said it before, hundreds of times, Ren puts others first, he will always fight in the name of another being. He'll even risk his life to save others, while you would just run away because you were a coward," Alice told him. "I will always treat you like trash because that's what you are Noboru."

Her scythe twirled around as he rushed her for a final attack, hooking around his torso. The violet glow that lit up was a good way of spelling it out for him, he was doomed. His pained cries echoed as he shattered away into a force signature.

Ion watched the big man leave once he had been revived, and made his own exit.

* * *

Noboru growled, "Damnit!" He roared, slamming his fist into a wall.

"Noboru," his ears detected a player call him out. His head turned to see the shape of a swordsman walk towards him.

Noboru immediately recognised the newcomer, Ion, the Arctic Swordsman, from Sword Art Online, he had been there to watch the fight between that pathetic guild Moonlit Black Cats and the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"You're Ion right? What do you want-?" A hand suddenly appeared around his throat.

"I'm going to make this very clear, just so your brutish brain can understand," Ion said, his voice unwavering. "Leave. The Wyverns. _Alone_."

"Look pal, I don't have any beef with most of them, just Alice and that stupid tactician," Noboru protested.

"I don't care, I overheard your conversation in the arena," Ion said, his face now warping into a scowl. "Ren has something that you will clearly never understand, something that makes him a better person than you will ever be. He has something called a heart."

Noboru paused, letting the boy continue. "You said that you have tried to make Alice fall in love with you, but any feelings she may have held for you died when you betrayed her. However, every time I met Ren and his guild in a boss raid, I saw how amazing Ren was, time and time again, he stepped between the enemy and her, willing to take a fatal hit sometimes."

"Give up on her. There are going to be literally millions of girls here throughout this week, maybe you should try growing some balls of your own and see if you can catch any fish," Ion finished.

Noboru was speechless, "If I hear any news that you make a move on that girl? I will hunt you down, and you will never feel the same again after that."

And with those words, Ion let the bigger man go, and walked away, "Goodbye, Noboru," he said, before vanishing into the crowds.

* * *

At last, the final match ended, and the crowds started getting smaller, the large group of friends all met back up.

"I made a fortune today on bets!" Dagger grinned.

"Glad to hear it," Ren sighed.

"I'm gonna go log out guys," Silica yawned, and several others agreed with her.

Ren and Alice begun to walk to the teleport gate. Ion called after them, "Hey Ren, Alice, a moment?"

The two Wyverns turned, "yeah? What's up?" Ren asked.

"Noboru will never bother either of you again," Ion said.

Both players paused, then Alice seemed to start shedding tears, "Thank you Ion," She said, before she lost control and began to sob into Ren's coat.

"She gonna be ok?" Ion asked.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry," Ren assured him, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Ok, in that case, night you two, I hope that I get the chance to fight one of you in the coming matches," Ion nodded, before heading off to an inn himself.

* * *

 **Ion: I'll admit straight away, Ion's talk with Noboru was absolutely inspired by any of Erza Scarlet's moments in Fairy Tail**

 **Melody: I see the moment you mean, that was pretty funny**

 **Alice: I'll say, it's about time that stubborn mule got told to back off**

 **Ion: And it was a pleasure to tell him so. Also, Lord Pyrus, like I promised, your character has finally appeared, he will make an excellent player to use.**

 **Kirito: Two swords...**

 **Ion: No promises buddy, but something will be happening with him later on.**

 **All: Next time: Road Race!**


	36. Chapter 36: Road Race

**Hello again! Back with another chapter! Now, I will put this heads up, if no one can see the similarities between this chapter and an episode in Fairy Tail, I will be shocked. It was a filler episode, in the first hundred episodes. Well, just read on and have a laugh.**

 **Mataras and Wyvern's Inferno belong to Mataras and TheSib respectively, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Road Race**

* * *

The next day was just as busy as the previous, a large dome had appeared that morning, and everyone was wondering just what could be underneath it.

"What's gonna be under there?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows? Could be a round robin, battle royal, nothing will shock me at this point," Kirito shrugged.

"I heard some crazy stories yesterday, there's a guy going around with dual swords," Riku said.

"What?! A dual wielder?" Kirito asked.

"I notice you're not in serious mode yet," Mataras frowned, pointing at the fact Dark Repulser was not on his back. "I suggest you equip that second sword."

Kirito nodded, opening his menu and letting the second sword appear on his back. The clock tower that stood in the middle of the plaza rung as it struck midday.

Reiji Mitsusuda appeared on a massive screen like yesterday, "Hello once again players of ORO," He started. "Yesterday was full of action, and today is going to be just as exciting!"

The dome started lifting, fading into thin air. "Allow me to explain today's event, you will be putting not your combat prowess to the test, but your mind and your speed, please pay close attention to this map," a second screen appeared, on it, showed a detailed map of what must be under the dome.

"This will be a solo quest, the mountain you see in the distance is where you will find a quest item, collect it and return to the starting line here," a small X mark showed both the mountain location and the finish. "Don't be afraid to use everything you have at your disposal, Player kills are permitted, the first sixty-four competitors to cross the line will qualify for the final round."

Ion grinned like a madman, as was Ren, "So it's a race," he chuckled.

"Well we know who's coming first and second," Silica sighed.

"Don't be stupid, anything can happen in these scenarios," Mataras told her.

"Will everyone participating please make their way towards the starting line?" Reiji spoke up.

Everyone did so, some navigating through menus while they walked, lots of players with heavier armour seemed to be swapping it out for lighter, not so bulky outfits.

They then took up positions at the start line, getting pumped up for the race, it was noted that Dagger had set up a betting stand nearby, and the red head was happily accepting bets from any player that had come to watch the race start off.

"Watch my start Angel, it'll blow your mind," Ion grinned, casually stretching his legs, even though he didn't need to.

"I don't think I can promise anything," Angel rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on, he just wants to impress you," Asuna elbowed her.

"Not playing hard-to-get, because he's my boyfriend already, and you've never seen Ion's kickstarts before, have you?" Angel assured her.

"They're rather special to watch... from a safe enough distance," Silica giggled from nearby.

Down the line, Kione cleared her mind, focusing on herself, her opponents and the course, "A running race while blinded huh? This is going to be interesting," Mai said from her side.

"I can manage this, I've trained to move at high speed while I have no sight," Kione replied.

"Don't get left behind kiddies," Helios smirked, getting ready to begin.

"Oh don't worry, I am ninety percent sure I'll beat you before you get close to the finish line," Mai shot back.

"And don't underestimate me just because I can't see the road ahead of me with my eyes," Kione glared up at the Unrelenting Psychopath.

"Save the energy for the race guys," Ren sighed. He was looking over at Ion. "It's time to see who's fastest…" He whispered.

"You say something Ren?" Kirito asked, his Blackwyrm coat absent today, leaving him in a black shirt and pants.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Ren assured him.

"Players! Are you ready?" An NPC, a man in a pink shirt and jeans with blonde hair called from the sidelines.

"Ready?" Ion tensed up, ready to cut loose. Everyone else did similar actions.

"Get set…" Everyone looked at the mountain so far away. That was where their objective was.

"GO!" A massive dust cloud kicked up as Ion and Ren burst from the starting line.

Everyone was blown away as the two sped away, Ion grinned, "Let's start this off big! Blink Strike!"

"See what I mean? It's almost impossible to watch Ion go all out," Angel giggled.

"Yeah, I see that now," Asuna agreed.

The crowds around them started getting smaller and smaller, until there were only two left.

"Good luck Angel and Asuna, do your best!" Kione said, setting out, followed by Mai.

"No need to be so polite you know, everyone here today is a rival," The brunette told her.

"Wait a minute…! The race has only just started and we're dead last!" Angel yelped, bursting to her feet.

"Come on!" Asuna nodded, both set off as well, bringing up the rear.

Ion laughed as he ran out of the town, across a bridge and into a desert. Ren wasn't far behind. In the main pack, those in front were Kirito, Silica, Alice and Leafa.

Mai and Kione panted hard as they ran in the middle of the group, a small addition to their visual heads up display, a small number, indicating the position they held in the race, examining it, Mai was glad to see they were around twentieth right now.

* * *

Mataras went as fast as his speed stat would allow, cursing himself for not maxing out his speed for something like this. As he ran, he heard some footsteps behind him, glancing back, he saw several other players battling it out to get to his position. One started to advance.

The Red Swordsman saw a chance to cause some mayhem, drawing Guilty Thorn, he flipped it around so he held it by the blade, then he reached back, and hooked it under the player's legs, effectively tripping him. The way this happened caused the player to make more players tumble as well.

"Sorry! Every man for himself!" Mataras grinned, sheathing his blade back on his back, as he looked back towards the front.

"Keep your eyes front, Red!" He was caught off guard by a sudden clothesline punch from Helios, knocking him back into the pile of players.

"Wrong way brother!" Sachi said, running past the pile with a bewildered look on her face.

* * *

Back up front, Ion chuckled, noting that he had entered the boundaries of the mountain, there, he saw hundreds of treasure chests scattered around the range. Dashing up to one, he opened it, pulling a scale of some monster out, it was then added to his inventory. "Ok, here we go! Back down and homeward bound!"

"Don't expect me to make it easy!" Ren said, rapidly approaching.

"Ren?!" Ion gasped, he hadn't expected the tactician to catch up so soon. Ren drew his sword, and prepared a swing, Ion drew his own, preparing to block the incoming attack, Ren bashed into Ion's blade, swiping him aside with a surprisingly heavy slash, knocking him down off the mountainside and onto a lower winding road.

"I'll make you regret that Wyvern…!" He growled, watching Ren dash back down the mountain, before he took off along the path he had been forced onto.

* * *

Everyone started approaching the chests now, gathering the requirements to win, Kione sighed with relief as she opened a chest, pulling out the thing she found inside. Mai did similar, before beginning the trek back home.

A player that seemed to be struggling would be the youngest member of Wyvern Inferno, Himiko, the closest chest she saw was up a steep incline, and she was having trouble trying to climb up to get there.

"Need a hand?" Angel appeared at the top, kicking the treasure chest down to her level, before sliding down to join the small girl.

"Thanks Angel, hope we both get to the finish line," Himiko smiled, before the two began to sprint back down.

* * *

Ren chuckled, he felt bad for knocking Ion off course, but it was for more than first place, it was for the title of the fastest player in ORO. As he ran through the forest back towards the start line, he noticed something horrifying.

His position indicator, which had said 1st, now read 2nd.

Someone was ahead of him. Ren growled, he would come first in this race! Cresting the hill, he spotted the arena ahead, and this compelled him to dig deeper, pushing to his limit.

His indicator then told him he was in first again, making him alert, looking around, that's when he saw the flash of white shoot by at an unbelievable speed.

* * *

Asuna had long since left Angel in the dust, sure the dark dressing girl had speed, but the blue haired girl was called 'Lightning Flash' for a reason. She realised she had absolutely no chance in catching Ion or Ren, they were on a completely different league to her, but she'd still try and get at least third place.

As she ran, she heard footsteps, looking back, she saw Kirito, Mataras, Sachi, Silica, Kione, Mai, Leafa and many more, some her friends, some not.

"Sorry girls, third place is mine!" She called back.

"That's what you think!" The most bizarre thing then happened, Melody came into the fray, but she didn't seem to be running. Then Asuna saw what was going on.

Melody was using her greatsword like it was a surfboard.

The small girl whooped with excitement as she shot past Asuna with no troubles.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Another player, in brown light clothing, equipped a huge greatsword while running, pulled the massive weapon out, before shooting by as well. Asuna was not surprised when she saw the rider.

"No one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Flibjib laughed, as he slid away.

"Not fair!" Asuna pouted.

"Tell me about it," she heard a girl say, a metre behind her. She was wearing a turquoise-blue sleeveless jacket over a black top, and midnight blue leather pants. Her black hair was tied back, and a headband with cat ears was on her head.

"Hey Orchid, long time no see!" Asuna grinned. She often talked with the scythe user back in SAO, but since they had gotten out, they had lost contact for a while.

"Back at ya!" Replied the black-haired girl, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Ren skidded to a halt as he crossed the finish line. His head spun up to see the board, and it then lowered in shame.

First Place: Ion

Second Place: Ren

Ion had this smug grin on his face from where he leaned against the railing by the finish, "What kept you?" He asked.

"How'd you pass me? I thought you falling down there would cause you to fall behind," Ren questioned.

"Believe it or not, that ravine actually gave me a cool shortcut underground, it popped out about five miles back," Ion told him.

"WHAT! To think I actually helped you beat me…!" Ren sighed, dropping to his knees in defeat.

Before Ion could say anymore, he saw a sight that made him proud, as Melody crossed the finish line, coming in third.

Then Flibjib came screeching in, followed by Asuna, Orchid, Silica, Kirito, Leafa, Mai, Kione, Mataras and the rest.

"Where's Alice?" Ren asked.

"She hasn't crossed yet, Helios and Riku have yet to cross too!" Mai said. "Maybe that jackass will do us all a favour and trip over."

"I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!" Two manly roars announced the arrival of Helios and Riku, both were neck and neck as they sprinted with all they had towards the goal.

"Come on Riku! Pull ahead!" Mai called.

Both players failed to stop as they crossed the line. Ion cringed as they both slammed into a wall.

"Who won?! Tell me I beat him?!" Helios growled.

"Look for yourself," Ren pointed up at the board. Both Helios and Riku had the same number telling what place they finished in, and their times showed the exact same numbers as well.

"A tie!? What kind of crap is that?!" Helios snapped.

"Guess that's the way the cookie crumbles," Riku shrugged.

"And there she is," Asuna pointed, the scythe user looked like she'd fallen in a lake, her outfit was soaked.

When Alice crossed, she came over with a scowl on her face, glaring at Helios, "I'm not saying who, but someone tripped me up! I fell in the river!" She snapped.

"Not me," Helios shook his head. "Psychopath's honour."

"Is there such a thing?" Ion asked.

"Maybe, who knows when Helios is involved?" Kirito chuckled.

It wasn't long before the sixty-fourth player crossed the finish line. Reiji Mitsusuda's screen appeared again.

"Well done to everyone who has completed the race!" He began, a screen appeared next to him, showing the sixty-four portraits of the players who made it to the end. "Tomorrow however, is where the real fight begins, the remaining sixty-four competitors will fight for the title of the Best ORO player in the world!"

At these words, the Black Cats and Wyvern Inferno members all cheered, as well as every other surviving player.

* * *

That afternoon, they got together at Diceys. Marcus clinged his glass with someone, "Man. Still can't believe you managed to beat me," the person grumbled.

"Dan, he beat you fair and square," a black-haired girl reminded him.

"Yeah, I know Alicia, still doesn't mean I must accept defeat so soon," the young man was none other than Ren, and the girl was his girlfriend, Alice, or known as their real names, Dan and Alicia.

"How do you think we should stop the grumble brothers over there?" Sarah asked, pointing over to where a big, ashy-haired boy and a blonde boy were muttering between themselves.

"Hyde, Shirou, enough with the weird rival thing already!" Michael muttered. The ash-haired boy, who was Helios, turned around with a sour look on his face.

"Until I put this guy in the ground, our rivalry won't be ending," He said.

The blonde, Riku, sighed, "I'm afraid he's right, the tie we scored today just made things more competitive between us."

"Wait… Hyde and Shirou _agreeing_ on something? What's the world coming to?" Sayuri giggled.

"We're doomed, that's what's happening!" A younger girl was sat a table over from her, Kione, Emma and Keiko were sat around her table. This was Mai.

"Emi, it can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you were never in SAO, and Helios and Riku _never_ agreed to anything," Asuna said, snuggling next to Kazuto, who was working on something on his laptop.

"Brother, put that thing away, you can work on that little doodad for Yui after the title has been given," Suguha sighed.

"I guess it can wait," Kazuto said, closing the program he had been working on.

Emma gave off a light yawn, "That looks like a cue to me," Marcus chuckled, he un-looped his arm from around Sarah and stood up, "I'd better get you home before you fall asleep, then it would be problematic."

The yawn seemed contagious, since Keiko, Kione and Emi all yawned too, Andrew gave a hearty laugh from behind the bar, "Andy's taxi service is ready to go, any requests?"

Keiko put up her hand, as did Sarah, Kione and Rika, "I'll take y'all home in a bit," Andrew said.

Kazuto stood up, folding the laptop up and putting it in his backpack, "Sugu, want a lift home or can you manage to stay later?" he asked.

Marcus walked past them, a slightly drowsy Emma being led to the door, "Meet you guys online tomorrow," He waved, before donning his coat and heading out the door.

* * *

A white motorcycle pulled into the Cersy residence driveway, Emma was very sleepy, in fact, her brother decided to just lift her into his arms and carry her into the house and up to her room.

She gave another yawn, as Marcus set her down on her bed, "Get some sleep kiddo," He whispered, giving her a small peck on the forehead.

With that, he walked out the room and went next door. Leaning against the windowpane, he looked up at the clear night sky at the stars and moon, giving a sigh, he gave a smile, before getting changed and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Ion: I had a lot of fun with this chapter.**

 **Mataras: I can guess, this chapter was rather amusing to read.**

 **Ren: I demand a rematch one day!**

 **Ion: Shut up, I won fair and square, don't make me get Alice in here.**

 **Alice: Someone call?**

 **Ren: No! Everything is fine!**

 **All: Next time: Size Matters Not!**


	37. Chapter 37: Size Matters Not!

**W** **ho** ** **'s rea**** **dy for more fighting? This chapter was a lot of fun, and shout out to TheSib for the idea of the main event of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimers go to TheSib, Mataras, Reki Kawahara, I only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter 36: Size Matters Not!**

* * *

Ion logged on quickly after breakfast, he wanted to explore the floor before the event started today. Arriving at the arena floor, he saw a couple of players mingling around, some sat outside a café and even a few friendly duels going on in the plaza.

Ion decided to head towards where the race course was still open. There, he saw a couple more duels, leaning against a tree, he watched one fight between a girl with a katana and a girl with a rapier.

They weren't Kione and Asuna or Mai, but they had skill, Ion's eyebrow rose when the katana user got the upper hand, and the rapier pinged out of the other girl's hand, Ion casually tilted to the left as the blade shot towards him, stabbing into the tree he had been leaning against.

He took the thin weapon out, and tested it as he walked over to where it's owner had surrendered.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this," He said, approaching the two.

The rapier user's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She apologised, taking the weapon and sheathing it at her waist.

"It's ok, I know that light weapons are easy to drop sometimes," Ion said, gesturing to Frozen Heart at his beltline.

"Wait… You're Ion, right? I saw your duel with Reinhardt," the katana user asked.

"I am, and you are?" Ion nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I go by the name Proton," the rapier girl smiled, she then gestured to her opponent. "This is my sister Electron."

"Huh, that's a coincidence, considering the science behind our names," Ion chuckled.

A message alert then appeared before him, "excuse me, I have to check this," he politely told Proton.

Tapping the icon, he silently read the message, 'We're all waiting at Lizbeth's stall in the plaza, where are you? - Melody'.

Ion composed a reply, 'Was taking a walk around the floor, will be there in a flash,' he typed, before sending. He then turned back to the girls, "If we ever meet in battle, don't ever hold back, farewell."

With that, he blurred out of existence.

* * *

"Where is he?" Melody huffed, glancing around. She had just gotten her brother's reply, and now was waiting expectantly for him to appear.

"Right behind you," half the group jumped at the sudden appearance of Ion behind them, leaning against the stand. The only ones that didn't jump were Kirito, Mataras and Kione.

"Where've you been? When I peeked into your room, you were already diving," Melody asked.

"I walked over towards the race course, didn't run it, but I saw some players sparring there and watched for a bit," Ion shrugged.

The morning continued normally, more and more players flocked into the plaza. The moment the server clock hit midday, Reiji Mitsusuda appeared on his screen again, "Welcome to the final round of the ORO Swordsman Tournament!" He began.

"Today, the remaining sixty-four players will be placed into a bracket system, one-on-one duels until a champion is decided!" A screen appeared beside him, showing the portraits of all the remaining players. Then, they were shuffled into a big loop before the screen blinked, showing the formation.

The first thing Ion looked for was his own portrait, in a bracket against another player that he didn't recognise. He then looked at the entire thing, the final round was going to take place in a multiple block format.

His eyes examined every face in every block, until he saw that in Block A, there was himself, Klein, Leafa, Mai and Sachi.

In Block B, there was Kirito, Pyralis, Alice, Orchid and Angel.

In Block C, there was Melody, Flibjib, Silica, Himiko and Ren.

And in Block D, there were Riku, Asuna, Kione, Helios and Mataras.

"There are going to be a lot of battles today," Helios grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Yep, and I can't wait," Angel nodded.

"There's that Yaksha guy that considers Ren his rival, they're in the same block!" Mai pointed up at block C. A young man with a mask covering his eyes was seen there.

"Noodleypasta and Sinon must have been knocked out in the race, I'm not seeing their faces up there," Kirito muttered, his eyes settled on that of Pyralis, something about him felt unique.

Kione, who had raised her bandana to take a look at the brackets, spotted her own face. She then saw who she was against.

"Sorry pipsqueak, I'll try to make the match quick," A certain ashy haired teen, with an ego the size of a mountain. Her first opponent was Helios.

* * *

The six arenas vanished, and a larger, more impressive coliseum appeared in their place. Battles went on all day, some minor faces recognised during the tournament, like Eugene, who duelled Ren and lost to the tactician. There was also the battle between Leafa and Sakuya, the Jedi Battlemaster. Leafa won by the skin of her teeth.

Melody's rival from ORO, Reaper, showed up against the young greatsword user herself, he used a single-handed longsword, and lasted a decent amount of time, in fact, Melody advanced only due to the timer running out.

The next match would pit Silica vs Himiko, Ion and Ren both stood by, ready to watch their sisters, one by battle, the other by blood, face off in the arena.

The two young girls entered the field, getting cheers from everyone, but none were louder than the Moonlit Black Cats and Wyvern's Inferno.

The timer began, Silica drawing Dragon Fang from her belt, while Himiko drew Murakumo into a defensive stance.

When the timer bleeped, both pushed forward, dagger clashing against katana, Silica then ducked under a swipe from the longer weapon, and launched a skill, several quick slices that whittled away at Himiko's HP.

The young Wyvern counter-attacked, her sword lighting up red with a skill of her own, a diagonal slash that cut Silica's HP by a quarter.

The dragon tamer however activated a new skill, tossing her dagger like it was a boomerang, however, Himiko deflected the small pinwheel, and it landed in the dirt.

"Now's your chance! Press the attack!" Ren called out. Ion wasn't worried though… why was that?

He got his answer when Silica landed a swift spin kick that sent Himiko sprawling off to the side.

She then continued the attack, another speedy kick flying towards the recovering Wyvern, sending her rolling even further.

"Looks like Angel and Mataras have taught her well," Ion grinned, watching Silica finally recover her dagger.

"I would never have expected that…! She's full of surprises, ain't she?" Alice gasped from Ren's left.

"Atta girl Silica! Now bring it home!" Angel called from Ion's right.

Silica's dagger started glowing yellow, the girl lunging forward, stabbing her dagger into Himiko's chest, rotating it in her body, then twirling around and pulling the dagger up over her.

Himiko's HP plummeted, completely disappearing from the three-hit skill, 'Savage Fulcrum'.

The Wyverns and Black Cats cheered and clapped, especially when the girls shook hands after Himiko's revival.

* * *

"Oh boy, I can't wait for this next fight!" Liz cackled.

"I agree, this is going to be something to watch," Sinon chuckled darkly.

"Wait… it's Helios against Kione next, right?" Mai asked.

Ion and Angel both smiled, "Go tear them up kid," they looked up at the girl, who was sat behind them.

"I won't let you two down," she grinned back.

Two flashes of light teleported the two competitors out of the stands.

Kione took a deep breath, equipping Buraindo, her faithful katana to her hip, and gripping her blindfold and making sure it was on her head right.

She felt her feet hit solid ground, so she began walking until she sensed Helios about ten paces from herself.

"Sorry about this kid, but I'm not going to lose here," Helios said, as the window to start the match appeared before them.

Kione slightly uncovered her right eye, just to interact with her menu. "Helios, I'm about to teach you a valuable lesson," she smirked back, drawing her blade.

"Oh? What could a girl who doesn't like to see in game teach a guy like me?" Helios laughed, bring his axe around to bear.

"The most important lesson of all. How to break an ego like yours!" During their conversation, Kione had been waiting for the buzz starting the match, and when it did, she sprung forward.

"Whoa! She's fast!" Kirito muttered with wide eyes.

"Duh, she is the pupil of Ion, Mataras and Asuna after all," Leafa chuckled.

"But this is all her now, she's taken what we taught her and turned it into a fighting style of her very own," Asuna told the siblings.

Kione's katana was a blur as she rained blows down on the bigger axe user. He did his best to duck and weave around them, but the only reason he was lasting this long was because of his thicker armour.

Helios then launched into a skill, attempting to swat the small girl away, but the girl saw it coming a mile away, casually leaning back like she was at a limbo contest and avoiding the massive swing. Since the attack missed, it counted as interrupted, so Helios was stuck in the body-lock effect.

Kione then sheathed her sword, the blade in its scabbard glowing a crimson red.

Several players in the crowds seemed to gasp, freeze or cheer. Klein's eyes widened as he watched her stance, "There's no way…. She got that skill already?!" He demanded.

"Alright Klein, you know Katanas the most, what's the deal with that stance?" Sachi asked.

"That there is the stance for the single most powerful skill a katana user can get, you need a katana skill level maxed out before you can even go on the solo-quest through a super hard dungeon," Klein explained.

"To think that such a young girl could master such an art…" Everyone turned, seeing Ion, Mataras and Asuna as equally surprised by the skill as the rest of them.

"It's over musclehead! Take this! Amatsu no Homura!" With blinding speed, Kione's katana finally moved, drawing the blade to deliver an upwards diagonal slash to her opponent, following up with two more lightning fast slash attacks to Helios. She then got back into another stance, and let out a battle cry as she continued the attack with three unbelievably fast 360 degree slashes, sending Helios rocketing into the arena wall. As he flew away, she stylishly finished the skill by twirling the blade and sheathing it again with a satisfying click.

Everyone was speechless as the unrelenting psychopath's HP shot down from a safe green to zero in less than a second as he slammed into the arena wall, right below where Wyvern Inferno and the Black Cats were watching from. "Lucky shot!" He yelled, as he washed away into a force signature.

Ion's eyes widened again when he glanced up, where it had pointed Kione as the victor, it did so with spectacular display, with the word 'PERFECT!' appearing in golden lights.

"She…?" Ren was a loss for words.

"Just beat him…!" Alice muttered.

"Without taking any damage at all!" Mataras, Ion and Kirito breathed.

The stadium then exploded with cheers as the crowds went bananas over that outstanding display.

"There is nothing more we can teach her now," Mataras smiled.

"It's up to her now to take herself further than before," Asuna muttered, a grin on her face.

Ion turned to Dagger, who had come to watch, "How much did you lose from that one?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of didn't bet on him…" The red-haired girl giggled sheepishly, much to the shock of everyone there.

"Dagger…! You sneaky little witch, I don't think Helios will be pleased at that, so I have an idea, transfer the winnings you got from that match to your guild savings so he doesn't see the amount you got," Melody laughed.

"Good idea, Ren, can I have access to the guild storage?" The merchant asked.

"Sure," Ren nodded, transmiting the authority to Dagger so she could carry out the deed.

All the Wyvern Inferno members decided to peek into the guild savings and check, and Ion, who was next to Ren, peeked over his shoulder to whistle at the sudden increase in col.

Kione and Helios rejoined them shortly, "As much as I hate to admit it. No really, this hurts saying this… but you beat me good small fry," Helios sighed, as he sat down next to Dagger.

"She didn't just beat you, she perfect KO'd you!" Ren dropped the news.

"I think you're becoming quite popular," Ion nodded. True enough, at least in their section of the stands, there was a lot of players cheering and applauding the young blind girl.

She glanced around, feeling a sense of pride at all the players that were congratulating her on her victory.

"See, now that you're known, take it as far as you can," Angel hugged her, and pulled her into the open seat between Helios and herself.

Kione's face broke into a huge grin, and she laughed, "I love my life now," She sighed.

* * *

 **Helios: Can I call hacks?**

 **Ion: You can, but none of us would care.**

 **Helios: ... For being the kindest guy in your guild, you can have a frosty cold attitude sometimes.**

 **Ion: Thank you. Anywhoo, again, thanks go to TheSib for use of Wyvern's Inferno, and I hope enjoys watching his psychopath get destroyed.**

 **Next time: The Berserker Lotus!**


	38. Chapter 38: Merry Memories!

**'Tis the season to be jolly! Greetings from the Arctic Swordsman!**

 **Not the chapter you expected, but here's a nice litte heart-warming Christmas Chapter from yours truly!**

 **I only own my OCs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Merry Memories!  
**

* * *

"Come on bro! Get up!" Marcus groaned as he heard his sister's voice, opening his eyes and sitting up, he blinked away the tiredness, before focusing on Emma, who looked extremely eager.

"What in the stars of Aincrad has gotten you all fired up?" He muttered.

"It's snowing! Big time too! Just look at the snow mounds out back!" She grinned. "We must have a snowball fight! Like we did with mama!"

Marcus' eyes widened, "Right! This will be the first year that we can have a snowball fight after you recovered full mobility!" He realised.

He gave a smirk, "I seem to remember that it took both you and mama to beat me, and that was sometimes after you got help from half the house staff," he told her. "What makes you think you'll beat me today?"

"The thirst for revenge," Emma shot back.

* * *

Their garden really was covered in snow, and two perfect mounds had been formed naturally overnight. Marcus took one side, while Emma begun to fortify her side, both built their forts, Marcus choosing a wider perimeter while Emma built thicker walls but a smaller bunker.

Marcus, never too affected by the cold, wore a long-sleeved, white shirt and black sweatpants while Emma wore a blue woolly jumper over a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

After a five minute honour rule to build the defences, the fight began. Marcus instantly ducked behind his wall to avoid the salvo of snowballs from Emma, who threw them like catapults, sometimes giving high shots, sometimes tricking him with some that smashed into his walls.

Marcus heard a pause in her salvo, either she was reloading, or she was recharging, he gripped two snowballs, ready to strike back, he just caught a glimpse of her black hair contrasting with the snow, he threw his snowballs slower than she did, but put more power into his throws, and smashing them into the same spot again and again.

He grinned when he saw the wall crumble in that one spot, producing a sizable hole. Obviously, Emma's snow fort building skills were top-notch, as the wall didn't collapse in, the girl clearly noticed her breach, and worked with haste to repair the damage.

"Here's where it ends!" Marcus called. Climbing to the top of his mound, he grinned when he got a perfect glimpse of Emma's head as she patched up the hole. "Sub-Zero Slammer!" He yelled out, launching a huge salvo of snowballs, six of them flying in a line towards his sister, who only just reacted to the assault.

All six slammed into her face, and Marcus rushed over to make sure he hadn't overdone it. He was glad when he saw her get back up, and laughed when she spluttered out snow that had gotten in her mouth.

"I win, now let's go get dressed and have some breakfast, ok kiddo?" He asked her.

"Ok! Race you to the shower!" Emma giggled, scrambling to her feet and sprinting inside.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Marcus called after her.

* * *

After breakfast, the siblings went to the mall, "Right, we have a present for some of our friends, but we still need gifts for Sarah, Keiko, Sayuri, Michael and Suguha," Marcus said, ticking the names off a list.

"How about we split up and meet back in two hours? I'm kind of glad our old man decided to send that cheque to us," Emma suggested.

"Yeah, who knew he actually had a heart," Marcus sighed. "Alright Emma, don't talk to strangers, see you back at the bus station in two hours then."

The two siblings broke off and went their own way, Marcus then added another name to the list he needed to get a gift for, Emma. He wanted to give her the best present ever this year, maybe because he hadn't been able to get one for her during his time in SAO.

* * *

An hour later, he walked out a store, having handled a present for both Sarah and Sayuri, he already had dealt with Suguha and Keiko, but he was having trouble with a present for Michael and Emma. "Marcus?" He turned his head at the hail, and saw Asuna walking towards him.

"Hey Asuna, fancy meeting you here," He smiled. "What are you here for today?" He asked her.

"Oh, just some Christmas gifts for the family and for friends," She shrugged, holding up the bags she had. "You?"

"Same, I need a gift for Michael, and one for Emma," Marcus told her.

"Emma? I thought that she'd be easy to handle," Asuna muttered.

"Nah, because I missed Christmas with her with SAO going on, I want to get her the best present ever!" Marcus explained.

"I get it, well, no matter what you get her, I'm sure she'd love it," Asuna assured him.

"Actually… now I have an idea, I just hope I can get it in time…" Marcus gave a grin.

"What? What did you just think of?" She asked.

"Just wait and see," He smirked, "See ya around," with that, he walked away.

* * *

Christmas arrived, Sarah, Kione and Keiko came around in the morning to exchange presents and have a merry time.

Sarah was handed a present from Marcus, and she ripped into it to find a beautiful necklace with a gleaming amethyst as the gemstone. She loved the item, and thanked Marcus with a kiss on the cheek, to which the other three girls giggled at his expense.

The presents went on, Emma had gotten a fluffy scarf which came with decorations of her favourite Pokémon, Alolan Ninetails, from Sarah, a puzzle of Aincrad from Keiko and a huge collection of chocolate and candy from Kione.

Sarah had also gotten a new leather jacket from Emma, Keiko had gotten her a book on martial arts, and Kione had given her a model of the Raevelt, smaller than the actual thing, but she still cherished the gift.

Marcus had been gifted a collection of lore books from Star Wars from Emma, which he planned on using a lot. Keiko had given him a picture book of Ion and Silica during their break in SAO, and they all had some laughs from what they saw. Kione and Sarah had pooled together when it came to Marcus, the older Cersy sibling tearing into the last present to find two boxes. The first that he opened, he felt a vibe of familiarity.

"Where have I seen this before?" He muttered, pulling out a white coat.

"Why don't you try it on?" Sarah grinned.

Marcus stood up, and put on the coat, it was then when he smacked himself in the forehead, "Wow… The Cloak of the Snow…" He muttered. The coat was an exact replica of his long coat from SAO.

"I managed to get in touch with an old friend from SAO who was a tailor, turns out she's a seamstress IRL, when I brought this before her, she was more than happy to take the challenge," Sarah explained.

"It feels just like I'm in New Aincrad now," Marcus smiled.

"Then don't blink, or you'll miss what's next," Kione grinned.

Marcus sat back down, the second box was heavier, making him wonder what it was.

Therefore, his shock when he pulled out not just a perfect replica of Arctic Heart, but also Frozen Flash, the sword he had commissioned from Liz back on floor forty-eight, made the girls think he might faint.

"My swords too… how'd you…?" He asked.

"Dad pulled some strings, and got in touch with a bunch of guys who make full blown replicas of weapons from cartoons and other things, an example is the Gravity Hammer from the Halo franchise," Sarah said.

"Whoa…" Marcus wiped away a tear from his eye, then struck a pose with the two swords.

"Not bad for a polar opposite of Kazuto," Keiko smiled.

Marcus put the swords back in the box and took off his coat, then they got back to present opening.

Keiko opened a box to find a stuffed animal of Pina the feathery dragon, to which she squealed with joy and hugged Marcus, a cute outfit from Emma, Sarah had got her a bracelet with a ruby in it, and Kione had gotten her a painting of a fully grown Pina, with Silica riding her with a confident look on her face.

"One last present, I wanted to save the best to last," Marcus said, pulling a thin present out from under the tree.

He then handed it to Emma, "Here Sis, Merry Christmas from me," he smiled.

She opened it, and almost froze solid when she saw an old book, with four words on the cover.

 **Elizabeth Cersy**

 **Photo Albumn**

With shaking fingers, she turned open the book, and gasped.

The whole book was filled with photos with a young boy, and younger girl, as well as a man, there was also a woman. She had jet-black hair, and sea-blue eyes, her hair was done up in a bun, and she wore an elegant dress.

"Mama…!" Emma whimpered. One photo showed the siblings with their mother, having a painting contest, next to it showed the three having a paint war. Another photo showed them at a theme park with their father too, on a small raft shooting water cannons at other boats. Another showed a snowball fight between the boy and girl, their mother had joined the girl's side, as well as the house staff. As she looked at the photo with glossy eyes, she remembered back to the day that photo took place.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"HAHAHA! I'm the king of the castle! I'm king of the castle!" a young Marcus laughed, from high upon the hill he had chosen as his fort. A young Emma pouted, with a cute glare up the boy.

"Mama! Marcus is being himself again!" She called over to where a bench stood, Warren Cersy and Elizabeth Cersy laughed at their son's antics.

"Is he now?" Elizabeth asked, a playful grin on her face, "How about we get him together?" She asked, coming over and forming a snowball in her hands.

"Yeah! Get him!" Emma giggled, throwing a snowball towards Marcus with vigour. He ducked under the attack, and narrowly avoided a projectile from his mother.

"Really sis? You ask for help to defeat me? Fine then, I'll take you both on!" He laughed, tossing down a counterattack that missed Elizabeth by a centimetre.

This kept going, but the two female Cersy's couldn't get close enough to defeat him. Even with the help of the kitchen staff, the butler, Kane, and the four maids, it took two hours to finally get a hit on the boy, who put on an amazing 'death' display, by rolling down the hill and into Emma and Elizabeth after becoming a snowball himself.

When the snow settled, all three were laughing freely, Marcus and Emma giving a friendly argument about who won the war.

In the end, it was declared a tie, because Emma herself had gotten the final hit on Marcus, while he had bowled into them both after becoming a snowball. They had gotten a cold that Christmas, all three of them, and several staff had to call in after catching a cold themselves, but it was extremely worth it for the best snowball fight. Ever. Of all time.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Emma put down the book, before launching into Marcus with a massive bone crushing hug, "Thank you Marcus," she smiled, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"You're welcome Emma, Merry Christmas," Marcus smiled back, warmly accepting the embrace with open arms.

* * *

 **Ion: We wish you a merry Christmas!**

 **Sarah: We wish you a merry Christmas!**

 **Emma: We wish you a Merry Christmas!**

 **Kione: And a Happy New Year!**

 **Ion: So, yeah, just a small Christmas feels chapter, sort of sharing the antics I shared IRL with finding something for my brother...**

 **Emma: And what did you get him?**

 **Ion: Not important here! Anywhoo, I hope you folks have a great Christmas.**

 **All: See you in 2017!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Berserker Lotus

**I'm BAAAAAACK!**

 **Sorry, I kinda got another writer's block this chapter, the chapter was a bit short, so I wanted to come up with some way to improve it. One of my friends IRL gave me an idea, so I put it in to use!**

 **Rights go to their respective owners, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Berserker Lotus**

* * *

Matches continued at a steady pace, the Moonlit Black Cats and Wyvern's Inferno guilds continued to progress well, slowly but surely getting closer to the top of their block.

Several encountered included Leafa taking on Sakuya, to which the blonde-haired girl won against thanks to her kendo styled skills. Another encounter was Dusken, who had shown up using a long sword, in a match against a player using a katana. The strawberry haired young man was wearing a white leather chestplate over a red jacket and black pants. His sword was strapped to his back not that different to Kirito and Mataras, by a black leather strap looping over his right shoulder.

The next match was Mataras going up against Riku. As they waited for the match to get underway, Ion chatted with his battle brother.

"I hope you don't lose, I kinda want to face off with you myself today," He was saying.

"I understand, then I had better win," the red clad swordsman nodded.

Ion shrugged, "Good luck," He then said.

"Thanks, I won't need it," Mataras retorted, before being whisked away.

* * *

It was an even fight between the two, Riku's spear gave him many options to keep Guilty Thorn at bay, the warrior in red had to work as hard as he could to avoid getting skewered by his longer weapon.

He saw him charge up a skill, and he recognised the movement, so as he shot forward, Mataras sidestepped him, grabbing the spear from the side and slashing at his chest. Then, as they separated, he employed the Dragon Blood's flexibility, landing two quick but effective slashes on his back.

"Go Mataras!" Ion called.

"Riku! You better not lose! You hear me?!" Helios demanded of his rival.

Mataras grinned at the support from his brother-in-arms, then settled into a battle-ready stance, giving a no more nonsense look to his opponent.

Riku looked very intimidated by the Red Swordsman's scary face, but he too prepared to fight.

No one moved for a few seconds, before Mataras rushed forward, ready to intercept Riku's spear.

Their weapons clashed, but Mataras then used Guilty Thorn to hold it in place, by hooking the blade up on the head of Riku's spear and looping it around his back.

"Clever, but what do you plan to do?" He asked, he then heard Mataras open his menu, and push an option, before he made a move.

Mataras' response was a powerful foot, sweeping up to sock Riku in the head, the other warrior went tumbling, losing a grip on his weapon.

Mataras wasn't done, his foot coming back up again with a bright red glow. "Here we go! Take this! Fire Dragon Talon!" he leapt up, before coming down on Riku with the force of a freight train.

Up in the stands, everyone was looking over to Ion for an explanation, "You guys know about OSS' don't you? That's one of his secret arts, Fire Dragon Talon, it's a three-hit martial arts skill, but uses the owner's weapon as well, that guy down there is a dragon, and he's got all he needs to beat Riku," He told them.

The second hit was when his weapon entered the picture, his jagged blade coming forward like a dragon's claws coming down to slash or impale. Riku recovered from the kick just in time to get stabbed by the sword.

"His feet are a dragon's talons, his sword is a set of claws, and his burning spirit, is a dragon's breath, these three things are what's going to let him win," Ion explained, smiling at the young man he called a brother down in the arena.

Mataras' final hit was his fist, coming forward to connect with Riku's face, and he slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Mataras was panting, still in the finishing stance from his skill, looking towards where dust had been kicked up by his impact. As it settled, all they saw was a force signature.

"I'll be damned, he actually beat him!" Mai grinned.

"Ion, how strong is your guild?!" Ren asked.

"Well, I can't vouch for the others, but that guy has never lost a duel in his virtual life, even when Kirito, Angel and I take him on, there's never a clear winner, Mataras is just that good," Ion told them.

* * *

Next match was going to be interesting, it was Alice vs Orchid.

"This will be good, The Berserker Lotus against the Orchid with Thorns," Sachi sat down, handing a basket of popcorn to Mataras.

"Aye, two scythe wielders, both from SAO, and it's high time we found out just which is stronger," He nodded, taking a handful.

"The Lotus will be surprised, Orchid has been training for a chance to finally prove she's stronger," everyone turned at the voice, revealing none other than the Spanish Inquisition's resident katana user, Noodleypasta.

"Hey Noodles, saw you didn't make the cut in the race," Ion waved up.

"Yeah, thanks for the painful start by the way, Orchid had my ear for the awkward landing site my face had," He told the speed demon.

"Oh, I know about this, you landed on her cleavage, didn't you?" Riku asked, a small grin on his face.

"And she still hasn't forgiven me for it, and it wasn't even my fault!" Noodley sighed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Here we go," Kirito said, the countdown started, and both scythes were drawn. As the clock buzzed, both ran forward, skills in effect. Alice's scythe came down to meet the blade coming up from Orchid, and there was a resounding clang as the weapons clashed.

Alice was quickly on the attack, her weapon catching scratches on Orchid as she went to work, twirling and spinning her weapon and body like they were cogs in a well-oiled machine.

The fight was far from one-sided though, Orchid was not going to take this lying down in the dirt, she played the more defensive tactic, but her strikes definitely had more firepower behind them.

Orchid ducked under a speedy slash from Alice, then brought her weapon up from under her opponent's guard, ripping a large gash through her avatar. Alice growled, before her leg lit up, smashing into Orchid's gut, sending her sprawling. As Orchid recovered, Alice observed her fellow scythe user's stance, her weapon, her face, finding a similar appearance to her own battle style, but their attacks were very different.

"Alice! Beat her already!" Mai called.

"You can do it Alice!" Asuna yelled.

Alice grinned at her friends' support, looking over to Orchid, who was sprinting towards her, tucked low to the ground. The black haired girl had to cartwheel back to avoid the low sweeping move that Orchid made.

Another pair of skills entered the fray, Orchid trying to get the upper hand on Alice by coming down with a diagonal cleaving attack.

Alice was having none of it though, blocking her opponent's scythe with the handle of her own. As Orchid struggled to move with the post-skill freeze effect, Alice made her move, her scythe lighting up a crimson red, she held the scythe behind her back, spinning once and slashing heavily through Orchid's avatar. Alice wasn't done yet, flipping her weapon, she then spun the opposite way, much faster, as she unwound herself, while her blade shredded straight through Orchid's body, and her avatar, ripping her in two.

As Orchid faded into a signature, Alice collapsed with exhaustion, once the other scythe user had been revived, the two shook hands, letting everyone cheer at the amazing fight.

"What a great fight!" Ion congratulated them, as they both returned to the stands.

"Yeah, it's a real treat to watch two scythe users go at it like that!" Kirito grinned.

"Nice work Alice, you showed them all that you've still got it," Ren smiled warmly, welcoming her back with open arms.

"Thanks guys, that was one of my hardest fights, I don't think Scythes are meant to be used for duels against another of the same weapon," Alice replied. "Besides, the congrats should be going to Orchid, she did just as great as me."

"You're not wrong there, I saw moments when I thought she might beat you," Mai told her, glancing over to Noodleypasta and Orchid, who were embracing each other, making the Wyverns and Black Cats smile at the touching scene. Kirito then heard several windows open, one next to him, he turned to see a notification.

'Your next match will be against Player: Pyralis,' this made him ready himself for the battle he was about to have, glancing over, he saw Mataras, Mai, Melody, Angel and Ion also with a window open.

"I'm up against Flibjib next!" Melody informed her friends.

"I've got a guy… I met before I think… Nilsson," Angel said. 'We meet again, and I will redeem myself for what happened last time.'

"I've got a guy called Xero, something about him feels familiar…" Mataras spoke up, with a raised eyebrow.

"And I'm… up against a girl called Electron," Mai said.

Ion noted he was up against a stranger, by the name of Weiss, all he could see was that she had white hair and a stern look on her face. "My opponent loves that old RWBY show too much," he remarked dryly, making a few people chuckle.

* * *

Melody opened her eyes as she stepped into the arena, spotting the leader of the most flamboyant guild in the game walking towards her from a distance. He looked calm and composed, the same as her, but at the same time, she was afraid, Flibjib was unpredictable in SAO, and then, he was supported by the system. In New Aincrad, with everyone able to move more freely, but not as much as Mataras' Dragon Blood, meaning he was even more difficult to read.

They drew their swords as the countdown began, "No hard feelings when I stomp you into the ground, right?" Flibjib asked.

"I won't, but Ion might," Melody replied.

Ion silently agreed, "Kick his ass sis," He grinned.

As the buzz to start the match went off, both charged forward, swords scraping in the dirt behind them. Melody quickly pirouetted, her sword flying around her form. Flibjib did very similar, his sword coming from the opposite direction, the resulting slam was massive, and some of the crowds had to cover their ears.

Both leapt back, and then ran forward, the two large sword users activating the same skill, Avalanche. Their blades bashed into each other's again, and another huge clang echoed through the arena. Flibjib started to overpower Melody, but this turned out to be a façade as she rolled backwards, kicking him away as he stumbled over her.

"Nice moves!" Kirito cheered.

Melody smirked at the recovering guild leader, his HP was just hanging between green and yellow, while hers was a little more than his own.

The smaller player charged forward, kicking up dust with her sword, and angled her sword to direct it towards Flibjib, who then felt a pair of feet kick off his back, and into the air. "You just bought a few seconds!" He yelled, swinging his sword to clear away the dust.

However, Melody was missing as the cloud vanished. Everyone looked around, but Ion knew better, and looked up, Kirito and Mataras spotted this, and followed his gaze, slowly getting others to do the same.

Melody shot down from the sky, having shot up quite far using Flibjib and her sword as a springboard. "Cannonball!" She yelled, tucking into a spin, her sword being the only thing sticking out of her profile.

Flibjib angled his sword, and braced himself for the incoming attack from above, which slammed down with full force. He held on though, and threw her off with a powerful swing. Melody jabbed her sword into the ground to prevent herself from losing her balance.

Melody made an update of their health, hers now being mid yellow, and Flibjib having about a quarter left.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Flibjib said, leaning on his sword. Melody ran towards him, leaving her sword behind. Flibjib slashed horizontally, however, she slid under it, jumped up, kicked off his head, and landed perfectly on the hilt of her sword, balanced steadily.

"No matter whether I win or lose, how about we get together, maybe I can help you learn a few things about the big swords?" Flibjib offered.

"But if I beat you, doesn't that mean I'm better than you," Melody asked.

"Maybe, but your sword is smaller than my Dragonslayer," Flibjib said. "Join me, and you can have your own big ass sword," Jib told her.

"Perhaps," Melody simply shrugged, however, she would be lying if she wasn't just the slightest bit interested in giant blades.

"You will become my apprentice!" Flibjib yelled, grabbing his sword and throwing it at her like a buzzsaw.

Melody balked, and leapt up off her sword, as his collided with it, knocking it over. She angled herself so when she landed, her foot kicked her sword up into the air. Then with one final flip, she gave it a mighty kick, sending it shooting towards Flibjib faster than he could react, therefore, it cleaved him in two from the waist.

Melody landed like she had just finished a routine in the gym, and gave a salute towards Jib, "Get good," she mocked him.

Flibjib's eye twitched, "I will have my revenge!" He yelled overdramatically as he vanished into a force signature.

Everyone laughed and cheered at the results, but none more than Ion, who was laughing his head off at his sister's insult to injury.

"That's my lil' sis!" He grinned, giving her a thumb's up.

* * *

 **Angel: I think those names are familiar... where have I seen them before...?**

 **Mataras: They're the names of the OCs that were submitted back during the Death Dart arc.**

 **Ion: Yep! To Mandalore the Freedom and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, your characters are coming back for round two! Could I request a PM or review from you two, asking what weapon they might use in New Aincrad, no guns, just melee weapons.**

 **Sachi: I think both of them will be pleased to see their characters return!**

 **Melody: Me too! They looked so interesting during the tournament but we didn't get a lot of showtime for them.**

 **Ion: And to Lord Pyrus, Pyralis' time has come at last.**

 **All: Next time: Dual Wielding Showdown!**


	40. Chapter 40: Dual Wielding Showdown

**So, who's ready for more action?! Not much else to say at the moment, so I'll let the story do the talking...**

 **Oh! Wait, stay tuned at the end, because I'm dropping a PSA.**

 **For now though...**

 **Pyralis belongs to Lord Pyrus, Nilsson belongs to Mandalore the Freedom, Mataras belongs to guess who, and I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Dual Wielding Showdown**

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes as he felt his feet hit the ground, across from him stood Pyralis, a young man in a brown coat similar to his own, which flapped around as his teleport wore off. His eyes narrowed as he set eyes on the two hilts that rested at his waist.

"So. The rumours are true, there is another dual wielder in this tournament," He said, walking forward.

"But now we learn which of us is worthy of it more?" Pyralis replied, and drew his swords, revealing them to be similar calibre of blade to his own, the first, he recognised as the Anneal Blade, an early sword from SAO that he himself used in the early days. The other, he noticed, was a red blade, with a flame decoration on the hilt, this one was unknown to him, either it was region exclusive, or custom made by a blacksmith.

"You use the Elucidator in your right hand, but what is that left hand holding?" Pyralis asked, as Kirito drew his own blades.

"The Dark Repulser, one of a kind, forged by one of my guild members," Kirito answered. "And your other sword is new to me," He asked.

"This is the Pyrus Talon, forged by one of my closest friends," Pyralis replied.

The countdown, as if waiting for their conversation to end, started, and both players took a steady stance.

In the crowds, Ion and Mataras watched with eager eyes, it had been a while since they'd seen Kirito go all out. Asuna and Yui also observed him, praying that the Black Swordsman would win this match.

The second the countdown hit zero, the two dual wielders charged. Kirito lit up a one handed skill, Slant, while Pyralis charged up the Sonic Leap skill. Their active blades met midway, but Kirito had the better angle, and knocked Pyralis' sword off balance. Taking his other sword, he slashed heavily across the other duellist's chest, scoring first pixels.

Pyralis growled, Pyrus Talon coming in to connect with Dark Repulser, then whirled around, taking the blue sword into a hard to recover position and bringing Anneal Blade to slice across Kirito's back.

The Black Swordsman grunted, and fell back. This turned out to be a mistake as Pyralis was quickly upon him, both swords glowing.

Kirito recognised the skill as none other than Starburst Stream, the signature move for the Dual Blades skill. Thinking quickly, he decided to take Mataras' teaching to heart, sweeping his leg under Pyralis' own, and knocked him off balance and interrupting the dangerous skill.

He then charged after the stumbling brown cloaked boy, charging up a single-handed skill, Seven Deadly Sins, slashing three times across the opponent's chest, spinning, then two more strikes, then two more after one more spin.

He could hear his friends cheering him on, as Pyralis got back to his feet. "You have skill," He grunted.

"Thanks, you're not doing too bad yourself," Kirito shot back calmly.

The two rushed back in, catching each other's blades with their own, red clashed against blue while black connected with silver. Pyralis then started pushing the Black Swordsman back with surprising strength, causing him to have to go on the defensive. Pyralis started to unleash combos of his own, showing that he seemed to have trained to use them to the fullest of his ability.

However, Kirito wasn't going down, no way. _I'm the one who had the Dual Wielding Skill back in SAO, this guy got his skill from New Aincrad, his skill is nothing compared to the experience that I got! I faced the Gleam Eyes alone with these swords! What's this guy done with his!_

Kirito leapt back, "Here we go! Eclipse!" He yelled, activating the biggest combo the Dual Wielding Skill had to offer, unleashing a whirlwind of slashes and strikes with the two blades in his arms.

Pyralis did his best to defend, but the combo was far too fast, twenty-seven hard hitting blows raining down on him. When the skill finished, the crowds observed the HP differences. Kirito was on about 60 percent, while Pyralis was not far below him at around 40.

"That was an impressive skill, you know, I've never met someone else who has the Dual Blades skill, you've been a great challenge," Pyralis said. "But I have a skill of my own!"

He rushed forward, both swords glowing a bright red, _I've never seen that initial movement before! He has an OSS!_ Kirito thought, just as the swords reached him, he tried to block them, but they blew his completely out of the way.

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled, as her husband in game received many heavy blows. Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Both.

When the skill ended, Kirito was rather low, only just above the red.

"That skill was major strong! I counted at least twenty-five hits!" Ion gasped.

"Twenty-nine is the exact number," Yui corrected him. Ion decided not to argue with the adorable AI, choosing to numbly watch Kirito stumble to his feet.

"I've got one more trick up my sleeve!" He yelled, activating a skill on his right sword.

"By using one sword? What do you intend to do?" Pyralis asked.

Kirito's answer was the skill Howling Octave, an eight-hit skill that got past Pyralis' guard and created new slash marks all over his avatar. Everyone thought that was all he had, but Kirito's other sword glowed the moment the first skill wore off.

His sword came around horizontally, coming to a halt in Pyralis' stomach, the skill Savage Fulcrum continued as Kirito twisted the sword further in, before his own body turned around to pull the sword up and out. Kirito was still not done, as his black sword lit up one more time.

Twisting around, he slashed across Pyralis' chest, then with a flourish, he cut his right side, another spin, across his back, and finally, a mighty swing across his left. As he finished, a square outline faded from the art.

Pyralis cried out, as his HP was blown away by the insane amount of hits he took, vanishing into a force signature.

Most of the Moonlit Black Cats gaped at the display, but two stood out, Mataras and Ion, who just smirked, "Even now he finds a way to show off his skills," Ion sighed.

Once the players left, Kirito returned to his seat, only to be intercepted by Klein, "Dude, what was that you just pulled?" He asked.

"I… don't think you want to know," Kirito said.

Ion glanced over to Asuna, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Just getting a sense of Déjà vu is all," she muttered.

"Ditto, it's the exact same conversation," Ion nodded with a chuckle. "Just don't pop a blood vessel."

"So then super human, what was that you just pulled then?" Angel asked.

"Remember the last update? New skills and stuff were added, as well as the Unique Skills like Dual Wielding and Dragon Blood? Well, I discovered an exploit, where if I time it right after a sword skill, I can chain multiple one handed sword skills up to three or four times before lag catches up," Kirito explained.

"Skill Connect is what he calls it," Ion threw in.

"Stupid name," Mataras snorted. "Should be called Skill Chain, it sounds way more legitimate."

"Whatever it's called, it's badass!" Klein waved them off.

"Doofus has a point, that was pretty cool to watch," Alice nodded.

* * *

Angel took a deep breath, Ion glanced over to her, "I don't need force powers to know that something's got you nervous, what's up?" He asked.

"I met this guy once before, in the Blades and Blasters tournament…" Angel sighed.

"Yeah? What happened?" Ion asked.

"We met during the main event, and were fighting hand to hand when another guy interrupted our battle," Angel explained. "I was disgustingly dishonourable, stabbed him in the back the moment the other guy was gone."

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Ion assured her, pulling her into a hug. "Just go out there and kick ass like always, and if you get a chance, apologise for your questionable play that day."

"Thanks Ion, now wish me luck," a moment later, Angel disappeared for her fight.

She reappeared in the arena, looking across towards where Nilsson had appeared, his Mandalorian armour that she remembered him having last time been replaced by a close equivalent silver-blue set of light armour, with a pair of heavy looking shoulder pads. A long katana was diagonal across his back.

"I remember you, the cowardly Mandalorian," he said.

"And the honourable warrior," Angel returned. The countdown began.

Angel removed her faithful spear Raevelt from her back, twirled it once, before stabbing it in the ground, and looked over to the other player.

She dropped to a kneeling position, "Before we begin, I wanted to apologise for my cowardly actions that day, my title, do you remember it?" She asked.

"The Daughter of Darkness," Nilsson replied.

"I earned that name from a time when I used whatever I could to earn victory, if I made one wrong move, it could be the difference between life and death," Angel sighed.

"So? If you died, you could just respawn and try again," Nilsson shrugged.

"No. Not in that game," Angel gave an even look to her opponent, then failed to keep it up, as she let out five words. "Not in Sword Art Online."

A few murmurs rose in the crowds, most considered it a taboo to bring up the first VRMMO game from which the genre was born.

"You're a survivor," Nilsson noticed.

"I am, and in that game, if you hesitated, your life ended IRL, and you lived through all sorts of deeds, some noble, some… not so much," Angel closed her eyes, and a tear leaked free.

"I see… All this time, since we last met… I've harboured ill will to you because of your act that day, now, how about we fight, and no hard feelings?" Nilsson smiled, drawing his sword from his back and settling into a combat stance.

"You read my mind, now, one must stand, and one must fall," Angel smirked, pulling out her spear and doing the same.

Amazingly, the buzzer went off just as she said those words. Both began circling, Angel spinning her spear, and Nilsson holding his Katana above his head.

Nilsson moved first, his blade lighting up yellow, Angel took her spear and jammed it into the ground, then using it, she flipped around to kick out, ruining her opponent's skill.

She then continued by holding her spear at its blunt end and slamming it into Nilsson with the flat side.

He gave a grin as he leapt back in, his sword clashing with her spear, sparks flew as they traded blows, then the katana user lit up another skill, slashing five times with his blade.

Angel blocked a few, but they still carried a lot of force behind them. As they clashed, she noticed something about her weapon, it was starting to become scratched and damaged.

 _Crap… I forgot to get it restored after my last match!_ She gulped.

Nilsson must have not realised, his sword coming down with a heavy skill. Angel made to block the incoming swing, and the blade cut straight through the handle of her weapon.

Ion's eyes widened as the shards of Raevelt fell to the ground, then shattered. Mataras and Kirito were equally shocked.

Down at Liz's blacksmith stall, she glanced up at the screen, and gasped at the sight of such a beautiful weapon smashing into millions of pieces.

Angel was the most effected, that spear had saved her life so many times, she looked up to Nilsson, who also had wide eyes.

"That spear… held all my memories of my past!" She stood up, and opened her menu, and moved into the inventory, and scrolled down to where she had something ready for this day.

"But I need to put that weapon behind me, and focus on creating a new future!" In her hand materialised a beautiful obsidian spear, with a purple blade and handgrips all along the handle.

"New Aincrad brought something that SAO didn't have, legendary weapons, meet mine, Rhongomiant, the Spear of King Arthur," She announced.

"So, you had a backup ready for this day," Nilsson smiled.

"Raevelt brought me from floor thirty of the old days to where I am today, I owe that spear my life more times than I can count, but it's today that I leave that weapon, as well as my old title, Daughter of Darkness behind me!" Angel yelled.

Her spear lit up a radiant white, and she shot forward with the skill Merciless Thrust, Nilsson did his best to deflect the attack, but the power behind the strike was far too much, and his Katana was knocked out of the way.

Angel came to a halt, and glanced at their HP, hers was fifty percent, he was down to thirty percent.

Her spear lit up again, a bright yellow, and she moved in. Her spear smashed into Nilsson's side, then she twirled herself around, slamming the blunt end into the same side. Not done, her spear spun around again, and she whacked Nilsson in the head, jabbed him twice in the chest and then swept him off his feet.

She then finished the skill by taking the sharp end and jamming it under Nilsson, and launched him into the air.

As he went up, she backed up. Ion took a look at her stance, and grinned.

Her spear lit up red, and she held it over her shoulder like a javelin. Then, with all her strength, she hurled it, skewering Nilsson and pinning him to the far wall.

Angel's favourite skill, Lancing Strike.

Nilsson grinned as his HP hit zero, "good fight, thanks, probably the best I've had in a long time," He sighed.

"Same here," Angel said, walking over. "May the next time we meet lead to an equally as fierce battle."

She stopped just in front of him, and held up her fist. He took his own and knocked it against hers. He then faded into a signature, and Angel reclaimed her spear.

* * *

Angel returned to the gang, and sat down next to Ion with a relieved sigh.

"I had to admit, I thought you were sunk when Raevelt shattered," He told her.

"Come on man, have some faith in her, if there's one thing about the girls in our group, it's that you never count them out of a fight, ever!" Helios slapped him on the back.

"You have a point there, our girls are terrifyingly beautiful in everything they do," Kirito chuckled.

"We're not that bad are we?" Asked Mai.

"Well, to be specific, I list Asuna, Angel, Alice, Sinon, Dagger, hell, even Sachi is scary sometimes," Riku shrugged.

"Don't take it personally Mai, I'm sure the poor sods who you, Kione, Silica and Melody hook up with will find you share the same scary powers of the rest of the girls here," Ion told her.

Mai felt a little better knowing that someone had faith she might get lucky one day, as did Melody and Silica, who smiled at their brother's words of encouragement.

"Oh, that reminds me, while we wait for the next match, how about me and Silica tell you guys the story of Ion's sick day back in SAO, including little miss mother hen here," Angel giggled, putting a hand on Silica's head.

Ion shivered, causing Ren, Kirito and Helios to glance over, "She was the spawn of satan, had Pina keep me down while she did the food, and she was half tempted to feed me herself," He whispered.

"What was that I heard Ion?" Silica asked, Ion turned to see her giving him a death glare.

"Actually… I'd love to hear this, go on, do tell," Melody gave a grin.

* * *

By the end of the tale, Melody was in stitches. "Oh god! That was freaking amazing," she got out before bursting into a fresh fit of giggles.

"I feel bad for you, which is rare. Having to accept the commands of a younger girl-turned-mother," Helios gave a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in, shall we talk about the time when Silica got caught in a trap set by Flibjib that made her at least two feet smaller?" Ion asked.

Everyone paused, and looked at the girl, who squirmed, "It was absolutely the best few days ever," Ion added with an evil grin.

"How did that happen?" Angel asked.

"She went on a small quest on her own, which turned out to be a prank set by Flibjib and Argo, who rigged a cavern clear of monsters with a gas that turned anyone who inhaled it into a child for a set time. I almost died laughing when a small Silica, who was in clothes four sizes too big, returned to Selmburg that afternoon," Ion explained.

"We had to go and aquire some smaller armour for me, that status lasted a week!" Silica pouted.

"She was about the adorable level of Yui after she tried on a red summer dress, her hair was down, I actually have a photo stored on my Nervegear," Ion wiped a tear away from the memory.

He turned to Silica, who was as red as Mataras' coat, "Enough embarrassing tales now? Or shall we talk about the time when a goat decided to have your skirt for lunch?" He asked.

Silica, if at all possible, turned even redder, "We agreed never to speak of that one again!"

 **Mataras: ... Was that necessary?**

 **Melody: Yeah... Silica's kind of... curled up in the fetal position right now.**

 **Mataras: Anyway... reveal your PSA.**

 **Ion: RIGHTO! I am going to reveal that this will probably be the final arc of Watchman of the Stars! Now, depending on you guys, I might do a bonus arc after this one, or I can move onto my next project!**

 **Angel: Which is...?**

 **Ion: Well, I kind of wanted to see what might happen if Mataras wasn't there, and this will NOT be a crossover! That is right! After SAO, we're going to Alfheim Online!**

 **Melody: Want to reveal anymore details? Like who's going to be comatose this time? Or what might happen along the way?**

 **Ion: Nope! I don't do any spoilers at all! So, until next chaper!**

 **All: Next time: Cold Fusion!**


	41. Chapter 41: Hot and Cold

**Ok then, here we are with a new chappie! BIG thanks to Mataras who was awesome enough to write the first fight of this chapter. The rest is all me though.**

 **Mataras belongs to Mataras, Xero belongs to Antex-The Legenday Zoroark. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Hot and Cold**

* * *

The roar of the crowd reverberated through the stone on which Mataras stood, bringing a small smile to his face. Sachi had remarked on his propensity for showing off, and despite his protests otherwise, they both knew he loved displaying his skills in combat in front of an adoring audience.

Looking up at the board that displayed the information for both players, he noted that the name of his newest opponent was 'Xero'. _That sounds familiar…_ he thought as he looked over at the player himself. He was dressed in a black cloak that hid his face, as well as most of his body. His gloves and boots were also black as a moonless night. At his waist rested a standard-looking blade. _Meh, not important enough to bother thinking about. Probably._

He drew his rough red sword and whirled it into position even as the other combatant did the same. The countdown began, and Mataras began to focus on shutting out all senses and input that were not relevant to the fight. The sounds of the crowd, he ignored. The weight of his clothes, he did not acknowledge. The only things that mattered were the man in front of him, and the trusted sword that rested in his grip.

Then something unexpected happened. "Mataras…" the young man before him growled. "Dressed in red… with a scarlet blade… You weren't always a simple combatant, were you?"

Mataras stiffened, his concentration wavering for just a moment, but he quickly recomposed himself. "Who asks?" he demanded.

"One who would have retribution… from the Red Swordsman, Bane of the Laughing Coffin," the other player said. "Are you he?"

"Tell me who asks, and I shall give a straight answer," Mataras snarled, his blood already boiling. He was beginning to suspect why this person seemed familiar. It was obvious at this point that they had some kind of connection to SAO, but-

"The Red Swordsman destroyed the one thing I cared about in all of Aincrad," Xero snapped, his temper seemingly matched with Mataras' hostility. "Now tell me! Are you the one that killed my guild mates?!"

"Proudly," Mataras seethed. _A Laughing Coffin survivor,_ he thought. _Just what I needed._

"Then face your doom, for _I shall kill you!_ " Xero bellowed, even as the timer went off, signaling the start of the duel.

The screens displaying the fight did an excellent job at capturing the sounds that came through the battle, even conversations like the ones that happened just before Mataras' duel began. Which meant that most of the Black Cats knew very well what was about to happen.

"Aaaaaand…" Kirito winced. "That guy pushed the Coffin button."

"The what?" asked Kione.

"He… shouldn't have done that," Sachi said, paling.

He shot forward at top speed, only to find his sword blocked with an iron wrist gripping a crimson blade. "I killed many Laughing Coffin members in my day… even Xaxa could not stand before the might of the Black Cats, and PoH himself dares not come to confront us," Mataras said, his eyes glowing silver as he stared down the black-cloaked player, who gritted his teeth as he tried to push back against his unassailable strength.

"What makes you think that a mere child such as yourself can stand up to me, the one that killed more than half of your guild with my own hands?"

The next instant, Mataras went stumbling backwards courtesy of a punch to his stomach from Xero. "I know all too well that you killed many members of my guild," Xero spat as Mataras looked at him from behind a veil of long black hair. "And to be frank, I couldn't have given a damn about most of them. I'm here for one person, and them only."

"…What was their name?" Mataras asked, keeping his eyes hidden.

"Would she even be important enough to remember?" Xero spat.

His face was still mostly hidden by his hair and his downward gaze, but the smile that grew on his face was plain to see. "Most of the time, no… they weren't," he chuckled slightly. Looking up at Xero directly, he added, "But Laughing Coffin was different… I made sure to memorize every single one of your profiles, and I burned into my memory the ones that I did and did not kill… You were among the survivors, as memory and evidence serve. You're even under a similar name, just a different spelling."

"Y-You remember…?" Xero asked, the emotions on his face unrecognizable by anyone.

"All of them," Mataras said as if to taunt him. "So tell me… Which one did I kill? They all started to look alike after the first five or so I killed."

 _CLANG!_ Xero's blade slammed into his enemy's sword but the Red Swordsman was ready. Xero screamed abuse at him as he unleashed blow after blow, all of them parried or deflected by the Guilty Thorn. Mataras laughed at his futility, enraging him enough to put enough power into his attacks so that he was being forced back step by step.

"Her name is too good to be spoken by your bloodied mouth!" Xero screamed at him. Many of the onlookers stirred, muttering to one another, clearly uncomfortable at the sight of what was clearly a grudge match.

Mataras' smile grew, knowing that his strategy had taken root, and was growing at a healthy rate. Waiting for the next blow to come, he locked swords with Xero before grabbing the boy's wrist with his own unoccupied hand. "That's far enough, filth," he whispered. Then he took a half-step forward, shoving Xero with all of his strength so that he began to topple over backwards, even as Mataras twisted his wrist so that his sword was aimed at his own chest.

Panic registered in his eyes as he hit the ground with a thud, his own blade poised to end his life. _Is this the end to my dreams?_ He thought bitterly. _Was all of my training, all of my desire for revenge… nothing?_

He closed his eyes for a second, but in that second, he remembered everything.

He remembered her… Zariah was her name.

* * *

He had met her as a player on the upper floors- though not quite the front lines- of SAO and quickly found that she was a good deal of fun to hang around with. His avatar title at the time had been 'Zero'. They formed a party and spent many of their days together in peace and contentment.

That is, until she revealed that she did part-time work for Laughing Coffin, the murder guild. At first he had been shocked- she didn't seem like the kind of person to hurt anyone. Her cursor was even green!

Then she explained that the official members couldn't go into town as red players, seeing as every NPC- and most of the capable green players- would attack and subdue or kill them. So they paid well for anyone willing to run supplies for them to and from towns. Perfectly safe, she assured him, and completely legal.

After hearing the full story, he decided to join her in her part time work, more to keep her safe than anything, he decided. She might trust the Laughing Coffin to keep up their end of the deals, but that didn't mean she shouldn't have a contingency plan in case something went wrong. Also… There were stories from the higher floors about a swordsman that lived to hunt red players, and anyone affiliated with them. A man dressed in red with a fire dragon that obeyed his every order, and the sword skills of a demon. It was said that even Asuna the 'Lighning Flash' of the Blood-Oath Knights feared him and his skill as a warrior.

Most of it was exaggerated, he knew, but still, it could go badly for Zariah if fate saw fit to send this 'Red Swordsman' to cross their path.

He turned out to be wrong- the man in red was more terrifying than he could have ever imagined.

As dumb luck would have it, they were making a supply run when the acting commander of Laughing Coffin, a man named Famine, sent word through the camp that there were intruders- a small army of the front-line warriors, to be exact. From the looks of things, they were ready for a fight- so Famine and the Laughing Coffin would oblige them.

"What about these two?" His most loyal follower, a woman by the name of Widowmaker grinned as she jerked a knife at the two runners, who suddenly stiffened with fright. "Should we off them? How do we know they didn't tip off our HQ?"

Famine shrugged as if it didn't matter in the slightest to him. "Kill 'em or don't, but I know where the assault team got the intel, and it wasn't from those two. Waste of time and some good item durability if you ask me." Then he was gone, and Widowmaker had the two kids all to herself.

"Now, get a move on," she said emotionlessly, as she headed out of the supply tent they were in. "Boss is right, and if you don't get out of here…" Her voice took a spooky-story-type tone as she said, "The big, bad, Red Swordsman might get you!" Then she ran off chuckling to herself.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Zero muttered to himself.

"Wait, shouldn't we just wait it out here? Maybe we can pass off as prisoners if the assault team wins," Zariah suggested, but Zero immediately shook his head in the negative.

"If half the stuff I've heard about the Red Swordsman is true, he'll blow up this cave just because Laughing Coffin was here," he said as he strapped on his sword. "The fact that we're orange players due to that heist LC had us pull this morning doesn't help things." The sounds of combat had already begun, and they weren't far off, either. "For now, we try to sneak our way out while they're all occupied with the fight.

"Wait, how would he even blow up the caves?" Zariah asked. "There's no explosives in this game- not that players can use, anyways."

"He has a fire dragon familiar," Zero replied as they stepped out of the tent.

"That doesn't- urk!" A sword suddenly sprouted from Zariah's chest, and she looked down at it in numb shock. Zero felt all the blood in his face drain away as he saw her health bar shrink rapidly. "I don't…" she said softly. Before she could finish, her body exploded, and she was gone.

Behind her sparkling remains stood a boy with pale skin and dark, smoldering eyes. A red cloak hid most of his body, though the hood on it was thrown back to reveal his visage. On his shoulder rested an orange fire dragon that was growling at Zero with open hostility. A naked red blade was in his hand- the same one that had just ended the life of his friend.

"B-But…" he gasped, tears sliding down his face. "She… She wasn't…"

"I'll never understand how it is that you scum are so good at killing your victims," the boy in red said flatly, his tone indicating in no way the fact that he had just ended a person's life affected him, good or bad. "I suppose that's why you invented the sleep-kill method. Your kind can't seem to keep up in direct combat."

Zero nearly sank to his knees in despair as he looked up in terror at the entity before him, but it was as if that same despair was keeping his legs locked in place. It was the Red Swordsman in the flesh- and he was even more terrible than the stories made him out to be. Many stories are often exaggerated, Zero knew. But in this case, they seemed to have seriously underestimated his capabilities- and cruelty.

 _Why…?_ He thought as the cold-blooded killer shrugged to himself and raised his blade up for the finishing blow. _She… She didn't deserve this… Not… the end…_

As if he could hear him, the Red Swordsman said in a low tone, "Those that knowingly associate with evil-doers eventually fall into darkness themselves. Such is human nature."

Zero began to back away from the terrible incarnation of wrath and death, only to remember that the base was set up on one of the higher parts of the dungeon. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that two more steps back would take him off the edge of the path, down to his death far below.

"Now what, Coffin slime?" the Red Swordsman asked. "Will it be the sword or the fall?"

Zero took one more involuntary step backwards. One last pace, and he would be plunged into the abyss.

There was the sound of a sword piercing flesh. Looking down, he saw that the red blade was buried up to its hilt in his body. Then the he heard the soft words, "Let's compromise, shall we?" Then he kicked the boy off the edge, sending him plunging to his death.

As he looked up at the man who had slain him, his expression cold and pitiless, something inside Zero snapped. _Not like this,_ he thought as the man in red walked away. _Not like this!_

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a blue gem and shouted, "Teleport, Tolbana!" Just before he hit the ground, his body was enveloped in a bluish-white light, and the teleportation carried him to safety.

Even as he felt his feet settle on the ground, he thought, _Maybe not in this world… He's too strong in this place, too far ahead of me… But someday, when we are free… I_ will _avenge her._ "This I swear," he snarled as the flames of rage began to consume his heart.

* * *

 _Wham!_ Xero's boot came up and slammed into Mataras' back sending him tumbling over him, where he rolled to his feet and whirled his sword into position. Getting to his feet as fast as he could, he picked up his own sword from where the Red Swordsman had dropped it and glared with every bit of rage he could muster.

"I've come too far," he said as Mataras cocked his head at his opponent, intrigued. "I've lost too much to be stopped now!"

The expression he was wearing was so different than the one in his memory that Xero had to wonder if somehow the red Swordsman had only been bluffing with that display from before. _Perhaps he got the jump on me because I was still a bit frightened by him,_ he reasoned.

"Lost?" Mataras sputtered, somewhere between laughing and furious. "Don't talk to me about loss, boy! You can't even _begin_ to comprehend the full meaning of that word."

"You took away the one person I cared about in that damned floating castle!" Xero roared. "I know plenty about loss! You don't even possess the capability to care for anyone or anything than your stupid obsession of what you think to be justice!"

"Perhaps I was obsessed," Mataras nodded. "But unlike you, I let time do something that you never did."

"Oh yeah?" Xero challenged him. "And what's that?"

"Heal," Mataras stated. "Time brought me a new family, friends… even love. I'm not the same man that wiped out Laughing Coffin."

"Then you've lost your inner fire," Xero snapped. "And because of that, I _will_ win here, today."

"You misunderstand," Mataras said, his eyes glowing silver again. "My fire has not gone out, but grown." This gave Xero pause, causing Mataras to smile like a wolf. "You may have grown stronger, kid. And I may be better at controlling my flames than before. But that doesn't mean it's gone.

"So since you seem to have forgotten your fear of me…" his grin widened, and Xero suddenly had that sinking feeling back in his stomach. "I suppose I'll have to make you remember."

"You're bluffing," Xero said, maintaining a façade of confidence.

"I never bluff," Mataras deadpanned.

"That guy's done for now," Klein muttered.

"Kione, put your eyes back under the cloth," Sachi advised.

"And Melody, I suggest you look away as well," Ion added.

"Why?" Kione asked, doing as she was told.

"Because if you don't, you'll see a side of my brother that is best left in the past."

"You want to know why I killed your little girlfriend?" Mataras taunted Xero. "Because people that would assist murderers and thieves might as well be just as guilty. And we had bigger things to worry about, but you and yours just _had_ to go and make trouble." He began walking forward, the expression on his face very similar to the one that Xero remembered in his dreams.

"You were a blight on humanity- one that had to be excised," Mataras continued.

"And who gave you the right to deem us guilty?!" Xero demanded.

"No one," Mataras replied. "I took the responsibility on myself. Now… Enough talk."

Xero felt a fresh stab of fear enter his heart as the blade of the Red Swordsman came up and over, ready to rend him in two. "I may not be able to actually end your life here," Mataras smirked. "But after your final defeat at my hands, I can promise you this…" He dropped his voice low enough so that the cameras wouldn't be able to hear as he said, "You're going to see me, always. Always in your own shadow at night, in your days at school as I pass you by, even in your nightmares. I will be the thing that goes bump in the night, the very incarnation of your terror.

"Unless you learn to let go, like I have."

The last words were delivered with such a different, almost kind, tone that unsettled Xero so much that he couldn't help but lower his guard. That's when Mataras struck.

In three blindingly fast moves, he sliced off an arm, slashed him across his chest, and finally gutted him. "Let it go, kid," Mataras said, his voice back to being condescending and prideful. "You will accept the consequences of your actions. And you'll never catch up to me." Then he disintegrated.

"…Is it over?" Kione asked.

"Yeah," Asuna breathed heavily. "And it looks like we underestimated his self-control."

"I dunno," Sachi frowned. "He was pretty close to bringing out the real Red Swordsman again. Especially the way he taunted that kid. He was pretty nasty."

"Mataras never gives half of his effort to anything," Sinon said quietly. "He may not have displayed his full martial skills, but that's simply because he didn't need to- he just had to get into that kid's head to beat him, so that's what he did."

"Doesn't make it right," Kirito frowned. "Leaves kind of a sour taste in my mouth."

"Believe me, I know," Sinon said dryly. "But if we don't love him and help him continue to regain his sense of right and wrong, who will?"

No one had an answer for that.

When Mataras returned to the audience, he ignored the strange looks that onlookers gave him, and sat down next to Sachi and Sinon again. "Don't give me that look," he sighed, his eyes shut.

"Did you have to be that mean?" Sachi asked.

"The way you fought then reminded me of our duel back in BaB," Sinon said.

"Yes, and now that you mention it, that did feel familiar," Mataras shrugged.

* * *

Matches whittled down even more, with some of the black cats now losing as well, some to each other, Leafa lost to Klein, then he lost to Kione. She also beat Asuna with her skills.

Kirito went up against Mataras, and the match was one of the best to hit the stadium as Dual Wielding went up against Dragon Blood. He also took out Melody, after a strong fight.

Wyvern's Inferno was out, with Ren lasting longest, after he went up both against Mai, and against none other than his own girlfriend Alice. He then was unfortunate to meet Angel at the end of his bracket.

Sachi lost to Silica's dagger, then Ion beat his sister with reluctance, choosing to beat her without the use of his max speed.

* * *

Now, it was the semi-finals.

Kione vs Angel.

Mataras vs Ion.

Ion gave a grin to his opponent in red, who gave a wolfish one in return. Kione bowed politely to Angel, who gave her hair a ruffling.

Ion felt his feet lift as he was teleported away. A moment later, he walked into the arena, his eyes failing to hide his excitement.

To this day, he had never duelled Mataras all-out. They'd spar now and then, but they had never faced off to the death.

Mataras breathed calmly as he entered the arena. He too was eager to face the Arctic Swordsman, the fastest player in SAO and in New Aincrad. Blink Strike was strong, but it was just another challenge on Mataras' rise to the top.

"Here we are Mataras! White vs Red!" Ion called, drawing a sleek silver blade from his back. As it was extended in front of him, Mataras noticed that it wasn't the Arctic Heart, but a different weapon altogether.

The blade itself was made of solid chrome, and a golden hilt and crossguard was held in his hand. "You noticed?" Ion asked. "I worked all month looking for it, the Legendary Sword, Lævateinn!"

"So you have a new toy, impressive," Mataras gave a feral grin. "It will make beating you much more satisfying," and with that, he drew Guilty Thorn from his back, and prepared for battle.

Kirito, Sachi, Silica, Liz, Asuna, Angel and Sinon all watched with eager eyes, Klein, Kione, Yui and Wyvern Inferno too were interested in the duel to come. But the one who was watching closest was Melody, "You can do this bro," she muttered.

 _BZZZ!_ The timer hit zero, and a sudden _CLANG!_ Echoed through the arena. Ion grunted as Mataras held Guilty Thorn against his estoc. "You knew I would circle before striking," he smirked. Taking his sword, he bent backwards, letting Mataras' sword slide away, he then made a move, activating a sword skill. He yelled, and his sword became a blue blur. Mataras' sword danced quickly as he deflected every jab made. His fist then impacted with Ion's chest, and followed up with two slashes across the chest.

Ion recovered, and vanished into a blur, Mataras too blurred out. Only those with the best detection skills would see that he and Mataras were trading blows faster than the average eye could see. Mataras blocked a speedy lunge from Ion's blade, then ducked under another, then stopped a high ax kick aimed for his face with an arm. He then countered by sweeping his leg and knocking Ion to the ground. Spinning his sword, he aimed for a quick slash. Ion rolled out from harm's way, and sprung to his feet, sword stabbing Mataras a few times.

The two separated, but were quickly back at it, expertly blocking attacks, but some getting through the incredible defence that the swordsmen had. Ion blocked Guilty Thorn from the left, and with a flick of his wrist, he removed the red blade from the picture completely. Mataras then gripped Ion's arm, twisting it, then heaved him over his shoulder, causing him to drop his sword.

Ion flew across the arena, coming to a halt face down in the dirt. Mataras picked up the Estoc, and gripped it tightly. Ion glanced around, and spotted the Red longsword that was lying nearby. Making a quick dash, he picked up the heavier sword and pulled it around to catch Mataras just in time.

"Different blade, same story, you'll lose!" They both cried out. Ion put his knowledge of the longsword to use, surprising their guild with his skill with the heavier blade.

"Wow, after seeing Ion with Arctic Heart, it's kind of weird to see him without it," Angel muttered.

"Yeah, same with Mataras and Guilty Thorn, he's had that thing since we solved a mystery on Floor fifty-seven," Kirito nodded.

"But these two are unique. Nothing slows down Ion, no matter what, and Mataras has that fire that never goes out, roaring inside like a dragon's rage," Klein shrugged.

Ion spun Guilty Thorn, blocking four speedy jabs from Lævateinn, then with ease, activated the skill Vorpal Strike, shooting forward like a comet. Mataras blocked the attack, but his grip on the lighter blade was unprepared for Ion's surprising strength stats, shooting away. Mataras launched a lightning fast kick against Ion's sword hand, kicking the hilt out of it, and sliding away.

The two swordsmen dashed to their own respective weapons, and Ion's lit up with a snow-white glow. "This is it Mataras! I've been waiting for this moment!" He called.

Mataras' red blade lit up crimson, "Likewise, it's time to see which of us is stronger," He nodded.

Both gave a huge battlecry, before rushing forward, Mataras' blade lit up, almost like it caught fire. "Take this! Fire Dragon Inferno Driver!" Ion speedily dashed and weaved around the massive combination of strikes that the red swordsman brought hammering down on him. Mataras stabbed, and his sword pierced Ion's chest.

Then, his eyes widened as the White Swordsman faded. Mataras whirled around and slashed.

"Ice Shinkirou!" Coming around, the two swordsmen crossed, and then froze.

No one dared move, then Mataras keeled over.

Everyone gasped, as the Red Swordsman burned away into a Force Signature.

Kirito and Klein bumped fists. Asuna and Kione comforted Sachi. Angel, Silica and Melody cheered and laughed.

Ion waited for Mataras to be revived by the system, then walked over.

"That was one to remember," He grinned.

"Aye, I think this one will never be forgotten," He nodded. He paused, "Was that an OSS?" He asked.

"It was, Ice Shinkirou, translated to Ice Mirage Wolf, what you struck at the end there was merely an afterimage, and all I needed was a single slash," Ion explained.

"You continue to impress me brother, now it's you against Kione or Angel, no mercy, take it all the way," Mataras gave a genuine smile, and held out his hand.

"I will, don't worry," Ion grinned, shaking the Red Swordsman's hand. He turned to the crowd, "A round of applause for Mataras, one of the four greatest Swordsmen in the world!"

The audience complied, and burst into cheer for the well-known warrior's defeat, none more than the Moonlit Black Cats, Klein and Wyvern's Inferno.

Sachi engulfed her brother in a hug when they both returned to the stands. "You did your best," She told him.

Ion was equally welcomed by Silica, "I never doubted you," she chirped. Ion chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Angel came up to him, as Sinon approached Mataras, "Good job boys, that was a great match to watch," the former told them.

"About time someone knocked him down a peg though," Kirito muttered.

"You're only saying that because he beat you earlier," Asuna told him.

"But he is right, I was starting to think that Mataras was invincible," Klein smirked.

"Well Ion just solved that thought," Sinon poked the Arctic Swordsman.

"Next up is Kione and Angel, it starts in a few minutes," Sachi reminded them, and looked over to the blindfolded girl, who was facing the great tactician.

"I don't plan to go easy on you kiddo," she said.

"I know. I wouldn't want it any other way," Kione replied.

* * *

 **Melody: You can be scary when you write.**

 **Mataras: I know, but it's necessary to go all out to write such great battles.**

 **Ion: Again, thanks for the aid man, I appreciate it.**

 **Mataras: Anytime, anywhere.**

 **Kione: I'm up next.**

 **Angel: Against me.**

 **Klein: This'll be a catfight to remember.**

 **Ion: Shut it Klein, get out of here.**

 **Silica: Before he forgets: If you haven't already, go check out the first chapter of Ion's newest adventure, The Arctic Swordsman - Sentinel of the Sky! In this installment, Mataras won't make an appearance, so we'll see what his absence will mean for both the Black and Arctic Swordsmen.**

 **All: Next time: Arctic Angel.**


	42. Chapter 42: Arctic Angel

**Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of Watchman of the Stars! Now, if anyone has watched Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, then you may notice a similar scene in this chapter, if you haven't watched the anime, then go give it a shot, small anime, needs a second season, the MC in that show is badass, but not OP badass like some MCs.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Arctic Angel

* * *

Angel stepped into the arena, setting her eyes on the girl opposite her. "Sorry about this Kione, but I plan on making it to the final," She said, pulling her spear Rhongomiant from her back.

"I know, but I'm here to send a message, you suggested I enter the tournament and see how far I go, now, I plan to, by beating you here," Kione replied, and gripped her katana Buriando in its scabbard at her waist.

No words were said between the two, as the countdown began. Angel studied the stance of her opponent, having never really watched her fight. _She looks so composed, so ready_ , she thought, crouching into a low stance. _Ion said she waits for her opponent to make the first move, so I'll see what happens when she has to take initiative._

 _Angel's being defensive, I can feel her movements,_ Kione thought. _If she doesn't have any plans to strike first, I'll have to take initiative._

When the clock hit zero, neither player moved, but then Kione sped forward, Katana drawing to cleave at Angel. The spear user took her spear and deflected the sword with the handle. Spinning the shaft, she then carried the momentum of Kione's strike, and threw her away with her leg. Kione stabbed into the ground, recovering. Once halted, she put her katana back in the scabbard.

Angel sprang forward with her spear glowing. Kione ducked, and slashed upward as the older girl shot over her. This knocked Angel off balance, and she skidded into the dirt. Kione countered, scraping up dust with the sheathed sword in her hand. Angel whirled her spear, blowing away the grit, then blocking the incoming blunt edge. Kione then removed her katana mid-clash and stabbing at Angel's arm.

Kirito's eyes widened as he saw Kione settle into a stance, her katana held in a reverse grip behind her and her scabbard in front, "Ok, not even I saw this coming," Mataras muttered from his left.

"Duel wielding with the scabbard? Good idea!" Melody gasped.

"Copycat…" Kirito muttered quietly.

Kione blocked a downwards swing from Angel's spear with the blunt blade, then ducked under a horizontal swipe. Angel caught the two blades that came towards her with the handle of her spear, and pushed them up above Kione's head, then she swept her leg under and knocked the smaller girl to the ground. Kione rolled right, and leapt to her feet before Angel could land a desisive blow.

Grabbing her katana and scabbard, she resumed her stance, before sheathing the katana and returning the latter to her waist. This was followed by a glow of crimson. Angel braced herself, as Amatsu no Homura rained down on her, the first few hits were ok, she blocked them fine, but it was the last three heavy slashes that broke her guard, knocking Rhongomiant from her hand and causing huge damage.

Angel glanced to where her spear had landed, and Kione was right between her and it. The young girl swished her sword, then gave a small smile, "Ready to lose?" she asked. The blind little swordswoman kicked forward, sword ready to slice Angel in two. However, the taller girl slid underneath the incoming blade, and snatched her scabbard from her belt.

Angel then kept going, rushing towards her spear. Tossing the scabbard, it slid under the sharp end, then, using her foot, she kicked it into the air. Kione's Buriando beat her to it, slashing her in the back as she leapt up to grab the spear. Crashing to the ground, she saw Kione coming down with a skill active. Lifting her arms, everything seemed to pause.

Ion's eyes widened, as did those around him, "She…" Asuna muttered.

Opening her eyes, having caught the blade with her bare hands, Angel gave a glare to her opponent. "Sorry Kione. But it's game over," she said.

Kione tried to push the blade down, but Angel had none of it, kicking out, she pushed the smaller girl off her feet. Then leaping into the air, she caught her falling spear, then lighting up a skill, she shot down on Kione.

Kione gasped as the long weapon pierced her digital flesh, going straight through. Her HP fell to zero, and she sighed, then shattered into a force signature.

The Black Cats had mixed reactions, Kirito and Ion gave an applause, Asuna and Mataras were slightly sad to see their student lose, Silica and Melody both sighed, having the last younger player finally join them.

When Kione was revived, she removed her blindfold, and looked at Angel with sincere eyes, "Thanks for this," she smiled.

"No, thank _you_ for such an incredible duel," Angel put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the crowds, "Please give it up for this incredible, badass, little swordmaiden, a round of applause please for the Sightless Sword," she called up. Cheers and applause broke out, none more louder than the Black Cats and Wyverns.

Kione cleared her throat, "Players of ORO, I'm blind IRL, but I dove into this tournament to send a message, that no matter how handicapped you may be, be proud of who you are, because you are unique," She paused, "This woman here was the person who suggested I enter the tournament, me, a fresh player into the virtual world, and I never expected to get as far as I have."

The crowd had stopped, listening to her words, and when she finished, they cheered and clapped even louder, "You were great Kione!" A player called.

"Yeah! You're an amazing kid, don't ever forget that!" Another whooped. Similar shouts and comments went around the arena. Ion heard some sniffing to his left, and turned to see Melody rubbing a tear from her eye. He glanced further to see Silica, Sachi and Asuna also with tears of joy. He then glanced the other way, and was shocked beyond belief when he saw Helios quickly rubbing away a stray droplet.

"She really is something special, isn't she?" Mataras chuckled.

"One of a kind," Ren nodded. "Really inspires people," Kirito smiled.

Angel and Kione returned to cheers and congrats from their friends. "You did amazing out there Kione," Asuna told her.

"She's right, never forget how many people cheered for you here today," Ion agreed. He then looked up to Angel, "Sorry, but I will be ending this quickly," he said.

"Just go ahead and try it," Angel gave a grin.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two entered the arena, Ion felt his heart beat faster as he set eyes on the confident young woman walking towards him.

"Here we go Ion," Angel called, as the countdown began. "Time for a victor to emerge."

"Agreed," Ion nodded, pulling out his sword. "Time to find out who will be making their way to the top. I swear that with my strongest, I will defeat your strongest!" He yelled.

The countdown hit zero. Ion's sword lit up a blinding white, "Ice Raiko!" He roared, before speeding towards Angel, with his sword whistling with energy that almost seemed to electrify the blade. _I must slice you head on!_ He thought.

Angel took the challenge, sprinting forward with Merciless Thrust active.

Ion's two brothers gasped, "That's reckless, even for Ion!" Kirito muttered.

For one second, they were next to each other, the next, they had both passed.

No one breathed, if a pin was to drop into the arena now, the noise would be deafening. Then, a crack formed, followed by more, and then something shattered, followed by it's owner.

Ion held up his fist, panting heavily. _Never again_ , he thought, _I'll never hurt you again_.

And then it was over, the arena exploded as the audience cheered. Ion ignored them, and waited for his girlfriend to be revived.

When she did, Ion sheathed his sword, and stepped towards her, stopping a meter from her. "One strike, Raiko is one strike, which is delivered as such a speed, it might as well be invisible," he explained.

"Lightning," Angel muttered, "Ice Lightning."

"Angel, before we leave here today, I have something I need to ask you," He told her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Asked the spear user.

Ion took a deep breath. Then he spoke, "Angel. No. Sarah. Will you be my family?"

The crowd went silent, no one expected this! Mataras' eyebrows rose, Kirito gasped, Klein gave a smirk, Ren, Helios and Riku smirked. The girls however were freaking out, Asuna, Alice and Sachi all covered their mouths with their hands, shocked beyond belief, Yui gave a warm smile, Silica fainted and Kione just sat there.

Melody was the most amazed, "In front of this many people?!" She demanded.

Angel's eyes widened, her heart skipping several beats. She blinked once, then gave a huge smile. "Yes. Let me be your bride," her answer was said.

The crowd cheered even louder, whistles and applause adding to the din. Ion pulled Angel in, and their lips joined for a moment, and everyone stopped the cheering to just applaud.

Ion knew he had made the right call there and then.

* * *

The next day, Marcus rode around to Sarah's house, he gave a nervous sigh, before knocking. Sarah's mother answered.

"Sarah! Marcus is here!" She called into the house. A moment later, the young blonde appeared in the doorway, and then threw herself into his arms.

"Good morning," he smiled warmly.

"You were very brave last night in that tournament," Kione smiled, approaching the door.

"What happened?" Asked Mrs Radcliffe.

"It's the main headline on MMO Tomorrow, 'Arctic Swordsman proposes to Daughter of Darkness in front of hundreds of thousands of people'," Kione explained.

Mrs Radcliffe looked to Marcus, "That's why I wanted to come by this morning, I need to make it official, with this," he said, pulling out a tiny little box.

* * *

Marcus looked around the jeweler's store, he remembered that Michael's ring for Shino had been simple, with a diamond in the middle. He needed to find one that matched her perfectly.

He was about to give up and search elsewhere, when he spotted a simple ring in the corner, one that he knew would be the perfect ring. The gemstone in the silver was a diamond, good start. Then he saw the ring itself had almost angel wings carved into the metal.

"Excuse me," He asked a staff member, who came over. "I'd like to take this ring," he pointed to his mark.

"Excellent eye sir! The young lady must be a very lucky woman," the staff member smiled, and unlocked the case, removing the ring.

Marcus paid for the ring with money he had left from his Dad's big apology cheque, thanked the staff, and left, a flutter in his heart.

* * *

Opening the little box, he took out the ring. Mrs Radcliffe gasped, as Sarah held out her ring finger, and Marcus slid the jewelry onto her finger.

"There," he sighed. "It's done."

"Jaune, get over here!" Mrs Radcliffe squealed, calling into the house.

Marcus felt the colour in his face drain, as Mr Radcliffe also came to the door. His wife grabbed the hand with the ring on, and showed him. "Marcus, I want to know, do you promise to take care of her with every fiber in your body?" He asked.

"Sir, I will travel to hell and lock my soul in the ninth circle of hell, if it meant to protect your daughter," Marcus dropped to one knee, and bowed his head low.

"Then you both have my blessings, now, go and have fun together," he said, and pushed them out together.

Marcus handed her helmet to her, then put on his own, "And where would my angel like to go today?" He asked, revving up his bike.

"Anywhere, just drive!" Sarah giggled, holding on tightly.

"Aye sir!" Marcus grinned, and pulled away.

* * *

 **Melody: When you need to grow a pair...**

 **Kirito: Ok, that guy has got to be insane...**

 **Ion: What are you doing?**

 **Kirito: We've been watching the anime you suggested.**

 **Ion: That was quick!**

 **All: Next time: Time to Say Goodbye**


	43. Chapter 43: Time to Say Goodbye

**Here we are folks, the end of the line. Now, if anyone of you were to tell me a year ago that I would write over a hundred thousand words because I felt like starting a fiction, I would have nodded, stepped back, then ran away in terror.  
**

 **Now look at us, here at the finale. And eight days away from it's one year anniversary!**

 **One last time: I do not own SAO, or the incredible OCs that have been along for the ride, I only own Marcus, Sarah, Emma and Kione.**

* * *

 **Finale Chapter 43: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

It had been two years since Marcus and Sarah had gotten married, and it had been great. When the two came out of the church a married couple, applause went all around, from the Moonlit Black Cats, Wyvern's Inferno, Furinkazan, Sarah's parents, Marcus' father, and many more of their friends and family.

When Sarah threw the bouquet, it was rather spectacular when Asuna leapt up onto Kazuto's shoulders and caught it with her index and middle fingers.

* * *

 **Two years and nine months later…**

* * *

Sarah gave a cry of pain as she pushed as hard as she could, gripping her husband's hand tightly. "Ok Sarah, you're doing amazing," a doctor said, "Just one more push!"

"You hear that Sarah? One more," Marcus encouraged her, stroking her hair with his unoccupied hand.

Sarah pushed again, and her own cries were soon joined by high pitched wails, "Ok, it's out!" Her doctor cheered, and a small baby was pulled clear. A moment later, she came back, with the infant in a white blanket. "Congratulations, you've just delivered a healthy baby girl," she gave a huge grin, and handed the baby to her mother.

Sarah looked tiredly up at Marcus, "Like we agreed, you get to give her the name," She panted.

"Then she'll be called Mika," Marcus smiled, tears flowing down his face.

Both looked down to their daughter, and snuggled together, "Welcome to the world Mika," Sarah held her closely.

The first visitors to enter the maternity ward were Mr and Mrs Radcliffe, Kione, Emma and a huge surprise for Marcus, Warren Cersy, who had decided to move to an apartment in Tokyo.

"Everyone, meet Mika," Sarah smiled.

Warren turned to his son, "Congratulations Marcus, you must be over the moon," he patted him on the back.

"What do you think these tears are for? Sadness? I just became a father of my own little girl," He laughed.

"Hi Mika, meet your aunts Emma and Kione," Sarah was saying, the two young ladies on their knees and grinning at the sight of new life.

A little later, the family left, and in came the second family, Kazuto, Michael, Keiko and Sayuri.

"So then brother, how does it feel?" Michael asked, as he, Marcus and Kazuto looked at the girls melting at the sight of little Mika opening her eyes. Marcus just shook his head, having run out of words to say.

Kazuto gave a laugh, "I know, it feels amazing, doesn't it? I felt the same way when Strea was born," he put a hand on Marcus' shoulder.

Once visiting time was over, Marcus was given the bed right next to his wife and daughter, and he slept peacefully, knowing his family was safe.

* * *

Marcus smiled as he pulled the family car into the familiar parking lot. In the passenger seat, was his beloved wife Sarah, who looked as beautiful as ever.

In the back was Mika, who carried the hair colour of her dad, a raven-black short and tidy mop of hair. Her eyes however were the same as her mother, amethyst purple. She liked to wear a combination of white and purple, odd mix of colours, as her parents kept telling her, but she just told them that it felt right to her.

Also in the back was her younger brother Taro, who had blonde hair like her mother, and ocean blue eyes. He often wore blue and black, like the sweater he wore today.

"Been a while since we've been around here," Marcus sighed, as they walked along the alley, and stopped outside a small café. On the door was two signs, the first was Dicey Café. The other was 'closed for reservation'.

Marcus pushed open the door, "Well, look who decided to show up!" His attention was grabbed by the voice of his good friend Kazuto, who was sat in the corner with his wife Asuna, and a hologram of their first daughter Yui, who was sitting on the chair next to her dad. Their second daughter, a chestnut-haired girl, Strea, was sipping some juice next to Asuna.

Marcus took his two kids up to the bar, where Andrew turned to face them, "Mika and Taro! Last time I saw you two was when Taro was just an infant," he laughed. Taro was a tiny bit shy around those outside his family, but Mika gave him confidence to try and get better around others. Andrew's size still made him nervous, and he hid behind his father's leg.

"Taro, it's ok, he may look scary, but Andy is just one big teddie bear," Sarah assured him.

"That's true, everyone called me the gentle giant," Andrew chuckled, "Can I get you two anything?" He asked them, while preparing Marcus and Sarah's usual drinks.

"Orange juice for me please," Mika said politely.

"Can I have one too…?" Taro asked.

"Sure thing," Andrew nodded, "Sam? Two glasses of OJ please," he called.

"You got it dad," a girl called back. A moment later, a teenage girl came out, carrying two small glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you," the Cersy siblings both said, taking their drinks.

"Samantha, how old are you now? It's been a while since we last saw you," Marcus asked.

"Fourteen now Marcus," Samantha replied, she looked down to Mika and Taro, "How old are you and your bro Mika?" She asked.

"I'm eight! Taro's six," Mika chirped.

"It feels so strange, we have so many memories here," Sarah sighed, setting her eyes on a photo on the wall behind the bar. "I remember that one," she smiled at the memory.

* * *

Marcus leaned against a tree on a hill, while Michael and Kazuto both were stretched out on the grass. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"When Asuna caught us napping and you surprised her?" Michael guessed with a grin of his own.

"Same here," Kazuto chuckled. "The weather and sky are pretty much the same as it was back then…" He sighed.

"Absolutely perfect," Marcus finished.

"Aye," Michael agreed.

"You never did drop that one," Kazuto chuckled.

"Yep, and it was contagious too, even I say it now," Marcus said with a smirk.

"Shut up you two," Michael gave a grumble, "before my wife notices that I'm trying to catch a nap in the middle of the day. She won't let me sleep through a gathering."

Down the hill, Sarah, Shino and Asuna looked up at their men with equal sighs, "Masters of the sleep skill, those three," Asuna sighed.

"A skill that levels up faster than any sword skill in Aincrad," Sarah giggled, causing the others to join in.

"At it again are they?" Sayuri asked, walking up with Emma at her side.

"Again Sayuri?" Emma asked.

"They did this all the time back in Aincrad, well, Michael only joined in if I made him, and even then he usually meditated," Sayuri explained.

"I seem to remember you and Keiko asleep too when Ion surprised me on floor fifty-seven," Asuna pointed out.

"Guilty," Sayuri said with a little blush.

"Well, maybe they do deserve a break," A young boy's voice said from a device on Asuna's shoulder. "Kirito has been working hard time to finish this thing for Yui."

"He built it for you and Pina too Litrosh," the little girl chimed in.

"Not really, well, maybe for Pina and Silica, you know those two are inseparable now, but if it was just for me? I doubt he would have conceived the idea, let alone pursue it so relentlessly if his daughter wasn't the one he was building it for," Litrosh chuckled.

"I'm with Litrosh on this one," Sarah grinned. "That guy will work day and night to get something done for you or your mother."

"You can say that again Sarah!" Ryoutarou laughed, as he walked up. "Those three were addicted to combat. Hardcore. I still think it's a miracle that they found you three, and each in different ways too." The girls blushed heavily at his words, but they couldn't deny them either.

"What's up Klein?" Emma asked, "I thought that you were hanging out with Andrew?"

"What? A guy can't talk with his friends?" He joked with a grin. "Kiddin'. Keiko suggested we have a big group photo with the whole gang. She's got a tripod set up and everything. You in?"

"I'm game, you three want to get the boys up?" Emma asked, before walking off with Sayuri and Ryoutarou.

"Shall we?" Shino sighed.

"I guess so," Asuna shrugged.

"I'm right behind you," Sarah replied.

* * *

The photo was one to remember, and would be hanging on the wall of every family to be born from that group. Kazuto and Asuna were standing in the center, holding hands happily. Rika and Keiko were both striking confident poses while Andrew simply grinned at the camera with his massive arms folded over his thick chest. Ryoutarou was standing next to the bartender, giving the camera a casual salute and his goofiest smile. Suguha was standing on the side of Kazuto not occupied by his girlfriend. Sayuri was stood next to Asuna, and Michael was next to her, his arms around his wife, Shino. Lastly, next to Suguha, Sarah was in the warm arms of Marcus, and Emma was crouched in front of them with Kione. Everytime someone looked at that photo, they would remember the Black, Red and Arctic Swordsmen, and the lives that they brought together, forging an unbreakable family.

* * *

"You gonna stop taking a trip down memory lane and greet your own sister?" Marcus turned to see Emma, at twenty-one years old, walking in with Kyrian, her partner. Emma had turned into a beautiful young woman, and had been gifted in all the right areas. Marcus shook Kyrian's hand, then warmly embraced his sister.

Keiko came in a bit later with a young fellow called Ishida, who had married her a few months ago. Keiko still had her animal loving personality, easily scoring a job at an animal shelter, and always wore a shrunk down version of Kazuto's pod for Yui, although her's was for her faithful friend Pina.

Dan and Alicia showed up with their two daughters Rin and Lilly, both carrying the same hair colour of their dad, but Lilly's was a bit lighter shade than her sister, the two girls went over and joined the discussion that Strea and Yui were sharing with Mika and Taro.

Mika noticed Lilly was carrying a bear in her arms, "Come on Lilly, you don't need this dopey thing," she poked the stuffed toy.

"If Lilly wants to have her bear with her, then she can have her bear," Rin said, defending her sister.

Rika showed up next with her husband called Yuya and a daughter called Sakuya, with light tan coloured hair. She went to join the group of kids. Rika owned an antiques shop now, since graduating from college.

Also arriving at the same time was Hyde and Lilina, with their son Naoki. "What's up guys? Time for the guests of honor to arrive," the former said.

"Still got that mountain sized ego I see, maybe you need another perfect KO from Kione," Dan cracked a grin.

"And you're still that brainy nerd you've always been," Hyde shot back. Naoki had bright red hair like his mother, but his physique seemed to match that of his dad.

He walked over and joined the kids and he quickly noticed Lilly's teddie, "You're still carrying that thing around? Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked.

"Thank you!" Mika cheered, even as Rin jumped in to defend again.

Next to arrive was Emi and Clair, both arriving within thirty minutes to each other, both were currently dating boyfriends, and had been for a while, but neither were married yet. Kione arrived next, now eighteen and with both a boyfriend called Shoichi and a golden retriever guide dog called Iris, who gave Keiko a big sniff and a nuzzling upon arriving.

Sayuri then arrived with Shirou, the two surprisingly getting along together and got married, with them was a young boy called Tetsuya, with blonde hair like his father, but there was a lot of his mother in him, most notably his eyes.

"Tetsuya! Finally, another guy to talk to!" Naoki called out. "No offense to Taro, but come over and back me up here."

Ryoutarou walked in next, and he wasn't alone either, having finally scored a soulmate by the name of Sari, the two had gotten married, and even had a boy, called Ronin, he had short hair like his old man, but it was black, like his mother.

Lastly to arrive were Michael and Shino. The former of the two now ran his very own martial arts dojo not far from his home, and was also a writer when he had some time, and Shino was a police officer, joining the force with the motivation to never let others suffer what she did in the past.

Kazuto stood up, "Alright everyone," He called for attention, tapping his glass with a spoon. "Let's get this party underway, shall we?"

Marcus stood up, "Happy anniversary to clearing SAO! To us everyone!" He raised his glass.

"To us!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This marks the end of this episode of the Arctic Swordsman. At least, in the galaxy of Star Wars, but please go and make sure that you go attend my first chapter of my next tale, where, with no Red Swordsman, we take a look at the alternate journey that takes place if Mataras hadn't ever showed up, Story name: The Arctic Swordsman - Sentinel of the Sky.**

 **Before we get to the final omake of this tale, I want to give out the honourable mentions to my loyal friends and followers.**

 **First of all, Mataras. I can't even begin to thank you for allowing me the use of Mataras the Red Swordsman! Not only that, you gave great inspiration and also wrote several powerful scenes that delivered Mataras' story.**

 **Secondly. TheSib, for permitting the use of Wyvern's Inferno, Ren, Helios, Riku, Alice, Mai, Dagger and Himiko, and also for giving key ideas for my writing.**

 **Thirdly, Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for his OC Xero and for providing amazing reviews to my chapters.**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: Kote Darasuum to you friend for Nilsson, the Mandalorian opponent for Angel.**

 **Lord Pyrus, you gave me the character for Pyralis way back in the Death Dart arc, and I thank you not only for the character, but for being patient when I said that Pyralis would not fit in the tournament.**

 **Next up is Sundown17, provider of Dusken, and Emma's partner during this final scene, thank you for such a cool character.**

 **Ethan Kironus, thanks to you for giving me support during several chapters, you gave good advice and some suggestions for chapters, even though you may not have intended it.**

 **browncoat31986, even though you only reviewed once, I thank you for the compliment you gave back in Chapter 35.**

 **Last special mention goes to Toa Draconix, who gave me several very helpful methods for controling my darker side, my own Marcus Black if you will.**

 **Other mentions go to 553Colinm, NorthernWarrior, trollcapitol, raptorfire777 and any and all guest profiles.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took a moment out of their day to look at my first chapter and follow, all the way to the end, you are, all of you, the best ever!**

* * *

 **Ion: Ok... Here we are guys.  
**

 **Mataras: Thank you for inviting me along on this tale, I look forward to see where you go next.**

 **Ren: Same for me and the others, we can't wait to see what you do next.**

 **Melody: You guys were amazing additions, and we're going to miss seeing you in the omakes.**

 **Sachi: Agreed, but... I think we have to say goodbye now.**

 **Ion: Yeah, ok, who wants to go first?**

 **Yui: I will. May the stars guide you on your future journeys.**

 **Kione: Take care, and never let others drag you down for any reason.**

 **Melody: Respect everyone you meet, no matter the colour of their skin, their faith, or any handicaps they may have.**

 **Angel: Don't harm another person, without thinking about the responsibilities that follow that harm.**

 **Ion: And remember the following: There is no hate, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is love, and there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. You're never alone, there are friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet.**


End file.
